Todo lo que quiero
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Ellos se conocieron por un instante, sus cuerpos hicieron lo que sus almas y corazones no notaron, la vida les tiene preparada una sorpresa, y su amor es lo unico que los podra ayudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de la mete genial de Naoko Takeuchi, la canción es de Heart - All I want to do is make love to you, la idea de la historia, pues es mia, pero eso es lo de menos =P espero les guste**

* * *

Era una fresca tarde del mes de junio, se sentía el calor del verano, estaba sentada en una cafetería del centro comercial, cerca de ahí estaba el departamento de electrónica, donde se mantenía un estéreo encendido, como había poca gente se podía apreciar la música que llegaba a mis oídos, una canción de antaño me provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Hace poco en una estación de radio el locutor mencionaba esa canción y daba una breve explicación del significado de la misma, lo cual me hizo identificarme mucho con ella, o al menos con casi toda la canción, con solo escuchar los primeros acordes de la misma no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en él. Al que conocí hace poco más de ocho años

It was a rainy night

When he came into sight,

Standing by the road,

No umbrella, no coat.

So I pulled up alongside

And I offered him a ride.

He accepted with a smile,

So we drove for a while.

Fuimos a una fiesta en la fuente de sodas de mi amigo Andrew, éramos cinco amigas, las incondicionales, Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita quien era la novia de mi amigo y yo

-chicas, que bueno que llegaron – nos saludaba Andrew cuando llegamos

-hola Andrew – saludábamos todas mientras Lita se lanzaba a sus brazos y le daba un tierno beso, me daban envidia, claro que de la buena, me gusta ver a mis amigas con sus novios, aunque claro, yo era la que parecía dedo, me llevaba bien con ellos, pero cuando están de arrumacos, no era muy agradable, jeje

-chicas, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Darien – nos presentaba Andrew a su amigo, Dios, cuando lo vi casi me desmayo, era un chico alto, delgado pero de músculos marcados, cabello negro azabache, y unos ojos azul profundo, como la noche, esos ojos, podía perderme en ellos y de hecho eso paso, me perdí en ellos – ellas son mis amigas Amy, Rei, Mina, Serena y mi novia Lita

I didn't ask him his name,

This lonely boy in the rain

Fate, tell me it's right,

Is this love at first sight?

Please don't make it wrong,

Just stay for the night.

-mucho gusto – nos saludaba una a una, cuando se detuvo a saludarme tomo mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica que me erizo toda la piel, y cuando posó sus labios en la misma me sentí desfallecer.

-mucho gusto – respondimos todas, y así nos integramos en la fiesta, las chicas, sus novios y yo hicimos la misma chorcha de siempre, reíamos, bromeábamos, peleábamos, jeje, mi amiga Rei y yo nos la pasamos peleando, pero solo porque nos queremos mucho, de pronto lo vi, sentado un poco apartado de los demás, tomaba un café. Me disculpe con las chicas y me acerque a él ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni ahora lo sé, fue un impulso.

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will

You want me too

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

-¿me puedo sentar contigo?

-adelante – me respondió sin mirarme

Platicamos algunas cosas, él tenia 24 años, o sea que me llevaba 4, casi se recibía de doctor, pero que en unos días iría a hacer una especialización a Londres, o Estados Unidos, no recuerdo bien. Supe que era huérfano y que conocía a Andrew desde que eran pequeños, pero que ya casi no se veían, que de echo ese día llego a la fiesta porque se iba a despedir, yo le platique algunas cosas, aunque la verdad no lo veía muy interesado. Así estuvimos un rato, y luego

-¿quieres dar un paseo en el parque? – me pregunto mientras se levantaba y me extendía la mano. No dije nada solo tome su mano, y caminamos hacia la salida. Solo les hice una señal de despedida a las chicas que me miraron extrañada.

Caminamos en silencio por el parque, sin querer y como siempre teniendo una superficie plana me tropecé, pero antes de llegar al suelo su fuertes brazos me detuvieron, pude sentir su fornido pecho, me inunde los pulmones de su aroma y sin poder evitarlo suspire, me enderece poco a poco pero me seguía abrazando, y lo mire, sus ojos, esos que en verdad fueron mi perdición me miraban de una manera entre divertidos, emotivos, ¿con amor?, no, eso no. Pero, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, y me besó, fue un beso muy tierno, suave, delicado, pero a la vez cálido, no era mi primer beso, pero jamás había sentido un beso así, me provocaba tantas cosas, tantas emociones.

So we found this hotel,

It was a place I knew well

We made magic that night.

Oh, he did everything right

He brought the woman out of me,

So many times, easily

Se separo de mi y me sonrió, continuamos caminando un rato mas, de pronto nos sorprendió la lluvia, era la temporada, pero mas que lluvia parecía tormenta, apenas si habíamos salido del parque y atravesado la calle, entramos a un edificio, no me había fijado a donde, para cubrirnos de la lluvia, se dejo caer un rayo y como a mi no me gustan, me abrace de él. Y no se molesto. Temblaba de frio estaba empapada de pies a cabeza

-estas empapada, y tienes frio, no te vayas a enfermar – me dijo preocupado y sin soltarte – ¿por que no entramos? – En ese momento me percaté de donde estábamos, era un hotel – al menos debe haber toallas limpias, y mientras pasa la lluvia

Yo no dije nada solo me deje llevar, llegamos a la habitación, era sencilla, nada lujoso, pero era acogedor y romántico, no prendió las luces así que solo se veían los faros de la calle ya no temblaba solo de frio sino también de nervios

-aquí hay una toalla, porque no entras al baño, te quitas la ropa mojada – me decía extendiéndome la toalla – yo mientras me cambio aquí – se iba desabrochando la camisa

-no me tardo – le dije mientras caminaba al baño, ente y me mire al espejo, no solo estaba mojada sino totalmente ruborizada, pero no podía pensar en nada, me sentía como en un sueño, solo pensaba en esos ojos y en ese beso. Me quite la ropa y me envolví en la toalla, acomode la ropa en la tina para que por lo menos se secara un poco.

Cuando salí lo encontré sentado al pie de la cama buscando algo en la televisión que estaba frente de el sobre el tocador, aunque parece que no encontraba nada, porque cambiaba los canales sin detenerse en algo, solo tenia una toalla envuelta a la cintura, podía ver su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, se veía que hacia ejercicio, se veía que era fuerte. Se percató de mi presencia, me miró, pero se quedó mudo unos instantes

-¿quieres ver algo en la tele?, aunque creo que no hay nada interesante – me decía mientras se levantaba y me tendía el control remoto. Me acerqué, tomé el control, y me senté donde el estaba, él se sentó junto a mí, en silencio

De pronto otro rayo cayó, solo ver la luz me asuste y me lance a sus brazos, solo que esta vez hice que nos cayéramos al suelo alfombrado, quedando yo arriba de él, pensé que se enojaría, pero escuche su risa, no lo había oído reír en todo este tiempo, yo estaba avergonzada

-perdóname – me quise levantar pero el me abrazo

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada – me decía aun riendo, otro rayo callo y me volví a asustar y abrazarlo mas fuerte – no te asustes, no pasa nada – podía sentir el latir de su corazón, que se iba acelerando, su aroma, tan embriagador, levante mi rostro, miré el suyo, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, otro impulso se apoderó de mi y lentamente lo besé, fue un beso tierno y timido, me moría por volver a sentir esos labios

-discúlpame – estaba roja de pies a cabeza, me quise levantar, pero el me apretó más con un brazo, y con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla, me miró con ternura, pero también con algo más que no pude descifrar, y me volvió a besar, pero era un beso más intenso, apasionado, su mano recorría mi espalda y me apretaba más a su pecho, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo, sentía que el corazón se me salía. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Serena, yo no… - me decía mientras me soltaba, pero no lo deje terminar y lo volví a besar, con pasión y deseo, no dijo más, y en un movimiento se coloco arriba de mí, sin dejar de besarme, después se levanto del piso y me tendió la mano, me ayudo a levantar, después me tomó en brazos y me llevo a la cama, me deposito suavemente, y sin aplastarme se coloco arriba de mí, me beso el cuello e inhalo mi perfume, depositaba besos y pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello, mis hombros, con su mano rozó uno de mis pechos y gemí de placer, eso fue una invitación a seguir, yo empecé a gemir de placer con mis manos toque su pecho, una se dirigió a su sedoso cabello, la otra fue a su espalda y fui bajando lentamente hasta rozar la toalla, metí mi mano bajo la misma y apreté un poco su glúteo, parece que esto lo excito mas, porque gimió, después me quito la toalla y empezó a besar, lamer y chupar mi seno, despacio pero con deseo, con ansia, con pasión.

-eres hermosa – me estaba admirando, luego empezó a besarme el estomago, bajando mas, me beso el ombligo, sus manos recorrían mis piernas, y despacio las abrió, dejando expuesta mi intimidad, la besó, y luego lamió y chupo mi clítoris

-no… te… detengas… por favor – decía con la voz entrecortada por el placer y tomaba con mis manos su cabello, el sonrió por mis palabras y esa vibración me excito aun mas, se volvió a mis labios y me besó, podía sentir mi sabor en sus labios, se acomodo, y de una embestida lenta pero decidida, me penetró, primero fueron embestidas lentas, cuando nos sincronizamos empezaron a ser mas rápidas y profundas, toque el cielo cuando llegamos al orgasmo, los dos juntos y solo pudimos gritar nuestros nombres cuando nos desbordamos de placer.

-eres hermosa Serena – susurro mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, me quede sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-tu eres maravilloso – le respondí con sinceridad

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero nos seguíamos tocando, rozando, besando, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando de nuevo a la pasión y nos hicimos el amor toda la noche

And in the morning when he woke all

I left him was a note

I told him

I am the flower you are the seed

We walked in the garden

We planted a tree

Don't try to find me,

Please don't you dare

Just live in my memory,

You'll always be there

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, me sentía extraña y adolorida, pero no reconocía el lugar, poco a poco fue recordando lo de la noche anterior, pero estaba sola en la cama, no vi su ropa en ningún lado, pero supuse que estaría en el baño, tome la toalla que tenia cerca y me envolví en ella, fui al baño pero tampoco estaba, me había dejado sola. Fijándome bien encontré una nota en el buró de noche que decía: _Se que no tengo excusa para dejarte sola, pero es mejor así, por tu propio bien, yo no soy la persona que mereces. Espero que algún día me perdones. Te llevaré en mi corazón. Darien_. No pude mas y mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control, sentia un hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazon.

Como pude salí de ahí, me fui al templo donde vivía Rei con su abuelo, ella el verme ahí se sorprendió viéndome llegar con la misma ropa, no podía decir nada, solo quería llorar, hasta cansarme, ella no me pregunto nada hasta que estuviera mejor

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love

Love like strangers

All night long

We made love

Así pasaron los días, parecía muerta en vida, comía mal, casi no dormía, lloraba, nadie sabia nada, ni en mi casa, ni mis amigas, ni nadie, me encerré en mi misma, así pase algunas semana, poco después de un mes de esa noche recibí la noticia que me saco del pozo profundo, algo porque luchar y salir adelante, mi familia y mis amigas al principio no me entendieron, hasta se asustaron, pero después por el amor que me tienen me apoyaron, y se los he agradecido infinitamente

Then it happened one day,

We came round the same way

You can imagine his surprise

When he saw his own eyes

I said please, please understand

I'm in love with another man

And what he couldn't give me

Was the one little thing that you can

-mami – una dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-pequeño ¿Dónde estabas corazón?, de repente te deje de ver en los juegos – mi ángel, la luz de mis ojos, lo que me da fuerzas para levantarme cada día

-es que los más grandes no me dejaban jugar así que me quede sentado llorando – me dice haciendo puchero, hay es en lo único que se parece a mí, porque de lo demás es el retrato de su padre pelo negro azabache, ojos azules, como la noche – pero un señor que me vio llorando me llevo a comer una paleta

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

Come on say you will, you want me too

-Endymion Tsukino sabes que no me gusta que hables con extraños, y mucho menos que comas nada que no te compre yo – amo a mi niño, y soy muy protectora, uno no sabe, en estas épocas no se puede confiar en nadie, se oyen tantas cosas.

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will baby, you want me too

-en eso tienes razón mami, pero fue muy amable y no me paso nada – se nota el arrepentimiento en su voz –es mas, ahí esta, para que lo conozcas – alguien estaba cerca de nosotros, me levanto para mirarlo

All night long

All night long

All night long

All night long

-Darien – solo puedo decir eso, se me ha ido el alma a los pies. Me mira, y luego a mi hijo, y otra vez a mi

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew, yeah

-Serena – susurra como si en eso se le hubiera ido el alma


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de la mete genial de Naoko Takeuchi, la canción es de Heart - All I want to do is make love to you**

* * *

**Darien POV**

Era una fresca tarde del mes de junio, se sentía el calor del verano, después de tanto tiempo regresaba a mi país, hace mas de ocho años que me había ido de aquí, me había alejado de todo lo que amaba, por cobarde, había sido así desde el principio, pero a días de irme la palabra cobardía tomo mas fuerza, estaba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, estaba tranquilo y había poca gente, me encontraba en el departamento de electrónica y se podía escuchar claramente la música, una canción de antaño, que me hace pensar en ella, a veces me pregunto como estará, será feliz, pero ni siquiera tengo el derecho de preguntarlo.

It was a rainy night

When he came into sight,

Standing by the road,

No umbrella, no coat.

De repente vi el área de juegos cerca de la cafetería, escuche a unos niños de 12 o 14 años que no dejaban a uno de unos 8 o nueve años acercarse a los juegos, el trataba de ser bastante maduro para su edad y dialogaba con ellos, pero lo empujaron y empezó a llorar, al verlo me dio una sensación en el pecho bastante extraña, soy medico, pediatra es mi especialidad, y tratar con niños es mi pan de todos los días, pero ese niño no entiendo que me hizo sentir, por impulso me acerque a él, la sensación aumento en mi pecho cuando lo vi de cerca, yo no tengo fotos mías de pequeño, pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese niño era yo de pequeño ¿Qué extraño?.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño? – me agache para quedar a su altura

-esos niños no me dejan jugar – estaba llorando y a mi se me partió el corazón

-déjalos, porque no mejor vamos a comprar una paleta – se le iluminaron los ojos y me sentí feliz, tomó mi mano y la sensación en mi pecho aumentaba, el me empezó a platicar de él, con mucha confianza como si me conociera de toda la vida, pero, aunque quise ponerle atención mi mente viajo ocho años atrás

So I pulled up alongside

And I offered him a ride.

He accepted with a smile,

So we drove for a while.

Fui a visitar a mi amigo y casi hermano Andrew, era para despedirme ya que en unos cuantos días me iría a Londres, a hacer mi especialidad, podía haberla hecho aquí, pero, quería poner tierra de por medio a una mujer que jugó conmigo y solo me uso, cuando te rompen el corazón, es mejor alejarse para poder lamer tus heridas, como los lobos solitarios, al menos esa es mi filosofía.

Estuve platicando con él un rato había una fiesta de no sé que, cuando llegaron cinco chicas, bastante bellas debo decir, se veían felices, y se notaba que eran unidas

-chicas, que bueno que llegaron –saludaba Andrew cuando entraron.

-hola Andrew – saludaron todas, una trigueña alta y de ojos verdes se abalanzo a Andrew y lo besó, hmm, esas demostraciones están bien, pero con mi animo, no era agradable

-chicas, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Darien – me presento Andrew con ellas, viéndolas de cerca en efecto eran bellas, una peliazul, una morena, dos rubias, y la trigueña, en verdad eran bellas – ellas son mis amigas Amy, Rei, Mina, Serena y mi novia Lita

I didn't ask him his name,

This lonely boy in the rain

Fate, tell me it's right,

Is this love at first sight?

Please don't make it wrong,

Just stay for the night.

-mucho gusto – la salude de mano una a una, pero cuando toque a Serena, sentí una descarga que ni con Beryl, la que me rompió el corazón había sentido, y por impulso besé su mano, sentí como si mis labios y su piel ardieran.

-mucho gusto – me respondieron y se integraron a la fiesta, yo me aislé un poco, le pedí café a Andrew y luego me fui a sentar en una mesa alejada, pero podía ver a las amigas de Andrew, se veían tan felices, y tan en ambiente, Rei y Serena se peleaban, pero creo que es lo que llaman amor apache, de repente vi que Serena se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a mí, tenia muchas emociones encontradas, y con un corazón roto, es mejor mantener distancia

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will

You want me too

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

-¿me puedo sentar contigo? – me pregunto, con una alegría que contagiaba

-adelante – le respondí, pero no quise verla, sentía que me podía perder en esos hermosos ojos azules, como una mañana soleada.

Platicamos algunas cosas, ella tenia 20 años, aun no sabia si estudiar periodismo o fotografía, ya iba a entrar a la universidad, vivía con sus papas y su hermano, que sus cuatro amigas y ella eran inseparables, se conocen desde hace años y eran como hermanas, yo también le platique algunas cosas, y no es que quisiera ignorarla, la escuchaba pero no sentía yo muchos ánimos de platicar, Beryl se llevó mi corazón y mi alegría. Así estuvimos un rato, y luego

-¿quieres dar un paseo en el parque? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba y le extendía la mano, no tenia ganas de seguir en la fiesta, pero quería estar un rato mas con ella, al menos me llevaría un bonito recuerdo

Caminamos en silencio por el parque, sin querer se tropezó, pero antes de llegar al suelo la detuve en brazos, la sentí tan frágil y pequeña, escuche como suspiró, poco a poco se enderezo, pero yo no quería soltarla, la mire, me causaba tanta ternura, me provocaba quererla, y sin pensarlo la bese, fue un beso tierno y suave, temía romperla como si fuera de cristal, ni siquiera Beryl me había provocado tantas cosas con un beso

So we found this hotel,

It was a place I knew well

We made magic that night.

Oh, he did everything right

He brought the woman out of me,

So many times, easily

Me separe de ella, seguimos caminando pero de pronto nos sorprendió una tormenta, salimos del parque, atravesamos la calle y entramos a un edificio, para resguardarnos de la lluvia, un rayo iluminó la noche y ella se abrazo a mi, vi que no le gustaban los rayos me agrado volverla a abrazar, estábamos empapados, y ella temblaba de frio.

-estas empapada, y tienes frio, no te vayas a enfermar – estaba preocupado por ella, me di cuenta que estábamos en un hotel, al menos habría toallas– ¿por que no entramos? al menos debe haber toallas limpias, y mientras pasa la lluvia

No me respondió solo se dejo llevar, entramos a la habitación, era acogedora, sencilla, pero tenia un toque romántico, no quise prender la luz, me gusta la oscuridad, y el reflejo de los faros de la calle le daban un toque que me gustaba.

-aquí hay una toalla, porque no entras al baño, te quitas la ropa mojada – le extendí una toalla – yo mientras me cambio aquí – mientras me desabrochaba la camisa, me quise cambiar rápido, para que no me viera desnudo, no quería que pensara mal de mi, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, y lo bien que se siente abrazarla

-no me tardo – tomo la toalla y entro al baño yo me senté al pie de la cama a buscar algo en la tele que estaba frente a mí, pero como siempre, muchos canales y nada interesante que ver

Cuando salió del baño la vi y no pude dejar de verla, se veía tan hermosa, y tan sexy, Dios, su figura era natural, nada exagerado, pero totalmente sensual, y provocativa, me quede mudo por un momento.

-¿quieres ver algo en la tele?, aunque creo que no hay nada interesante – le extendí el control, mientras me levantaba, ella lo tomo, y se sento en donde estaba yo, seguía admirándola y me senté junto a ella, pero estaba tan embobado que no me senté bien.

De pronto otro rayo cayó, y ella de nuevo se lanzo a mis brazos, pero como estaba mal sentado me tiro al suelo alfombrado, me dio mucha risa, fue una risa genuina, fue gracioso, quedo arriba de mi, sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, estaba roja de la pena, lo que me causaba mas gracia.

-perdóname – se quiso alejar de mí, pero yo no la deje

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada – no podía dejar de reír, otro rayo cayo y se aferro mas a mí– no te asustes, no pasa nada – traté de tranquilizarla, de pronto mi corazón latía desbocado, levanto su rostro, me miro, y sin pensarlo mas me besó, pude sentir sus labios de nuevo.

-discúlpame – estaba totalmente ruborizada, otra vez se quiso alejar, con una mano la detuve de la espalda y con la otra acaricie su mejilla, me causaba tanta ternura, casi amor, ¿amor?, como se puede amar con el corazón roto, la bese, no podía dejar de besar sus labios, la deseaba, mi mano acaricio su espalda, podía sentir una corriente de energía en mi cuerpo. Solo nos separamos por falta de aire

-Serena, yo no… - me quise disculpar, pero no me dejo, me beso, ahora podía sentir su deseo, su pasión, no dije mas nada, me deje llevar, me coloque arriba de ella, me levante para llevarla a la cama, le tendí la mano, la ayude a pararse y con sumo cuidado la tome en brazos y la deposite suavemente en la cama, me coloque arriba de ella apoyando mi peso en mis rodillas, bese su cuello y pude percibir su aroma, rosas y fresas, delicioso, bese y mordí su cuello, sus hombros sobre la toalla roce sus pechos y ella gimió lo sentí como una invitación, toco mi pecho con sus manos, después una la paso por mi cabello, se me erizo la piel, otra mano fue de mi espalda a mi glúteo, lo apretó, me hizo gemir, me excito, le quite la toalla, bese, lamí y chupe sus senos, tan bellos, como si de eso dependiera mi vida, pero quise ser delicado, apasionado

-eres hermosa – no podía dejar de verla, la besé en el estomago y fui bajando, bese su ombligo, recorrí sus piernas con mis manos, las abrí para ver su intimidad, la bese, y luego lamí y chupe su clítoris, su sabor era delicioso, dulce

-no… te… detengas… por favor – a penas si podía hablar, tomo mi cabello en sus manos, me dio risa su expresión y eso la hizo vibrar mas, se excito, regrese a sus labios, quería que probara su sabor en mis labios, me acomode en su entrada, la penetre de una embestida, despacio, pero con seguridad, primero la embestí de manera lenta, poco después nos sincronizamos, así que fui acelerando las embestidas, más profundas, fuimos llegando al orgasmo, solo podíamos gritar nuestros nombres.

-eres hermosa Serena – susurre a su oído mientras me acomodaba a su lado, y la abrazaba, podía oler su perfume, que me embriagaba.

-tu eres maravilloso – podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero nos seguíamos tocando, rozando, besando, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando de nuevo a la pasión y nos hicimos el amor toda la noche

And in the morning when he woke all

I left him was a note

I told him

I am the flower you are the seed

We walked in the garden

We planted a tree

Don't try to find me,

Please don't you dare

Just live in my memory,

You'll always be there

A penas iba amaneciendo cuando desperté, sentía su calor a mi lado, era hermoso verla dormida, frágil, pero también era apasionada, como me lo demostró la noche anterior. Se movió dormida y susurro unas palabras que llevo grabadas, -_creo que te amo Darien _– amarme, como podría amarme a mi, tan poca cosa, por eso Beryl me dejo, porque no valía nada, y valía menos con el corazón roto, como podía yo amarla, no quiero lastimar a este ángel, no podría, primero me mataría, lo mejor era irme, salir huyendo como tenia pensado, ojala que me perdonara, despacio para no despertarla me levante, me vestí, iba a salir pero me dio pena, al menos debía dejarle una nota, del fondo de mi corazón salió una pequeña nota que deje en el buro de noche: _Se que no tengo excusa para dejarte sola, pero es mejor así, por tu propio bien, yo no soy la persona que mereces. Espero que algún día me perdones. Te llevaré en mi corazón. Darien_. Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás, pero el dolor que sentí fue indescriptible, cuando Beryl me dejo, me sentí desolado, pero esta sensación era como si el alma se hubiera quedado con ella, en ese momento fui un muerto en vida, un zombi.

Adelante mis planes y al día siguiente salí del país. Fui un cobarde, lo se, pero ya había tomado una decisión, además de que yo ya tenia un plan que seguir.

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love

Love like strangers

All night long

We made love

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo que me hizo Beryl no había sido nada, en comparación con lo que sentí al dejar a Serena, ¿corazon roto?, que va, cuando Beryl me dejo fue mas bien mi orgullo lastimado, cuando me aleje de Serena, sentí que mi vida dejaba de serlo, sentí que no había mas vida en mi. Tome clases extras, trabaje más que ningún otro en el hospital, todo por no pensar en ella, aunque nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Y así pasaron los años. La vida, el destino o como se llame me trajo de nuevo a mi país, ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Then it happened one day,

We came round the same way

You can imagine his surprise

When he saw his own eyes

I said please, please understand

I'm in love with another man

And what he couldn't give me

Was the one little thing that you can

-voy con mi mama, no quiero que se asuste – me dijo el niño sacándome de mis pensamiento

-si, ve con ella – se alejo y por impulso lo seguí, lo vi acercarse a una chica rubia, estaba de lado y no la veía bien, ese impulso me hizo acercarme a ellos.

-mami – la llamo de lejos

-pequeño ¿Dónde estabas corazón?, de repente te deje de ver en los juegos – tenia una dulce voz, se notaba el amor.

-es que los más grandes no me dejaban jugar así que me quede sentado llorando – le explicaba – pero un señor que me vio llorando me llevo a comer una paleta

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

Come on say you will, you want me too

-Endymion Tsukino sabes que no me gusta que hables con extraños, y mucho menos que comas nada que no te compre yo – tenia razón en regañarlo, eso no se hace, oye uno tantas cosas.

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew

All I wanna do is make love to you

Say you will baby, you want me too

-en eso tienes razón mami, pero fue muy amable y no me paso nada – me miraba, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca –es mas, ahí esta, para que lo conozcas – ella se giro para verme

All night long

All night long

All night long

All night long

-Darien – era ella, mi Serena, con un niño, que se parece a mi, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, 8 quizá, se parece a mi, ¿no? ¡Oh por Dios!, su cara era de sorpresa, de ¿miedo?, pero no veía el odio que debía sentir por mi.

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do

All I wanna do is make love to you

One night of love was all we knew, yeah

-Serena – No puedo decir mas, que puedo decir, que puedo hacer, solo podemos mirarnos a los ojos, pero sin decir palabras ¿Qué digo?, ¿Qué hago?

Reaccione tarde, cuando me pude dar cuenta Serena se había alejado tomando al niño de la mano, casi parecía que estaba huyendo, así como yo hui hace años, me quede petrificado, solo la vi alejarse, y con ella de nuevo se me iba la vida.

* * *

**Asi esta la cosa, antes que nada gracias por los rw, son el alimento de los escritores, jeje, bueno, la cosa esta en que hace dias traia la idea del songfic, y queria hacerlo solo desde el pov de serena, escribiendolo, me di cuenta que podia existir un pov de darien, bueno, aqui esta en el segundo cap, pero... bueno, hay dos opciones, dejar hasta aqui el fic, oooo, hacerlo un poco mas largo, no se que hacer, lo voy a consultar con la almohada, y a ver que pasa mañana. **

**y bueno aprovechando mis 5 minutos al aire, dejen les cuento que la historia se me ocurrio como dice Serena, porque oi a un locutor explicar la cancion y bueno, tengo un muso, que me esta haciendo pensar muchas cosas, es mi muso porque pienso en cosas que me gustaria hacer con el y pues como el no me pela ni nada pues todas esas ideas van a mi pareja favorita, que loca no, el caso es que despues de dias de darle vueltas me decidi a escribirla, perdon por deshagorme con ustedes, espero no molestarlas.**

******Angel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

-Darien – solo puedo decir eso, se me ha ido el alma a los pies. Me mira, y luego a mi hijo, y otra vez a mi

-Serena – susurra como si en eso se le hubiera ido el alma

Noto que esta en estado de shock, así que aprovecho y rápido tomo a mi hijo de la mano y salgo corriendo de ahí, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, tendría dar explicaciones que no quería dar, que nunca pensé que tendría que dar. Subimos al auto y me pierdo en el tráfico de la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿Por qué la prisa?, ¿conoces a ese señor? – me preguntaba mi hijo, pobre, podía notar que se preocupo mucho por mi escapada del lugar.

-perdóname pequeño, pero es que recordé que tengo que ir a ver a tu tía Rei al templo, y ya sabes como es ella cuando llego tarde – mentí, pero no podía decir otra cosa.

-pero conoces a ese señor ¿no? – insistía con eso, mi hijo es muy inteligente, en eso también debe parecerse a su padre.

-no amor, no lo conozco – y sigo mintiendo, espero que corte ya el tema, no quiero dar explicaciones, a penas si puedo pensar claramente.

Como pude llegamos a casa de mis papas, tenia que ver a Rei, pero no quería que Endy escuchara.

-hola mama – saludaba a mi mama con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, esa mujer me conoce a veces mas que yo misma, pero no era el momento de platicar con ella, así que tenia que seguir fingiendo, Dios, creo que tengo que aprender a mentir mas, porque si no esto va a ser peor que una tortura

-Serena, hija, pensé que hoy no venias a vernos – me regala una de sus miradas comprensivas, ¿será vidente mi mama? O algo así, porque esa mirada me dio tranquilidad.

-es que tengo que ir a ver a Rei, y quería ver si se podía quedar Endy contigo hasta la noche, tratare de no tardarme mucho con Rei ¿te molesta?

-claro que no hija, sabes que yo encantada cuido de mi hermoso nieto, que cada día se pone mas guapo, como se parece a su mama – me guiña un ojo, como goza burlándose de mí

-mamá! – Trato de sonar molesta – lo siento pero llevo prisa, pórtate bien con la abuela corazón – me despido de los dos con un beso al aire y salgo como torbellino de la casa

En tiempo record y pasándome unos cuantos semáforos en rojo llego al templo, reviso mi reloj, son las 8, a esa hora ya debía estar Rei ahí, subo las escaleras como si me vinieran persiguiendo

-hola… Nicolás… ¿esta… Rei? – me encuentro a su esposo barriendo la entrada del templo, llego sin aire, y apenas si puedo hablar

-hola Serena, si, esta en el salón donde medita, pero ¿estas bien?, ¿vienes corriendo? – me pregunta divertido por mi falta de aire

-es que traigo algo de prisa – respondo apenada – con permiso, voy a ver a Rei – y me dirijo al salón

-hola Rei – casi no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, ella solo me ve y me abraza, no aguanto más y lloro

-es por él ¿verdad? – me abraza con mas fuerza

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – no dejo de llorar

-porque tu mirada y tu tristeza es la misma de ocho años atrás, ¿Qué paso?

-nos lo encontramos en el centro comercial hace rato

-¿vio a Endy? – se notaba preocupada

-¿Qué si lo vio? – Que ironías de la vida – si hasta le compró una paleta, estuvo con él – me estoy empezando a poner histérica – Dios no se que cosas le habrá dicho a él de nosotros, o que le habrá dicho él a mi hijo

-y si estuvo con Endy porque sabe quien es – de la histeria voy al miedo – y si vino precisamente por él

-¿Qué?, no, eso no por favor, no voy a permitir que se lleve a mi hijo, es MIO – jamás nada ni nadie le va a alejar de mi – aunque – dudo un poco – ciertamente su reacción al verme… hubieras visto su cara, me vio y se le fue el color del rostro, luego vio a Endy, parecía que hacia cálculos complicados en su cabeza, no creo que sepa nada – quizá solo fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, una maldita coincidencia

-bueno ¿pero que te dijo?

-nada, en cuento lo vi en shock salí corriendo de ahí, deje a Endy con mi mama y vine para acá

-ya veo ¿y que piensas hacer?

-no sé, quizá no lo vuelva a ver – si claro, eso quisiera

-y si no es así, y si te busca ¿Qué ves a hacer? – yo me quedo muda – ¿Por qué no llamo a las demás y platicamos?

-si, sería bueno contarle a las demás

-bueno, ya les llamo – se levanta y sale del salón dejándome en mis pensamientos mientras un recuerdo viene a mi mente

_Flashback_

_A la mañana siguiente desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, me sentía extraña y adolorida, pero no reconocía el lugar, poco a poco fue recordando lo de la noche anterior, pero estaba sola en la cama, no vi su ropa en ningún lado, pero supuse que estaría en el baño, tome la toalla que tenia cerca y me envolví en ella, fui al baño pero tampoco estaba, me había dejado sola. Fijándome bien encontré una nota en el buró de noche que decía: __**Se que no tengo excusa para dejarte sola, pero es mejor así, por tu propio bien, yo no soy la persona que mereces. Espero que algún día me perdones. Te llevaré en mi corazón. Darien.**__ No pude más y mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control, sentía un hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. _

_Fin flashback_

-¿perdonarlo? – ciertamente no se que pensar en estos momentos, a fin de cuentas el jamás me prometió nada, pero… sin darme cuenta esa noche le entregué mi corazón, y mi alma, ¿es que acaso no lo sintió?, quizá solo fui una aventura de una noche, quizá no lo vuelva a ver nunca, Dios, que bueno que va a llamar a las chicas, esto es demasiado para mi.

-ya llame a las chicas – me saca Rei de mis pensamientos

-creo que es lo mejor, cada vez me hago mas líos mentales - así que Rei empezó a hablar de temas mas mundanos, supongo que era su forma de distraerme un poco, mientras llegan las chicas, aunque trato de hacerle caso solo puedo pensar en él, Dios, ese hombre es como un adonis, a pesar de lucir un poco ojeroso y cansado se nota que aun es atractivo, aunque ciertamente su brillo no es el mismo, sus ojos lucen apagados, parece que tiene una tristeza muy grande, pero no deja de verse atractivo, luce mas atractivo que cuando lo conocí, no debería estar pensando en eso, pero no lo puedo evitar, si antes me atraía es evidente que ahora me atrae mas ¿pero que tonterías estoy pensando?

**Darien POV**

Veo como se aleja Serena, pero por más que trato de moverme no puedo, mi mente no acaba de entender quien es ese niño ¿será…?, mi corazón me dice en definitiva que Serena es lo mejor que me a pasado, y que debería de retenerla, o recuperarla, o no perderla, pero por mas que trato de moverme no puedo, ya ni siquiera los tengo a la vista, debería correr y no puedo. Después de unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos me siento en la silla donde estaba Serena. ¿y ahora que hago?. Creo que solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar.

Sin más me levanto y salgo deprisa a la fuente de sodas de Andrew, se que me aleje de el, pero es el único que podría ayudarme, a fin de cuentas el fue quien me la presento, y si no mal recuerdo ellos también eran o son muy amigos, además esta la amiga de Serena, novia de Andrew ¿o se habran separado?, ¿es que creo que no ha pasado el tiempo y las cosas siguen como cuando me fui? De todos modos tengo que intentarlo. Después de parecer que estoy en una película de Rápido y Furioso llego a la fuente de sodas

-¿esta el Sr. Furuhama? – le pregunto a un mesero que se acerca a mi cuando me siento en un gabinete

-si señor pero esta en la cocina, en un momento sale, ¿gusta que le avise que lo busca?

-si, dígale que Darien Chiba está aquí

-en seguida señor, ¿quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?

-no gracias – tengo la boca tan seca que no creo que entre nada, espero unos minutos, cuando veo salir a Andrew, jamás lo había visto así, parecía demonio, con los ojos rojos y lleno de furia, debe ser algo importante porque nunca lo había visto tan enojado, camina hacia mí, me levanto para saludarlo – Andrew – cuando estuvo cerca todo paso tan rápido, sólo veo su puño impactarse con mi cara, tal fue el golpe que caí hacia tras en el asiento, luego Andrew me toma de la camisa y me levanta, y me vuelve a dar otro golpe, regresándome al asiento

-TU, DESGRACIADO ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – grita hasta quedarse casi sin aire, ahora entiendo, podría defenderme, pero creo que entiendo porque esta así, y yo mismo quise golpearme muchas veces, solo lo dejare que me golpee hasta que se canse, o hasta que me mate, lo que suceda primero – anda maldito, defiéndete, sé que eres un cobarde, pero defiéndete – siento otro golpe en mi rostro

-no Andrew, no lo hare, me lo merezco, me merezco esto y más – quedó tan sorprendido por mi respuesta que bajó la guardia, y me miro, como extrañado y asustado, me toco el rostro y noto que en mis mejillas hay lagrimas, ni yo mismo me di cuenta que empecé a llorar, el no dice mas, y se sienta frente a mí.

Todos nos miraban extrañados, asustados, pero no me importo y veo que a Andrew tampoco, yo no digo nada, y solo sollozo, no me dolían los golpes, me dolía el corazón y no me importa lo que digan. Siento la mano de Andrew sobre mi hombro

-amigo yo… - parece que no sabe que decirme – es que me sorprendió y después de lo de Serena… tu te fuiste, te borraste del mapa… y ni siquiera llamaste cuando dijiste… pensé que solo te irías tres años y no ocho

-de hecho no pensaba volver, pero me ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital central, como subjefe del área de pediatría, bueno, casi me obligaron aceptar

-¿Cómo?

-mi jefe me dijo que quizá estando en casa nuevamente podría recuperar un poco de la alegría que nunca vio que tuviera trabajando allá. Que aquí podría no solo ser buen medico sino también podría ser feliz – que equivocado estaba – aunque creo que es todo lo contrario.

-Darien, se que te ibas por Beryl, pero ¿Qué paso con Serena? – yo solo lo miro a los ojos como tratando de encontrar razones a sus palabras – bueno, sé que paso entre ustedes – supongo que eso se lo conto Serena – pero, porque desapareciste al otro día, yo te fui a buscar esa tarde a tu departamento y el portero me dijo que te habías ido como a medio día, bastante apurado, y alterado, en palabras del mismo.

-hay Andrew, como explicarlo – dudo unos momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras, sé que a pesar de todo Andrew es mi amigo – ¿recuerdas que me iba yo porque Beryl me dejo muy mal?

-como olvidarlo

_Flashback_

_-hola Darien – me saludaba mi amigo desde la barra de la fuente de sodas_

_-hola Andrew_

_-¿Qué pasa amigo, porque esa cara? – estoy ojeroso, y triste, me siento derrotado_

_-vengo a despedirme hermano_

_-pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Beryl me dejo, la verdad no tengo ganas de permanecer aquí, ¿a que me quedo?, no quiero ni encontrarme con ella, además es lo mejor, me iré a hacer mi especialidad, quizá me quede unos cuantos años por allá_

_-pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – a Andrew nunca le agrado Beryl, decía que era una falsa e hipócrita._

_-bueno, pues desde hace un par de meses a estado extraña, nada de lo que hacia le parecía bien, me reñía por tonterías ,pero yo trataba de no pelear con ella, hace dos semanas le dije que teníamos que hablar, que me dijera porque estaba molesta conmigo, se burlo de mi, me dijo que era un tonto, que no valía la pena, ni como hombre, ni como nada, que era un mediocre, y que ella merecía algo mejor, que ya no me soportaba, que estaba harta de mi, que no soportaba que ni la tocara. Me sentí tan mal, tan miserable, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme de aquí, hable en la universidad, y por mis calificaciones aceptaron mi traslado a Londres para mi especialidad. Así que en tres días me voy_

_-pues hermano ¿Qué te digo?, nunca creí que Beryl fuera la mujer para ti, y creo que fue lo mejor que te dejara, yo creo que mereces algo mejor, y quizá lo mejor sea que te vayas, solo promete escribir, y no te olvides de los amigos – me dio un abrazo – ahora deja te presento a mis amigas, y a mi novia, por lo menos quédate un rato en la fiesta_

_-esta bien, pero solo un rato_

_Fin flashback_

-bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Serena?

-cuando me fui con Serena, ciertamente me la estaba pasando bien, aunque seguía triste por lo de Beryl con Serena me sentía diferente, tranquilo, como en paz

-si, ella causaba ese efecto en la gente, tiene un gran corazón

-¿como que causaba?

-no, bueno aun lo causa pero luego te explico, continua

-bien, supongo que sabes que pasamos la noche juntos – el solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno, cuando me desperté la escuche susurrar que creía que me amaba – el solo levanto una ceja – en ese momento no supe que pensar, ni que hacer, aun estaba dolido por lo de Beryl, me sentía poca cosa, y con el corazón destrozado, que podía ofrecerle a ese ángel – ahora me miraba con extrañeza – vamos Andrew, no me digas que no es un ángel, al menos cuando la conocí eso pensé de ella

-bueno es cierto

-me dio miedo lastimarla, que podía ofrecerle, fui un cobarde, lo sé, pero en verdad no sabia que mas hacer, pensé que ella merecía algo mejor, que podría ser feliz con alguien más - ¿y si se casó?, siento un hueco en el estomago, solo de pensar que es feliz con otro, me hierve la sangre, pero ¿Por qué?

-no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste – me miraba con molestia, en eso se acerca una chica alta cabellera castaña amarrada en una cola de caballo, no cabe duda, es su novia

-cariño, voy a ver a las… - se queda callada al verme, puedo ver como su cara de ternura se transforma en una de odio, mientras Andrew se levanta – TU, MALDITO… INFELIZ – se abalanza sobre mí, tiene toda la intensión de golpearme pero Andrew la detiene la arrastra lejos de mi, la lleva hasta afuera de local, pero aun se pueden escuchar su gritos, claro que no entiendo nada, están ahí un rato, Lita se despide con un beso golpeado en los labios y cara de puchero, y se aleja, Andrew se rasca la cabeza mientras entra, yo seguía pensando en el encuentro de hace horas, se notaba que Serena había madurado mucho, aunque no creo que fuera infantil cuando la conocí, aun se notaba esa ternura e inocencia, pero había algo en sus ojos, no brillaban de la misma manera, pero su cuerpo, aun es hermoso y sensual, quizá mas que antes, es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto.

-entiendo que estén enojados porque me fui dejando sola a Serena – y es cierto, fui un patán – pero… ¿Por qué me odian tanto?

-hay amigo, si te contara

-pues dime, que paso

-amigo, tienes que entender que lo que te voy a contar es muy delicado, pero antes necesito que me digas ¿Qué sientes por Serena?, ¿Por qué no volviste antes?, ¿y que es eso de que no eras feliz haya?

-hay amigo, son muchas cosas, pero bueno por donde empiezo

* * *

**Bueno chicas, espero que les guste este cap, los golpes a Dar se los merecia, por menso, jaja, diganme que opinan. **

**saludos**

**Angel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la mente brillante de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Serena POV**

-hola chicas – saludo Amy entrando al salón traía puesta su bata de doctora, ella decidió estudiar medicina, está realizando sus prácticas en el hospital central, y se va a especializar en ginecología y obstetricia, de hecho entre ella y su madre que es doctora me atendieron durante el embarazo y el parto.

-hola Amy – saludamos Rei y yo, aunque lo mío parece un susurro

-lo mejor es que esperemos a las demás – decía Rei regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora – mientras pongo agua para preparar té

-sí, es lo mejor – aunque ya me estaba arrepintiendo de hablar con las chicas es mejor decir todo de una vez a todas

Esperamos un rato, Amy nos platicaba de muchas de las cosas que ella había vivido en estos últimos días que no nos hemos visto

-parece que llegará el nuevo subjefe del área de pediatría – decía emocionada – parece que esperan que más adelante el tome el cargo de director, pero es un buen comienzo

-parece que es importante – trataba de poner atención aunque en mi mente sólo estaban los ojos en los que hace ocho años me perdí y por lo que veo me sigo perdiendo.

-lo que pasa es que el doctor es muy joven, a sus 32 años está alcanzando lo que muchos no logran sino hasta cerca de los 50

-debe ser una eminencia, quizás un genio – decía Rei

-pues dicen los rumores que en donde estaba no salía del hospital, que solo a eso se dedicaba – lucia triste – de hecho dicen que parecía un alma en pena más que un doctor, que traía toda la tristeza en hombros

-eso debe de ser triste – como entiendo a ese pobre, yo sé lo que es cargar un mundo de tristezas - ¿de dónde es?

-pues parece que viene de Londres, pero que nació aquí, llego a hacer su especialidad, y desde ahí no ha parado

-ya veo – de pronto me interesó saber más de ese extraño, quizá porque padecemos de lo mismo

-hola, hola, ya llego la alegría – entraba Mina como un torbellino - ¿de quién hablan?

-del nuevo subjefe de pediatría – respondía Rei

-¿y qué tiene de impresionante?

-que tiene 32 años – decía Amy, no muy consciente de lo que decía

-¿y es guapo? – a Mina le brillaban los ojitos, y trataba de traspasar el espacio vital de Amy

-en realidad no sé, tengo entendido que entrará mañana –Amy trataba de alejarse de la alocada rubia

-pero inmediatamente nos tienes que decir si es guapo

-¿Quién es guapo? – preguntaba Lita entrando al salón

-el nuevo doctor, que llegara mañana al hospital – sin querer me emocione ¿eso es extraño?

-ya veo – Lita lucia seria, parecía enojada

-¿te pasa algo? – no me gusta ver mal a mis amigas, siempre es así todos antes que yo, sobre todo mis hermanas adoradas

-eh, no, nada, no te preocupes Serena – me regalo una sonrisa – mejor hablemos de lo que pasó contigo

-pues hace rato en el centro comercial me encontré a Darien – lo dije como en un suspiro

-¿QUEEEE? – gritaron mis tres amigas, Rei solo las veía, y luego me vio a mi

-¿pero cómo fue? – pregunto Amy

-¿te dijo algo? – la más angustiada era Lita, aunque más parecía que estaba enojada, aunque no había porque ¿o sí?

-¿sigue igual de guapo?

-MINA – le recriminamos todas, aunque no sabría cómo responder a eso, ¿guapo?, Dios, si antes era todo un adonis ahora estaba mucho mejor, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

-bueno, es que no negaran que hace ocho años era un papacito – se defendía mi rubia amiga, y todas aceptamos su punto – pero ya cuéntanos Serena

-pues… - empecé a temblar, contuve mis lagrimas – estaba tomándome un café en el centro comercial, Endy estaba en los juegos, cuando llego mi hijo y me contó que no lo habían dejado jugar unos niños más grandes, pero que llego un señor y le había comprado una paleta – sus caras se tornaron preocupadas – dijo que no le había pasado nada, cuando me dijo que estaba cerca de nosotros y lo voltee a ver… - de nuevo sentí que se me iba el alma a los pies así que me quede callada

-¿era él? – pregunto Mina muy seria, yo solo asentí con la cabeza -dices que estaba con Endy – todas me miraron con miedo y preocupación

-yo le decía a Serena que quizá fue a buscar a Endy

-pero yo le comentaba a Rei que lo dudo, si hubieran visto su cara, totalmente blanco, cuando me vio, y luego cuando vio a… -dude

-su hijo Serena – me dijo Amy con tono calmado

-no – cerré mis ojos – Endy es mi hijo, y de nadie más

-sé que no te gusta esto, pero sabes muy bien que Darien es el padre, y que de cierta manera el tiene derecho, además a Endy siempre le ha hecho falta su padre

-él solo necesita de mi – seguía con los ojos cerrados, si los abría sé que lloraría

-Serena – Rei puso su mano en mi hombro, podía sentir cerca a mis amigas – no puedo imaginar tu situación, debe ser difícil… - se quedó callada y yo las mire

-pero creo que antes que todo debes hablar con él – Mina me regalaba una tierna sonrisa

-quizá podríamos buscarlo, al menos te debe una explicación – agrego Amy

-¿tú no dices nada Lita? – ella no había dicho nada

-pues… - se me acerco – primero quiero saber si en verdad quieres verlo, y después te digo lo que opino

-la verdad es que no sé, estoy muy confundida, además quizá no lo vuelva a ver ¿no creen?, ¿Qué tal que estuve alucinando y lo confundí? – como si alguien más tuviera esos ojos de perdición, mi perdición

-supongamos que lo vuelves a ver ¿Qué harías? – indagó Lita – si él te quisiera explicar lo que paso, o si te contara como ha sido su vida – algo se traía Lita en mente

-suéltalo – la rete

-de-de que hablas – se puso nerviosa

-ya dime de una vez que paso, te estás comportando muy extraña

-Serena tiene razón – me apoyo Amy y Rei y Mina asintieron con la cabeza

-pues venia yo para acá cuando…

_Flashback_

_-cariño, voy a ver a las… - se queda callada al verme, puedo ver como su cara de ternura se transforma en una de odio, mientras Andrew se levanta – TU, MALDITO… INFELIZ – se abalanza sobre mí, tiene toda la intensión de golpearme pero Andrew la detiene la arrastra lejos de mi, la lleva hasta afuera de local, pero aun se pueden escuchar su gritos, claro que no entiendo nada, están ahí un rato, Lita se despide con un beso golpeado en los labios y cara de puchero, y se aleja._

_Fin flashback_

- Andrew me saco de la fuente de sodas y hablo conmigo, me dijo que estuviera tranquila, que él ya le había dado su merecido

-que bien, se lo merecía – interrumpió Mina

-cállate Mina déjala hablar – me estaba poniendo nerviosa, como lo habrá dejado Andrew, estaba furioso después de todo lo que paso, ¿lo habrá lastimado mucho?, no debería preocuparme por eso, muchas veces lo quise odiar, pero ni ahora puedo, ese hombre es…, fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos

-oye Serena no te pongas así – me reclamo Mina

-mejor continua Lita

-dijo Andrew que… - dudo – lo vio muy mal, que se notaba muy triste, algo flaco, y ojeroso y sí, yo también lo vi mal

-es cierto, también me di cuenta de eso, aunque cuando lo conocimos se notaba triste, yo pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, cuando estuvimos juntos – debo estar ruborizada, hasta siento calientes las orejas, mis amigas y en especial Mina me miraban con picardía

-nunca nos has contado como estuvo esa noche

-MINA – la regañaron, pero a mí me dio un escalofrío al pensar en sus manos, en sus besos, en su piel, sonreí

-ahora nos vas a tener que contar – me decía divertida Rei

-¿Por qué? – me estaba haciendo la loca

- por tu cara, Serena estas roja – Amy creo que estaba igual o peor que yo

-no les voy a contar detalles si eso es lo que quieren saber – negaron con la cabeza – pero no puedo negar que fue maravillosa, fue única, fue… - suspire, solo de recordarlo

-¿fue mejor que con Diamante? – interrumpió Mina

-¿mejor que con Seyia? – a Rei casi se le salen los ojos

-chicas, ellos dos juntos no le llegan ni a los talones a Darien – me miran expectantes – fue tierno, pero no torpe, se nota que tenía experiencia, pero fue delicado, y apasionante, me llevo al cielo, les juro que fue una experiencia divina, y su cuerpo, parecía un dios griego, el mismo adonis, sus labios, carnosos y suaves, su olor embriagante, como a hierbabuena – las cuatro suspiraron como tratando de oler esa esencia, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en los gemidos de los dos

¿Y está bien dotado?

-MINA

-yo diría que sobre sale del promedio – me dio risa y definitivamente estoy ruborizada y algo acalorada

Ohhh – es lo único que dicen

-pero – regreso de golpe a la realidad

-él se fue – termina por mi Lita y yo solo acepto sus palabras, y siento que voy a llorar de nuevo

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? – pregunta Mina

-porque… ¿Qué más te dijo Andrew?

-pues… - se puso triste – dijo que estaba llorando – a mí se me estrujo el corazón en ese momento, me levante y salí corriendo

-SERENA – me gritaban pero no me detuve, sentí mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta a donde me llevaban mis pies, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba ahí, frente a mi…

**DARIEN POV**

-hay amigo, son muchas cosas, pero bueno, por donde comienzo – este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que no sé que es de mi vida, siempre he sido controlado, soy de analizar las cosas antes de tomar decisiones, aun cuando estas fueran equivocadas

-pues no sé, dime ¿Qué sentiste hoy cuando la viste?

-me la pones peor amigo – como explicar todo ese mar de emociones que sentí al verla – digamos que la primera impresión fue como perder el alma, fue un shock que me dejo helado, no me pude mover, quizá fueron segundos, pero te juro que creí que habían sido siglos, fue tal el shock que no reaccione cuando se alejo con su hijo – Andrew puso cara de susto, se puso pálido y parecía que había visto un fantasma o que había yo dicho la peor blasfemia - ¿Por qué te pones así amigo?

-eh, a-así, co ¿Cómo? – está muy nervioso, eso es sospechoso

-hermano, ve como estas

-mira, vamos a seguir primero contigo, y ya después te explico ¿te parece? – su respuesta lo dejo más tranquilo a él y con más dudas a mi

-está bien ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Qué mas sentiste?

-Desde que la conocí pensé que era la mujer más hermosa que había yo conocido, su carita tierna, sus ojos, era como ver el cielo de un día soleado, y su rubio cabello, fibras de oro adornándola, ella gritaba perfección, además con esa inocencia, y esa alegría, parecía que nunca había sufrido, pero después me di cuenta que era mucho más … - Andrew hace una mueca de no querer saber, y es que no podría explicarle la belleza de mujer de Serena, sus curvas, su sensualidad, su piel, su olor, a rosas y fresas, suspiro como queriendo evocar su esencia, sus labios, sus besos, tan llenos de ternura, y calor, y pasión y lujuria, como explicar cómo se sentían sus manos sobre mi piel, como hierro ardiente, y sus gemidos endulzaban mi alma, y llenaban mi corazón

-hermano, Serena es como mi hermana, no me platiques esas cosas – no pude más que reír – aunque claro, comparada con otras mujeres quizá fue demasiado niña – yo negué con la cabeza y levanto una ceja

-antes de Serena conocí a algunas mujeres, pero cuando la conocí a ella, ninguna, ni siquiera Beryl me hizo sentir lo que sentí con ella, fue como alcanzar el Nirvana – me miró extrañado, como si le hablara en chino – no me mires así, es verdad

-pero ¿Por qué dices antes de?, después fueron mejores –yo solo negué con la cabeza, y la expresión de Andrew era de asombro – no me digas que tu ya no… - asentí con la cabeza – ya no más

-no, no pude, ni quise, ni se me antojo

-hermano, no sé qué decir, me has dejado mudo – Andrew no es un loco que brinca de cama en cama, pero siempre me dijo que yo era un Casanova, y no se equivocaba del todo, anduve con algunas, no muchas tampoco, pero eran cosas muy físicas y pasajeras, con Beryl había mucha pasión y lujuria y yo creí que eso era amor, pero con Serena, ni yo mismo entiendo que paso, fue…

-NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER – se para y se pone a gritar como loco

-¿qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-es que lo que me dices es como cuento de horror, TÚ un Casanova, TÚ – no pude más que soltar una sonora carcajada – no lo puedo creer

De pronto recuerdo, que esa noche solo fue eso, un momento un suspiro que se me escapo y mi cara cambia totalmente a la que he tenido desde hace ocho años una de pena y tristeza

-pues aunque no lo creas – casi tengo ganas de llorar – y lo arruine, hui como un cobarde – mi hermano se queda callado en ese momento y se pone serio – por eso desde ese día se me fue la felicidad, por más que quiero no puedo sonreír, es como si mi alma se hubiera quedado con ella, además de mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir, de soñar

-pero hermano ¿Por qué?

-lo extraño es que no yo sé, solo puedo sentir esa tristeza, por eso mis maestros y después mi jefe me decían que no entendían porque mi tristeza, de hecho por eso me mandaron para acá, mi jefe argumento que quizá era porque extrañaba mi tierra, a mis amigos, o a alguien especial – y su imagen me traiciona, recuerdo como la vi hace ocho años y ahora

-de no ser por tu jefe jamás ¿hubieras vuelto? – ponía cara de espanto

-pues jamás no lo sé, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil pensar en regresar

¿Por Serena?

-en parte sí, hermano fui un patán con ella, la deje sola en ese cuarto de hotel, como si fuera una… - me calle, el solo negó con la cabeza, ni cabía la comparación – también era porque no quería volver a ver a Beryl, ella decía que yo no valía nada, quizá tenía razón, sé que no debí involucrarme con Serena, yo no quería lastimarla, pero… no pude evitar dejarme llevar con ella, por ese fuego, y al final como era de esperarse la lastime.

-y vaya que si – me dijo suspirando

-ahora sí, es hora de que hables

-no, primero quiero que me digas que harás si la vuelves a ver

-no sé… cuando la vi alejarse sentí que tenia que detenerla y que se quedara a mi lado, no separarme nunca mas de ella, pero seguramente me odia – mire a Andrew esperando que me dijera si mi suposición era cierta o falsa

-no creo que te odie, ella no sabe odiar, pero, no sé si quiera verte otra vez

-te entiendo, por favor, háblame de ella – le rogué a mi amigo, el solo suspiro – necesito saber todo lo que paso desde que me fui

-bien, te diré pero no me interrumpas, ni digas nada – yo asentí con la cabeza – ese día de la fiesta cuando te fuiste con Serena, la verdad se me hizo extraño, bueno, ella se hace amiga de todos – me dio risa su comentario – pero tu te veías aun triste y ella, no sé, me dio la impresión que estaba como en otro planeta, en fin, las chicas se extrañaron mas, porque Serena no se va sin despedirse o sin dar explicaciones, yo les dije que no se preocuparan, que tu la cuidarías – note el sarcasmo en su voz

-amigo yo… - levanto una mano en señal para que me callara

-hasta ahí todo fue raro pero bien, yo pensé que ella te podía ayudar un poco con tu tristeza, al otro día yo estaba con Lita cuando la llamo Rei, diciendo que se tenían que reunir en el templo donde vive, estaba tan histérica que gritaba tanto que yo la escuchaba desde lejos, decía que Serena estaba muy mal, que no sabía que le pasaba, que estaba desconsolada – yo me sentía un gusano, y agache la cabeza, el tomo aire y continuo – cuando llegamos con ella fue como una pesadilla, Serena lloraba sin parar, con la ropa del día anterior, se veía tan frágil y pequeña que se me partió el corazón, lo extraño es que no decía que tenía, estaba muda, pero sus ojos, fue como si perdieron el brillo – a mi se me hacia chiquito el corazón, como si alguien lo apretara con sus manos – después de un rato se calmo y se quedo dormida, en sueños un par de veces te nombro, y lloraba, pensé que quizá le había pasado algo, o no sé, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y el portero me dijo que te habías ido a medio día, apurado, en ese momento mi mente pensó que le habías hecho algo – lo mire extrañado, el agacho la cabeza y hablo bajito – pensé que la habías violado

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? – me molesto, pero quizá yo habría pensado algo parecido estando en sus zapatos – perdón, continua por favor

-no supe que más hacer, deje a Serena con las chicas, después de ese día no la vi, Lita me contaba que estaba muy mal, dormía mal, casi no comía, hablaba poco, no salía de su casa, recibía a las chicas, pero decían que Serena había perdido la alegría

-un par de meses después la vi, se veía demacrada y ojerosa, flaca, y triste, bueno, ya no tanto, digamos que de algún modo empezó a ver la vida de otra forma, se fue animando, poco a poco, y con muchos trabajos fue siendo nuevamente ella, aunque sinceramente jamás volvió a ser la misma, su sonrisa jamás volvió a ser la misma, cuando creía que no nos dábamos cuenta se entristecía, incluso lloraba, pero cada vez se fue recuperando

- y por fin que decidió estudiar – mi amigo me miro extrañado – ella me lo conto ese día cuando estábamos aquí

-pues termino estudiando administración de empresas, aunque entro hasta el otro año – puse cara de no entender – decidió estudiar eso para después ayudar a su padre con la empresa que han tenido

-ya veo, y por lo que veo le va bien

-la verdad es que si, Serena no era la mas estudiosa o aplicada, pero también en eso cambio y hasta se graduó con honores, todos estábamos orgullosos de ella, después de todo se fortaleció, y deberías verla dando ordenes y llevando reuniones, es toda una guerrera – sonreí ante esto, ya me la imagino, con su pasión y su fuego, pero eso me hizo pensar que quizá estaba con otro

-¿se caso? – pregunte con miedo

-pues no – me dio esperanzas – pero, que importaría

- solo fue curiosidad – mentí – como dices que se recupero y salió adelante – él solo negó con la cabeza y de nuevo me calló levantando la mano

-lo pondré así… ella nunca más miro a otro hombre – mi corazón se lleno de vida, aunque no sé porque – bueno… creo que hay cosas que tienes que hablar con ella

-pero… ella no querrá hablar conmigo, digo, después de cómo la deje, y como salió huyendo hoy

-te entiendo, pero, los conozco a los dos, y los quiero como a mis hermanos, y esto que te voy a decir lo tienes que tomar en cuenta. Después de verla a ella, y de verte a ti, me atrevo a decir que se aman, desde el día que se conocieron

-como crees, yo no puedo amar, me rompieron el corazón, y además herí a Serena

-te dieron en el orgullo hace ocho años – yo pienso lo mismo, pero no lo puedo admitir – pero cuando conociste a Serena pude ver el brillo que tus ojos habían perdido, y después de cómo la has pasado, me doy cuenta, que cada uno le entrego el corazón al otro, pero tú por el ego herido no viste que te llevaste su corazón hasta Londres, mientras que Serena, de algún modo supo que se quedo con una parte de ti, y por eso se recupero un poco, aunque hubiera querido saber que también le diste tu corazón – esas últimas palabras no las entendí

- pero si dices que se quedo con una parte de mi

-eso Darien, se lo tienes que preguntar a ella –

-por favor, al menos explícame porque no te entiendo – iba a hablar pero sonó su celular

- ¿Qué paso amor?... pero, porque… ¿está bien?… no te preocupes, ya te alcanzo – cuelga y me mira, se ve asustado – lo siento hermano, me tengo que ir, vete a casa y descansa

-¿todo bien?, si necesitas algo dime, después de todo lo que me has ayudado

-no te preocupes, piensa lo que te dije y cuando quieras hablar con ella yo te ayudo, por ahora me tengo que ir, solo voy por las llaves de mi auto

-bueno hermano, yo me voy, mañana empiezo en el hospital – le doy un abrazo y salgo, los recuerdos vuelven a mí, inconscientemente mis pies me llevan a ese lugar donde me perdí en sus ojos, si Andrew tiene razón y todo esto que he sentido es amor. Dios, si eso es verdad sería feliz, pero, y si ella no siente lo mismo, si ella me odia, aunque si su corazón aun conserva esa pureza quizá no me odie pero no me va a querer ver cerca de ella, seguro teme que la lastime de nuevo

Camino el mismo camino de hace ocho años, llego al lugar donde nos besamos, y lo recuerdo, tan tierno y cálido, cada paso que doy me hace darle la razón a Andrew, yo… algo interrumpe mi pensamientos, a lo lejos se escucha algo, pero no se que es, me acerco y me quedo helado...

* * *

**Hola chicas, aqui un nuevo cap, espero que les guste, ¿que creen que pasara ahora?, Serena y Darien ¿podran estar juntos?... jeeje, espero sus rw, y gracias por los anteriores, no los he contestado todos pero tratare de hacerlo pronto. En verdad gracias**

**Angel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente brillante de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

-SERENA – me gritaban pero no me detuve, sentí mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, sin darme cuenta a donde me llevaban mis pies, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba ahí, frente a mí el parque donde estuvimos esa noche, aun hoy puedo sentir ese primer beso, sus brazos, tan fuertes, pero a la vez tan gentiles, sin darme cuenta empiezo a sollozar, desde ese día supe que se quedo con mi corazón, e independientemente de todo, me dejo el mejor de los regalos, no imagino mi vida sin Endymion, es el vivo retrato de su padre, quizá por eso siento que no se fue del todo,

Avanzo un poco por el camino que recorrí con él y recuerdo con más fuerza esa maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, sus besos, su piel, su olor, fue mágico, ya mis lágrimas caen sin poderlas contener, el parque esta vacio por lo que solo se escucha mi llanto, de pronto llega a mí un olor, que hace mucho no percibía, pero que recuerdo como el primer día, siento cerca su presencia

-Serena – me dice en un susurro, creo que no quiere asustarme, mi llanto se hace mas fuerte, y mi garganta se queda muda, toca mi hombro, y su tacto me produce una descarga, una paz, y un calor, no lo pienso y me abrazo a él, no lo pensé, solo quise hacerlo, él duda un momento, pero después me rodea con sus brazos – shhh, shhh, - solo dice eso, como tratando de relajarme

-¿es un sueño? – Quizá mi mente me está jugando una broma - ¿estás aquí?

-pues si esto es un sueño, yo no quiero despertar – acaricia mi cabello con ternura – no hables, solo déjate llevar por el sueño – poco a poco mis lágrimas se fueron deteniendo, pasaron unos minutos, mientras él no dijo nada, solo me abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda, como yo lo hago con Endy cuando despierta de una pesadilla

-¿ya te sientes mejor? - me pregunta separándose un poco de mi sin soltarme, levanto mi rostro y veo esos hermosos ojos, me doy cuenta que en la tarde que lo vi no tenían esa luz que los ilumina ahora, yo solo asiento con la cabeza - ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? – Pregunta con un poco de temor, negué con la cabeza - ¿quieres que te deje sola? – puede sentir su miedo

-quisiera quedarme aquí un rato – siento como me va soltando, y siento un vacio en mi pecho – pero quisiera que me acompañaras – se detiene y sonríe

-Serena yo… - empezó a hablar, pero no quería hablar ni escuchar en ese momento, puse un dedo en sus labios, aun están suaves, el cierra los ojos, y suspira

-porque no nos sentamos en silencio en esa banca – el solo me siguió y nos sentamos, quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar, quería poner mis ideas un poco en orden antes de empezar, yo soy muy escéptica, pero estoy empezando a creer que el destino quiere que este aquí con él, lo oigo suspirar, no, no es un suspiro, vuelvo mi vista del lago que tenia frente para mirarlo, esta sollozando, casi en silencio, pero pude escucharlo, no se da cuenta, que me coloco frente a él porque noto que tiene los ojos cerrados

Toco su mejilla con mi mano, la roso tratando de secar las lágrimas, abre los ojos y me mira con dulzura

-perdóname – su llanto se vuelve más intenso, no puedo verlo así, me duele mucho, lo abrazo, y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, yo acaricio su cabello, era como tener a Endy en mis brazos, con sus brazos rodea mi cintura y se aferra a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida – persóname por todo lo que te hice, jamás quise lastimarte

-no digas nada, no te disculpes – empiezo a sentir un nudo en la garganta

-tengo que hacerlo, cometí un grave error contigo – lo empuje para alejarme, fui un error para él - ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta extrañado se levanta y trata de abrazarme, yo retrocedo mas hasta llegar a la barda del lago

-no me toques – me defiendo – crees que fui un error en tu vida – me estaba empezando a alterar

- no quise decir eso – se detiene en seco – el error no fue conocerte, fue alejarme de ti, dejarte de la manera en que lo hice – me abraza como si temiera perderme – nunca debí dejarte sola - besa mi cabeza, mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas y lo detengo

-no, no tienes de que disculparse, eso ya paso – le digo en tono seco, no quiero que me bese, porque me perderé otra vez, y si después se va de nuevo, esta vez no lo soportare

-déjame explicarte porque hice lo que hice, no tengo justificación pero necesito contártelo, necesito que me perdones

-no tienes porque hacerlo, si quieres mi perdón lo tienes – solo está tratando de darle paz a su alma – lo siento pero tengo que irme – quiero alejarme de ahí para no verlo más pero me detiene del brazo, trata de no apretarme de mas.

-por favor, no te vayas – puedo notar su miedo a ¿perderme?, o ¿Por qué quiere que me quede, si ya lo perdone?

-ya es tarde

-tu esposo se puede preocupar ¿no? – lo pregunta con molestia con ¿celos?, pero porque, bueno, me vio con Endy, seguro cree que me case

-no es mi esposo pero es el hombre más importante de mi vida – sus ojos tienen una furia incontenible, pero me suelta

-perdón, no quiero importunarte – su mirada paso de la rabia a la tristeza, eran como los de la tarde, vacios, se veía decepcionado me dio pena – al menos deja te acompaño a tu casa o a tu carro, como dices ya es tarde –hubiera querido que me acompañara al auto, pero recordé que estaba en el templo, no quería encontrarme a las chicas, pobres, mas tarde les llamo

-llegue a pie ¿me acompañas a casa? – sonrió, pero fue más por agradecimiento

Caminamos en silencio, era agradable tenerlo cerca, pero, ya no quiero que me lastime, además solo quería dejar atrás el remordimiento de dejarme en ese cuarto, para no variar me tropecé, como siempre, y como esa vez, unos fuertes brazos evitaron que llegara al suelo, pero esta vez no podía ser igual

-gracias – me aleje de é, pero podía sentir mis mejillas arder

- siempre es agradable que un ángel caiga a tus brazos – me sonrió coquetamente, pero de seguro les dice eso a todas

-de seguro a ti te caen seguido – ahora yo me sentí molesta

-con esta solo dos veces a caído un hermoso ángel

-¿Cómo? – me estaba confundiendo o esos ojos me dejan tan tonta

-en otras palabras tú eres un ángel, el único y más hermoso que pueda existir – me regala una sonrisa, coqueta, pero también puede ser de burla

-no te burles de mí – le dije molesta

-jamás lo haría, quisiera decirte tantas cosas – me detengo en la esquina cerca de mi casa, se dio cuenta y regreso los pasos que había adelantado – en verdad no me burlo de ti

-no es por eso, es que llegamos a mi casa – de pronto se volvieron a apagar sus ojos, cuando evito mi caída los vi brillar de nuevo, pero se apagaron otra vez y me dio tristeza

-bueno, aquí te dejo, no quiero causarte problemas – se noto la tristeza y diría que los celos

-gracias por acompañarme – le extendí la mano para despedirme, quería tocarlo aunque fuera por última vez, quizá nunca lo volvería a ver y eso me dada tristeza, tomo mi mano y la beso, sentí ese fuego en mi piel y seguro me sonroje

-buenas noches Serena, que descanses – me miro con ¿amor? – me dio gusto verte

-igualmente, que descanses

-Serena

-dime

-saludos a tu hijo – en ese momento sentí que se me iba el alma, apuesto que estaba blanca de la impresión, me miro extrañado

-gra-gracias – me fui acercado a casa, cuando llegue a la puerta voltee a verlo y seguía donde lo deje, alzo la mano a manera de despedida

Las luces de casa están apagadas, solo se ve la luz de la cocina, me asomo por la ventana, y ya no esta

-es él ¿verdad? – Mi madre me asusto, pero yo solo puedo asentir y tratar de contener mis lagrimas -son idénticos

-lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, al menos sé que no me dejo del todo

-¿te dijo algo?

-me pidió perdón, pero creo que solo fue para no sentir remordimientos por dejarme en ese cuarto – me senté en el sofá de la sala, sin siquiera prender la luz

-¿estás segura? – me pregunta sentándose a mi lado

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué dices que es solo por calmar sus remordimientos?, ¿así te lo dijo?

-no, pero, ¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

-quizá porque se dio cuenta que te ama

-¿Cómo crees?, él no me ama, si me hubiera amado jamás se habría ido

-quizá en ese momento no se dio cuenta que te amaba, quizá ya lejos reaccionó

-no, eso no puede ser, porque no volvió cuando se dio cuenta que me amaba – ya me estaba sintiendo tensa y de malas, jamás me amo y jamás lo hará

-quizá fue por miedo a que lo rechazaras, por vergüenza – pero que tonto hubiera sido - ¿Qué más te dijo, te explico porque se fue?

-quiso hacerlo pero no lo deje

-¿Por qué? – no veía a mi madre, pero se escuchaba consternada

-pues porque no quise

-y no te da curiosidad saber

-pues no sé, quizá fue miedo a lo que me iba a decir, de todos modos no tiene caso, no nos veremos otra vez – me dio sentimiento esto último, yo por mi lo vería toda la vida

-¿Qué no le dijiste de Endy?

-no te he contado todo

-¿Qué paso?

-en la tarde antes de ir con Rei nos lo encontramos

-¿vio a Endy?

-y no solo eso, al parecer estuvieron platicando

-¿y no dijo nada del niño?

-no, quizá lo sabe y se está haciendo el loco

-quizá no sepa nada

-¿tú crees?

-Endy no anda divulgando su vida y la tuya, es muy inteligente y sabes que no platica con extraños así como así

-en eso tienes razón, pero… en fin, ya tengo mucho sueño y mañana hay que madrugar

-Endy está con Sammy, creo que deberías escuchar sus razones y sobre todo hablarle de Endy

-lo pensare mama

Salimos de casa de mis padres para ir al departamento, Sammy me prestó su auto ya que el mío se quedo donde Rei, le llame del auto y le dije que me disculpara, que mañana hablaríamos, me pregunto si me encontraba bien, y le dije que sí, que mañana las veía en donde Andrew, llegamos al departamento

-¿quieres algo de cenar?, ¿o cenaste con la abuela?

-cene con la abuela, solo voy a tomar un vaso con agua, ¿quieres algo de la cocina? – siempre era muy atento conmigo, de cierta manera y para su edad, se tomaba muy en serio ser el hombre de la casa

-no corazón gracias – yo me senté en la sala a esperar que saliera de la cocina – corazón, necesito hablar contigo un momento – tengo que preguntar de modo que no sospeche

-¿Qué pasa mama? – se sienta a mi lado y guarda silencio esperando a que yo hable

-en la tarde que estábamos en el centro comercial ¿Qué paso?, ya no deje que me contaras, con las prisas de ver a tía Rei

-pues estaba en los juegos, y llego una banda de varios chicos, como de 15 años, y no me dejaron subirme, traté de hablar con ellos pero solo me empujaron, estaba enojado y frustrado, así que empecé a llorar – pobre de mi niño, es un poco llorón como yo – entonces llego ese señor, me pregunto que tenia y le conté – en ese momento deje de respirar un segundo – fue amable conmigo, me llevo a comprar una paleta, no sé, pero me dio mucha confianza, aunque claro, sé que estuvo mal – cree que lo voy a regañar – pero en verdad fue amable…

-bueno, sé que eres un niño inteligente y perceptivo, si te dio confianza fue por algo – hable con calma y ternura, no quería inquietarlo – pero sabes bien que debes tener cuidado.

-sí, lo sé

-y bueno ¿platicaste con ese señor?

-pues yo empecé a platicarle algunas cosas, de la escuela, de mis amigos, sin dar datos relevantes - yo diría que mi hijo es genio – pero creo que se acordó de algo, se perdió en sus recuerdos, y dudo mucho que me haya escuchado, se notaba triste – de nuevo se me encogió el corazón y sigo sin entender porque

-y él ¿no te dijo nada?

-no, me hubiera gustado preguntarle al menos como se llamaba

-¿Por qué?

-pues… vas a decir que estoy loco, pero… - yo lo miraba expectante, ¿será cierto eso del llamado de la sangre? – no sé, pero me agrado estar con él, y me dieron ganas de conocerlo es extraño ¿no?

-pues eso no es malo , aunque tampoco te sé decir porque que te paso eso – he dicho muchas mentiras el día de hoy – será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tengo una junta temprano ¿tu vas a ir a jugar con tus amigos?

-sí, mañana organizaron un partido con unos chicos de otra escuela

-bueno, nada más ten cuidado,

-después Kelvin me va a llevar a casa de la abuela

-bueno, está bien, por cierto saluda a los papas de Kelvin – le doy un beso en la frente – ya vete a dormir, descansa pequeño

-hasta mañana mama, dulces sueños

Mientras me quedo en la sala, como les voy a explicar su parentesco a esos dos, quizá sea muy injusta con ellos, pero no puedo decir nada, quizá él se vaya y no lo vuelvo a ver, esa idea me estruja el corazón, esta mas guapo que antes, pero, ¿Por qué tenia la mirada tan triste?, eso me da tristeza a mi, se que estoy mal, pero me dieron ganas de protegerlo, de quererlo, de mimarlo, de cuidarlo de amarlo, ¿amarlo?, no, eso no, como podría amarlo, ¿podría amarlo?, y que tal si él es casado o encontró al amor de su vida, esa idea me causa una rabia, pensar que alguien más pueda sentir sus besos, sus manos, su piel, ¿pero que estoy pensando?, que afortunada aquella que lo tenga con él pero, ¿Por qué quisiera ser yo esa mujer?

**Darien POV**

Una vez que la vi entrar a su casa me regrese unas calles para dirigirme a mi departamento, eran casi las 11, y después de todo con un día en mi país, el cambio de horario aun me afectaba, pero me afectaba más ella, está más hermosa que nunca, sus curvas se acentuaron mas, en parte por ser madre, aunque se mantiene esbelta, su cabello lo tiene igual, su sensualidad, es perceptible hasta en el ambiente, aunque dudo que ella se dé cuenta. Me da rabia pensar que ella sea de otro, me da celos pensar que su piel es tocada por otro hombre, y que su cuerpo se estremece ante otro cuerpo que no sea el mío, pero ella no me permitirá estar con ella nunca más, cuando la empecé a besar en el rostro la sentí temblar, pero no me dejo besar sus labios, me morí de ganas de besar esos hermosos labios, deseaba tocar su piel, perderme en ella toda la vida, pero, es de otro, y hasta tiene un hijo, una familia es sagrada, yo no pude disfrutar a mi familia, al menos espero que sea feliz, aunque sus ojos, no son como antes, Andrew tiene razón, debió sentirse muy mal, al menos ella se recupero

Al llegar a mi departamento no puedo evitar sentirme solo, mi mayor anhelo toda la vida fue tener una familia, pero creo que eso nunca será posible, no puedo amar a otra mujer que no sea Serena, pero ella, es feliz con alguien más, en parte me siento bien, si ella está bien, pero en parte me odio a mi mismo por perder a ese ángel, ella ahora podría ser mi esposa y ese niño podría ser mi hijo. Mi hijo, es extraño, ese niño me ha causado tanta emoción, siento que mi pecho se hincha de orgullo, solo de pensar en él y quiero cuidarlo, y protegerlo, y enseñarlo a ser un hombre de bien, ¿es acaso mi deseo de ser padre lo que me hace querer a ese niño?, también pude ser por ser el hijo de Serena, aunque esa sensación la tuve desde que lo conocí, con todo esto en la cabeza me quede dormido, estaba tan concentrado que de manera automática llegue a mi departamento, y me fui directo a la cama.

La mañana llego, hoy empiezo con mi nuevo cargo en el hospital, me desperté un poco más animado, sea como sea volver a verla fue como un bálsamo para mí, me infundio ánimos, me levante, me di una ducha y comí algo ligero, llegue al hospital a las 8 en punto me dirigí a la oficina del director de pediatría

-buenos días busco al Dr. Tomoe – me dirigí a su asistente

-buenos días, usted debe ser el Dr. Chiba, -levanto su vista para mirarme – permítame tantito – me regalo una sonrisa coqueta, era una chica de cabellos verdes, muy guapa, pero tenía el tipo de Beryl, rayaba en lo vulgar, llevaba un vestido negro que apenas cubría sus glúteos, y estaba tan entallado que se marcaban sus curvas, hablo por teléfono indicando mi llegada – pase por favor – y de nuevo me sonrío

-gracias – traté de ser amable pero sin dar pie a otra cosa

-buenos días Dr. Chiba – se levantaba de su silla tras del escritorio un hombre de unos 40 años casi de mi estatura, delgado de cabello cano y lentes – es usted puntual, me da gusto conocerlo por fin – me extiende la mano y lo saludo – trae muy buenas recomendaciones, ya veremos cómo es en el campo de batalla, jeje

-espero no defraudarlo

-bueno, vayamos a que conozca su nueva oficina, ya le iré presentando a algunos colegas – nos dirigimos a afuera de su oficina – deje le presento a Esmeralda, ella también será su asistente

-mucho gusto, soy Esmeralda y estoy a sus ordenes para lo que necesite – trataba de sonar seductora

-mucho gusto y gracias – será mejor mantener distancia con esta mujer, seguí al Dr. Tomoe hacia la oficina frete a la suya

-esta será su oficina – no era tan grande como la suya pero era agradable, el ventanal me regalaba una vista del patio del hospital, y a lo lejos se veía el parque, que me trae tantos recuerdos – aunque quizá dentro de poco se tenga que mudar de nuevo a mi oficina, jeje, bueno, lo dejo, si necesita algo estoy enfrente o llame a Esmeralda

-muchas gracias – en mi escritorio ya estaban los casos mas recientes, para que me fuera familiarizando con el trabajo, sin darme cuenta me dieron casi las 11 de la mañana hasta que mi celular sonó

-Dr. Chiba… hola hermano que cuentas… yo estoy bien, acabo de entrar a trabajar, estoy en mi nueva oficina… está bien hermano, creo que hoy salgo a las 6, te veo en tu "oficina" como a eso de las 8… ok, te veo luego – ese Andrew, como lo extrañaba, al menos no me odia tanto como pensé, tocan a la puerta

-Dr. Chiba – era mi asistente, sonríe y pestañea de manera coqueta, mientras va entrando – quería saber si quiere que lo lleve a hacer un recorrido por el hospital

-no, muchas gracias, ahorita estoy revisando estos expedientes – se ve frustrada, quizá piensa en conquistarme, debo andarme con cuidado

-bien, si necesita algo avíseme – se retira, bueno, continuaré mi trabajo

Y así pase, por lo menos hasta las 4, decidí buscar algo de comer, no tenía hambre, pero me caería bien caminar por el hospital y reconocerlo, ubique urgencias, la cafetería, el área de oncología, iba pasando por ginecología cuando choque con alguien y tiro sus papeles, así que le ayude

-disculpa venia distraído

-no te preocupes yo venia leyendo – nos levantamos, su cara se me hizo conocida

-perdón, te conozco de algún lado – donde la había visto, era una chica hermosa, peliazul

-no lo sé, tu rostro se me hace familiar, Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto

-¿Amy? – Donde la he visto - ¿conoces a Andrew Furuhama?

-si, de hecho, es novio de mi amiga Lita, y también es mi amigo

-hola, soy Darien – aunque me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, me mira con molestia – soy… el amigo de Andrew – le explico con pena

-te recuerdo – me responde molesta - ¿trabajas aquí? – se fija en mi bata

-sí, acabo de llegar hoy soy el nuevo… - ella no me deja terminar

-¿eres el nuevo subjefe de pediatría? – se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro

-pues sí, pero, ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? – se ruborizo ante mi comentario

-bueno, es que ya sabes cómo son los rumores, todos esperaban saber quién era el nuevo subjefe

-¿y qué tiene de sorprendente?

-para empezar tu edad – me causo gracia eso – de cómo has logrado tu puesto – eso me extraño, debí poner cara de extrañeza porque agrego – no es nada malo, solo que a todos nos sorprende que a tu edad tengas este puesto, se dice que has trabajado más que nadie en el hospital donde estabas

-es verdad, toda mi vida era el hospital – me dio tristeza recordar todo mi sufrir

-también se dice que eres un muerto en vida – lo dijo con pena, como si me fuera a molestar, pero todo era verdad, inconscientemente asentí con la cabeza – no quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿Por qué? – me sorprendió su pregunta, parecía que me compadecía

-no sabría cómo explicarte, en un principio había decidido irme de aquí porque me rompieron el corazón, o al menos eso creí, al final creo que solo fue que me hirieron el ego, después de conocerlas, digamos que cuando me fui deje el alma aquí, toda mi alegría se quedo y solo se fue un cuerpo vacio, que solo respiraba y sobrevivía por inercia

-¿a nosotras? O ¿a Serena? – su pregunta fue directa

-eres muy inteligente Amy

-gracias – se ruborizo ante mi comentario – pero entonces ¿te fuiste por lo que paso con Serena?

-no es como piensas Amy, no me arrepiento de haber estado con ella, pero en ese momento pensé que no era el adecuado para ella, es un poco difícil de explicar

-ella sufrió mucho – su semblante se puso triste, supongo que les debió doler verla así – casi la perdemos, literalmente, poco falto para que muriera

-y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberla lastimado, según yo me aleje para no lastimarla y ve – se me estruja el corazón – pero bueno, ayer estuve con Andrew y me contó como la paso, por suerte se fue recuperando, aunque temo que nunca fue la misma

-sí, por suerte llego un ángel a su vida – noté que se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque se quedó callada, a mi me dieron celos, ¿celos?, tengo que aceptar que pensar en ese hombre tan afortunado me provoca muchos celos

-que afortunado ¿no te parece? – creo que pudo ver los celos en mis palabras y en mi rostro, definitivamente es una chica inteligente, pero no dijo nada – bueno, supongo que también ella fue afortunada porque se animo ¿no crees? – traté de desviar el tema cuando se escucho el altavoz del hospital

-Dr. Chiba, se le solicita en el área de urgencias, Dr. Chiba, a urgencias por favor

-bueno Amy, disculpa, fue un gusto verte pero, el deber llama

-gusto en verte, nos veremos seguido por aquí, y felicidades por el cargo

-Amy – no me podía quedar con la duda - ¿ella es feliz?

-de cierto modo sí, pero aun guarda tristeza en su corazón

-entiendo, si pudiera, haría cualquier cosa para remediar el daño que le hice

-¿de verdad?

-sí – iba a decir más pero se escucho de nuevo el alta voz – te dejo, ciao

Y salí disparado a urgencias, de ahí mí tarde se torno un poco complicada se vio algo movida, tan es así que hasta las ocho pude salir de ahí, así que ya no me dio tiempo de irme a tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, así que me dirigí a ver a Andrew. Cuando llegue estaba en la barra platicando con su novia, temí un poco acercarme así que me quede en la puerta

-no te quedes ahí, pasa, Lita no te va a golpear – se burlaba de mi, me acerque a ellos, aunque con atención, por si a la mera hora me trataba de golpear, al menos esquivaría el golpe

-buenas noches

-hola hermano, ¿Qué te sirvo? – su novia no contesto, solo levanto la mano, en señal de saludo

-un café y pastel de chocolate - Lita sonrió y Andrew la miro entre asustado y divertido – ¿pasa algo?

-nada, solo me acorde de algo – respondió Lita, entre divertida y como si no quisiera decir mucho

-dirás de alguien – completo mi amigo y se gano una mirada asesina de su novia – en fin, en seguida sale tu orden – y se perdió en la cocina

-Andrew me platicó de su conversación de ayer – empezó a decir Lita con bastante seriedad – yo no puedo opinar nada porque en realidad no te conozco, salvo por lo que me llego a contar Andy – se empezó a acercar a mi – pero donde vuelvas a lastimar a Serena te juro, que ni huyendo a la Patagonia te podrás salvar de que te de tu merecido – se me heló la sangre ante esa amenaza

-yo no quiero lastimarla, al contrario, haría cualquier cosa por remediar todo el mal que le hice – podía sentir miedo ante sus palabras pero ante todo soy sincero

-pues no te creo, y ya estas advertido

-de acuerdo, no me creas, pero digo la verdad – en eso llego Andrew con mi café y mi pastel, se me hacia agua la boca, hacia años que no comía pastel de chocolate, me lleve a la boca una probada y fue delicioso – hmm, esto esta muy bueno – claro que no tan sabroso como los besos de Serena, pero no estaba mal, sonreí como niño, me lleve otro bocado – en verdad esto es riquísimo – me miraban divertidos, aunque algo sorprendidos - ¿tengo migajas en la cara?

-jeje, no hermano, no nos hagas caso, veo que te gusto el pastel

-esta delicioso

-lo hice yo – decía con orgullo

-vaya Lita, además de hermosa eres una gran cocinera – ella se ruborizo, y Andrew se molesto un poco – solo es un cumplido con todo respeto de los dos

-veo que mejoró tu animo hermano ¿a que se debe?

-anoche vi a Serena – Lita murmuro algo que no entendí y Andrew me miro sorprendido – me la encontré en el parque, platicamos un poco… - me empecé a poner triste

-¿Qué paso?, porque hasta la cara te cambio – mire a Lita, ella también quería saber – si no se lo cuentas tu ahorita, yo se lo diré al rato, así que habla

-estaba llorando cuando la encontré, traté de consolarla, me quede un rato platicando con ella, y luego la acompañe a su casa

-¿de qué platicaron?

-le pedí perdón, le quise explicar porque hice lo que hice, me perdono pero no me quiso escuchar

-dale tiempo hermano, quizá algún día te escuche, solo no pierdas la esperanza

-al menos se que ella se recupero y es feliz – aunque yo me quede solo, y sin ella

-se recupero mucho, es cierto, pero no es del todo feliz, todavía hay cosas que no ha superado – la voz de Lita se escuchaba triste – en verdad dale tiempo, solo no te alejes esta vez

-no quisiera alejarme de ella, pero… ella ya tiene una vida, en donde yo no tengo espacio, no quiero causarle problemas con su… bueno, con su familia – me miraban extrañados

-bueno, tu solo mantente cerca – me guiño el ojo mi amigo

-bueno chicos, me retiro, voy a dormir, mañana empieza mi primer guardia, cuídense y Lita, felicidades por el pastel, estuvo delicioso

-descansa viejo y recuerda, no te alejes

-suerte Darien – al menos Lita ya no me ve feo

Mis pies me traicionaron y me llevaron de nuevo al parque, esta vez no estaba ella, pero me conformaba con los recuerdos, quizá era una forma de torturarme pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella, tengo que admitir que lo que sentía por ella no se ha ido, al contrario, este sentimiento crece cada día y mas desde que la he visto, ¿pero que es este sentimiento?

Pensando en esto sin querer camine rumbo a la casa de Serena, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la esquina, un auto esta parado en frente, veo salir a mi ángel del mismo, de la casa sale su hijo y una mujer de cabello negro, el niño corre a los brazos de su madre, y ella lo recibe con amor, puedo ver que se quieren mucho, en sus brazos el niño posa sus ojos en mí, como si supiera de antemano que estaba allí, me sonríe, yo no me puedo mover, no me puedo esconder, sin pensarlo le hago una seña para que guarde silencio, llevando un dedo a mis labios. El asiente y levanta un poco la mano para saludarme, le regalo una sonrisa, y me siento feliz, me siento lleno ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste, **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

La mañana llego muy rápido, en realidad no siento haber descansado, después de hablar con Endy me fui a mi habitación, escuche cuando mi hijo se iba a la cama, espero dormir pronto pero no pude, en mi cabeza estaban esos ojos que son mi perdición, y su sonrisa, Dios, ¿Por qué me pones esta prueba?, lo que más me preocupa es Endy, tengo miedo que si le digo quien es Darien y luego decida irse como antes, ni mi hijo ni yo lo resistiremos, en especial me preocupa como pueda lastimar a mi hijo, eso si no se lo perdonaría, yo podría morir, aunque estoy consciente que por Endy sobreviviría, pero no puedo imaginar el dolor que le puede causar a él perder a su padre.

Me desperté con mucho trabajo y por inercia realice mis actividades de siempre, le deje a Endy su desayuno, arregle el departamento, me bañe, me vestí y salí al trabajo, deje las llaves del auto de mi hermano al portero, para que después pasara por ellas, yo tomé un taxi y llegue a la oficina, tome un café y me dirigí a la junta, como es costumbre ese tipo de juntas donde se hacen reportes por departamento, sugerencias, quejas, avances de los mismos pues son de las que duran mucho, y además hoy no me concentro del todo, por lo que la junta se extiende hasta medio día. Poco después suena mi celular

-hola Lita… yo bien, ¿y ustedes?... bien, entonces si quieres mejor nos vemos el viernes antes de la fiesta, ya por ahorita no hay nada que hacer… ok, las veo temprano como a las 10, ponte de acuerdo con las demás… bien… saludos a Andrew - bueno, ya veré a mis amigas el viernes.

Continuo trabajando cuando vuelve a sonar mi celular

-Hola Amy… bien, aquí, trabajando ¿y tu?... ya veo… sí, si voy a ir, en eso habíamos quedado… bueno, entonces nos vemos a las 10 – que extraña se puso Amy queriendo averiguar si iría a la fiesta, si ella nos invito desde hace un mes, además será bueno distraerme un rato.

Le pido a uno de los choferes de la compañía que vaya por mi auto al templo, entregándole las llaves. Y sin más continuo con mi trabajo, hasta la hora de la comida, solo pido que me traigan una ensalada, aunque no tengo hambre se que debo cuidarme, en especial porque tengo que cuidar de mi hijo. Y así termina mi día, decido ir pronto por Endy a casa de mis papas para que descanse yo un poco, a ver si puedo dormir mejor hoy. Cuando llego bajo del auto y sale Endy a recibirme junto con mi mama. Y se lanza a mis brazos, le doy un beso, me despido de mama, y partimos al departamento.

-¿y cómo te fue hoy corazón?

-bien ma, ganamos el partido 3 a 2 y yo metí dos goles

-que bien corazón, que tal que el fin de semana vamos a festejar al cine – me encanta premiar a mi hijo de vez en cuando y sé lo que le encanta

-¿puedo invitar a Hotaru y Kelvin? – sus inseparables amigos, me pregunto si siente algo más por Hotaru, aunque aun es pequeño, creo que es una niña muy linda

-claro corazón, sé que son inseparables ustedes tres

-genial – de pronto se nota un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, aunque después sonríe

-¿Qué pasa Endy?

-nada, solo me acordé de el señor de ayer

-¿Por qué? – espero que no se note mi nervio en la voz

-no sé, solo me acorde ¿crees que algún día vuelva a ver al señor del ayer? – este niño como me hace sufrir

-pues no sé, la vida es tan extraña y da tantas vueltas que no sabes que pueda suceder – por suerte llegamos a casa y se fue a dormir y yo a sufrir, creo que hoy tampoco voy a poder dormir. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? Y asi pasaron martes y miércoles sin ningún contratiempo ni encuentro con alguien en particular, quizá ya ni está en el país, el jueves por la mañana lo más destacado fue que Endy me pidió permiso de ir con Hotaru al hospital, porque su papa la iba a llevar a no sé qué evento y lo invitaron, y que después lo llevarían a casa de la abuela, como el viernes tengo la fiesta donde nos invito Amy pues pensé que sería lo mejor que se quedara desde hoy. Mi día estuvo bastante cargado de trabajo, pero solo así tendría oportunidad de tener libre mañana para la fiesta, y los preparativos con mis amigas. Aunque es extraño que Endy no esté en casa, a veces sale de excursión y todo eso, pero siempre lo extraño. Y como en toda la semana mi sueño se ha visto mermado, así que para el viernes mis ojeras son detectadas desde un avión.

-hola chicas – saludo a mis amigas al llegar a la cafetería del centro comercial, donde empezó mi pesadilla de la semana, mis amigas lucen sospechosas, cuando llego estaban cuchichiando y cuando estaba cerca se callaron.

-hola Serena – me saludan todas en coro, tienen cara de picaras o de tramar algo

-¿Qué cuentan?

-pues estamos viendo que vamos a escoger de vestidos – me responde Rei, animada con la idea de hacer compras, ella y Mina son las compradoras compulsivas del grupo

-¿tu ya tienes pensado tu vestido Serena? – me pregunta Mina, hay, tiene cara de que me va a traer como loca para que escojan mi vestido

-la verdad no, pero creo que algo sencillo está bien

-recuerden que es fiesta blanco y negro, así que por el color no habrá que sufrir – decía Amy, animada

-es cierto, podríamos ir todas de negro, ¿no les parece? – decía Lita

-pues vayamos de una vez, porque conociéndolas chicas, espero que logremos estar listas a tiempo

-relajate Serena, tenemos toda la mañana – me decía Rei llamando al camarero para tomar las ordenes. Desayunamos tranquilas, platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Mina entro en un terreno rocoso

-¿y que has pensado de Darien? – yo casi me atraganto con el café

-¿Qué he pensado de que? – fingí demencia

-hay Serena tonta, no te hagas, pues que va a pasar contigo y él y claro Endy? – me regañaba Rei

-nada, no va a pasar nada, quizá ni lo vuelva a ver, para que atormentar al niño – se miran las unas a las otras sospechosas - ¿Qué se traen?

-nada Serena, estas muy paranoica ¿no crees?

-no Lita, es que se ven sospechosas

-no Serena, no es lo que crees, es solo que nos preocupamos por ti, dime ¿Qué pasa si en realidad sigue en el país? – decía tranquilamente Amy

-¿acaso saben algo que yo no? – miro a Amy y luego a Lita

-Pues Andy lo único que comento es que él no vino de visita – eso me pone nerviosas – pero no sé nada más, por eso te preguntamos

-pues… - ahora si me dejaron sin palabras – yo pensé que no lo vería más, que quizá ya no estaba en el país, pero siendo así y dado que el mundo es un pañuelo, no tengo respuesta

-creo que deberías hablar con él, bueno, con los dos

-entiendo tu punto Rei, pero por ahora no se que hacer

-creo que hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan como deben – dice Mina muy seria, tanto que sorprende – mejor vayamos a comprar los vestidos

-Richard y Nicolás irán por nosotras a tu departamento Serena, y Andrew nos verá en el salón – organizaba Amy

-¿tu no llevas pareja Mina?

-hay no Serena ¿Qué tal que en la fiesta me encuentro un sexy galán – como siempre de coqueta

-bueno, pues empecemos – y así empezamos las compras, lo primero era el vestido, todas optamos por vestidos negros, Mina opto por un vestido a la rodilla entallado sin hombros, y la falda en corte en picos, Rei eligió un vestido de tirantes cruzados a la espalda y también a la rodilla, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda hasta medio muslo, Amy prefirió un vestido de tirantes anchos, corte A y largo hasta los tobillos, Lita opto por un vestido tipo harles con un bolerito de seda transparente, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura en ambas piernas hasta las rodillas, ente Mina y Rei, me obligaron bajo amenaza de muerte usar un vestido corte princesa cuyas mangas eran de seda negra transparente que de vez en cuando resbalaba dejando mis hombros descubiertos, era hasta los tobillos con algunas capas en blanco, o gris, también de gaza trasparente (NA. Perdonen la mala descripción de los vestidos, imagínenlos como quieran, el chiste es que se vean super guapas todas y mas Serena, jaja)

Después fuimos por las zapatillas a juego, igual que los accesorios, yo opte por un juego de plata y unas zapatillas de meter, de tacón alto, pensé que después de 4 horas viendo cosas habíamos acabado pero me equivoque

-ahora falta lo más importante – dijo Mina jalándome a una tienda

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Mina? – le pregunta apenada Amy

-pues tu qué crees, un atuendo no está completo si no se compra la lencería adecuada – a regañadientes entre Mina y Rei, nos obligaron a las demás a comprar lencería, Lita se puso de picara, Amy estaba roja de la pena y yo, pues no entendía que caso tiene comprar lencería si no la vas a mostrar. Y ahora me pongo a pensar si a Darien le gustaría, definitivamente estoy loca, perdí la razón por unos ojos azules como la noche, de todos modos me lo tendré que llevar o entre Mina y Rei dejas huérfano de madre a Endy. Me decido por un pequeño conjunto de encaje negro sin tirantes, que no por nada no me quedaba mal

Después de la tortura con las compras nos dirigimos a mi departamento a arreglarnos, a las 8 en punto estábamos listas esperando que llegaran los chicos, una vez que llegaron nos dirigimos a la fiesta, al llegar estaba todo hermoso la luz era tenue por lo que le daba algo de misterio, a lo lejos vimos a Andrew en una mesa, esperándonos

-Amy, el lugar esta hermoso

-La esposa del director del hospital lo adorno, espero que la conozcan es muy amable

-miren ahí esta Andy – estaba sentado en una mesa, esperándonos, de pronto empecé a sentirme extraña, emocionada, como a la espera de algo. De alguna forma me hizo recordar el día que conocí a Darien

**Darien POV**

Hoy es viernes, he sobrevivido a mi primer semana de trabajo, sin embargo, todo lo que ha pasado en estos días ha sido más destacado que mi trabajo, primero mi extraño encuentro con las amigas de Serena, Mina y Rei el miércoles por la mañana cuando salía de mi guardia, antes de irme a mi departamento decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba al centro comercial, ahí las encontré

_Flashback_

_-es él – escuchaba hablar a una chica a mis espaldas_

_-si es cierto, es él – decía otra, no se habían fijado que estaban lo bastante cerca para escucharlas pero quizá no hablaban de mí_

_-Serena tenía razón- eso no puede ser coincidencia_

_-Mina, no es momento de pensar en eso – me gano la curiosidad y las enfrente, pero solo me voltee y me di cuenta que ellas hablaban de mi y que eran amigas de Serena, se quedaron mudas y no sabían dónde esconderse_

_-hola – se notaba lo nerviosas que se pusieron_

_-hola – no sé porque me siento apenado yo con ellas, bueno, quizá si sé_

_-veo que nos recuerdas – me decía la rubia un tanto coqueta – yo soy Mina, gusto en verte Darien – ella es Rei – la pelinegra me veía feo, como con fuego en los ojos_

_-igualmente Mina, se que debes tener ganas de matarme Rei – creo que eso la dulcifico un poco_

_-en realidad sí, pero tengo el presentimiento que debes estar vivo un poco más – lo dijo un poco en broma_

_-pero antes nos debes algunas explicaciones – me dijo Mina colgándose de mi brazo – vamos por un café – Rei no estuvo de acuerdo pero nos siguió – bueno Darien, lo primero es saber si te vas a quedar mucho tiempo o solo vienes de visita_

_-pues he venido a quedarme y cada día me queda más claro que eso es lo que tengo que hacer_

_-¡eres casado? – pregunto Mina y Rei la pellizco – hay, es una simple pregunta Rei, no tienes que agredirme – a mi me dio risa_

_-no, no soy casado, ni tengo novia, ni nada por el estilo, si es eso lo que preguntas – las dos se quedaron un poco mudas_

_-pero no te gustaría ¿formar una familia? – eso no se a que venia al caso, pero Rei le dio otro pellizco y una mirada asesina_

_-mira Mina, te voy a ser sincero, claro que me encantaría formar una familia, pero, desafortunadamente esa no es para mí – me miraron con cara de extrañeza así que continué – creo que solo hay una persona en este planeta con la que podría ser feliz, pero… ella no me ve de la misma manera, no está interesada en mí y además ella quiere a alguien mas_

_-pero quien es la tonta que te desprecia_

_-no Mina, no es tonta, y no es que me desprecie, yo arruine las cosas, perdí mi oportunidad y, bueno, me conformo con que ella sea feliz_

_-puedo preguntar ¿Quién es? – hablo Rei con cierta timidez pero creo que empezaba a darse una idea de a quien me refería_

_-creo que no podre decir eso, no tendría caso, y no quiero causarles problemas_

_-¿Por qué nos causarías problemas? – pregunto curiosa Mina, pero Rei le dedico una mirada de luego te explico y ya no pregunto nada_

_-Darien, Serena sufrió mucho a causa tuya, se recupero pero, no del todo_

_-lo sé, y me alegro, sé que la hice sufrir mucho, quisiera remediar todo lo que la dañé_

_-lo único que te puedo decir es que no te alejes de nuevo y además, no pierdas las esperanzas – me dedico una sonrisa sincera_

_Fin flashback_

Es extraño como sus amigas me apoyan, me dicen que no pierda la fe y que no me aleje, y en realidad no puedo, me conformo con verla de vez en cuando y sabes que es feliz, con su familia cómo me hubiera gustado ser parte de su familia, ser el hombre que la amara ¿amarla?, si, no lo puedo negar yo la…

-puedo pasar Dr. Chiba – alguien me interrumpe

-adelante Dr. Tomoe, pase, siéntese, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

-pues verá doc, estoy muy apenado con usted, es que olvide invitarlo a la fiesta que dará el hospital, para reunir fondos para arreglar el área de cuidados intensivos

-no se preocupe, ¿Cuándo es?

-hoy

-¿hoy?, vaya, eso es un poco rápido

-por eso estoy tan apenado, aquí le dejo la invitación, espero que no tenga planes, quiero que conozca a mi esposa

-no se preocupe ahí estaré

- me alegra, entonces lo veo en la noche, la fiesta es de blanco y negro

-de acuerdo

La verdad no tengo ganas de ir, pero las relaciones publicas no se pueden dejar a un lado, quizá solo vaya un rato y luego me desaparezco, al fin que como no me conocen no me extrañaran, jeje, hace mucho que no reía tanto, eso me hace recordar un encuentro el día de ayer

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando unos documentos cuando tuve que salir a pedirle a Esmeralda otro más que necesitaba cuando lo vi, sentado en la sala de espera_

_-hola campeón, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dio tanto gusto verlo que sonreí ampliamente_

_-hola – le dio también mucho gusto verme – que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí – tenía razón._

_-no me digas que vienes a consulta, yo te veo muy sano – bromee y le dio risa_

_-no, vine a acompañar a mi amiga Hotaru a ver a su papa, el nos va a llevar a un evento en el centro_

_-ah, ya veo, y quien es el papa de Hotaru_

_-el Dr. Tomoe – me contestó algo apenado por su familiaridad de hablar conmigo_

_-qué curioso él es mi jefe_

_-sí, que curioso – me siento tan contento cuando estoy con él – oye, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, mi mama dice que no hable con extraños – bromeo conmigo_

_-es cierto, que descortés he sido, Darien Chiba, a tus órdenes – extiendo la mano para saludarlo_

_-Endymion Tsukino, mucho gusto, pero mis amigos me dicen Endy – cuando me da la mano siento algo extraño, como la primera vez, me siento feliz_

_-¿te puedo decir Endy_

_-claro tonto, por eso te lo dije – bromeo y no pude mas que soltar una carcajada, Esmeralda nos veía muy raro_

_-bueno campeón, ¿quieres pasar a mi oficina? – iba a responder pero de la oficina de Tomoe salió una chica de unos 7 años de pelo y ojos violetas, muy bonita, y con una mirada dulce, aunque misteriosa_

_-lo siento, pero ya debo irme, quizá en otra ocasión_

_-cuando gustes o necesites algo no dudes en buscarme, considérame tu amigo_

_-gracias, hasta luego_

_Fin flashback_

Tiene el carácter tan parecido a su mamá, se hace querer muy fácilmente, quizá por eso me provoca tantos sentimientos ese niño.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, se nos permitió salir a medio día para prepararnos para la fiesta, tuve que ir a comprar un traje adecuado para la ocasión, ya que en mi vida de ermitaño no salía a fiestas. En el centro comercial la volví a ver, estaba con sus amigas escogiendo zapatillas, cada que la veo me parece que es más hermosa que antes, su sonrisa ilumina mi vida, y me llena de esperanza, pero sé que a lo más que puedo aspirar es a ser su amigo, espero que me permita aunque sea eso. Regreso a casa y me preparo para la "fiesta", aunque es curioso, no tengo ganas de ir, pero mi corazón me dice que algo bueno va a pasar. Espero que así sea. Cuando llego la verdad es que mi emoción crecía el lugar tenía un toque de misterio, lo que me gusta mucho, de pronto entre la gente veo a mi hermano. De pronto me sentí como hace ocho años cuando fui a despedirme de él. ¿Es acaso una señal?, así que me siento en la mesa donde estaba, dando la espalda a la entrada por la que llegue

-hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues me invito mi jefe, ¿y tú? – de pronto volteo a la entrada, con cara entre sorprendido y contento, cuando volteo para ver a quienes ve, no lo puedo creer

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que les guste el cap, jejeje, perdon que no he contestado rw, no he tenido chance, pero de antemano gracias a todas, por seguir la historia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

Cuando nos vamos acercando a la mesa de Andrew puedo notar que alguien está sentado con él, dando la espalda a nosotros, nos sonríe, pero parece sorprendido de vernos, de pronto la persona que estaba con Andrew se levanta Dios, ahí está, el hombre que me quita el sueño, cuyos ojos son un par de pozos azules donde me puedo perder, donde me perdí y donde quisiera perderme toda la vida, se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy, con ese traje negro, su camisa blanca, con dos botones desabrochados, definitivamente los años mejoraron su ya perfecto cuerpo

-hola chicos – saluda Andrew tratando de llamar nuestra atención, y es que en ese momento, me encontré con su mirada y el tiempo se detuvo, nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándonos, sus ojos volvían a brillar, y eso me daba gusto, creo que estoy sonrojada por su mirada – Darien te presento a Nicolás, esposo de Rei, Richard esposo de Amy, si recuerdas a las chicas – ellas le sonríen de manera ¿cómplice?, ellas no están sorprendidas de verlo

-buenas noches chicos, mucho gusto – les saluda muy propiamente – chicas, gusto en verlas – les sonríe – buenas noches Serena, gusto volverte a ver – toma mi mano y la besa, me siento sonrojada

-igualmente Darien – le regalo una sonrisa y sus ojos brillan más

Se podía escuchar a la gente conversar, una música de fondo, ente piano y violín muy delicado y romántico, cuando llegamos me llevo Amy a saludar a su jefa y esposa del jefe pediatría, conocí a algunos compañeros de Amy, sentía que alguien me observaba, podía saber que era él y de alguna forma me sentía feliz por eso. De pronto me sentí acalorada, así que decidí salir al jardín del salón, la luna llena brillaba de una manera peculiar, sentía el aire en mi rostro, me senté en una banca

-la noche esta hermosa ¿verdad? – escuche una voz familiar y agradable

-y la luna, parece feliz, por el modo en que brilla – se sentó a mi lado, podía percibir su olor, inevitablemente suspire – así que trabajas en el hospital ¿no?

-sí, soy el nuevo subjefe de pediatría – ahora recuerdo lo que platico Amy al respecto, el muerto en vida, se oprimió mi corazón

-vaya, debe ser emocionante alcanzar tu puesto a tu edad – en parte ese logro merecía que lo felicitara, aunque el precio, no sé qué tan bueno haya sido

-pues la verdad no sé si me lo haya merecido o no, pero, agradezco estar aquí y tener la oportunidad – se escuchaba sincero, emocionado, pero sin verse egocéntrico

-pues felicidades – toque su hombro y sonrió, se empezó a escuchar una canción dentro en la fiesta, el violín sonaba de una manera melancólica y romántica a la vez (NA. Escojan cada uno la canción que crean mejor para este momento)

-¿quieres bailar? – se levanto y me extendió la mano

-sí, encantada, pero, ¿podemos bailar aquí? – quería mantener este encuentro solo para nosotros dos, caminamos un poco para tener más espacio, primero coloco su mano en mi espalda y extendió la otra, y sentí una corriente de electricidad, yo puse mi mano en su hombro y juraría que se estremeció, tome su mano extendida con la mía, y la sentí un cosquilleo, comenzamos a bailar, lentamente, cerca, poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos abrazando mientras seguíamos bailando yo rodeando su cintura, recargue mi cara en su pecho y podía sentir sus latidos, fuertes, desbocados casi, su olor a hierbabuena me llenaba los pulmones, de pronto agacho su rostro y olio mi cuello, y yo temblé

-rosas y fresas, me encanta tu esencia – decía en un susurro aun agachado y podía sentir su aliento, y temblé más, luego besó mi hombro desnudo y se me escapo un leve gemido, escuche como sonrió, se enderezo para mirarme, debía estar roja como un tomate, el brillo de sus ojos era cautivante, y poderoso, yo lo abrece más y suspiré

-hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar nosotros – empecé a decir aun pegada a su pecho – pero no quisiera arruinar este momento tan mágico que no quiero que se arruine

-estoy de acuerdo contigo – me abrazó más fuerte, como si no quisiera perderme, ni yo a él – porque no vamos con lo demás, creo que ya sirvieron la cena – me iba a soltar, pero yo lo apreté más

-solo un momento más ¿sí? – me besó la cabeza, y luego volvió a besar mi hombro, y así nos quedamos un rato más, después regresamos con los chicos, que nos miraban contentos, yo me sentía feliz y sonreía, aunque no sé como termine esto, creo que esta noche será bueno, para los dos, pasarla bien, y si es juntos que mejor, quizá ser amigos me ayude a decirle la verdad. Mientras comíamos estábamos conversando, Darien, Nicolás y Richard parecieron congeniar muy bien, parecían amigos de toda la vida, también bromeaba con las chicas, cuando lo conocí no lo había visto sonreír solo cuando estuvimos juntos, y me da gusto que pueda volver a sonreír, después de saber cómo fue su vida estos años, él quedo a mi lado en la mesa, y de vez en cuando volteaba a verme y me sonreía o yo a él.

-¿me acompañas a saludar a mi jefe? – me susurro al oído, y que me hizo temblar, Mina me guiño el ojo, y las demás sonrieron

-claro – nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a una pareja

-Dr. Tomoe, buenas noches – cuando tuvimos frente al hombre quise esconderme, ¿Por qué acepte venir a saludar con él?, el Dr, Tomoe me miró

-Serena, que gusto verte, Darien, que bueno que te animaste a venir – de pronto miro a Darien y luego a mí, me dio la impresión que estaba atando cabos

-igualmente, como esta Hotaru – respondí, como queriendo explicar de dónde lo conocía, al parecer no se molesto

-bien gracias, en casa de una amiguita, deje les presento a mi esposa Setsuna, Darien

-mucho gusto señora

-el gusto es mío Darien, por favor llámame Setsuna, mi esposo me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque creo que se equivoco en muchas cosas – creo que todos saben la vida de depresión que vivió – Serena, que gusto verte de nuevo – me abraza y me susurra al oído - ¿es el papa? – Yo solo asiento – ¿lo sabe? – Negué con la cabeza – no dejes que se aleje, es muy guapo, y estoy segura que te quiere – volvió a decir en un susurro, cuando se separo de mí me guiño un ojo, yo estaba roja como tomate, de nuevo

-igualmente Setsuna

Se alejaron íbamos a regresar a nuestra mesa cuando se escucho una voz, bastante molesta

-vaya, vaya, Darien, que gusto verte – nos giramos, y él se tenso al ver a la dueña de esa voz, una mujer delgada, pero con sus pechos y trasero operados, labios gruesos, enfundada en un vestido morado muy entallado, cabello rojo como fuego, ondulado y largo, se notaba que ya estaba algo entonada

-Beryl – se notaba que le molestaba su presencia, tomo mi mano

-cariño, tanto tiempo sin vernos – quiso besarlo, pero se movió quedando más cerca de mí, yo le abrace el brazo, fue cuando ella noto mi presencia, me miro como si fuera yo poca cosa, para ella - ¿es tu hermanita? – quiso bromear con él

-ella es mi pareja, así que respétala – me defendió pero la palabra "pareja" no me dio la impresión que solo se refiriera al baile

-veo que sigues siendo un mediocre – le dijo con desprecio – sigues de medicucho

-pues para que sepas es el nuevo subjefe de pediatría – le respondí molesta por su actitud y le brillaron los ojos con codicia

-vaya, es un buen puesto – me miró y le dedique una mirada asesina, como protegiendo lo que es mío aunque en realidad no lo sea, siento la necesidad de ayudarlo, se notaba molesto y a la vez frustrado, creo que le afecto mucho ver a esa tipa

-vamos amor, ya debieron servir el postre – le dije jalándolo hacia la mesa, poco antes de llegar me detuvo y me abrazo

-gracias – levanto la vista y lo mire, sus ojos estaban molestos – vamos al jardín ¿si? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza, llegamos al jardín y volvió a abrazarme, de nuevo me besó el hombro y yo temblé, subió por mi cuello, dejando otro beso, beso mi mejilla, iba a besarme en los labios, pero lo detuve

-mejor regresemos a la mesa – me soltó del abrazo, pero tomo mi mano, y regresamos al salón

**Darien POV**

Como agradezco a la vida el haber venido a esta fiesta, gracias a esto puedo estar con ella, y yo que no quería venir, que error hubiera cometido, para empezar desde que llego, regalándome una vista de su hermosura, lo que me recuerda que no se lo he dicho

-esta noche luces hermosa – le susurro mientras la ayudo a sentarse a la mesa, ella solo se sonroja y sonríe – y con tu sonrojo luces más hermosa – su piel se torna roja como la grana

-ustedes son los únicos que no han bailado – nos dice Mina pícaramente, los dos sonreímos, si supieran que tuve a mi ángel en brazos un buen rato, y que bailamos, y que me ha dejado estar cerca de ella

-no Mina – pensé que le iba a aclarar todo – no hemos bailado

-pero podemos solucionarlo – dije rápidamente, me levante y le extendí la mano, ella la tomo y se levanto, caminamos a la pista, empezamos a bailar, aunque no fue como antes, pero aun así me sentía feliz de tenerla cerca - ¿Por qué no les dijiste que ya habíamos bailado? – tenía yo la duda

-pues porque no quise, ese baile fue entre tú y yo – me respondió en un susurro al oído, como si fuera un secreto y su aliento me provoco muchas sensaciones, y cerré los ojos

-me parece bien – susurre a su oído y se estremeció, mientras bailábamos note que alguien nos observaba, o más bien a Serena, se notaba la lujuria en sus ojos, me molestó, parecía que la devoraba con la vista, ella no lo notó

-necesito ir al tocador – me dijo al oído

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – me sonrió divertida

-no tengo cinco años, espérame en la mesa – le sonreí y me dirigí a la mesa, mientras ella salía del salón rumbo a los servicios

-¿conoces a ese sujeto? – le pregunte a Andrew cuando llegue a la mesa

-¿Cuál? – el muy maldito ya no estaba ahí, de pronto me empezó a dar ansia no verlo, y Serena en el baño

-chicos acompáñenme – les dije a los tres y me siguieron, estaba yo muy serio, así que no dudaron

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-tengo un mal presentimiento – salimos hacia los servicios, yo me adelante, no se veía a nadie, estaban lejos del salón por lo que la música se escuchaba lejos cuando de pronto la escuche gritar

-suéltame Diamante – le decía casi llorando

-vamos preciosa, sabes que quieres, me deseas tanto como yo, estas tan exquisita, seguro ahora si sabes complacer a un hombre – maldito, cuando nos acercamos ese desgraciado la tenia contra la pared y con sus manos trataba de subirle la falda del vestido, y le trataba de besar el cuello y los hombros, mientras ella se retorcía y trataba de empujarlo

-por favor Diamante, déjame – empezó a llorar, en cuento lo tuve cerca lo tome de los hombros y lo jalé hacia atrás, como estaba mal parado cayó al suelo

-te dijo que la dejaras, maldito – le grite, el se levanto y se abalanzo sobre mí

-tú que te metes – me trato de dar un golpe que esquive

-ella viene conmigo, y no voy a permitir que la toques – le di un golpe y cayó cerca de un sillón, después se fue sobre mí y me derribo, con la fuerza con que caímos me golpee la cabeza y me aturdí un poco en eso llegaron los demás y nos separaron

-jaja, está bien, tú te lo pierdes muñeca – le dijo a Serena arreglando su traje antes de regresar a la fiesta, ella estaba en shock, pero al ver que no me había levantado corrió a verme

-Darien ¿estás bien? – decía llorando mientras se hincaba a mi lado

-no te preocupes, solo me gusta tenerte cerca – bromee, tomando sus manos que tenía sobre mi pecho y las bese -¿tú estás bien? – le pregunte mientras acunaba su rostro con mi mano, ella cerro los ojos, tomó mi mano con la suya y sollozó un poco

-ahora que estoy contigo, sí, estoy bien – respondió unos momentos después, y esa respuesta me lleno de vida, ¿Por qué?, no sé pero me sentía mejor que nunca – Richard ve por Amy, dile que venga a ver a Darien – daba indicaciones – Nick, Andy, ayuden a Darien a sentarse en el sillón – Andrew tenía razón, era increíble verla dando ordenes

Me ayudaron a sentar, no estaba tan mal, solo un poco aturdido por el golpe, en un rato llegaron las chicas con Richard, Amy como toda profesional me revisó, y verifico que estuviera bien

-bueno, Darien está bien, pero lo mejor es llevarlo a su casa para que descanse, pero de preferencia no duermas en unas 4 horas

-bueno chicas, ya es hora de irnos – dijo Andrew

-no es necesario, yo tomo un taxi y me voy a casa – no quería arruinarles la fiesta – de verdad quédense, aun esta buena la fiesta

-porque no te llevamos Nick, Richard y yo – decía mi hermano – yo te llevo en tu auto, y ya me regreso con ellos en el de uno de ellos, no creo que nos tardemos mucho, ¿nos esperan chicas?

-pero como las van a dejar solar – les discutía

-bueno, que se queda Nick, y Richard y yo te llevamos

-bueno, nosotras nos despedimos de ti Darien – decía Lita

-descansa Darien – decía Amy – y si puedas toma unos analgésicos cuando llegues a casa

-cuídate Darien y gracias por todo – decían Mina y Rei

-adiós chicas, me la pase muy bien

-gracias – me abrazó Serena

Todos salieron al estacionamiento a despedirme

-mucho gusto en conocerte – decían los chicos

-igualmente Nick, Richard – me subí a mi auto del lado del copiloto, y cerré mis ojos, Andrew ya conocía el camino, así que me relaje, trato de platicar un poco conmigo para que no me durmiera

-que tal la noche viejo

-mejor de lo que pensé

-como van las cosas con Serena, la vi tan feliz, que no me lo creo ¿hablaron?

-no, dijo que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero que por hoy solo disfrutaríamos de la fiesta – y lo estábamos haciendo de no ser por ese puerco - ¿Quién era ese idiota?

-el ex de Serena – eso me puso algo tenso – fue su novio hace 10 años más o menos, pero era y es un puerco, la trataba mal, era muy celoso, y bueno, tu ya viste

-que idiota, podre Serena

-al principio era muy lindo y caballero, pero era una pantalla para conquistarla, cuando la consiguió conquistar cambio totalmente, ella se sentía triste, pero bueno, nada como contigo

-no sé si eso sea bueno, o malo, pero pobre Serena, yo lo vi observándonos cuando estábamos bailando, y yo creo que aprovecho que salió, maldito cobarde

-por suerte te diste cuenta, bueno, llegamos, yo estaciono el auto y le doy la llave al portero, descansa pero no te duermas

-sí papa, no te preocupes - bromee

-¡rayos! Sí que te hace bien estar con ella – bromeó mi hermano

-no tienes idea – me baje del auto, y me acerque a la puerta cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado -¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**Chicas gracias por los rw, me encanta que les guste la historia, ya respondi sus rw. solo mando un saludo a shessid quien no tiene cuenta de FF pero te agradezco tus rw. **

**Besos chicas y espero que lo disfruten**

**AngelNegro**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

Como agradezco que Darien haya llegado a tiempo, si no quien sabe que me hubiera hecho Diamante, no puedo dejar que se vaya solo, hice como que me despedía capaz que no me dejaba ir con él, cuando salimos a acompañarlo al auto, se subió con Andrew, así que no se dio cuenta que yo me subía con Richard y cuando bajo del auto me agache para que no me viera

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó

-pues no quise dejarte solo recuerda que dijo Amy que no era conveniente que te durmieras, además después de que me ayudaste lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte

-no era necesario que vinieras, te podías quedar con las chicas

-no hay problema – le sonrío – ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?

-que tonto soy – sonríe y caminamos a los elevadores, subimos y llegamos al piso, avanzamos hasta la puerta de su departamento, abrió y entramos al departamento - ¿quieres algo de tomar? – me decía mientras cerraba la puerta

-no señor, usted no me va a ofrecer nada, se va a sentar en el sofá, y se va a relajar – le digo mientras lo jalo de la mano hasta llegar al sofá – mientras yo le preparo un té – entre a la cocina, no era muy grande, pero era espaciosa y sencilla pero elegante, puse agua, prepare té para los dos, ya que estuvo serví las tazas y las lleve a la sala tenía los ojos cerrados – no estás dormido ¿verdad? – me senté a su lado

-no, solo disfrutaba escucharte en la cocina – me sonroje por su comentario, por suerte aun no abría los ojos

-aquí tienes tu té ¿Dónde tienes los analgésicos?

-en el mueble del baño – me levante por ellos mientras él se enderezaba para empezar a tomar el té, su baño era sencillo, pero lo que destacaba era el pequeño jacuzzi que tiene, todos sus muebles son negros, con el piso y las paredes blancas, salí del baño aun maravillada, me pregunto si lo usara seguido, y esa pregunta me llevo a imaginarlo desnudo, creo que no fue buena idea venir – se te va a enfriar el tè – me gritaba desde la sala

-disculpa – me sentía sonrojada – pero estaba admirando tu baño – sonreí con pena mientras le entregaba los analgésicos

-la verdad tiene años que no uso el jacuzzi – empezó a decir tomando la medicina – seguro ya ni sirve – me regalo una sonrisa coqueta,

-jeje, yo ni tengo – me reí inocentemente - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me miro directamente a los ojos, y pude ver su brillo, me senté a su lado en el sofá, tomé mi taza y di un sorbo

-si tu estas a mi lado, me siento muy bien – me dijo volteándome a ver

-Darien, ¿Qué cosas dices? – me hice la loca y seguí tomando mi té

-Serena – tomo mi rostro para que lo mirara – quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero por ahora solo puedo agradecerte que estés conmigo – sus ojos brillan con ¿amor?, no sé, pero me siento tan contenta y tan en paz, sería bueno escuchar sus razones toco su mejilla con mi mano y cierra los ojos

-Darien, sé que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas – toma mi mano con la suya y la lleva a sus labios, y la besa, me hace estremecer – pero creo que no es momento de hacerlo – retiro la mano y abre los ojos – tú necesitas descansar – me mira como suplicando que lo escuche

-por favor, dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar – y en eso tiene razón, pero tengo miedo de escucharlo – no es que no quiera verte otra vez – me sonríe – pero creo que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad

-bueno, pero primero dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – estoy preocupada por su salud

-estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero solo por el golpe, no estoy mareado – sonríe – ni confundido, ni alucinando, no quiero que pienses que lo que te voy a decir es mentira o solo por efecto del golpe – ciertamente ese es mi temor

-está bien, pero que te parece si preparo mas té – me dirigí a la cocina

-bueno, pero deja te acompaño – y se levanto y me siguió, se sentó en la barra de la cocina y yo puse mas agua para el té – la verdad – se empezó a poner nervioso, me senté a un lado de él – no sé cómo empezar – me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa para darle confianza - ¿recuerdas a la mujer que nos encontramos en la fiesta? – dijo con algo de molestia

-como olvidarla – dije rodando los ojos

-bueno, ella fue mi… pareja, bueno fue mi novia dos años, antes de conocerte habían pasado unas semanas desde que ella me dejo – su tono de voz se volvió triste, aunque el brillo de sus ojos no desapareció del todo – de hecho cuando te conocí estaba yo bastante triste, creía que me había roto el corazón

-me di cuenta ese día que tu tenias una tristeza muy grande, pero ¿Por qué dices que creías que te había roto el corazón?

-pues él día que se fue me dijo muchas cosas feas, que yo era un medicucho mediocre que jamás sobresaldría, que no sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer, que me quedaría solo, que nadie me querría, que no valía ni como hombre ni como nada - ¿Qué tendría esa mujer en la cabeza? – en ese momento me deprimí mucho, pensé que de verdad no valía la pena – agacho su cabeza, sentía que iba a llorar, tome su mano para darle apoyo, pero la retire para quitar el agua del fuego que estaba hirviendo, se quedo callado hasta que regrese con las tazas preparadas – se me había presentado la oportunidad de tomar mi especialidad en Londres, no lo pensé y acepte, estuve esas dos semanas arreglando todo para irme, no me sentía emocionado, solo huí, no quería encontrarla, ni ver los lugares donde creí había sido feliz – hizo una pausa y suspiro – el día que las conocí había ido con Andy a despedirme, le conté lo que había pasado, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi relación con Beryl, bueno, el caso es que había quedado de escribirle y mantener el contacto – se quedo callado

-por favor, no te detengas, ya empezaste – le tome su mano y sonrió

-bueno, tú notaste que estaba triste ese día, era por eso

-sí, me dio la impresión que no me querías conocer, yo contándote mis cosas y no sentía que realmente te interesara – agacho la cabeza, no pude evitar tocar su cabello, era tan sedoso como antes levanto la cabeza, como agradeciendo mi tacto

-no era eso, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención, en verdad quería conocerte, pero estaba dolido, molesto, además me iría pronto, cuando te invité a pasear esa noche quería por lo menos conocerte más, quizá ser amigos a distancia – lo miré extrañada como ser amigos con lo que vivimos esa noche, digo no es malo, pero ¿solo quería mi amistad? – no me mires así, deja termino – yo asentí – como te decía, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención, a cada momento que te tenía cerca sentía algo extraño, paz, me sentía a gusto, sentí algo en mi corazón que en ese momento no entendí – a mi me paso lo mismo, aunque creo que siempre supe que lo amaba, aunque quizá en ese momento pensé que era muy pronto – y cuando caíste en mis brazos – me sonroje – ese sentimiento corrió por mis venas quemándome, por eso te besé y bueno, lo demás no tengo que contártelo – se sonrojo él y me causo gracia

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – esa pregunta me estaba quemando desde ese día

-bueno, yo me desperté antes que amaneciera, tu seguías dormida en mis brazos – me sonroje más y el sonrió – de pronto dormida murmuraste que creías que me amabas – yo puse cara de susto

-¿estás seguro? – solo asintió y continuó

-en ese momento me asuste, no por lo que tu sintieras, sino porque en ese momento pensé que no tenía nada que ofrecerte, como te dije creí que me había roto el corazón, cuando solo tenía el orgullo destrozado, creí que si me quedaba no podría amarte del modo en que tú te merecías – agacho la cabeza – pensé que si te quedabas conmigo sufrirías – podía notar la amargura en su voz – pero te lastime – empezó a sollozar – y daría mi vida con tal de reparar ese daño – me miró y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, toque su mejilla, cerro los ojos y salieron dos traicioneras lagrimas, yo también empecé a llorar abrió los ojos y se hinco junto a mí para estar más cerca – no llores, sé todo lo que sufriste y lloraste por mi culpa – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, besó mis mejillas – ojala no me hubieras conocido – puse mi dedo en su boca

-no digas eso, sí, sufrí mucho, pero también te puedo decir que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – lo decía por él y por Endy, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, porque antes, mientras relataba lo de esa noche se llenaron de tristeza – tu nunca me ofreciste nada, quizá irte así solo dejando una nota no fue lo más propio, pero bueno tenias miedo – mi mano toco su mejilla, y él puso su mano sobre la mía – pero ¿Por qué decían en Londres que eras un muerto en vida? – Me miro extrañado – Amy nos contó los rumores del nuevo subjefe, aunque no me imagine que se trataba de ti

-porque el día que te dejé – besó mi mano, como pidiendo perdón y yo me estremecí – también dejé mi alma, mi vida ya no era mía – arqué una ceja – mi vida, mi alma y todo lo que fui y soy se quedaron contigo – yo me sonroje y suspire, pensé en Endy, pero entendí a lo que se refería

-no digas eso – solté mi mano de su agarre y me levante, se levanto y me atrapó en sus brazos

-se que no me crees – yo temblaba de emoción y nervios en sus brazos – y yo mismo me tardé ocho años en darme cuenta que te amo desde que te conocí, desde el momento que te vi, te entregué mi corazón sin notarlo

-Darien, no digas eso – traté de apartarme de sus brazos, pero no me soltaba, como si no quisiera perderme

-ojalá me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te amo – levante mi cabeza para ver esos ojos de perdición, brillaban con amor y sinceridad, me estire para acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros

-Darien – susurre, sonrió y me beso, era un beso suave como el primero, tierno y delicado, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me apretó más a su cuerpo, poco a poco el beso se tornaba ansioso, cargado de necesidad, de todos los años que nos habíamos extrañado

**Darien POV**

Podía sentirla vibran en mis brazos, el beso empezó tierno, justo como la primera vez, Dios, como extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo, aunque la tuve cerca desde el baile, esto no tiene comparación, como la necesitaba, el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, lleno de necesidad y pasión acumulada durante ocho años, la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, coloque mi frente sobre la suya

-te amo Serena – le dije en un susurro que nacía de mi corazón, ella me volvió a besar, devorando mis labios, sus manos llegaron a mi cuello y me jalo más hacia ella, yo la apreté más y mis manos viajaban por su espalda, me detuve y ella hizo un puchero, la tomé de la mano y la saque de la cocina, me coloque atrás de ella abrazándola mientras caminábamos a la sala - ¿quieres ver si aun sirve el jacuzzi? – le susurre al oído, y luego me concentre en dejar húmedos besos en su cuello y hombro, la escuche reír mientras se estremecía por mis besos

-Darien – pronuncio en un jadeo, y lo tome como un sí, la conduje delicadamente al baño, mientras dejaba besos húmedos desde su hombro hasta su cuello, ella se pegaba más a mi pecho y sus manos llevaban las mías hacia sus pechos, cuando los toque soltó un suave gemido, cuando llegamos al baño me senté en la orilla del jacuzzi y la atraje a mí abrazando su cintura profundizando el beso, ella metió sus dedos en mi cabello, aunque me dolía la piel por el golpe aun sentí una descarga por su tacto, mis manos buscaban el cierre del vestido en su espalda, pero no lo encontraba, aunque me agradara tocar su espalda empecé a frustrarme un poco - ¿Qué buscas? – me dijo separando sus labios de los míos riendo un poco

-¿Cómo se saca esto? – le dije señalando su vestido, ella sonrió y se movió quedando de lado frente a mi, levantó su brazo y pude notar un diminuto cierre, lo baje suavemente, mientras mi dedo rozaba su piel que quedaba descubierta, cuando llegue al final del cierre pensé que el vestido caería, pero no - ¿y luego? – ella tomo el hombro de su vestido y lo desabotono, y con eso el vestido poco a poco fue cediendo al peso, la vista que me regalo era divina, su conjunto de encaje sin tirantes y diminuto era totalmente sensual, se detuvo de mi hombro para deshacerse por completo del vestido, lo arrojo a un lado y se quedo parada regalándome una bella vista de su cuerpo, yo me voltee a llenar el jacuzzi, mientras sentía sus delicadas manos deshaciendo mis botones de la camisa, cuando termino con sus manos rozo mi pecho haciéndome soltar un gemido, luego subió de mi pecho a mis hombros para sacarme la camisa, yo la abrace, y ella empezó a besar mi hombro, mordió mi oreja y solté un gemido, a estas alturas mi miembro estaba bastante duro – Serena – alcance a decir

-bésame – susurro a mi oído, y yo cual esclavo obedecí, la bese con pasión y ansia, mientras desabrochaba su brassier dejando sus perfectos pechos expuestos deje sus labios para atender sus senos, devore uno de manera desesperada, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando, como estando hambriento de ellos, ella solo jadeaba y gemía, atendí el otro de la misma manera, ella se estremecía más, su respiración era errática, y eso me excitaba más, sin dejar su seno alcance a cerrar el agua, ella por instinto enredo sus manos en mi cabello, aunque me queje un poco por el contacto, aun me dolía un poco – pe-perdón… te… lastime – me decía jadeando y sacando sus dedos de mi cabello

-no… estoy… bien – rose la orilla de su tanga y gimió un poco más alto, fui bajando su prenda tratando de tocar lo mas de piel que se pudiera en el proceso, ella levanto sus piernas, primero una y luego otra para retirar su prenda, me levante mientras me lanzaba a sus labios y los devoraba, mordí su labio y ella jadeo después nos movimos para que ella se sentara, me hinque frente a ella tome su zapatilla, y se la quite mientras dejaba besos húmedos desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla, ella solo apretaba sus manos al borde del jacuzzi y gemía, repetí el proceso con el otro pie, me encamino a su centro, continuando el recorrido de besos, llegando a su entrada primero la beso, y luego le doy una lamida, su sabor es tan dulce como la primera vez, quizá me parece que sabe mejor que antes

-Darien – dice jadeando, lamo y chupo si clítoris, haciendo que sus jadeos y gemidos resuenen por todo el baño, la penetro con mi lengua – Oh Dios – exclama mientras arquea la espalda, continuo mi tarea hasta que siento como su esencia es liberada a causa del orgasmo y me llena de su sabor, mientras ella solo gritaba de placer, me enderezo para besarla y abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella corresponde a ambos con la respiración entrecortada – levántate – me decía sobre mis labios, y yo obedecí, una vez de pie me desabrocho el cinturón, luego desabrocho mi pantalón y con algo de desesperación lo bajo junto con mis bóxers, mi miembro se sentía aliviado y yo gemí de alivio, se quedo observando mi miembro y después de un momento lo empezó a besar y lamer, yo cerré los ojos y empecé a jadear ya que estaba como roca y totalmente erecto lentamente lo introdujo en su boca, despacio, como queriendo saborearlo completamente, primero empezó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca, mientras yo me sostenía de la pared para no caer y gemía cada vez más fuerte

-Dios…Serena…eso…se…siente…muy – no pude terminar la frese, empezó a chuparlo primero lento y luego fue aumentando la fuerza, mientras sin poder evitarlo me vine en su boca, ella trago toda mi esencia deleitándose con ella. La levanté para poder besarla y probar mi propio sabor combinado con su sabor, era una combinación excitante. Nos introdujimos al jacuzzi, me senté y la ayude a colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí, encendí el masaje, suave, - lamento no tener esencias aromáticas – sonreí

-por mi está bien, lo único que importa es lo que tengo frente a mí – me beso apasionadamente, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, bajó una mano a mi miembro que se estaba recuperando, lo masajeo hasta que quedó duro, yo por mi parte masajeaba su centro con mis dedos, después introduje un dedo, después de un rato de mutuo masajeo coloque mi miembro en su entrada, colocó sus manos en mis hombros para deslizarse delicadamente envolviéndome, la sentí que la incomodo la entrada del visitante

-¿te duele? – pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-es la falta de uso – me respondió introduciéndome por completo, nos quedamos quietos un momento, mientras se acoplaba a mí

-¿Cómo que falta de…? – no me dejo acabar, me beso y empezó a mover su cadera, la sensación me hizo olvidar mi nombre, coloque mis manos en sus caderas para ayudar sus movimientos, poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron acelerados y fuertes, nos abrazamos, mientras llegábamos a un placentero orgasmo, mientras le dejaba un chupetón en su hombro

-que salvaje – me dijo divertida, nos quedamos quietos unos momentos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, yo seguía dentro de ella, se recargo en mi hombro, mientras yo la apretaba más contra mí

-será mejor salir de aquí – ella asintió, se movió sacándome de ella y la oí gemir, me causo risa, en silencio salimos del jacuzzi, y yo la cargue en brazos para dirigirnos a la recamara, mientras ella me daba besos en la oreja y el cuello, mordió mi lóbulo – Serena – ella se rió - ¿te burlas de mí? – le dije mientras la dejaba en la cama – ya verás – empecé a besarla y hacerle cosquillas, ella reía sin control

-me rindo, me rindo – me dijo, y al verla tan hermosa, sexy y totalmente para mí no pude mas que hacerla mía otra vez, con deseo, pasión y amor, el amor que siento desde que la conozco pero por tonto no supe reconocer, ella solo gemía, gritaba y pronunciaba mi nombre, mientras con su cuerpo me demostraba que sentía lo mismo que yo, pero no me decía nada. Después de hacer el amor varias veces nos rendimos al sueño

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol se colaban en mi habitación, me sentía feliz, lleno de vida, tan pleno, cuando me di cuenta que ella, la razón de mi vida no estaba entre mis brazos, pensé que estaría en el baño, tome un bóxer y salir a buscar, no estaba en el baño, me dirigí a la sala, y pasé a la cocina, no había rastros de ella, su ropa no estaba. ¿habrá sido un sueño?, quizá por efecto del golpe, pero no, al mirarme al espejo de mi habitación pude notar un chupetón que me hizo en el pecho, lo toque y me dio risa, se vengó del que yo le hice, cuando vi una nota en el buro de noche, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, sentí lo que quizá ella sintió cuando la deje, sentía un miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, después de pensar un momento, tomé la nota, cuando la leí no sabía si gritar o llorar o que, me senté al borde de la cama

* * *

**Que tal el cap, gracias por sus rw, he contestado sus rw, pero quiero mas =P, jeje, no pero gracias por el apoyo, saludos a shessid, quien no tiene cuenta pero gracias, me agrada que te guste la historia**

**Saludos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

**Serena POV**

Me desperté antes que amaneciera, me sentía tan completa y feliz, puedo sentir a Darien a mi lado, sus brazos me rodean, escucho los latidos de su corazón, pausado, como una murmullo, su olor me inunda, y me hace sentir en casa, protegida, agradezco a la vida que nos encontráramos esta noche, no era mi idea terminar así, pero qué bueno que me pudo explicar sus sentimientos, nunca lo odie, aunque quise hacerlo, pero sin proponérmelo le entregue mi corazón, y mi vida, y él me dejo lo que más amo, me dejo a Endy, aunque no lo sepa aun

Con cuidado me levanto, esta tan dormido que no me siente, me quedo parada al pie de la cama, observándolo, esta noche fue maravillosa, fue mágica, llena de amor y pasión recuerdo que le conté lo que viví con Diamante

_Flashback_

_-¿no te lastimo ese puerco? – me preguntaba rozando mi espalda desnuda con su mano, estábamos abrazados sobre la cama después de amarnos_

_-no - besé su pecho – gracias por ayudarme_

_-no iba a permitir que te tocara, desde que estábamos bailando lo vi como te desnudaba con la vista y cuando saliste lo perdí de vista, imagine lo peor – besó mi cabeza_

_-siempre ha sido un puerco_

_-Andrew me dijo que fue tu novio_

_-por desgracia sí, me trato muy mal y me hizo sentir que no era mujer_

_-¿Cómo? – pregunto levantando mi rostro para verlo_

_-fuimos novios hace 10 años, era tierno y caballeroso al principio, pero pronto empezó a tratarme mal, era muy posesivo, pero sobre todo quería que tuviéramos relaciones – tenso su rostro y yo me acurruque mas en su pecho – después de varios meses de insistir acepte, no era mi primera vez, pero bueno, tampoco era una experta, y ciertamente la primera vez no fue del todo maravillosa, yo pensé que sería delicado y tierno, pero no, fue tosco, solo busco su satisfacción y me hizo sentir sucia y usada – me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello – después de ese día termino conmigo, decía que no era mujer, que no sabia satisfacer a un hombre, que era yo una frígida – me tensé un poco_

_-ese hombre está loco – lo mire extrañada – eres la mujer más sensual y fogosa que he conocido_

_-seguro conoces muchas – dije con molestia y él negó con la cabeza_

_-conocí a algunas mujeres, sí, antes de ti – lo mire más extrañada – es que después de ti no pude, ni intenté estar con alguien – me lance a besarlo, de algún modo me hacía sentir que soy especial, que siempre lo fui_

_-yo tampoco estuve con nadie mas después de ti – me sonroje_

_-¿por eso la falta de uso? – Yo solo asentí y me atrajo para que quedara sobre él a horcajadas – creo que ellos no supieron apreciarnos, y para nosotros fue mejor ¿no crees?_

_-sí, pero dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables_

_-creo que podemos arreglar eso – me dijo besándome y colocándose arriba de mí, hicimos el amor por tercera vez, y después lo hicimos hasta que nos venció el cansancio_

_Fin flashback_

Se ve tan hermoso así dormido, desnudo, que perfecto hombre es, y puedo decir que es mío y de nadie más, pero tengo que arreglar muchas cosas, antes que podamos estar juntos, en especial con Endy, el nunca pregunto abiertamente sobre su padre, aunque sé que siempre le ha hecho falta ¿Cómo lo tomará?, sé que le agrado Darien desde que lo conoció, pero ¿eso será suficiente?, miro el reloj, son las 6 de la mañana, a las 10 tengo que ir por Endy a casa de mis padres y no quiero llegar así vestida, bueno, ahorita no estoy vestida, pero no quiero que me vea con el vestido de noche, me dan risa mis pensamientos, me acerco a Darien y le doy un suave beso en la frente

-yo también te amo – mi voz casi ni yo la percibo, busque mis cosas en el baño y con cuidado me vestí, tome mis zapatillas y las llevaba en la mano, salí a la sala tomé mi pequeño bolso, del que ni me había acordado, iba a salir del departamento, pero, me dio la impresión que lo mejor era dejar una nota, deje mis cosas en el sofá cerca del teléfono había un block de notas, tomé una hoja, una pluma y escribí _Esto podría parecer una broma, pero no lo es, tengo que decirte algo importante, pero ahora no es el momento, tengo que regresar a mi vida normal, esto no es una despedida, prometo que cuando tenga todo más claro, te buscare. Besos Serena. _Entré a la habitación, deje la nota y pude ver que seguía dormido, sonreí, y rápidamente abandone el departamento, pensé que en cualquier momento me daría alcance, pero llegue a la puerta de la calle sola.

Pude reconocer que mi departamento no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, no había mucha gente en la calle, así que decidí caminar me puse los zapatos, los pocos que había me miraban extrañada, con ropa de fiesta si lucia como una trasnochadora, pero poco me importaba, al cabo de 20 minutos estaba llegando al edificio donde vivo, cuando entre al departamento caminé directo a mi habitación, me despoje de mis ropas y me tiré en la cama, me quede dormida un par de horas, soñaba su voz, sus manos, sus besos, al despertar tome una decisión. Me levante, y me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans, una playera y tenis, arregle mi bolsa y salí a casa de mis padres

-buenos días hija – me saluda mi madre al abrir la puerta – el desayuno esta listo, pasa

-que rico, me muero de hambre – tanta actividad de anoche me dejo hambrienta

-te veo muy contenta hija – me abraza mi madre

-pues sí, pero luego podemos platicar

-claro – me sonríe cómplice – vamos a desayunar

El desayuno, paso desde la empresa, la escuela de Endy, la fiesta de anoche, aunque tuvo que omitir algunos detalles

-Serena, me acompañas a tu recamara, quiero enseñarte unas fotos – salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos a mi habitación – y bien – me pregunto en la puerta de mi habitación

-anoche vi a Darien y platicamos – le dije sonriendo – y me explico porque se fue y también… - me senté en la cama – me dijo que me ama

-lo sabía – decía mi mama con risa picara y sentándose a mi lado - ¿y qué piensas hacer? Tú también lo amas ¿no?

-sí, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que se vaya, y no tanto por mí, sino por Endy

-sabes que tienes que hablar con ellos ¿verdad?

-lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé como lo tomen los dos

-tranquila, pequeña, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer – me abrazó – y dime hija, no nada más platicaron ayer ¿verdad? – decía traviesamente

-hay mamá que cosas dices – me puse roja de golpe, mi mama siempre haciendo esos comentarios picaros

-está bien, no me cuentes – se levanta y se dirige a la puerta – pero se te nota en la mirada – Dios cuando me vea Mina no me voy a salvar del interrogatorio, mi mama salió de mi recamara y yo me quedé observando, pensando que hacer. Recuerdo todo lo que viví desde el día que lo conocí, la manera en que hicimos el amor ayer me demostró que me ama, y de cierta manera eso me hace feliz, pero tengo miedo.

Salimos de casa de mis papas para ir a recoger a Hotaru y Kelvin, y dirigirnos al cine, iba yo manejando

-oye hijo – empecé – necesito preguntarte algo, pero… - tomé aire – necesito que seas sincero conmigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, nunca hablamos de esto pero… ¿te gustaría conocer a tu papa? – aproveche el alto para verlo, se quedo pensando un momento, como dudando

-eso no importa – se puso triste – él nunca nos quiso, jamás querrá verme – cambia la luz y continuo el camino

-si yo te dijera que él nunca supo de ti, ¿te molestarías conmigo? – me puse nerviosa

-no te entiendo mama, explícame – se empezó a poner molesto

-bueno, pero no me interrumpas – el solo asintió, y se acomodó en el asiento – bueno, voy a ser breve, conocí a tu papa el día que te concebimos, - quiso decir algo pero solo abrió la boca - sé que eso no es del todo decente pero bueno, así se dieron las cosas, yo me enamoré de él y digamos que me deje llevar, pero al día siguiente él desapareció, él ya tenia planes para viajar a Londres, y bueno, digamos que estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión, de todos modos nunca me prometió nada, cuando se fue me deprimí mucho, pero cuando me enteré que venias en camino, pues fui muy feliz, has sido mi razón de existir, lo que me da fuerzas – sacudo su cabello, y sonríe – digamos que no nos busco porque no sabía de ti, bueno, en realidad aun no sabe

-pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas si me interesa conocerlo?

-¿te parece si platicamos en la noche?, llegamos a casa de Hotaru – bufó, pero cuando vio a Hotaru sonrió ampliamente

Después pasamos por Kelvin, pero no nos podía acompañar porque estaba enfermo, así que los tres nos dirigimos a disfrutar el sábado

-¿Qué tal si vamos con tío Andrew antes de ir al cine? – preguntó Endy y a Hotaru le brillaron los ojitos, a mi me dio nervios

-como gustes corazón tu mandas el día de hoy – así que fuimos con Andy

-tío Andrew – gritaba mi hijo desde la puerta

-hola Endy – le respondía Andrew muy animado - ¿pastel de chocolate? – Le preguntaba, mi hijo solo asintió muy emocionado – ¿y ustedes chicas lindas?

-yo quiero helado de fresa – decía Hotaru

-para mí pastel helado de limón – nos fuimos a sentar a un gabinete, mientras Andrew nos llevaba la orden a la mesa

-¿y como has estado Endy? – le preguntaba Andrew, aunque podía ver en su rostro las ganas de atacarme con preguntas a mí

-súper tío, el lunes tuve partido contra unos chicos de otra escuela y jeje, ganamos – decía con orgullo

-felicidades campeón – decía Andrew desarreglándole el cabello – esta ronda de postres va por cuenta de la casa, ¿Qué les parece? – los tres aplaudimos. Después de terminar de comer el postre los chicos se fueron a los videojuegos, yo me quede a solas con Andrew y me puse nerviosa, sabia que venia un interrogatorio - ¿y bien?

-y bien ¿Qué? – me hacia la loca mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café

-vamos Serena, crees que no te vi subir ayer al carro de Richard y bajarte con Darien – me miraba con reproche

-pues no podía dejarlo así, después de que me ayudo, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo – me defendía

-sí, claro – decía con sarcasmo – y yo me chupo el dedo

-vaya, tan grandote y con esas mañas – bromee y me miro molesto

-Serena, mira, no estoy en contra de que ustedes terminen juntos – hizo una pausa – creo que deben arreglar muchas cosas

-ayer estuvimos platicando un rato y creo que han quedado algunas cosas claras – no podía explicar todo lo que paso anoche – pero creo que aun nos quedan cosas pendientes, solo necesito poner un poco en orden mis ideas, pero sobre todo – me quedo mirando hacia donde esta mi hijo – tengo que ver lo que es mejor para él

-no creo que estar con su padre sea malo, al contrario

-sí, lo sé pero tengo miedo que se vuelva a ir – aunque lo de anoche me demuestra que eso es casi imposible no puedo evitar sentir miedo

-creo que tienes que hablar con él y expresarle todo lo que tienes en tu corazón – me toma de la mano y observa la puerta – aunque por hoy podrías solo tratar de integrarlo con Endy –lo miro como no entendiendo nada hasta que

-hola viejo, ¿Qué cuentas? – gritaba Andrew hacia la barra, así que me voltee para ver a Darien, cabizbajo, se veía triste, supuse que yo tenía algo que ver con eso, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba con Andrew - ¿Qué le hiciste Serena? – Me regaño Andrew – ayer estaba tan contento solo porque estuvo contigo en la fiesta – me sentí mal – ve y arréglalo, refunfuñe pero me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a donde estaba sentado

-hola – tome su hombro con mi mano, él solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, quizá pensó que estaba alucinando

**Darien POV**

_**Esto podría parecer una broma, pero no lo es, tengo que decirte algo importante, pero ahora no es el momento, tengo que regresar a mi vida normal, esto no es una despedida, prometo que cuando tenga todo más claro, te buscare. Besos Serena.**_

Esa nota daba vueltas en mi cabeza, la leí hasta aprendérmela de memoria, de pronto me sentí derrotado, viejo, sin fuerzas ni ánimos, como si mi alma se me hubiera ido otra vez, arrugue el papel en mi mano y lloré ¿Cómo pude pensar que las cosas estarían mejor?, ella tiene un vida, donde yo no estoy incluido, recordé como el día que me la encontré en el parque mencionó al hombre más importante de su vida, pero que tonto soy, ella no me ama, por eso cada que le decía que la amaba ella solo me besaba o me llevaba a la pasión desbordada, quizá fue su manera de vengarse.

En estos momentos hubiera deseado salir corriendo y regresar a Londres, o al fin del mundo, como hice hace años, pero, desarrugo el papel y vuelvo a leer, ¿tiene algo importante que decirme?, algo en mi corazón me dice que huir seria lo peor. Era medio día, me levante y fui al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, salí de casa a la fuente de sodas, llegué y me senté en la barra

-hola viejo, ¿Qué cuentas? – escuche gritar a Andrew unas mesas a mi espalda, pero no le respondí, seguía con mis enredos mentales, la nota de Serena no me dejo con la desesperanza que yo le deje cuando hui, pero no entiendo que pasa

-hola – siento una mano en mi hombro y una dulce voz hablándome, es tan hermosa y familiar su voz, pero quizá este soñando, sonrío y cierro mis ojos – ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? – apretó un poco mi hombro, no estoy soñando, la miro sorprendido, estaba a mi lado sonriendo

-Serena – sonrió con emoción, me levanto y sin pensarlo la abrazo como si la fuera a perder, ella solo se ríe

-a mí también me da gusto verte – la suelto y me da un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me toca la mejilla

-ahora que estas aquí me siento bien – de pronto me siento triste, como me trata así si ella ama a otro ¿o no? - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – no me aguanto las ganas de saber sus razones

-tenia que pasar por Endy a casa de mis padres y me quise cambiar el vestido – me decía con toda la calma del mundo

-pero me hubieras despertado, te hubiera acompañado

-la verdad es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo, que no quise despertarte – me decía con pena, al pensar en despertarme – además tu necesitabas descansar – se puso roja y me causo gracia – por tu golpe – aclaro al ver mi risa picara

-dices que tenemos una plática pendiente – de pronto se tensó, creo que quizá no me va a gustar lo que me va a decir, empezó a mirar hacia los videojuegos que estaban a mi espalda -¿estas ocupada? – Me tensé y vi miedo a sus ojos - ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-mami – escuche gritar a mi espalda y los ojos de Serena se iluminaron, su sonrisa se hizo radiante – ya vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde – me gire para ver a Endy con su amiga, acercándose a nosotros, me dio tanto gusto verlo, me miró – hola Darien, que gusto encontrarte aquí – de pronto escuche que Serena jalo aire

-hola Endy, como has estado – le extiendo la mano, corresponde y siento eso otra vez, sin querer miro a Serena y la veo extraña, muda y algo pálida – te sientes bien Serena – parece que se va a desmayar, así que toco un poco su espalda con mi brazo para sostenerla

-estoy bien, solo me maree, seguro es por el cansancio de la semana y la desvelada de anoche – de pronto se pone roja recordando la noche de anoche – es que no dormí bien – le explicaba a Endy y yo no dije nada

-si quieres no vamos al cine – vi a Endy entristecer, pero también se veía preocupado por su madre

-estoy bien cielo, solo necesito descansar un poco – decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la barra, mientras Andrew que veía todo desde atrás de la barra le acercaba un vaso con agua y la miraba como tratando de calmarla, pasamos unos momentos en silencio

-¿no que no se conocían? – de pronto pregunto el niño a su madre, ella se puso nerviosa

-lo que pasa pequeño – empezó a decir – es que el día que nos encontramos con él no lo reconocí – le estaba mintiendo a su hijo – por eso te dije que no lo conocía – me miro como pidiéndome disculpas

-y de donde se conocen – pregunto de nuevo el niño, se nota que es muy inteligente y testarudo

-pues – empecé yo, de pronto sentí que tenia que ser cauteloso, además Serena me miro con miedo ante mis palabras – soy amigo de Andrew, y Lita es amiga de Serena, nos conocimos hace unos años en una fiesta, aunque como yo me fui por muchos años al extranjero pues… - me quede callado y el niño sonrió

-ya veo, es que mi mama casi no tiene amigos – empezó a explicar y ella se ruborizo – de no ser mis tías y sus parejas – me causo gracia su sinceridad y confianza conmigo

-creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Serena saltando del asiento – gracias por todo Andrew – se despedía – Darien, gusto en verte – me sonrió y yo no pude evitar besar su mejilla, el niño carraspeo

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al cine? – pregunto de repente el niño y su madre lo miro asustada o apenada

-bueno campeón, no se que diga tu mama – la mire con cara picara, y Endy con cara de suplica, ella suspiro

-¿quieres ir al cine con nosotros? – pregunto sutilmente Serena, mi ángel, la mujer que amo, aunque ella no me ame

-claro – me encamine a la puerta con ellos

-adiós amigos – nos gritaba Andrew desde la barra, el se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero nos miraba divertido, igual la amiga de Endy, pero ella nos miraba como sorprendida, aunque no se porque

Nos dirigimos a la plaza comercial donde nos encontramos hace casi ocho días, mi vida estaba dando un giro muy rápido en estos días, yo iba caminando junto a Serena, mientras los chicos iban enfrente platicando y jugando, se nota que Endy quiere mucho a su amiga. Si Serena no me ama espero que me deje ser su amigo, de ella y de su hijo, al que le he tomado mucho cariño en poco tiempo

-recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente – le dije a Serena y casi se cae al tropezar, creo que la asuste o la distraje, la abrace para que no cayera, y la sentí temblar

-creo que no es el momento, por favor tenme paciencia ¿si? – me suplico, yo la seguía abrazando

-¿se van a quedar ahí? – me saco de mi burbuja la voz de Endy, nos ruborizamos los dos y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al cine, Endy y Hotaru eligieron la película, compré los boletos y Serena las palominas, después de discutir quien pagaba, ya que ella quería pagar todo porque yo era invitado, y yo al contrario quería pagar todo por caballeroso, me sentía tan feliz, como en familia, era una sensación de paz, Serena y Endy sonreían y yo me sentía completo, hasta Hotaru quien estaba algo seria conmigo se estaba divirtiendo, bromeamos y charlamos de cosas simples, ella se sentó a mi lado, y los chicos adelante, ella quito el brazo del asiento para quedar juntos, por instinto la abrace y ella se acomodó en mi pecho, besé su cabello y ella suspiro

-fresas y rosas – le susurre y con mi mano levante su rostro, de pronto la sentí más cerca, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, acorte la distancia y la bese, empecé tierno y delicado, suave, pero se fue intensificando hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo desistir, yo estaba contento, pero a la vez extraño, tenia que aclarar muchas cosas con ella, pero por ahora prefiero disfrutar este momento, reíamos y disfrutamos la película, salimos de la sala al terminar

-bueno chicos, yo voy con Hotaru al tocador, no se vayan sin nosotras – nos sonrío Serena mientras se alejaban

-te gusta mi mama ¿verdad? – me pregunto Endy mientras yo seguía con la vista a Serena

-¿se me nota mucho? – bromee, el asintió con la cabeza – la verdad es que sí, tu mama es hermosa, además de inteligente y divertida – creo que hable con mucho entusiasmo por que el niño sonrió – aunque no creo que tenga una oportunidad con ella – de pronto me puse triste

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro – puse cara de no entender – mi mama no deja que los hombres se le acerquen mucho, y mira que tiene admiradores – eso no lo dudo pero me dieron celos

-pero debe tener pareja, un novio o algo – negó con la cabeza y no pude evitar preguntar - ¿y tu papa? – el negó de nuevo y se puso triste

-digamos que él no cuenta – lo dijo con algo de molestia y sentí una punzada en el corazón – aunque eso es algo que creo que te debe explicar mi mama, porque yo sé poco al respecto, solo sé que no sabe de mí – lo dijo con tristeza, y me sentí mal por él – creo que tienes una oportunidad – dijo de pronto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se me lleno el corazón de esperanza

-de que platican – decía Serena mientras se acercaba

-cosa de chicos – dije y sonreí y Endy sonrió también, Serena me miro con un extraño brillo que no supe descifrar y Hotaru puso cara de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer hamburguesas? – les pregunte, y los niños gritaron de gusto, llegamos y ordenamos

-déjame pagar lo de los niños y lo mío – decía Serena muy seria, como ordenando

-no – le di un beso en la frente – yo los invité y yo pago – ya no pudo discutir más, creo que la aturdí un poco buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a platicar y comer, después los chicos se fueron a los juegos mientras que Serena y yo nos quedamos a conservar, sentados uno junto al otro

-y no me has dicho ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza? – lo dijo entre broma y preocupada, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, solo pude cerrar los ojos

-la verdad que mucho mejor, ya ni me duele – me sobe donde estaba el golpe, aunque me molesto tocarme me hice el fuerte, en realidad solo era el hematoma que se formo, pero creo que es bueno ser de cabeza dura

-me alegro, pensé que después de anoche – se ruborizo – no habías descansado bien

-me hubiera hecho mejor despertar con un ángel en mis brazos – bromee y ella se sonrojo, iba a decir algo pero le puse un dedo en sus labios, para callarla y ella suspiro y cerró los ojos sintiendo más mi toque

-pero entiendo que fue por el niño – le susurre al oído y ella tembló y sonrió, se giro para mirarme a los ojos y me dio un rápido beso en los labios

-gracias por entenderme – me sonrió

-pero luego me compensaras – la abrace y bese su cuello, ella tembló más

-estás jugando rudo – me susurro y yo me estremecí – pero yo también puedo jugar tu juego – me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, la iba a morder en el hombro pero escuche una tos fingida, la solté, y me encontré con Endy y Hotaru divertidos

-lo siento – se sonrió como quien hace una travesura – Hotaru me invita a quedarme en su casa ¿puedo? – hizo cara de suplica y me causa gracia, me recordó a alguien pero no se a quien, ella mientras movía la cabeza, como negando

-está bien, pero ya sabes pórtate bien y no se duerman tarde – les dijo a los dos, quienes ya estaban brincando de gusto – y hagan caso a Setsuna

Después de un rato íbamos en el auto de Serena camino a casa de Hotaru, nos bajamos todos a despedir a los niños, Hotaru me dio la mano y se retiro, nos quedamos con Endy

-Adiós mama – se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso – Adiós Darien – me dijo y sin pensarlo también me abrazo, yo casi quería llorar por esa sensación y esa demostración de afecto de Endy, Serena sonrió muy contenta, brillaba de emoción, eso me dio más gusto

* * *

**Les dejo este cap para que no digan que soy mala, jeje, es que pensé que era buen fin de cap**

**Saluditos**

**Angel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Serena POV**

-Adiós mama – se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un beso – Adiós Darien – le dijo y de pronto lo abrazó, a mi me dio mucho gusto verlo así – hasta mañana mama – corrió a alcanzar a Hotaru, pude ver en los ojos de Darien un brillo especial, creo que es cierto que la sangre llama, nos subimos al auto

-te llevo a algún lado – le preguntaba mientras arrancaba el auto, de pronto sentí sus labios en mi brazo, y fue subiendo mientras yo solo disfrutaba las sensaciones – Darien – jadee y preferí orillarme frente a un campo de futbol que estaba vacio

-tú me debes algo – me dijo mientras me besaba los labios – además no quiero que te quedes sola, ahora que Endy no va a estar – me decía en una especia de puchero, igualitos padre e hijo, yo sonreí

-¿tu vas a cuidar que nada malo me pase? – le dije de manera sensual

-solo cosas buenas te van a pasar esta noche – me decía al tiempo que mordía mi lóbulo

-creo que a ti también te van a pasar cosas buenas hoy – le dije lanzándome a sus labios y besándolos con pasión

Conduje hacia mi departamento mientras el acariciaba y besaba mi brazo, entre semáforos rojos nos besábamos o luego tocaba mi pierna subiendo del muslo a mi entrepierna, yo solo suspiraba, ansiosa de lo que venía. Llegamos al edificio, cuando entramos al elevador nos besamos como desesperados, beso mi cuello, mi hombro, tenía sus manos bajo mi playera me apretaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, podía sentir su creciente erección, yo tenía mis manos bajo su playera y enterraba un poco las uñas en la espalda, llegamos a mi piso salí y el atrás de mi pegando mi trasero a su entrepierna, él me abrazaba y tocaba mis pechos, besaba mi oreja, y mordía mi lóbulo, yo trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, los vecinos a veces son un poco molestos, entramos en el departamento, me rodo en sus brazos y me beso, pero había no solo pasión y deseo, había amor, ternura, sentía que me extrañaba, podía sentir su amor.

-quieres… algo… de…de… tomar – le decía ya jadeante

-quiero… tomar… te – decía el también jadeante, mientras me besaba el cuello y trataba de quitarme la playera, yo me separé, me miró extrañado y enojado, como un niño que le quitan su juguete - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no quieres? – hizo puchero

-¿Qué no puedes tomarlo con calma? – Le dije caminando a la sala – deja te sirvo algo, café, agua, alcohol no tengo - de pronto me miro arrepentido de sus prisas

-perdón, es que me muero por estar contigo – se acerco y me beso tiernamente – pero no solo haciéndote mía – sonrió pícaramente, y se fue a sentar al sofá – que tal si me regalas agua, la comida me dio sed – fui a la cocina y serví dos vasos con agua helada – mejor platícame – empezó tomando su vaso y bebiendo, se veía sexy, Dios y yo quiero que vaya despacio – como vas con la empresa de tu padre – lo mire extrañada – Andy – chismoso, me senté junto a él en el sofá

-pues bien, es algo que me gusta, y sobre todo que sé hacer muy bien – sonreí, y me miro con orgullo – fue difícil al principio pero mi papa me apoyo mucho

-ayer cuando mandabas a los chicos te veías tan imponente, y tan sexy – me dijo y me beso, yo solo sonreí - ¿y qué paso con la fotografía o el periodismo?

-pues cuando llego Endy tuve que elegir lo mejor para darle una buena vida a mi hijo, así que decidí estudiar administración de empresas para después entrar a ayudar a papa – de pronto empecé a pensar que no era buena idea platicar tanto – en cuento a la fotografía pues he tomado algunos cursos, ¿quieres ver algunas de mis fotos? – le dije animada

-claro, eso sería genial – lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al librero que estaba al lado del comedor, tenía algunas fotos, de las chicas, de mis papas, de Endy, pero sobre todo de paisajes, pero de pronto pensé que tendría que dar explicaciones, creo que no es el momento, podía sentirlo tan cerca de mí, su olor, su cuerpo pegado al mío, de pronto busque sus labios desesperadamente - ¿Qué no querías tomarlo con calma?

-creo que me arrepentí – dije pegando mi cuerpo mas al suyo, no tardo ni dos segundos en reaccionar y presionarme y devorarme los labios con la misma pasión el beso termino por falta de aire, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve al sofá, lo senté, le quite la playera, me iba a jalar hacia él pero lo detuve – ahora yo te compensaré por dejarte solito – ya no dijo ni hizo nada, le desabroche el cinturón, y el pantalón, se levanto un poco para que lo pudiera bajar, le quite los tenis y los pantalones, solo quedo con un bóxer blanco, en eso sonó su celular, después de controlar su furia y su excitación, que yo me alejara un poco y encontrara el teléfono contesto

-Dr. Chiba… si Dr. Tomoe… mañana... sí no tengo problema… esta bien… lo veo mañana… hasta luego, saludos a su esposa… gracias, ciao

-¿paso algo? – pregunte desde un lugar lejos de sus manos

-era mi jefe, quiere que mañana tome la guardia desde el domingo hasta el lunes, de 8 a 8 – se acomodaba en el sofá

-¿te tienes que ir a descansar? – rogaba porque dijera que no – esta pesada tu guardia

-aun es temprano, y creo que estaré mejor aquí contigo, que solo en casa – hizo un puchero fingido y se me ocurrió una idea

-bien, no te muevas de aquí – fui corriendo a mi habitación, busque una mascada, me quite la ropa, dejando solo mi lencería, blanca, con pequeños tréboles diminutos, salí de la habitación con las manos en la espalda ocultando la mascada, cuando me vio se levanto – no te muevas – se detuvo – siéntate – y lo hizo – vamos a jugar un juego – puso cara de no entender – vamos, se que los vas a disfrutar – me moví de manera sexy y mi voz fue un ronroneo, él sonrió pícaramente

-tu mandas yo obedezco

-bien, primero, pon las manos atrás de la espalda – me miro raro pero lo hizo – acomódate bien, no te vayas a lastimar – se acomodo como si fuera gato buscando el hueco en el sillón, después se quedo quieto, me estaba mirando y podía ver su deseo, se veía tan bien así casi desnudo – bueno ahora – me fui acercando – quiero que cierres los ojos – me miro un segundo y luego los cerró en ese momento lo besé mientras le colocaba la mascada en los ojos, quiso cortar el beso pero no lo deje – bien, las reglas es que no puedes tocarme hasta que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?, si lo haces, buscaré la manera de castigarte

-Serena, no me hagas esto – decía removiéndose en su asiento como niño regañado –eso no es justo

-vamos lo vas a disfrutar lo prometo – le susurraba al oído, para después morder su oreja, me senté sobre él a horcajadas y rose su erección con mi centro

-Serena – jadeo fuertemente y me causo gracia, aunque trato de reprimirse

-grita amor, dime todo lo que sientes, ¿te gusta? – empecé a besar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, mientras mis manos le jalaban su cabello

-me… encanta – decía entrecortado y moviendo un poco las caderas para hacer más fricción conmigo, lentamente le fui bajando los bóxers, me ayudo levantándose un poco, suspiro al sentirse liberado, me acomode a modo que su miembro sintiera mi tanga – Oh Serena – decía entre gemidos, yo reía por lo bajo, me quite el brassier y con el acaricie su rostro - ¿Qué es eso?, parece de encaje – la colgué a su cuello

-lo importante es lo que eso significa – le dije de manera sensual, atraje su cara y en especial su boca a mi pecho, al sentir uno de mis senos no lo pensó más, y lo devoró chupando y lamiendo, yo gemía de placer y me arqueaba dando mas acceso, primero lo hizo con uno y luego le moví el rostro para que hiciera lo mismo con el otro

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver tus perfectos pechos? – decía como en un puchero, mientras yo sentía cada vez mas dura su erección

-porque es parte del juego – me levante de él, por lo que gruño – tranquilo, esto todavía no acaba – le decía mientras le abría las piernas y me hincaba frente a su miembro, pude oír como jalaba aire, presintiendo lo que venía

-Se...re…na – decía entre jadeos y gemidos, eso es música para mis oídos, lo fui introduciendo en mi boca lentamente – oh – lo succione un poco – hmmm – es lo único que él pronunciaba, de pronto empecé a sacarlo y meterlo en mi boca, al principio lento pero de a poco fui aumentando la velocidad – Sere… voy… a… acabar… - decía llegando a su punto máximo, yo no dije nada y continué con mi labor hasta que se vino en mi boca, mientras el dejaba escapar un grito ronco y sensual – eso fue… fue… maravilloso – decía con la respiración entrecortada, yo me levante para besar sus labios

-tú – beso – eres – beso – maravilloso – beso apasionado – pero esto aun no termina – tome su miembro en mis manos y lo masajee, se recupero rápidamente, me quite la tanga y me senté en sus piernas pero dándole la espalda, de modo que su pecho rozaba mi espalda, - puedes tocar pero no te quites la mascada – le advertí porque me costo trabajo mantenerme en esa posición y necesitaba sus brazos, tanteo mi cuerpo con sus manos para intentar saber en que condiciones me encontraba, rozo mi espalda para luego dejar húmedos besos, después masajeo mis senos, sin dejar de besar mi espalda y hombros, bajo su mano a mi centro, masajeo mi clítoris, mientras yo apretaba mi trasero a su miembro, me masajeo hasta que estaba totalmente húmeda y lista, me acomode y lo introduje en mí, despacio, como queriendo alargar ese momento, una vez dentro siguió masajeando mi clítoris, fue entrando y saliendo de mi al ritmo que marcaba, poco a poco subí la velocidad, mis gemidos inundaban la sala, su otra mano estaba en mi seno, torturándolo, llegamos al clímax en un sonoro gemido, con la respiración entrecortada, quede sobre él recargando mi cabeza en su hombro

-ya me puedo quitar la mascada – me pregunto

-aja – fue toda mi respuesta, se la quito y me abrazo fuertemente

**Darien POV**

-estuviste maravillosa – besé su cuello y mordí su oído, ella gimió y sonreí– esa compensación fue muy buena, pero tendré que hacerlo mejor que tú – decía mientras le amarraba la mascada a los ojos – no te muevas o me enojo – decía cuando trató de levantarse, después me levanté del sofá con ella en brazos ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

-la del fondo – caminé hacia ella y con cuidado abrí la puerta, cuando vi la habitación, apenas iluminada por las luces de afuera me quedé helado - ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto al ver que me detuve

-tu habitación me resulta muy familiar – le dije y ella se espanto y metió su cara en mi cuello

-cuando decore la habitación inevitablemente me traiciono el subconsciente – decía aun sin levantar la cara, la habitación aunque mucho mas lujosa, era sin duda muy parecida a la habitación de hotel donde estuvimos hace ocho años, donde yo comencé a amarla

-ya veo – eso es bueno... creo yo, era una forma de recordarme ¿o no? - ¿en que me quedé? – traté de retomar lo que iba a hacer, besé su cabeza, ella sonrió y saco la cabeza de su escondite, dejando sus labios expuestos, los cuales devore desesperadamente, ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello, me acerque a la cama y la deposite suavemente, pero sin terminar el beso, me coloque sobre ella apoyándome en las rodillas y brazos, me acaricio la espalda, fui directo a su centro el cual torture con mi lengua mientras ella solo gemía hasta que llego al orgasmo

-haz… me… tu…ya – devoré sus labios con pasión y con todo el amor que le profeso, coloque mis brazos entre su espalda y el colchón en un abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo, mientras la penetraba suavemente, mutuamente nos besábamos, los labios, el cuello, los hombros, mientras mis embestidas eran fuertes pero lentas, llegando hasta el fondo de su centro, gemía, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas – te… amo… Darien – decía al momento en que llegaba el clímax en un susurro, y con eso llegue yo al mismo

-re…pi…te…lo – le suplicaba en su oído, mientras que le quitaba la mascada de los ojos

-TE AMO – grito – desde que te conocí, a pesar de la distancia y los años, te amo, y no pensé que esto podía crecer, porque te amo más y más – mientras el abrazo trataba de romper las reglas de la física y nos queríamos volver uno

-yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida – le decía mirándola a los ojos pero sin terminar el abrazo, nos besamos, despacio, suavemente, tratando de hacer el momento eterno, después me acomode en la cama y la atraje para que quedara a mi lado

-esta vez no me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad? – me pregunto y podía sentir su temor

-si despierto antes que tú, te despertare, después de observarte dormir, jeje – le bromee – jamás volveré a hacer esa tontería, te lo juro – bese su cabeza y percibí el aroma de su pelo

-te amo Darien – me decía suspirando – soy feliz de estar a tu lado – bostezo – pero debemos descansar, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no?

-buenas noches amor – decía mientras cerraba mis ojos

-buenas noches – decía ya casi dormida

La mañana llegó, en un suspiro, se veía el alba entrar por las ventanas de la habitación, estaba de lado, de cara a la ventana, casi en la orilla de la cama, me gire para buscar a la mujer que me quita la respiración, pero no estaba, me encontraba solo en la enorme cama, me asuste, y por instinto busque alguna nota en el buró de noche, pero ese miedo paso rápido, ¿Cómo me va a abandonar en su propia casa?, me dio risa mi propia conclusión, me levante, me envolví en la sabana y salí a la sala, podía escuchar ruido en la cocina y percibir el olor a comida, de pronto se me abrió el apetito como en años no lo había sentido, busque mi ropa en la sala, tome mis bóxers, tire la sabana

-Dr. Chiba – me giré y pude verla frente a la mesa con un plato en las manos – eso se ve mas apetitoso que el desayuno – me dijo señalándome, yo estaba completamente desnudo con mi bóxer en la mano, me miro de manera picara

-no tanto como tú – le decía mientras me acercaba a ella, quien solo tenia una playerita de tirantes entallada y unos shorts muy pequeños –buenos días amor – la besé de manera desesperada, dejando que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran y la abrazaba, pegándola a mi cuerpo para que sintiera mi creciente erección

-es el… mejor saludo… de buenos días que he recibido – decía separándose de mí aun jadeante – pero tú tienes que ir a cambiarte para que te vayas a trabajar – me regañaba

-vamos Serena – decía mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello y hombros – bien que quieres, tu cuerpo te delata – estaba temblando y suspiraba, en eso mi estomago gruño de hambre

-y tu cuerpo, o más bien tu estomago quiere otra cosa – me decía botada de la risa – y sinceramente el mío también – decía sobándose el estomago – comamos ¿si? – Me besó tiernamente y regreso a la cocina – y vístete – me gritaba desde la cocina, yo me puse el bóxer y después el pantalón

-¿y tú que vas a hacer hoy? – le pregunté cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, había preparado café y jugo y unos deliciosos huevos a la mexicana (NA Perdón pero tengo hambre en este momento )

-pues nada en realidad, necesito platicar con Endy algunas cosas – se noto algo tensa

-¿algún problema? – le pregunte, quería apoyarla en todo, cuidarla y protegerla - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien, solo tengo que… digamos que mi vida va a sufrir algunos cambios importantes – se puso nerviosa

-¿yo formo parte de esos cambios? – pregunte algo tenso, quería formar parte de su vida, para siempre

-sí – suspiro – pero por ahora no te puedo decir nada, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas ¿te molesta? – me besó de manera tierna

-no te preocupes, arregla tus cosas y cuando sea el momento tú me dirás lo que tengas que decirme – le regrese el beso – te amo, no lo olvides – sonrió ampliamente, y se sentó en mis piernas

-yo también te amo – me besó apasionadamente, sus manos recorrían de mi cuello a mi espalda, y las mías tocaban sus senos bajo la playera – no, espera – se alejo un poco – tienes que irte a trabajar - ¿te quieres bañar aquí? – me pregunto

-solo si tu me acompañas – se levanto y nos dirigimos al baño, entre besos y caricias nos bañamos los dos – te importa si me doy una ultima enjuagada – le dije mientras la ayudaba a salir de la regadera, necesitaba agua helada para apaciguar mis deseos

-bien, te veo afuera – me dijo mientras se envolvía en una toalla el cabello y otra en su cuerpo, cuando salí estaba mi ropa sobre la cama y ella ya vestida se cepillaba el pelo, llevaba un vestido suelto, largo hasta los tobillos, de manga corta, y sandalias, se veía tan hermosa - ¿te llevo al hospital? – me preguntaba mirándome por el espejo mientras me vestía, tenia una sonrisa picara

- si no es molestia – le decía acercándome a ella y abrazándola por detrás, quería llenar mis pulmones con su olor

-no te preocupes, tengo que ir de compras antes de ir por Endy – cerro los ojos como queriendo conservar el momento eternamente mientras rosaba mis brazos – será mejor irnos – me decía, me acabe de vestir y salimos, estaba fresca la mañana pero agradable, platicamos de cosas sin importancia en el camino, nos dimos nuestros números celulares, para estar en contacto, nos dimos un último beso y un te amo de parte de los dos antes que me bajara de su auto y entrara al hospital.

Empezó mi guardia muy tranquila, quizá estaría tranquila todo el día, solo tenia en mi mente a Serena, como la amo, me arrepiento de haberme ido, si mi ego lastimado me hubiera dejado ver que ella fue y es la mujer de mi vida, ahora seriamos una familia, Endy seria mi hijo, es extraño, pero quiero a ese niño, pobre, no conoce a su padre, yo perdí a los míos muy chico, así que en parte lo entiendo, aunque seguro Serena compensa esa ausencia, tengo que preguntarle por el padre de Endy, una idea empieza a darme vuelta en la cabeza ¿Cuántos años tiene Endy?, lo de Diamante fue hace diez años ¿no?, tomo mi teléfono

-hola hermano ¿Qué cuentas?... yo estoy de guardia, ¿Cómo esta Lita?... salúdala de mi parte… oye hermano, tengo algo que preguntarte pero… se que no es adecuado por teléfono, pero acabo de empezar la guardia saldría hasta mañana y… - me quede callado, en realidad no era adecuado preguntar pero no me aguanto la curiosidad, si Diamante es el padre de Endy, claro que no me importaría pero – tengo mucha curiosidad… veras… quiero que me digas ¿Quién es el padre de Endy?... – escucho que Andrew se atraganta, luego se queda mudo – hermano… estas ahí… entiendo… tienes razón… cierto… ella no ha dicho nada, y no la he querido presionar, debe ser difícil… oye… ¿Cuántos años tiene… - no pude terminar porque corto la llamada, no se si no me escucho o no me quiso responder, que extraño. En fin, he tomado una decisión, y es importante, quizá sea pronto pero solo sé que quiero estar con ella y su hijo toda mi vida.

**Hola chicas, aquí esta un nuevo cap. Ya casi se acaba esto pero… estoy aun con problemas para definir como hacer que se enteren del parentesco, tiene que ser algo bueno, que valga la pena.**

**Gracias por los rw, me animan mucho**

**Angel Negro**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi nueva amiga SalyLuna (Sandra): Nena, gracias por tu apoyo**

**

* * *

**

**Serena POV**

Después que deje a Darien en el hospital me dirigí al supermercado, tendría que hacer las compras de la semana y ya que había prácticamente madrugado podía aprovechar, creo que hoy le voy a hacer su comida favorita a Endy, estoy preocupada, tengo que hablar con él y decirle de su padre, pero no sé… tengo miedo, quizá por lo pronto pueda terminar la conversación pendiente, también puedo preguntar cómo se siente con Darien, lo vi tan contento y animado con él ayer, cuando lo abrazo, sentí mi corazón tan lleno de emoción, y amor que creí que saldría disparado de mi pecho. Como amo a ese par, y nada me hará más feliz que verlos juntos, que vernos como una familia, bueno, quizá Darien no quiera formar esa familia conmigo, aunque también lo he visto feliz con el niño, cada vez me convenzo más que la sangre pesa y ese lazo que los une es muy fuerte, y aunque no lo sepan ellos se quieren, pero también conozco a mi hijo, es testarudo y hasta cierto punto orgulloso, definitivamente será una plática larga, el celular me saca de mis pensamientos

-hola… hola Mina ¿Cómo estás?... bien también, gracias… que cuentas… ¿ahorita?... si, está bien, de hecho Endy está en casa de Hotaru… entonces le llamo a Setsuna para ver si se puede quedar más tiempo con ellos, en un rato te llamo… adiós – después llame a Setsuna, ella encantada de tener a Endy en casa, ese niño se daba a querer, tiene el carácter de su madre, jeje me dirijo al templo donde me esperan mis amigas

-hola chicas – saludo al llegar, me miran, sonríen

-hola Serena – responden todas, me siguen viendo, oh Dios, creo que no debí venir, ya me imagino el interrogatorio, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando llamo Mina que no caí en cuenta para que era la reunión

-¿y bien? – me mira Mina como tratando de ver directamente a mi cerebro

-y bien ¿Qué? – lo mismo le dije a Andrew

-vamos Serena tonta, no te hagas, cuéntanos – me agredía Rei, como siempre, mientras yo me sentaba junto a ellas, en la mesa del salón - ¿Cómo te fue el viernes?

-y también el sábado, Andy me dijo que estuvieron en la fuente de sodas y luego se fueron al cine – me miró Lita de manera entre picara y divertida

-chicas – empezó Amy – no hostiguen a la pobre de Serena – de pronto su cara seria paso a una divertida – pero cuéntanos ¿sí? – esa tramposa, me mira con suplica en sus ojos

-bien – suspire no tengo escapatoria – que quieren saber

-TODO – gritaron las cuatro, ¿todo?, no esperaran que les de detalle de mi intimidad con él, sin querer negué con la cabeza

-vamos Serena, no seas así con nosotras, platícanos – me miraba Rei de manera seria, ella usualmente solo me insulta, pero cuando me da su apoyo es mi mejor amiga, las cuatro las son pero con ella el lazo extrañamente es más fuerte y poderoso

-bien chicas, pero ni sé por dónde empezar – empecé a comer un pastelillo que había en la mesa, cortesía de Lita, supongo

_Flashback_

_- ¿recuerdas a la mujer que nos encontramos en la fiesta? – dijo con algo de molestia_

_-como olvidarla – dije rodando los ojos_

_-bueno, ella fue mi… pareja, bueno fue mi novia dos años, antes de conocerte habían pasado unas semanas desde que ella me dejo – su tono de voz se volvió triste, aunque el brillo de sus ojos no desapareció del todo – de hecho cuando te conocí estaba yo bastante triste, creía que me había roto el corazón_

_-me di cuenta ese día que tu tenias una tristeza muy grande, pero ¿Por qué dices que creías que te había roto el corazón?_

_-pues él día que se fue me dijo muchas cosas feas, que yo era un medicucho mediocre que jamás sobresaldría, que no sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer, que me quedaría solo, que nadie me querría, que no valía ni como hombre ni como nada - ¿Qué tendría esa mujer en la cabeza? – en ese momento me deprimí mucho, pensé que de verdad no valía la pena – agacho su cabeza, sentía que iba a llorar, tome su mano para darle apoyo, pero la retire para quitar el agua del fuego que estaba hirviendo, se quedo callado hasta que regrese con las tazas preparadas – se me había presentado la oportunidad de tomar mi especialidad en Londres, no lo pensé y acepte, estuve esas dos semanas arreglando todo para irme, no me sentía emocionado, solo huí, no quería encontrarla, ni ver los lugares donde creí había sido feliz – hizo una pausa y suspiro – el día que las conocí había ido con Andy a despedirme, le conté lo que había pasado, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi relación con Beryl, bueno, el caso es que había quedado de escribirle y mantener el contacto – se quedo callado_

_-bueno, tú notaste que estaba triste ese día, era por eso_

_-sí, me dio la impresión que no me querías conocer, yo contándote mis cosas y no sentía que realmente te interesara – agacho la cabeza, no pude evitar tocar su cabello, era tan sedoso como antes levanto la cabeza, como agradeciendo mi tacto_

_-no era eso, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención, en verdad quería conocerte, pero estaba dolido, molesto, además me iría pronto, cuando te invité a pasear esa noche quería por lo menos conocerte más, quizá ser amigos a distancia – lo miré extrañada como ser amigos con lo que vivimos esa noche, digo no es malo, pero ¿solo quería mi amistad? – no me mires así, deja termino – yo asentí – como te decía, desde que te vi llamaste mi atención, a cada momento que te tenía cerca sentía algo extraño, paz, me sentía a gusto, sentí algo en mi corazón que en ese momento no entendí – a mi me paso lo mismo, aunque creo que siempre supe que lo amaba, aunque quizá en ese momento pensé que era muy pronto – y cuando caíste en mis brazos – me sonroje – ese sentimiento corrió por mis venas quemándome, por eso te besé y bueno, lo demás no tengo que contártelo – se sonrojo él y me causo gracia_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? – esa pregunta me estaba quemando desde ese día_

_-bueno, yo me desperté antes que amaneciera, tu seguías dormida en mis brazos – me sonroje más y el sonrió – de pronto dormida murmuraste que creías que me amabas – yo puse cara de susto_

_-¿estás seguro? – solo asintió y continuó_

_-en ese momento me asuste, no por lo que tu sintieras, sino porque en ese momento pensé que no tenía nada que ofrecerte, como te dije creí que me había roto el corazón, cuando solo tenía el orgullo destrozado, creí que si me quedaba no podría amarte del modo en que tú te merecías – agacho la cabeza – pensé que si te quedabas conmigo sufrirías – podía notar la amargura en su voz – pero te lastime – empezó a sollozar – y daría mi vida con tal de reparar ese daño – me miró y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, toque su mejilla, cerró los ojos y salieron dos traicioneras lagrimas, yo también empecé a llorar abrió los ojos y se hinco junto a mí para estar más cerca – no llores, sé todo lo que sufriste y lloraste por mi culpa – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, besó mis mejillas – ojala no me hubieras conocido – puse mi dedo en su boca_

_-no digas eso, sí, sufrí mucho, pero también te puedo decir que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – lo decía por él y por Endy, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, porque antes, mientras relataba lo de esa noche se llenaron de tristeza – tu nunca me ofreciste nada, quizá irte así solo dejando una nota no fue lo más propio, pero bueno tenias miedo – mi mano toco su mejilla, y él puso su mano sobre la mía – pero ¿Por qué decían en Londres que eras un muerto en vida? – Me miro extrañado – Amy nos contó los rumores del nuevo subjefe, aunque no me imagine que se trataba de ti_

_-porque el día que te dejé – besó mi mano, como pidiendo perdón y yo me estremecí – también dejé mi alma, mi vida ya no era mía – arqué una ceja – mi vida, mi alma y todo lo que fui y soy se quedaron contigo – yo me sonroje y suspire, pensé en Endy, pero entendí a lo que se refería_

_-no digas eso – solté mi mano de su agarre y me levante, se levanto y me atrapó en sus brazos_

_-se que no me crees – yo temblaba de emoción y nervios en sus brazos – y yo mismo me tardé ocho años en darme cuenta que te amo desde que te conocí, desde el momento que te vi, te entregué mi corazón sin notarlo_

_-Darien, no digas eso – traté de apartarme de sus brazos, pero no me soltaba, como si no quisiera perderme_

_-ojalá me dejaras demostrarte cuanto te amo – levante mi cabeza para ver esos ojos de perdición, brillaban con amor y sinceridad, me estire para acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros_

_Fin Flashback_

-lo sabia – dijo Rei de pronto

-ustedes lucen extrañas, en realidad parece que solo les confirmo lo que ya sabían

-pues veras Serena – empezó Amy nerviosa – es que en realidad ya habíamos hablado con él

-¿Qué…como…cuando…porque no me dijeron nada?

Cada una empezó a explicar lo que había pasado a cada una, Amy en el hospital, Lita con Andrew, y Rei y Mina en el centro comercial y lo que ellas habían platicado el viernes en la mañana antes de llegar yo con ellas

-por eso estaban misteriosas ¿no? – les reclame, se veían apenadas

-no nos lo tomes a mal, llegamos a la conclusión que ustedes tenían que hablar – empezó Amy – han sufrido mucho los dos, y estamos seguras que se merecen la oportunidad de estar juntos

-además se aman – continuo Lita – porque tu lo amas ¿no? – Yo solo asentí – lo ves

-además Endy merece tener a su padre y a su madre juntos, y más si se aman – continuo Rei – por cierto ¿Darien ya sabe? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-por miedo – me miran extrañadas – en un principio fue porque pensé que no lo vería más, después porque a pesar de saber que se quedaba y que me ama, temía que se fuera otra vez, y además, no sea cual sea la reacción de Endy

-Andrew me dijo que Endy se veía feliz con Darien – continuo Lita - ¿a que le temes?

-saben que nunca he mencionado nada respecto a Darien con Endy, y ayer en la mañana trate de hablar un poco del tema, pero en sí se molesto un poco, hoy quiero conversar con él, antes de decirle la verdad, tengo que saber cómo decirlo, para que le afecte lo menos – suspire

-tranquila Serena, Endy es muy inteligente – empezó Rei – probablemente lo heredo de su papa – yo la miro con odio fingido claro, y le saco la lengua – hay Serena, que infantil eres – íbamos a empezar a discutir cuando Mina nos interrumpió

-bueno Serena y ahora lo más importante – pone mirada picara, ya sé lo que va a preguntar – ¿Qué paso el viernes?

-ya te die, hablamos – pero me empiezo a poner roja recordando toda la increíble o increíbles noches que he pasado con él

-no, no solo hablaron y no me mientas, tu cara lo dice todo – me señala Mina y las demás ríen

-anda Serena cuéntanos – decía Lita – no con detalles pero dinos, ¿paso algo más? – empecé a afirmar con la cabeza y todas gritaron emocionadas y esperando que dijera algo mas

-la verdad es que el viernes después que me dijo que me amaba, no pude resistir más – suspire – no saben cuánto extrañaba sus besos, sus brazos, su aroma, su pasión, pero saben que – me miraban expectantes – sobre todo su amor, lo sentí la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero creo que ninguno fue consciente de ese sentimiento y ayer lo pude sentir

-¿ayer? – preguntaron todas

-es que estuvimos juntos el viernes y el sábado – dije apenas en un susurro y con los ojos mirando el suelo

-SERENA – gritaba Mina – eres una picara – yo solo reí – ¿y qué tal estuvo?

-MINA – le recriminaban las demás

-pues si la primera fue maravillosa, estas fueron como llegar al cielo, fueron mágicas, especiales, fogosas – hasta sentía calor – uff, no sé que mas decir

-tu cara dice más que mil palabras – suspiro Amy

Nos quedamos un rato platicando, Mina como siempre con sus picardías, que si posiciones, que si masajes, que ropa sexy, Amy, Rei y Lita, me trataban de ayudar a ver cómo era mejor hablar con Endy, por lo pronto hoy solo he decidido preguntarle por Darien y en general terminar la conversación de ayer. Me despedí y me dirigí a casa de Setsuna, recogí a Endy y lo lleve a casa

-¿y cómo te fue amor? – empecé mientras recogía las compras del supermercado, él me ayudaba con algunas cosas

-me fue bien – se notaba algo perturbado, como pensativo

-¿estás bien? – le pregunte tocando su rostro, tenía la mirada baja y triste – te noto preocupado

-hmm, quisiera irme a descansar un rato – dijo con pena –quisiera irme a dormir, nos desvelamos viendo una película ayer – me dio la impresión que no me decía la verdad, pero en esos casos es mejor no forzar las cosas

-ve a dormir un rato mientras preparo la comida – le di un beso, me correspondió, pero, lo sentí extraño, como preocupado, ¿Qué le pasará?, me preguntaba, me siento inquieta, cuando comamos le pregunto.

Me dispuse a preparar la comida, cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Darien_ te extraño y no dejo de pensar en ti, te mando un beso y mi amor. Darien_, me hizo sonreír y por un momento me olvide del agua que había puesto para cocer un espagueti, _yo también te extraño, besos y abrazos, espero verte mañana_ le respondí y continué con la comida. Después de una hora más o menos llame a Endy a comer, se sentó en el comedor, pero no se veía adormilado, seguía serio

-¿te pasa algo? – Me anime a preguntar – te veo extraño, no confías en mí

-estoy bien – respondió un poco más animado, pero me daba la impresión que fingía

-¿Cómo te fue con Hotaru? – le pregunte para empezar conversación, creo que es mejor esperar a que acabemos de comer

-bien, estuvimos jugando, y vimos una película, platicamos de algunas cosas – su mirada se veía extraña – sin importancia – cambio el tema hacia cosas mas de chicos de su edad, así transcurrió la comida, serví helado de chocolate y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, por un momento recordé mi noche con Darien, y me dio calor, pero tenía que mantener la compostura

-corazón, tenemos una plática pendiente – en vez de molestarse lo note como esperando algo

-¿sobre qué? – pregunto aun serio

-pues sobre tu papa – empecé pero él se tenso – recuerda que ayer hablamos de él

-sí, ya recuerdo, ¿pero que caso tiene?

-claro que tiene caso corazón, quiero que me digas ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

-pues no se – seguía serio, algo le preocupa o le molesta – aun no entiendo que caso tiene ¿Por qué quieres saber?, él no quiere conocerme ¿o si?

-pues es que aun no sabe de ti

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el niño algo molesto

-porque soy una cobarde – me mira como no entendiendo – temía que nos lastimara, que te lastimara, que se fuera de nuevo

-él volvió ¿verdad? – me pregunto de pronto con un cierto reproche en su mirada, estaba molesto y confundido

-pues – dude un poco, mi hijo es inteligente – sí, el volvió

-¿Quién es? – me miro como si temiera algo

-primero quiero que me digas si lo quieres conocer – no dijo nada – sé que debe ser difícil para ti, no quiero lastimarte – él empezó a querer llorar, se veía entre enojado y triste, de pronto se levanto y camino por la sala, como meditando algo

-es Darien ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sab…? – es lo único que pude pronunciar y su cara fue de lo sabia

-es él ¿verdad? – Me dijo casi gritando – todo este tiempo me has mentido – dijo llorando – Hotaru tenia razón y no le quería creer – murmuro mas alto de lo que debía, porque lo escuche

-¿Hotaru? – pregunte extrañada

-ella me comento algo, que nos parecíamos y esas cosas – dijo como sin darle mucha importancia

-entiéndeme por favor – alcance a decir, yo me quedé clavada en el asiento

-no puedo, no quiero – dijo como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla

-ENDYMION – grité cuando lo vi salir corriendo fuera del departamento, trate de alcanzarlo, pero solo lo vi desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador, tome las escaleras, cuando llegue a la calle no había ni rastro de él, corre rápido, también me di cuenta que no tome mi celular, así que regresé al departamento, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, estaba preocupada, como un mal presentimiento

**Darien POV**

Después de haber hablado con Andrew me dedico a trabajar un rato, la ventaja es que los domingos casi no hay trabajo, así que estaba tranquilo. De pronto me empezó una nostalgia por mi niñez, cuando perdí a mis padres me adoptaron unos tíos míos, siempre fueron amables conmigo, aunque siempre sentí la ausencia de mis padres, de algún modo una parte de mi murió con ellos, aunque agradezco a mis tíos por cuidar de mí, al recordarlos me dio por llamarlos, así que marque el numero de su casa

-hola tía Luna… ¿como estas?... yo también bien, volví hace ocho días… sí, me voy a quedar… estoy como subjefe de pediatría… gracias, espero poder visitarlos pronto…oye tía, tendrán algunas fotos de cuando era niño… bien, mejor… entonces espero que Taiki las mande… sí, gracias, saludos a tío Artemis… adiós – no sé porque me dieron ganas de ver mis fotos de cuando era niño, sería bueno verlas, solo esperaré que mi primo mandara el mail con las fotos, de pronto sentí una punzada en el corazón, algo extraño que no recuerdo haber sentido, era como un mal presentimiento, pero…¿de qué?

Me puse a revisar unos expedientes, llevaba una hora trabajando desde que hable con mi tía cuando escuche el sonido que indicaba un nuevo correo, lo abrí, era de mi primo Taiki, leí su correo, primero sus reclamos, felicitaciones y comentarios, había anexado una carpeta con las fotos de mi niñez había abierto la carpeta que se estaba cargando con el programa de fotoshop cuando…

-Dr. Chiba – me interrumpió una enfermera de emergencias

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte levantándome de mi asiento, sin ver el archivo

-tenemos un niño que acaba de llegar, fue arrollado por un auto y está perdiendo mucha sangre

-pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, tienen que realizar una transfusión – pero me sentía ansioso y ¿asustado?

-el problema es que en el banco de sangre se termino su tipo, y es difícil de conseguir

-¿Qué tipo es? – pregunté saliendo de la oficina

-es tipo AB

-tiene mi tipo de sangre – quizá mi sangre le ayudará un poco mientras conseguimos más de su tipo – preparen un cubículo para que le hagan una transfusión con mi sangre, mientras que llamen a los hospitales cercanos para conseguir más – le daba instrucciones mientras salía deprisa a emergencias, lo que vi me provoco el miedo más grande que podría yo sentir, no es que nunca hubiera visto atropellados, y menos niños, pero ese niño en particular me provocó el miedo mas grande, él tenía que vivir, y me daba miedo no poder ayudarlo, me quedé congelado en la puerta hasta que la enfermera me saco de mi shock

-doctor, el cubículo está listo – reaccione y camine hacia el cubículo, donde me quite la bata y me recosté en la camilla, mientras rogaba a todos los dioses y santos que pudiera servirle mi sangre, y que pudiera yo salvarlo, una media hora después estaba levantándome de la camilla, estaba mareado, pero quería estar al pendiente del niño

-que tenemos – pregunte entrando en la sala de urgencias al médico encargado

-chico de aproximadamente 9 años, arrollado por un auto, tiene contusiones en la cabeza, un brazo fracturado, y dos costillas rotas, al parecer el auto tenía un adorno metálico en la carrocería, con lo que se le perforo un costado al niño, por suerte no perforo órganos, pero perdió mucha sangre, ahorita ya estamos controlando la hemorragia y con la transfusión es probable que se recupere pronto, solo hay que realizar la cirugía para cerrar bien la herida – decía el médico - por desgracia tiene fiebre, y es lo que no hemos podido controlar, vamos a administrarle una fuerte dosis de paracetamol para ver si con eso es suficiente – cada palabra que decía el doctor era como si la sintiera yo, revise al niño y podía escuchar sus susurros

-papa… no, no… tu no me quieres…ella mintió… me mintió… papa – me sentía tan desesperado, triste, preocupado, quisiera cambiar mi lugar con el de él, ¿Por qué no llamaba a su mamá?

-ya le avisaron a la familia – pregunte a la enfermera, ella negó con la cabeza, iba a hacerlo, pero la detuve – yo me encargo de eso, pero primero llame a la Dra. Mizuno de Ginecología, dígale que la necesito acá abajo – ella asintió y salió – preparen el quirófano, voy a cerrar su herida – dije a otra enfermera, me miraron extrañados, normalmente el que hace esos procedimientos era el médico de urgencias, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía que ser yo quien lo atendiera - ¿me escucharon? – pregunte molesto y todos empezaron a preparar lo necesario

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – pregunto Amy, quien ya no alcanzo a ver al niño porque lo estaban llevando

-Amy – tenía que explicarle – Endy está aquí – al parecer no entendió, porque lo buscaba en sala de espera – Amy, Endy tuvo un accidente – se asustó

-¿Qué paso?, Serena ¿Cómo esta ella?,

-ella está bien, el niño fue atropellado, ahorita lo van a subir a quirófano para cerrar una herida que tiene – empezó a sollozar un poco – necesito que llames a Serena y le avises, pero trata de que no se asuste, yo tengo que ir a la cirugía

-¿tu lo vas a intervenir? – Pregunto, yo solo asentí – sé que tu podrás, Darien, tienes que ayudarlo – me dijo con cierta exigencia

-lo sé, por ahora está estable, pero requerimos cerrar la herida – le dije, pero me maree un poco

-estas bien?

-tuve que dar de mi sangre para Endy, porque en el banco no hay su tipo – sonrió débilmente – va a estar bien, por favor avísale a Serena – asintió y salí a quirófanos

La cirugía paso tranquilamente, es un niño fuerte, resistió bien, la fiebre estaba cediendo, aunque seguía inconsciente, la operación duro una hora, yo me sentí algo cansado, pero tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien. Pedí que lo trasladaran a una habitación privada, salí a sala de espera para encontrar a una Serena angustiada y que no paraba de llorar

-¿Por qué Amy? – Decía ella a su peliazul amiga, quien la tenía abrazada, y le ofrecía su hombro para llorar – es mi culpa, es mi culpa – se repetía una y otra vez, no me escucho acercarme

-Darien – hablo Amy y Serena enseguida corrió a mis brazos, casi me caigo, pero resistí

-¿Cómo esta mi niño? – pregunto Serena con desesperación

-el está bien Serena – le explique sin soltar el abrazo – tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos y golpes en la cabeza, la herida ya fue cerrada, y gracias a la transfusión de sangre no hay mayores consecuencias – besé su cabeza – vamos a verlo – la jale sin soltarla de mi brazo hasta llegar a la habitación, estaba tendido en la cama, con el brazo y la cabeza vendados, y una venda en su pecho cubriendo la herida, tenia conectado el suero y la sangre, en el brazo que no estaba roto, además de los monitores.

-¿va a estar bien? – preguntó Serena apenas en un susurro, como temiendo mi respuesta

-el estará bien, es todo un guerrero – de pronto me sentí orgulloso de él

-lo es – dijo con una sonrisa amarga – el nació prematuro, ¿sabes? – Empezó a platicar – nació sietemesino y míralo ahora aparenta tener más edad de la que en realidad tiene – iba a preguntar cuál era la edad del niño, pero este empezó a murmurar

-papa… ella no te dijo… ella no me dijo… tú te fuiste – Serena palideció

-tranquila, es por la anestesia, quizá despierte más tarde, no te preocupes – ella solo asintió, y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama

-ya mi amor, aquí esta mama – iba yo a salir de la habitación en silencio cuando sentí una mano en mi mano y que me hacia girar, solo sentí el abrazo de Serena, la apreté fuerte para transmitirle fuerza – gracias, por todo – me dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios, luego regreso a su asiento, tomo la mano del niño y acaricio su frente, yo me dirigí a mi consultorio, no sin antes dejar instrucciones a la enfermera, empezaba a oscurecer pero no encendí la luz, me sentía ya más tranquilo de que el niño estuviera a salvo, solo habría que esperar a que despertara, sin querer moví mi mouse de la computadora y me di cuenta que estaba abierto en las fotos, las vi, empezaba con una de los tíos y de Taiki, luego otra donde estaba yo con ellos, miré mi imagen, continué viendo fotos, cada foto era más extraño, no me veía a mí, veía a Endy, había una en especial donde estoy solo, y en verdad era como ver a Endy, y de pronto empecé a atar cabos

Primero esta sensación extraña que siento con él cada que lo veo o estoy cerca de él, el parecido que tiene conmigo cuando era niño, somos del mismo tipo de sangre, y además Serena dice que aparenta más edad de la que tiene, cuando lo vi la primera vez tuve esa sensación de que algo nos unía, ese lazo de sangre que es innegable, pero ella me lo tiene que aclarar, me dirijo a la habitación del niño, pero antes de llegar me tope con Andrew

-hermano, ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto al verme

-el está bien – le dije, podía sentir mis músculos tensos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver mi semblante

Acompáñame a mi consultorio – le pedí y nos dirigimos a este en silencio - ¿Qué te parece? – pregunte girando el monitor de la computadora

-¿Cómo es que tienes una foto de Endy? – Pregunto, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, él me conocía desde esa edad, y reacciono tarde al ver que era yo el de la foto – amigo… yo – tartamudeó

-es mi hijo ¿verdad? – pregunte con miedo en mi voz

-hermano, creo que debes hablar con Serena – golpee mis puños cerrados contra el escritorio

-solo dime, lo que yo ya sé – le pedí casi llorando – por favor

-si hermano, Endy es tu hijo – le iba a reclamar, pero el continuo hablando – tienes que entender que la que debía decirte era ella – empezó a explicar

-pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – pregunte asustado, enojado, decepcionado

-porque tenía miedo – arquee una ceja – tenía miedo que te volvieras a ir, no quería que lo lastimaras a él también – de pronto me sentí mal. Sentía la culpa en mí

-por favor hermano - le pedí – platícame de él

-bien, pero después tienes que hablar con ella – yo solo asentí con la cabeza – bien, recuerdas que te dije que estuvo muy mal cuando te fuiste – volví a asentir – bien, ella estaba mal, aunque no la había visto, hasta un par de meses después, cuando nos informó a sus amigos y a su familia que esperaba a Endy, al principio tanto sus padres como nosotros no entendíamos que pasaba, nos explico, a groso modo lo que había pasado entre ustedes – me sonroje – sus padres la apoyaron desde el principio, al igual que su hermano, también nosotros la apoyamos en todo lo que pudimos, entre Amy y su mama controlaron el embarazo, todos la consentíamos – de pronto se quedo callado

-continua por favor – le pedí

-a los siete meses nació Endy, fue un poco complicado, creemos que aunque se cuidaba una parte de ella seguía triste – me sentí mal – pero se recupero el niño y en verdad que ella se dedico en cuerpo y alma a él, pero como te dije, jamás fue la misma, al año siguiente entro a estudiar administración de empresas, y desde entonces trabaja con su padre, hace un par de años se mudo a su departamento con su hijo – de nuevo se quedo callado – ese niño es su luz, su ángel…

-el hombre más importante de su vida – complete yo, de pronto me sentí tonto

-tú lo has dicho – dijo Andrew – de todos modos tienes que hablar con ella

-lo sé pero no es el momento – él asintió con la cabeza – Dios hermano, esto es… - ni siquiera tenía palabras – tengo un hijo – de pronto mi rostro se lleno de una sonrisa, que sentía de oreja a oreja – un hijo – mi amigo me sonrió feliz, de pronto pensé en Serena y todo su sufrimiento desde que me fui, y me vuelvo a sentir culpable y miserable, y mi rostro reflejo mi sensación

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-pobre Serena – de pronto siento ganas de llorar – ella ha sufrido mucho

-en parte sí, pero como ella dice, le diste lo mejor que pudo tener – eso era cierto – pero tienes que hablar con ella y también con Endy – de pronto pensé en él y lo que me dijo

_Flashback_

_¿Y tú papa? – el negó de nuevo y se puso triste_

_-digamos que él no cuenta – lo dijo con algo de molestia y sentí una punzada en el corazón – aunque eso es algo que creo que te debe explicar mi mama, porque yo sé poco al respecto, solo sé que no sabe de mí – lo dijo con tristeza, y me sentí mal por él – creo que tienes una oportunidad – dijo de pronto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se me lleno el corazón de esperanza_

_-de que platican – decía Serena mientras se acercaba_

_Fin flashback_

-creo que él me odia – le dije a Andrew, sintiendo una angustia y una tristeza en el corazón, le explique lo que hablamos el sábado

-no te odia, solo no sabe la historia completa – me animaba mi amigo – pero por ahora es mejor dejas las cosas en calma, ya cuando él esté recuperado y Serena más tranquila podrán hablar

De pronto le conté lo que había decidido antes de saber lo de Endy, ahora no tenia duda

-cuando sea el momento me ayudaras ¿verdad? – le suplique a mi amigo

-si que son idénticos – bromeo, supongo que puse la misma cara de suplica de Endy y me dio risa, de pronto sentí que mi pecho no aguantaría a mi corazón, lo sentía tan grande, tan lleno de orgullo y amor, mi hijo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, y eso que soy inteligente, que idiota he sido – pero claro que te ayudaré – era un trato, tendría que arreglar todo lo mal que hice desde hace ocho años, mi amigo se despidió y yo me dirigí a ver a Endy, no solo para ver su salud sino para estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, sin querer me quedé tras la puerta de la habitación al escuchar que Serena hablaba con Endy, al parecer había despertado, tenía poco

-perdón mamá – decía con lágrimas en los ojos – nunca quise preocuparte

-ya pequeño, no llores – decía ella de manera muy dulce – sí, me asustaste, pero ya todo paso – decía tratando de contener las lagrimas

-iba corriendo, venia para acá – empezó a explicar, pero a que venía al hospital – pero no pensé llegar de este modo – trato de bromear – cruce un calle sin voltear… solo… - empezó a llorar de nuevo – sentí un golpe… y no recuerdo más

-pero ya todo está bien pequeño – hizo una pausa - ¿a qué venias? – pregunto y podía notar su temor en la voz

-quería verlo – dijo algo arrepentido – creo, ni yo entiendo, mis pies me traían para acá – hizo una pausa – es extraño ¿no?

-en realidad no sé qué decir – de pronto oí voces acercarse así que entre en la habitación lo más natural que pude

-hola campeón – dije entrando en la habitación –veo que ya despertaste

-hola – dijo entre serio y tímido, pero no sé porque su reacción, Serena no dijo nada, creo que el ya sabe todo, y me siento preocupado

-vamos a ver tus signos vitales – me acerque al monitor y al suero y la sangre – bien, veo que todo está bien, tus signos son normales – me acerque a revisar sus pupilas y la herida y se tensó – tus pupilas están bien, la herida va a cicatrizar casi al punto de que no se note – de pronto suspiro resignado

-no te preocupes campeón, pronto estarás como nuevo – traté de bromear pero él se mantuvo serio

-necesito hablar con él – le dijo a su madre

-¿estás seguro? – Pregunto ella notoriamente asustada, pero la mirada del niño era de completa decisión, de pronto me sentí nervioso – bien, los dejo solos – beso la frente de su hijo, y me dedico una tierna mirada, como pidiéndome perdón, yo le sonreí y salió de la habitación, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, no sabía que decir y el tampoco

-de pronto no sé qué decirte – empezó fingiendo una sonrisa – aunque sabía que tenía que venir a verte

-¿Cómo? – Fingí no entender – ¿venías a verme hace rato? – pregunté

-pues si – dijo nervioso

-¿necesitabas algo? – Pregunte, recordando que me había ofrecido a ayudarlo cuando necesitara algo - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – me senté en donde estaba Serena, buscaba sus ojos pero el miraba hacia la puerta

-¿sabes quién soy yo? – entendí perfectamente sus palabras, se quedo pensando como que quizá no era la pregunta adecuada, pero no dijo nada, esperando mi respuesta, su mirada transmitia miedo, tristeza, preocupación y me sentí mal

-me acabo de enterar

-¿ella te dijo?

-no, vi unas fotos mías y ate cabos – explique con calma y cautela

-yo también ate cabos, con ayuda de Hotaru – empezó a explicarme – pero la verdad aun no se qué pensar, que hacer o decir

-no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero sé que estás en tu derecho de odiarme – le dije con el corazón echo nudo

-no te odio – sentí un rayo de esperanza – pero tampoco sé que hacer, no sé si te quiero cerca de nosotros – sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba

-Endy… - dudé – Endymion – mi voz sonó seria, pero con un dejo de tristeza, y vi en sus ojos también esa tristeza cuando hable así – yo no tengo derecho de pedir nada, porque los lastimé mucho a los dos – mis palabras iban cargadas de arrepentimiento – solo te pido cuando estés listo una oportunidad de explicarte que paso, bueno, de explicarte muchas cosas – me levanté de la silla y camine a la puerta – por mientras soy tu doctor y tienes que descansar – iba a salir

-Darien – escuche que me llamo, me gire, me miraba como queriendo decir muchas cosas – gracias

-buenas noches – respondí y salí, no lo puedo culpar, quizá no me odia pero tampoco me quiere, y tampoco me querrá con su madre, me sentía triste y debatido, me dirigí a mi oficina, no vi a Serena por ningún lado, quizá fue a la cafetería, no tengo ganas de verla, me siento tan culpable, tan tonto, tan vacio, llego a mi oficina y no enciendo la luz, me siento en el sillón y me pongo a llorar, no me había fijado que deje la puerta abierta, son las 2 o 3 de la mañana, no se escucha nada mas que mi llanto, todo lo que tenía planeado ya no tendrá caso, espero que algún día me quiera escuchar y me llegue a perdonar…

* * *

**Estoy triste por la falta de rw, se que no son obligatorios pero, cuando no hay muchos uno se desanima y se me están quitando las ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, espero les guste este cap. **

**Gracias**

**Angel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Serena POV**

Después de dejar a Darien y Endy solos decidí caminar un poco por el pasillo, necesitaba pensar, que mi hijo ya lo sepa en parte es bueno, pero aun así me siento angustiada, sé cuan orgulloso y terco puede ser el niño, y también Darien, que pasará, no quiero elegir entre mi hijo y el hombre que amo, aunque sé que elegiría a mi hijo no quiero estar en esa posición, tengo miedo que todo salga mal, ahora que Darien y yo, bueno, digamos que empezamos algo juntos,

-hola Sere – Amy me sacaba de mis pensamientos – ¿Cómo esta Endy?

-hola Amy, está bien, dentro de lo que cabe – dije con tristeza

-me imagino – su voz era muy compasiva – ¿y que paso?, porque hace rato solo decías que era tu culpa pero no me explicaste nada, claro que no creo que hubieras podido hacerlo teniendo tanta angustia

-Endy ya lo sabe – dije soltando mi llanto sobre el hombro de mi amiga a la que abrace desesperadamente – lo sabe – repetí

-calma Sere – me confortaba sobando mi espalda – cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

-hoy iba a hablar con él como les platique – empecé tratando de calmar mi llanto – pero cuando llegamos a casa lo note como serio o triste, después de comer traté de retomar el tema, pero de algún modo él solo decía que no tenia caso, luego me pregunto quien era, yo no quería decirle – de pronto mis lagrimas me traicionaron de nuevo – pero el fue quien menciono a Darien, luego dijo algo que Hotaru le dijo y no lo quiso creer, no entiendo, no se como paso todo

-calma Serena, es mejor que regresemos con Endy a ver que pasa ¿si? – me jalo mi amiga hacia la habitación de Endy, no había caminado mucho, pero si estaba a una distancia donde no se veía ni el cuarto del niño

Cuando llegamos a su habitación el estaba dormido, y Darien no estaba, mi corazón se sentía triste y angustiado, por mi culpa las personas que mas amo están sufriendo, decido buscar a Darien en su oficina, es momento de hablar con él

-Amy, te puedes quedar a cuidar a Endy un rato – le pregunte en un susurro para no despertar al niño

-¿vas a ver a Darien? – solo asentí – ve – me regalo una sincera sonrisa, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras donde la enfermera de guardia me dio las indicaciones de donde se encontraba, llegue pronto a su oficina, la recepción estaba iluminada por las lámparas, se veía la puerta del doctor Tomoe cerrada, y del otro lado la puerta que supuse era de Darien, estaba abierta pero no se veía luz, me acerque en silencio.

-es mi culpa, es mi culpa - de pronto escuche su llanto y su voz lastimera y susurrante – los perdí, los voy a perder – me dolía su dolor – quisiera morirme – al escuchar esto mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, entré pero no se percato de mi presencia, pude verlo sentado en el sofá, con sus codos en las rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se veía tan pequeño y frágil, cerré la puerta y encendí la luz

-¿Serena? – levanto su rostro y se sorprendió de verme, pero no se movió de su lugar, al contrario, regreso su rostro a sus manos – Dios Serena, soy el peor hombre del mundo, no te merezco – camine hasta colocarme frente a él, toque su cabello con mi mano – yo no debí volver, debía quedarme solo y triste, al menos ustedes estarían tranquilos – levanto el rostro, me tomo la mano y la beso – ustedes estarían felices

-Darien, no digas eso – le dije levantando su rostro y acercándome más, de modo que lo abrace y coloque su rostro en mi pecho, él por instinto rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, pero no me apretó – me alegra que estés aquí, y saber que me amas – dude un poco - ¿me amas?

-más que a mi vida – me apretó a su cuerpo – los amo a los dos – me tensé

-él… él… te lo dijo – titubee

-no – fue lo único que dijo – yo saque mis propias conclusiones

-Darien, Endy, yo, bueno, es que, no sé – de pronto empecé a decir muchas incoherencias

-shhh – me silencio – no digas nada, entiendo que tenias tus razones para no decirme – se levanto soltando el abrazo, pero tomando mis manos su llanto se iba calmando

-lo siento, yo debí… - no me dejo hablar puso un dedo en mis labios

-no digas nada – me abrazó de nuevo y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza – sé que todo lo que hiciste fue porque creíste que era lo mejor para el niño – mis lagrimas me traicionaron – no llores, no soporto verte llorar – se le corto la voz

-yo tampoco quiero verte llorar – lo acerque mas a mí - ¿y que te dijo? – de pronto el se tensó, me soltó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón - ¿Qué te dijo? – repetí al ver que no respondía

-no me quiere cerca de ustedes – dijo con la voz muy apagada y llorando

-no puede ser cierto – dije molesta, lo que hizo que me mirara directamente – él no puede ser tan egoísta, no puede decir eso tan a la ligera – iba a salir de su oficina, pero me detuvo

-sabes que tiene derecho a sentirse así – respiro profundo – sabes, yo perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeño – empezó a explicarme con mucha tristeza – sabia que me amaban, pero perderlos fue duro para mí, en parte puedo entender que mi ausencia le ha afectado, sé que hay padres que no merecen tener hijos, pero si Endy tiene tu corazón, estoy seguro que ha sufrido mucho – mis lagrimas brotaban libremente de mis ojos – y ahora al saber que su padre está cerca eso debe desubicarlo mucho

-sé que puede ser testarudo y egoísta – intente sonreír – pero también sé que tiene un hermoso corazón y es noble

-lo heredo de su madre – me dijo dulcemente

-y es inteligente como su padre – le dije besando su mejilla – solo debemos darle tiempo

-lo sé – besó mis labios dulcemente, con amor, con delicadeza, después me abrazo yo cerré los ojos – gracias – dijo de repente, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había formado

-¿de que? – pregunte aun sin abrir los ojos

-pues porque tengo un hijo – comento con algo de ilusión – que a pesar de todo me hace sentir una dicha especial

-¿de verdad?

-si – respondió y me encamino al sofá aun en el abrazo, se sentó y me coloco en su regazo, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello – como te decía, perdí a mis papas cuando era niño – podía sentir su melancolía – y eso me dejo un vacio en el corazón, cuando me separe de ti y me di cuenta que no podría amar a nadie más, también pensé que no podría formar una familia, porque solo te amo a ti, pero ahora – levanto su rostro y me beso la mejilla, sonriendo – ese deseo es una realidad, aunque – se volvió a poner triste – quizá nunca pueda formar parte de ella

-hay que esperar – dije rosando su mejilla – solo dale tiempo

-por lo pronto hay que ir a verlo – se levanto conmigo en brazos, para luego depositarme suavemente en el suelo – tengo que revisar sus signos

-podemos quedarnos otro rato – le suplique – me siento tan bien junto a ti – lo abrace fuertemente, él correspondió a mi abrazo y beso mi cabeza, levanté el rostro, me dio un beso cargado de amor y dulzura, el cual correspondí de igual manera, mis manos rozaban su espalda sobre la bata, poco a poco y sin proponerlo el beso fue subiendo la intensidad, y a pesar de la situación nuestros cuerpos reaccionan al estar en contacto, poco a poco, fue bajando su beso por mi cuello, mientras yo echaba la cabeza atrás para darle mas acceso, el abrazo se fue haciendo mas fuerte, queriendo romper las leyes de la física, metí mis manos bajo la playera, rosando su piel

-Se-Serena – decía con la voz un poco entrecortada – no es el momento – soltaba el abrazo y se alejaba un poco de mí

-lo siento – dije apenada – tienes razón, vamos con Endy – salimos de su oficina tomados de la mano, en silencio, cuando llegamos Amy estaba conversando un poco con Endy, el niño se veía triste, algo pensativo

-hola – dijo Darien algo serio y soltando mi mano, como para no perturbar al niño

-hola pequeño, como te sientes – me acerque hasta la cama y bese tiernamente la mejilla de mi hijo, él no dijo nada, Darien se limitó a tomar los signos vitales, ver el suero, la sangre, anotó algo en su carpeta

-bueno, todo está bien, sus signos vitales son normales – decía mirándonos intercaladamente a mí y a Endy - ¿te duele la herida?, ¿sientes algún malestar? – pregunto

-me pica la herida, pero no me duele, lo que si tengo es mucha sed – respondió mi hijo, pero su mirada estaba extraña, como si se debatiera en una lucha interna, después le preguntaré por ahora es mejor que descanse

- es normal que te moleste, porque esta cicatrizando la herida, pero no hay infección, en tus medicamentos esta un desinflamatorio y un antiséptico, para evitar infecciones posteriores – nos explicaba – la sed es por la anestesia, pero por ahora no puedes tomar agua, en cuanto puedas pediré que te traigan agua – nos sonrió tristemente – por ahora lo mejor es que duermas y descanses lo mas que puedas, si todo sale bien mañana por la tarde, bueno, hoy en la tarde noche te demos de alta

-¿escuchaste Endy? – Le dije a mi hijo, él sonrió, pero no se veía del todo feliz – muchas gracias Darien – mire sus ojos directamente para que viera el agradecimiento pero sobre todo el amor que le tengo, él solo sonrió

-voy a pedir a la enfermera que te traiga unas cobijas y una almohada y te ayude a arreglar el sofá cama, para que te quedes aquí – dijo acercándose a la puerta

-yo me voy contigo Darien – hablo Amy que había permanecido en silencio – tengo que ir con Setsuna y avisarle a las chicas

-buenas noches – dijeron Darien y Amy saliendo de la habitación

-buenas noches – respondí y Endy dijo algo que parecía un buenas noches pero que no se entendía

-bien pequeño – decía a mi hijo arropándolo – será mejor que duermas, para que te recuperes pronto – quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento

-buenas noches mamá – cerro sus ojos y suspiro - ¿mamá? – hablo pocos minutos después, aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – acaricie su frente

-me quieres ¿verdad? – pregunto con cierto temor

-claro que si amor, te amo con toda el alma – bese su mejilla – descansa

-hasta mañana – después de un rato me di cuenta que ya estaba dormido, un rato después llego la enfermera y me ayudo a alistar el sofá cama, me acosté pero no tenía sueño, eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado hoy como para conciliar el sueño, solo dormitaba, pasaron algunas horas, no se cuentas, y escuche que entró alguien, abrí los ojos y me enderece, para ver a Darien observando a su hijo, podía ver el amor y la tristeza mezclada en sus ojos, después me miro y sonrió, reviso de nuevo los monitores y después se dirigió hacia donde estaba y se hinco frente a mi

-hola hermosa – susurro en mi oído, y me estremecí - ¿te desperté? – besó mi mejilla suavemente

-estaba despierta – respondí igual en un susurro – no he podido dormir mucho – lo miré bien y se notaba que el tampoco había dormido mucho, aunque supongo que esta acostumbrado a las guardias, se veía algo derrotado, triste, su brillo no se veía como antes

-descansa, aun es temprano – beso mis labios dulcemente – te veo después

-Darien – le dije antes que se levantara me miro a los ojos – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-no tanto como yo a ustedes – bromeó – descansa – yo solo sonreí, él salió de la habitación, cerré mis ojos y el sueño me venció, en realidad dormí poco pero al menos descanse algo, quizá haberlo visto me animaba un poco

Más tarde fueron las chicas a visitar a Endy, se alegraron que solo fuera un susto, Lita le llevo un pastel de chocolate recién hecho, Mina le llevo una revista, Amy un libro, y Rei un amuleto del templo, para su recuperación, él estaba feliz, pero cuando entró Darien para revisarlo, se puso serio, triste, en realidad jamás había visto a mi hijo así, todos salieron y nos dejaron a los tres solos

-bueno – empezó Darien algo seco – el niño ya puede ser dado de alta, es necesario que venga una vez, cada dos semanas a que se les revise las puntadas de la herida los golpes en la cabeza, el brazo y las costillas rotas – iba yo a decir algo pero Endy se adelanto

-quiero que sea el papa de Hotaru quien me revise – yo no supe que decir

-como gustes – respondió Darien muy serio, pero triste, creo que va en serio eso de mantenerlo lejos de nosotros, y me siento mal por ellos – bueno, yo me retiro – pude oír que la voz se le quebraba, iba a salir tras él pero Endy me detuvo y Darien salió a toda prisa

-mamá – empezó – me quiero ir, vámonos a la playa por favor, vámonos, no quiero estar aquí, por favor – empezó a llorar, este no era uno de sus típicos pucheros

-pero amor – trataba de calmarlo – te tienen que revisar la herida y los golpes

-habla con el papa de Hotaru, pídele que nos ayude, vamos a la playa, a la casa de los abuelos, por favor

-solo dime ¿Por qué quieres irte? – se quedo pensando un momento, como queriendo arreglar sus ideas

-la verdad – se quedo callado

-si por favor, se sincero conmigo

-no quiero ver a Darien – eso me dejo helada

-pero Endy, por favor, él es tu… -no me dejo terminar

-no lo digas – empezó a gritar – no lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero – repetía una y otra vez

-amor, cálmate, te va a hacer daño – trataba de mantenerlo quieto porque se movía mucho – por favor, vamos a platicarlo mas en calma en casa ¿si?

-no, quiero irme lejos – ahora si estaba haciendo berrinche, pero en sus condiciones era mejor que estuviera calmado

-bien – cedí – nos vamos a la casa de la playa, hablaré con Tomoe, pero – no iba a dejar las cosas así – después, cuando estés mas tranquilo hablaremos, jovencito – me molestaba su actitud, pero primero estaba su salud, ya tendría oportunidad de reclamarle algunas cosas, se quedo mas tranquilo y no dijo nada – voy a pagar la cuenta y por tus cosas que me trajo Mina para ti – salí de ahí dispuesta a hablar con Darien, afuera de la habitación estaban Andrew y Lita y por sus caras habían escuchado todo pero no dijeron nada

-chicos, necesito ir con… - ellos solo asintieron – les encargo al niño

-ve, no te preocupes – me dijo Lita y me abrazó, caminé hasta la oficina de Darien, pero no estaba, me atendió su asistente, una chica vulgar, me dijo que estaba en cirugía, preferí no dejar recado, de todos modos me dio la impresión que no se lo daría, de todos modos quizá después lo llamaría, aunque sea para que sepa que estaremos bien

Cuando regresé con Endy volví a notarlo extraño, como triste y con demasiada información en la cabeza, pero era mejor no perturbarlo, después de salir del hospital fuimos a casa de mis padres, de ahí nos organizamos para ir a la casa de la playa, entre tanto movimiento pasaron 3 días, hasta que llegamos a la misma, y de ahí en adelante la historia no mejoró mucho, para resumir, las veces que intentaba hablar con Endy las cosas terminaban en pelea, jamás pensé que mi hijo fuera tan testarudo y tan berrinchudo, pero creo que eso debió de sacarlo de mí, de vez en cuando venían las chicas, las visitas del Tomoe eran constantes para revisar que su salud fuera recuperándose, lo cual afortunadamente se dio a las mil maravillas, yo, le avise a Darien que nos iríamos, que me perdonara, de vez en cuando nos mensajeamos pero las cosas no fluyen mucho, creo que de algún modo el se siente culpable por todo esto, yo no se como ayudarlos a los dos, se que se necesitan, pero las cosas no fluyen con Endy, han pasado casi dos meses desde el accidente y mi salud se ha deteriorado mucho, en últimos días no me he sentido bien del estomago, tengo nauseas y mareos, quizá sea porque no he comido bien, ni tampoco dormido, ya casi inician las clases y debemos volver, tenemos que arreglar las cosas, pero últimamente no me he sentido con ánimos de nada, esta situación me está deprimiendo demasiado.

**Darien POV**

Cuando di el alta de Endy tuve que asistir a una cirugía que duro cinco horas, así que no los pude ver, me sentí triste, pero de todas maneras no hubiera servido de nada, al salir de la cirugía Andy me esperaba en mi oficina

_Flashback_

_-hermano, te ves cansado – me decía, sin bromear como acostumbra – ¿Cómo están las cosas con Endy? – pregunto como sabiendo algo_

_-mal hermano – me senté en el sofá abatido – no quiere verme_

_-animo Dar, dale tiempo – se quedó callado – la distancia será buena para todos_

_-¿la distancia? – Pregunte extrañado – de que hablas hermano_

_-hermano, ellos se van a ir a la playa – me quedé helado al oír a Andrew, pero que podía hacer, ellos necesitaban espacio, al menos el niño – Sere quiso hablar contigo pero estabas en cirugía_

_-no me dijeron nada_

_-creo que ella después te llamará – me dijo tratando de animarme – no te desanimes hermano, dale tiempo al niño_

_-espero que algún día me perdone – me entristecí pero sé que tengo un hijo y una mujer que me ama, y aunque no estén conmigo los amaré siempre_

_-lo sé hermano, y Sere también – me regaló una sonrisa sincera, mi guardia había terminado hacia tres horas y yo no podía salir del hospital, pero Andy me llevo a la fuente de sodas cuando salí y desayune con él y Lita, me trataron muy bien, en especial Lita._

_Fin flashback_

Días después me encontré con Amy en el hospital y su trato fue tan amable como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

_Flashback_

_-hola Darien – me saludaba en el pasillo de la cafetería - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con preocupación en su voz_

_-pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe – dije cabizbajo_

_-animo Darien no te desanimes – toco mi hombro en señal de apoyo_

_-gracias Amy, eres muy amable – dije sonriendo_

_-espero que pronto puedas ir a casa a cenar a Richard le dará gusto volver a verte – dijo animada_

_-gracias, espero poder ir pronto_

_Fin flashback_

Aunque este lejos de ellos me anima pensar que están bien, y que de algún modo sus amigas no me odian, pero no dejo de sentirme vacio, siento que me falta algo, solo pienso en sus besos, y su olor, su suave piel, cuanto la amo. Y así paso tres semanas desde que se fueron, yo andaba tratando de mantenerme ocupado trabajando, aunque no como cuando estaba en Londres, las amigas de Serena me han ayudado mucho

_Flashback_

_-hola Darien – decía Rei cuando me la encontré en el centro comercia_

_-hola Rei ¿Cómo esta Nick? – pregunte amablemente_

_-bien gracias, y tu ¿Cómo estas? – Se preocupaba por mí – después de todo ahora te abandonaron a ti – dijo un poco en broma_

_-si, es cierto – sonreí aunque sin muchas ganas – ahora me abandonaron a mi, jaja_

_-animo Darien, Endy es muy inteligente – sonrió sinceramente – eso lo saco de ti, pero tiene un buen corazón como Sere_

_-lo sé – suspire – supongo que hay que dejar que el tiempo cumpla su ciclo_

_-claro, el tiempo es sabio_

_-¿y como está el niño, como va su salud? – pregunte_

_-pues hasta donde se esta bien, creo que la próxima semana le quitan los puntos, el brazo va bien, y los golpes – pero su explicación me dejaba casi igual_

_Fin flashback_

Para saber por la salud de Endy decidí hablar con el Dr. Tomoe, pero tuve que esperar hasta una semana después de encontrarme a Rei

_Flashback_

_-buen día Dr. Tomoe – salude desde la puerta de la oficina del doctor_

_-Darien, que gusto verte – me indicaba que pasara y me sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio – te ves algo cansado ¿has dormido bien? - me pregunto_

_-la verdad no, no he dormido bien – respondí algo apenado_

_-se nota – me miro un momento – sé que todo esto te debe tener muy mal – fingí no entender – no me mires así, sé lo de Serena y Endy – de algún modo me avergoncé – Endy y Hotaru son amigos desde pequeños, y Sere es parte de la familia – sonrió – dale tiempo al niño_

_-en realidad, entiendo al niño y no quiero presionarlo – suspiré – sé que en parte me lo merezco, solo que no puedo evitar sentirme triste_

_-animo muchacho, sé que todo se solucionará, solo recuerda que Dios sabe el momento indicado para cada cosa – sonrió_

_-tiene razón – sonreí de regreso – bueno, venia a saber la salud de Endy, y… - me detuve un momento – también quisiera saber como esta ella – él sonrió más ampliamente_

_-el niño esta bien, la herida cicatrizo bien, su brazo esta soldando pero aun debe traer el yeso por un mes mas, quizá un poco mas, pero eso ya veremos, las costillas rotas ya sanaron bien, pero debe tener cuidado, por los golpes ya casi no se notan, en verdad es un guerrero ese pequeño – yo no pude evitar sonreír lleno de orgullo y el doctor lo noto – en cuanto a Sere, ella también está bien, pero bueno, creo que anda algo triste igual que tú – mi corazón se estrujo, pero sé que ella es fuerte, casi no hemos podido platicar vía mensajes de celular, pero cada que tenemos oportunidad nos decimos cuanto nos amamos_

Ya han pasado dos meses, el doctor me ha dado unos días de descanso, en realidad los acepto agradecido porque extrañamente me siento cansado, sin ánimos y hasta con malestares estomacales, pero quizá es todo esto, no he dormido bien, y desgraciadamente mi labor medica se ha visto un poco afectada, nada de cuidado pero tampoco es agradable equivocar los medicamentos, recuerdo que al poco tiempo de llegar a Londres me sentí de la misma manera, pero un poco menos fuerte, quizá sea parte de la tristeza, para descansar decido ir a la playa donde viven mis tíos, aunque Andy me ofreció que me quedara con ellos la verdad es que no tenia ganas, preferí ir con los tíos.

-Darien hijo – me saludaba mi tía desde la puerta, mientras caminaba al auto

-tía Luna, que gusto verte – la abrace, al bajar del auto – tantos años

-cierto, ya te habías olvidado de nosotros ¿verdad? – me reclamaba mientras golpeaba mi brazo

-ouch – fingí dolor siguiendo la broma – sé que soy malo, pero porque tanta agresividad – reía mientras me sobaba el brazo

-anda, caradura mejor entremos a casa, Artemis y Taiki no deben tardar de la playa – la casa de mis tíos era sencilla pero de cierto nivel económico, nunca fueron pobres, pero la habilidad en los negocios de mi primo les ha ayudado mucho estos años, él es 5 años mayor que yo, siempre ha sido serio, pero nos llevábamos bien. Es extraño como nunca me pude sentir en familia, por más amor que había y hay con ellos, siempre extrañe a mis padres, mientras esperábamos a los demás mi tía me platico algunas cosas sin relevancia sobre los negocios, que se resigna a no tener nietos, porque su hijo no se ha animado a conseguir novia, esposa, o lo que sea, me siento muy a gusto con ella.

-y dime hijo ¿tu no te piensas casar? – De pronto mi cara cambio totalmente, mi tía lo noto y me miró preocupada – cariño ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué dije?

-hay tía – suspire – hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte

-sí son como 10 años de historia – dijo algo ansiosa mi tía – anda cuéntame, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Cuál cara? – Pregunto mi tío entrando por la cocina – Darien, llegaste antes – me dio un abrazo muy efusivo

-tío, que gusto verte – correspondí al abrazo, a su lado traían una hembra labrador color miel de mirada tierna, de seguro de dos o tres años de edad, a la que le caí bien desde el principio

-pero que viejo estas – bromeo mi primo a mi lado, luego palmeo mi espalda, para después darme un efusivo abrazo – ella es Caramelo – me dijo al notar la confianza que rápidamente nos tomamos la perra y yo

-hola nena, Caramelo te queda bien el nombre – decía acariciando a la perra, mientras ella movía la cola y me lamia las manos

-ya déjense de cosas, y dejen que Darien nos platique – dijo mi tía por demás ansiosa de que le contara mi historia, les di un breve resumen de todo lo que había vivido desde Beryl, Serena, mis ocho años en Londres, y después Serena y Endy, ellos no decían nada, no me interrumpieron, solo un ohh, ahh, de vez en cuando, a mi tía y a mi se nos escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas y mi primo me palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo, mi tío no dijo nada hasta que termine la historia

-tienes que recuperar a tu familia y lo sabes ¿cierto? – hablo mi tío de manera seria

-pero no los puedo obligar, bueno, al niño

-tendrá que aceptarte, eres su padre y ni el gran creador puede cambiar eso – dijo muy decidido y en parte eso era cierto – además tu los amas, no puedes renunciar a ellos

-solo les estoy dando tiempo tío, no quiero presionarlos, bueno al niño, no quiero que me odie

-yo no creo que te odie, pero tiene que escuchar y entender tus razones

-pues después hablaré con él, por ahora todo esta muy reciente

La conversación no llego a más, así que decidimos cortarla por lo sano, mi primo y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda cercana a la casa, la visión que tuve después de un rato entre estantes fue como tocar el cielo, ahí, en la tienda a alguna distancia estaba mi ángel, la mujer de mi vida, comprando cosas, en ese momento caí en cuenta que su casa de la playa podía estar cerca de la casa de mis tíos, no podía acercarme, pero me animo a mandarle un mensaje _luces muy bella con ese vestido rosa. Darien_ cuando lo recibe y lo lee abre los ojos como platos y busca por todos lados en la tienda, yo me mantengo escondido pero observándola

-¿Qué haces aquí escondido primo? – me asusta Taití

-shhh – lo callo – ahí esta ella

-¿Quién? – me sigue el juego

-Serena

-¿Dónde? – Solo señalo con el dedo a su dirección – la rubia de vestido rosa, vaya, si que es linda

-¿linda?, es hermosa – mientras llegaba un mensaje a mi celular, _ahora eres adivino, o me estas espiando _a lo que respondo _sí, soy adivino y no sabes cómo desearía arrancarte el vestido y hacerte el amor_ la seguía observando de lejos y cuando leyó mi mensaje pude ver como se estremecía y sus mejillas se sonrojaba, la observe mejor con detenimiento, siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ahora está un poco más delgada y algo ojerosa, pero sus ojos brillan de una manera especial, siento que podría amarla aun más de lo que ya la amo

-¿es mi sobrino? – Pregunto mi primo, no me había percatado que Endy se acercaba a su mamá, se veía tranquilo, contento, yo solo asentí – pero si es tu vivo retrato – sonreí con orgullo

-es guapo ¿verdad? – bromee

-jojana, yo no diría eso – bromeo, y su risa se escucho por toda la tienda, hasta Serena y Endy voltearon a ver a donde estábamos, pero solo vieron a mi primo

-mejor vámonos antes que me vean – salí de ahí sin ser visto, cuando llego un mensaje _a mi también me encantaría hacer el amor contigo, te amo_, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, platique con mi primo y fuimos por Caramelo al auto, yo desde lejos observaba y escuchaba mientras mandaba un mensaje _deja que Caramelo nos ayude, confía en mí, te amo_, al poco Endy y Sere salían de la tienda, mi primo paso con Caramelo junto a ellos y al parecer el animal me reconoció en Endy o su sangre tan amable la llevo a él

-hola nena – decía mi hijo acariciando al animal, mientras ella hacia fiestas - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-se llama Caramelo – dijo mi primo cerca de ellos

-¿Caramelo?, que linda – decía Serena mientras me dio la impresión que entendía el mensaje

-parece que le caíste bien amigo – decía mi primo agachándose a la altura de mi hijo – ella no se acerca a los extraños, - trató de llevarse a la perra pero ella no se movía, lo que no era en si parte del plan pero iba a ayudarme, diría que la perra sabia que tenía que hacer – ¿te gustaría ir a la playa a caminar con nosotros?, porque Caramelo no se quiere alejar de ti

-puedo mama – la miro con sus ojitos de puchero y a mí me dio risa, mi ángel miro a mi primo y sentí que desconfiaba un poco

-no desconfíe señora – mi primo le guiño un ojo y al parecer Serena reaccionó

-llámame Serena, y este maleducado es Endy – decía acariciando al niño, el cual se apeno

-yo soy Taití – se presento mi primo – estaremos por el malecón

-yo voy a dejar las cosas al auto y los alcanzo – era el momento, en cuanto se alejaron mi primo y mi hijo me acerque a ella por la espalda

-le ayudo con las bolsas señorita – fingí la voz en una más grave, aunque casi me gana la risa

-no muchas gracias puedo sola – dijo sin voltear a verme, así que la abrace y bese su cuello

-óigame – empezó a gritar – que le pasa – se giro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, yo puse cara de inocente con una sonrisa cautivadora

-qué manera de saludar – bromee, tiro la bolsa

-Darien – se lanzo a mis brazos y atrapo mi boca en un beso desesperado

-ese saludo me gusta más – decía separándome de ella para luego besarla apasionadamente – Dios Serena, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – la abrace con fuerza y ella correspondía a mi abrazo, después la ayude con su bolsa y caminamos al auto, el cual estaba en el estacionamiento techado y sin muchos carros cerca

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – pregunto entre curiosa y extrañada

-destino – dije con un tono de fatalidad

-¿destino?, de que hablas – pregunto, poniéndose un poco molesta

-el chico que esta con Endy es mi primo, yo vine con ellos a pasar unos días, cuál no sería mi sorpresa al verlos aquí

-pensé que no tenias familia – dijo un poco defraudada

-es cierto nunca te había contado, pero en realidad no nos hemos contado muchas cosas – dije casi en un susurro besando su cuello y la abrazaba por detrás, mientras ella metía la bolsa de las compras a la cajuela – tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos si somos sinceros – mordí su oreja, y ella gimió – nos hemos dedicado a conocernos de otra manera – mis manos subían la falda de su vestido y pegaba su trasero a mi entrepierna, mi miembro reaccionaba a cada rose

-da-dar… - solo gimió al sentir mi mano rozar su centro sobre su tanga que empezaba a estar húmeda, ella empezó a restregar su trasero en mi ya crecida erección, mientras tocaba sus propios senos con deseo

-déjame ayudarte – con la otra mano subí hasta su seno y lo masaje descontroladamente, mientras me sincronizaba con el roce de su centro, ella solo gemía y mi autocontrol se estaba yendo a la basura, ella paso su mano por mi trasero y lo apretó

-te… te… deseo…amor… te… necesito… hazme… tuya – iba a girarla cuando el ladrido de un perro a lo lejos nos asusto, después escuché la voz de mi primo

-te…llamo…luego – dije intentando controlar la respiración, le di un suave beso y salí corriendo al otro lado

Ya después me explico mi primo que al niño se le había olvidado que sus abuelos llegaban hoy y que había que ir por ellos a la estación del tren, y que por eso regresaron pronto, mi primo dice que mi hijo es muy inteligente, pero que no cuenta mucho de su familia, lo que es bueno, porque una vez más confirmo que la seguridad lo es todo. Un par de horas después me escribió Serena _lamento la interrupción, tengo un par de horas libres, porque no nos vemos_ solo de pensar lo que podría hacer en un par de horas con ella me estremecí, hubiera preferido toda una noche, pero dadas las circunstancias unas horas eran excelentes así que le respondí _dime a qué hora y yo me organizo y te aviso_, quedamos de vernos a las 5 el lugar podría parecer algo inadecuado pero nuestro deseo era más fuerte, así que me pareció adecuada, la luz del sol entraba por el balcón de la habitación, a la hora en punto tocaban a la habitación, me sentía un colegial, nervioso, mi corazón a mil, y hasta las manos me sudaban

-hola – dijo tenuemente regalándome un sonrisa entre tierna y apenada, podía ver el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, me daba la impresión que ella también estaba nerviosa, yo no dije nada y la abrace con fuerza, en el pasillo, como temiendo que fuera una ilusión – al menos déjame pasar ¿no? – dijo divertida, regalándome esa risa cantarina, que llena mi corazón

-pero que tonto soy – decía mientras la metía aun en mis brazos – es que me pones muy mal, ¿te has dado cuenta?

-yo ando en las mismas – suspiró – te extrañé – y se aferró más al abrazo

-yo también – dije con tristeza – los extraño a los dos – pude sentir algo de tensión en su cuerpo

-Darien, Endy – se puso triste – no he podido hablar del todo bien con él, de ti

-no te preocupes hermosa – besé su frente – hay que dejar que el tiempo arregle las cosas como debe, y no quiero ser egoísta – sonrió al sentir que rosaba su espalda – pero tenemos solo un par de horas – bese suavemente sus labios – deberíamos aprovechar ¿no crees?

-solo para cerrar el tema en dos días regresamos a la ciudad, Endy inicia clases el próximo lunes – decía colgándose de mi cuello y mordiendo mi labio inferior, como se tuvo que poner de puntas aproveche, la tome por la cintura y la cargue, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, después la besé, de manera apasionada, quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el estacionamiento, ella se aferro a mi cuello y se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo, sentía su desesperación y deseo, que eran iguales al mío

-te amo – susurre sobre sus labios, para después besar su cuello, camine hasta una silla que estaba cerca, me senté con ella en mi regazo, sus piernas colgaban a mis costados – te he amado desde que te conozco – la mire a los ojos, ella acaricio mi cabello y me dio un suave beso

-yo también te amo – dijo después del beso, sonrió maliciosamente, apretó mi camisa y de un tirón la abrió, haciendo caer algunos botones debí poner cara de asombro porque se carcajeó

-con que esas tenemos – iba a hacer lo mismo, pero puso cara de susto, creo que no sería correcto que llegara a casa con el vestido roto, así que después de hacer el ademan de romperlo, solo fui desabotonando uno a uno los botones, mientras la besaba con pasión, pero eran bastantes, a la mitad solo lo baje, a modo que me diera acceso a sus perfectos pechos que estaban duros para mí y sin la molesta tela de su brassier, me fui directamente a chuparlos y lamerlos, alternando los mimos entre uno y otro, ella solo gemía de placer mientras jalaba mi cabello, un rato después se echó atrás apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas, lo que yo aproveche para tocar su centro con mi pulgar, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, estaba mojada y empezó a mover sus caderas para afianzar el roce

-por… favor – gimió frustrada – ya… no… aguanto – se enderezo y con su mano masajeó mi entrepierna, sin mucho reparo desabrocho mi botón y cierre del pantalón, metió su mano bajo mi bóxer y liberó mi miembro el cual estaba bastante duro, gemí al sentirlo liberado, y ella lo envolvió con su mano y dio un masaje de arriba a abajo, subiendo de velocidad poco a poco, la tome del trasero, cargándola un poco, la coloque sobre mi miembro y ella lo guió a su entrada, de un solo movimiento entre en ella, haciéndonos gritar de placer al mismo tiempo, apreté más fuerte su trasero, y ella se colgó de mi cuello, y empezó a mecerse sobre mí, de manera desesperada, besaba sus labios, mordía su oreja, mientras ella me jalaba el cabello, al momento de llegar al orgasmo ella me araño la espalda, lo que me hizo gemir aun más fuerte, el dolor resulto algo excitante, con lo que llegue también al orgasmo, después recargo su frente sobre la mía, mientras controlábamos nuestras respiraciones, nos quedamos quietos, en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones, después de un momento la acomode en mi regazo como niña pequeña la abrace y recargó su cabeza en mi cuello

-te amo – dijo rompiendo el silencio – te amo mucho Darien

-yo te amo más que a mi vida – le dije estrechando mas el abrazo – sé que ahora las cosas son difíciles, pero también sé que las cosas tienen su momento y lo nuestro se solucionará pronto

-¿de verdad lo crees? – podía oír el temor en su voz

-sí, estoy seguro – bese sus labios de manera delicada y suave – solo hay que tener fe – suspiro, me levante con ella en brazos, camine hasta la cama y la senté a los pies de la misma – no podremos tener estas escapadas toda la vida – se sonrojó

-tienes razón – sonrió - ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto buscando un reloj, lo encontró – las 6.45 – se quedo pensando – aun es temprano – me miro coqueta - ¿me podría dar un regaderazo? – preguntó y su voz sonaba sensual quitándose el vestido y las bragas, yo me quede embobado un momento – ¿entonces?

-solo si me dejas ayudarte – reímos, después de un sensual baño la lleve a casa, cuando llegamos cerca la besé

-gracias Darien – de repente se puso pálida

-¿estas bien? –pregunte y yo sentí ganas de vomitar, pero estaba preocupado por ella

-sí, me maree un poco – sonrió levemente – es que no he dormido bien – me miro detenidamente – ¿tu estas bien? Estás verde – dijo algo divertida

-¿verde? – me mire en el espejo retrovisor, y era verdad estaba verde – creo que algo me cayo mal al estomago, pero tu ya vete a dormir

-si amor, y tu toma algo para tu estomago –me dio un suave beso

Nos despedimos y yo me fui a casa de mis tíos, de pronto sentí algo en mi corazón, como mucha felicidad, pero no sabia porque, no era solo por que ella se preocupara por mí y por haber estado con ella, era otra cosa, que no puedo explicarme, pero que hace que mi corazón se inunde.

* * *

**chicas, gracias por sus rw, pocos o muchos ya entendí, vienen del corazón, sé que les gusta mi historia, pero la escribo porque me gusta, jeje, me da gusto que le agrade a alguien mas, jeje.**

**espero que les gusten el capitulo**

**Angel Negro**


	13. Chapter 13

**los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Endy POV**

Mi mamá y yo fuimos al centro comercial, a comprar unas cosas y a festejar que terminé el semestre con las mejores calificaciones, siempre ha sido así, todos dicen que soy muy inteligente, yo no sé, pero la escuela me resulta fácil, ya habíamos comido, quise ir un rato a los juegos, me gustaba subir a la parte más alta, a veces hay una vista bonita del plaza, y a lo lejos se ve un parque, pero cuando iba a subir unos niños de 15 años no me dejaban subir, decían que el juego era suyo y tenía que pagar para poder subir, yo quise hablar con ellos pero uno me empujo, me caí al suelo, tenia tanto coraje que me levante y me aleje un poco, para llorar, cuando me enojo mucho, lloro, cuando veo a mi mama triste también lloro, por cierto mi mama casi siempre luce triste, nadie me dice porque ni ella me cuenta sus cosas, ¿Por qué sufrirá?, estaba sollozando cuando se me acerco un hombre

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño? – quedo a mi altura, me sentí extraño cuando me hablo, como feliz, es algo que solo sentía con mama, pero también era diferente, era un hombre que a simple vista lucia muy alto, tenia el cabello y los ojos como yo, cuando sea grande espero lucir así, se notaba delgado pero fuerte, también se veía ojeroso, como triste, como si sufriera mucho, así, justo como mi mama lucia a veces aunque luego decía estar bien

-esos niños no me dejan jugar – lloraba, pero me sentía seguro con ese señor

-déjalos, porque no mejor vamos a comprar una paleta – la idea me agrado, a parte de que me encantan los dulces me dio gusto que quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo, se que debo ser precavido, mi mama siempre lo dice, pero ese señor no me da desconfianza, al contrario, le conté algunas cosas de mí, del equipo de futbol, de la escuela, pero parecía que no me hacía mucho caso, se notaba triste y eso me causaba pena

-voy con mi mama, no quiero que se asuste – le dije de pronto

-si, ve con ella – me aleje

-mami – fui corriendo hacia ella

-pequeño ¿Dónde estabas corazón?, de repente te deje de ver en los juegos –

-es que los más grandes no me dejaban jugar así que me quede sentado llorando – le explicaba – pero un señor que me vio llorando me llevo a comer una paleta

-Endymion Tsukino sabes que no me gusta que hables con extraños, y mucho menos que comas nada que no te compre yo – me regaño, y me sentí mal, siempre me cuida mucho

-en eso tienes razón mami, pero fue muy amable y no me paso nada – lo vi cerca de nosotros – es mas, ahí esta, para que lo conozcas – mi mama volteo a verlo

-Darien – dijo mi mama, blanca como el papel

-Serena – dijo él, la miro y luego a mi varias veces lucia confundido, o asustado, quizá pensó que mi mama se enojaría con él, ¿o será otra cosa?, todo esto es muy extraño

De pronto mi mama me jalo del brazo y me saco del centro comercial, de reojo vi al señor y vi que seguía parado, como estatua, hasta que lo perdimos de vista, y mi sensación de extrañeza crecía

-¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿Por qué la prisa?, ¿conoces a ese señor? – le pregunte a mi mamá, me siento preocupado por esta situación

-perdóname pequeño, pero es que recordé que tengo que ir a ver a tu tía Rei al templo, y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando llego tarde – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, aunque entendía, tía Rei podía ser muy agresiva

-pero conoces a ese señor ¿no? – insistí

-no amor, no lo conozco – dio por terminado el tema

Nos fuimos rápidamente a casa de mis abuelos, nunca había visto a mi mama manejar así, se veía nerviosa, preocupada, asustada, o todo junto, no sé pero jamás la había visto así.

-hola mama – saludaba a la abuela muy sonriente, demasiado para como estaba hace un momento

-Serena, hija, pensé que hoy no venias a vernos – nos saluda la abuela con un sonrisa muy tierna, pareciera que entre ellas hay una comunicación sin palabras

-es que tengo que ir a ver a Rei, y quería ver si se podía quedar Endy contigo hasta la noche, tratare de no tardarme mucho con Rei ¿te molesta?

-claro que no hija, sabes que yo encantada cuido de mi hermoso nieto, que cada día se pone más guapo, como se parece a su mama – que bromista es mi abuela, si soy totalmente opuesto a ella

-mamá! – sonó molesta – lo siento pero llevo prisa, pórtate bien con la abuela corazón – se despidió mama saliendo deprisa, que raro todo esto.

Mi abuela me preparó algo de cenar, molletes y leche caliente, mi abuela conoce muy bien mis gustos, cené con los abuelos y el tío Sammy, luego fui con él a que me dejara jugar un rato con sus videojuegos, me encantan esas cosas, son mi adicción, y pasó la noche rápidamente, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había regresado mi mama por mí, estuvo hablando un rato con la abuela y luego nos fuimos a casa, es extraño pero sus ojos se notaban diferentes, como contenta, pero no mucho

-¿quieres algo de cenar?, ¿o cenaste con la abuela?

-cene con la abuela, solo voy a tomar un vaso con agua, ¿quieres algo de la cocina? – me gusta cuidar de ella, ese es mi trabajo, como alguna vez me dijo mi abuelo, cuando nos mudamos solos, "eres el hombre de la casa"

-no corazón gracias – se sentó en el sofá a esperar que saliera de la cocina – corazón, necesito hablar contigo un momento – ¿y ahora que hice?

-¿Qué pasa mama? – me senté junto a ella,

-en la tarde que estábamos en el centro comercial ¿Qué paso?, ya no deje que me contaras, con las prisas de ver a tía Rei

-pues estaba en los juegos, y llego una banda de varios chicos, como de 15 años, y no me dejaron subirme, traté de hablar con ellos pero solo me empujaron, estaba enojado y frustrado, así que empecé a llorar – de acordarme me dio coraje– entonces llego ese señor, me pregunto que tenia y le conté – me pareció que mi mama se puso tensa pero seguí – fue amable conmigo, me llevo a comprar una paleta, no sé, pero me dio mucha confianza, aunque claro, sé que estuvo mal – lo mejor es poner cara de arrepentimiento para que no me regañe tanto – pero en verdad fue amable…

-bueno, sé que eres un niño inteligente y perceptivo, si te dio confianza fue por algo – mi mama es buena, pero cuando se trata de mi seguridad es muy protectora, pero esta vez no se enojo eso es extraño – pero sabes bien que debes tener cuidado.

-sí, lo sé

-y bueno ¿platicaste con ese señor?

-y él ¿no te dijo nada? – que curiosa esta mi mama

-no, me hubiera gustado preguntarle al menos como se llamaba – en verdad, era extraño pero me sentía bien con ese señor

-¿Por qué? – porque quería saber eso, definitivamente mi mama necesita un novio

-pues… vas a decir que estoy loco, pero… - me miro curiosa– no sé, pero me agrado estar con él, y me dieron ganas de conocerlo es extraño ¿no? – y en verdad no entiendo este sentimiento

-pues eso no es malo, aunque tampoco te sé decir porque que te paso eso será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tengo una junta temprano ¿tu vas a ir a jugar con tus amigos?

-sí, mañana organizaron un partido con unos chicos de otra escuela

-bueno, nada más ten cuidado – mi mama siempre tan precavida conmigo

-después Kelvin me va a llevar a casa de la abuela

-bueno, está bien, por cierto saluda a los papas de Kelvin – me besa la frente– ya vete a dormir, descansa pequeño

-hasta mañana mama, dulces sueños

Después de ponerme la pijama, y acomodarme bajo las cobijas intento dormir, pero no puedo, pienso en ese señor, es extraño, desde lo que siento hasta como se ha comportado mama, de pronto pienso en mi padre, un señor que no conozco, mi mama nunca ha hablado de él, aun cuando le pregunte, siempre evade el tema, ¿Por qué nos habrá dejado?, en la escuela he escuchado a mis compañeros y sus distintas teorías, que si no me quería ni a mi ni a mi mama, que quizá este muerto, alguno mas cruel a dicho que soy un bastardo, aunque nunca he querido averiguar que significa, aunque suena fea esa palabra y no me gusta, yo me quedo en la idea que nunca nos quiso, porque pienso en mi padre y en ese señor, me gustaría lucir así cuando sea grande, pero no con esa tristeza, que me entristece a mi, en esas ideas me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y pude oir a mi mama en la cocina, no sé dio cuenta que me asome por la puerta de la habitación así que decidí dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, después la escuche irse, mi mama siempre se asoma a mi cuarto antes de irse, pero esta vez no lo hizo, que extraña ha estado, salí y desayune, arregle mis cosas para el partido y me metí a bañar y salí del edificio donde me esperaba Kelvin, mi mejor amigo, sus papas y mi mama fueron compañeros de colegio, a veces envidiaba a Kelvin porque tenia un papa, pero antes que todo era mi amigo, y su papa era amable conmigo, jugamos el partido en un parque cerca del hospital central, no puedo evitar pensar en Hotaru, esa niña hace que me salga una sonrisa tonta, también es mi mejor amiga, ella es muy inteligente, tranquila, bonita, ¿bonita?, que estoy pensando, mejor jugamos, el partido fue genial ganamos 3-2 y yo fui el autor de 2 goles, cuando le platique a Hotaru, quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mi. Después del partido los papas de Kelvin me llevaron a casa de la abuela, estuve un rato en el cuarto de tio Sammy jugando, luego me bañe y me cambie de ropa, mi abuela me preparo un chocolate caliente

-y como te fue – pregunto la abuela

-súper, metí 2 goles – dije con orgullo

-bien, eres el mejor jugador – como exagera mi abue – y dime pequeño ¿Cómo ves a tu mama? – su pregunta me extraño un poco, porque nunca me pregunta por mi mama, ella parece siempre saber todo

-pues a estado algo pensativa, ¿Por qué?

-solo curiosidad, cuidala mucho y apoyala siempre – me dijo la abuela, yo no entendía su comentario pero ya no pude decir nada, mama llego por mi, salí a abrazarla cuando bajo del auto, en eso sentí que alguien nos observaba, y vi al señor del centro comercial, me dio gusto volver a verlo, estaba parado en la esquina de la casa, cuando lo vi, creo que quería esconderse, pero solo me hizo la seña que no dijera nada, fue como si tuviéramos un secreto entre el y yo y eso me hizo sentir feliz, ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero yo solo asentí con la cabeza y alce un poco la mano en señal de saludo

-¿y cómo te fue hoy corazón? – pregunta mama

-bien ma, ganamos el partido 3 a 2 y yo metí dos goles

-que bien corazón, que tal que el fin de semana vamos a festejar al cine – premio sii, genial, quizá puedan ir Kelvin y Hotaru.

-¿puedo invitar a Hotaru y Kelvin?

-claro corazón, sé que son inseparables ustedes tres

-genial – me acorde del señor que vi ayer y hoy

-¿Qué pasa Endy? – pregunta preocupada

-nada, solo me acordé de el señor de ayer – la vi tensarse

-¿Por qué? – es mi imaginación o esta nerviosa

-no sé, solo me acorde ¿crees que algún día vuelva a ver al señor del ayer? – se tensa mas y yo no se porque le afecta tanto

-pues no sé, la vida es tan extraña y da tantas vueltas que no sabes que pueda suceder –

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Hotaru me invito a una exposición en el centro, yo con tal de estar con esa niña soy feliz, pero se me había olvidado decirle a mama esa mañana le comenté

-mama – decía mientras preparaba el desayuno al parecer la asuste porque brinco un poco

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – se ve un poco mas tranquila que el domingo, pero aun se nota extraña, mas triste de lo normal y pensativa

-me invito Hotaru hoy a una exposición, en el centro, su papa nos va a llevar

-me parece bien – se quedó pensando un poco – ¿te molesta quedarte desde hoy en la casa de tus abuelos?, mañana tus tías me van a traer como loca – sonrió y a mi también me causo gracia su comentario

-por mi esta bien – sonreí, así tendré mas tiempo de jugar con la consola de mi tío – reímos los dos, después de desayunar me bañe y me vestí, mi mama me dejo cerca de la casa de Hotaru, de ahí fuimos al hospital a ver al papa de Hotaru, el doctor Tomoe, quien además de eso ha sido mi doctor toda la vida, también al verlo a el con Hotaru me hace querer tener un papa, pero hay cosas que no se pueden en la vida, en el hospital, llegamos al área de pediatría, desde que llegamos la recepcionista me veía de una manera extraña, me observaba mucho, Hotaru entro a ver a su papa y yo me senté en recepción cuando alguien salió de la oficina de enfrente

-hola campeón, ¿Qué haces aquí? – escucho a alguien y levanto la vista, es ese señor, y me regala una amplia sonrisa

-hola – también sonrío al verlo– que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí – eso me da mas gusto

-no me digas que vienes a consulta, yo te veo muy sano – bromeó conmigo y me causa gracias

-no, vine a acompañar a mi amiga Hotaru a ver a su papa, el nos va a llevar a un evento en el centro

-ah, ya veo, y quien es el papa de Hotaru – pregunta

-el Dr. Tomoe – me dio pena tratarlo con tanta familiaridad, pero es que eso me inspira

-qué curioso él es mi jefe

-sí, que curioso – me siento muy a gusto, pero ahora si tengo que saber como se llama– oye, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, mi mama dice que no hable con extraños – bromeo con él

-es cierto, que descortés he sido, Darien Chiba, a tus órdenes – extiende la mano en señal de saludo

-Endymion Tsukino, mucho gusto, pero mis amigos me dicen Endy – al darle la mano siento algo extraño, siento algo en mi corazón que no entiendo

-¿te puedo decir Endy? – me pregunta temeroso

-claro tonto, por eso te lo dije – a él le causa gracia y suelta una carcajada, que hasta la secretaria nos vio mas raro de lo que ya había hecho

-bueno campeón, ¿quieres pasar a mi oficina? – iba a aceptar pero en eso salió Hotaru

-lo siento, pero ya debo irme, quizá en otra ocasión – me disculpé

-cuando gustes o necesites algo no dudes en buscarme, considérame tu amigo – eso me dio mucho gusto, ¿Por qué?

-gracias, hasta luego – me despedí salimos a los estacionamientos, donde un rato después llego el papa de Hotaru, nos llevo al centro a ver una exposición de electrónica, y robots, y también algo de música, me la pasé muy bien, y contento, después en la noche me llevo a casa de los abuelos donde me quede, hasta el sábado, me la pasé bien con los abuelos, mi tío Sammy me dejo jugar con su consola todo el día, solo bajaba a comer o cenar, mi abuelo me reclamo que ni estando en casa me podía ver, después estuve el viernes con la abuela, ayudando a hacer limpieza, encontré unas fotos de mama con sus amigas cuando era mas joven decía la abuela que fue antes que yo naciera, cuando tenia 20 años, sus ojos irradiaban tanta luz, jamás desde que tengo uso de razón la he visto así, supongo que es por que algo le paso antes que yo naciera, y no se necesita ser genio para saber que algo tiene que ver el que mi padre no esté con nosotros. Yo no sé odiar a las personas, mi mama me enseño eso, pero pensar en mi padre, me hace sentir coraje, y rabia y tristeza, y un vacio en mi corazón que no entiendo, pero que duele, aunque no se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hotaru, que conoce todos mis secretos.

Y asi paso el viernes, el sábado en la mañana estaba ayudando a la abuela a poner la mesa para desayunar cuando llego mama, después de desayunar y de que nos contara como le fue en la fiesta subió con la abuela a su habitación, le iba a enseñar las fotos de cuando mas chica, mire a mi mama y lucia diferente, podía ver casi el mismo brillo de antes en sus ojos, aunque también lucia preocupada, pero se veía feliz, y eso me daba gusto.

Después salimos de casa de los abuelos para recoger a mis amigos, en el auto

-oye hijo – empezó mi mama y la note nerviosa– necesito preguntarte algo, pero… - tomo aire – necesito que seas sincero conmigo

-¿Qué pasa? – me extraño su forma de hablar

-bueno, nunca hablamos de esto pero… ¿te gustaría conocer a tu papa? – nos detuvimos en el alto, su pregunta me dejo muy extrañado

-eso no importa – me dio tristeza– él nunca nos quiso, jamás querrá verme –

-si yo te dijera que él nunca supo de ti, ¿te molestarías conmigo? – a que se refería con eso

-no te entiendo mama, explícame – me empecé a molestar

-bueno, pero no me interrumpas – asentí mientras me acomodaba en el asiento– bueno, voy a ser breve, conocí a tu papa el día que te concebimos, - eso me sorprendió, en las clases de educación sexual nos explican la concepción y esas cosas, pero como lo dijo mi mama, no supe que decir - sé que eso no es del todo decente pero bueno, así se dieron las cosas, yo me enamoré de él y digamos que me deje llevar, pero al día siguiente él desapareció, él ya tenia planes para viajar a Londres, y bueno, digamos que estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión, de todos modos nunca me prometió nada, cuando se fue me deprimí mucho, pero cuando me enteré que venias en camino, pues fui muy feliz, has sido mi razón de existir, lo que me da fuerzas – siempre he sentido el amor de mama y eso me hace feliz– digamos que no nos busco porque no sabía de ti, bueno, en realidad aun no sabe

-pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas si me interesa conocerlo? – a donde querrá llegar con esto

-¿te parece si platicamos en la noche?, llegamos a casa de Hotaru – bufé de frustración, pero cuando vi a Hotaru sonreí tontamente, esa niña hace que olvide hasta mi nombre. Después pasamos por Kelvin, pero resulta que estaba enfermo, pobre de mi amigo, pero así podría estar con Hotaru solos, bueno, con mama pero, extrañamente no me gusta ver a Kelvin con Hotaru, prefiero que esté conmigo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con tío Andrew antes de ir al cine? – pregunté sé cuanto le gusta a Hotaru ir a la fuente de sodas

-como gustes corazón tu mandas el día de hoy – mi mama se puso tensa, pero aun así nos llevo

-tío Andrew – grité desde la puerta

-hola Endy – me respondió el tío Andrew muy animado - ¿pastel de chocolate? –me pregunto, yo solo asentí, conocía bien mis gustos – ¿y ustedes chicas lindas?

-yo quiero helado de fresa – decía Hotaru

-para mí pastel helado de limón –nos sentamos en un gabinete y el tío Andrew trajo la orden

-¿y como has estado Endy? – me preguntó el tío

-súper tío, el lunes tuve partido contra unos chicos de otra escuela y jeje, ganamos

-felicidades campeón – me desordenó el cabello, aunque siempre ha sido rebelde – esta ronda de postres va por cuenta de la casa, ¿Qué les parece? – los tres aplaudimos. Después de terminar de comer el postre me fui con Hotaru a los juegos, mientras se quedaba mi mama con el tío platicando, estuvimos un rato en los juegos, pero recordé que teníamos que ir al cine, nos acercamos y pude ver que mi mama platicaba con alguien, nos acercamos

-mami – grite, y mi mama sonrio– ya vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde –se giro y vi que era Darien– hola Darien, que gusto encontrarte aquí – mama se puso palida

-hola Endy, como has estado – me extiende la mano, y siento esa extraña sensación otra vez – te sientes bien Serena – mi mama se ve mal y Darien la sostiene un poco

-estoy bien, solo me maree, seguro es por el cansancio de la semana y la desvelada de anoche – de pronto se puso

roja – es que no dormí bien –me explico, aunque no entiendo porque

-si quieres no vamos al cine – le dije, me dio tristeza pero no puedo ser asi con mi mama

-estoy bien cielo, solo necesito descansar un poco – me decía mientras Darien la ayudaba a sentarse y Andrew le daba un vaso con agua, nos quedamos en silencio un momento

-¿no que no se conocían? – era extraña la confianza que se tenían Darien y mi mama

-lo que pasa pequeño – empezó a decir – es que el día que nos encontramos con él no lo reconocí por eso te dije que no lo conocía – se miraron

-y de donde se conocen – esas miradas complices

-pues soy amigo de Andrew, y Lita es amiga de Serena, nos conocimos hace unos años en una fiesta, aunque como yo me fui por muchos años al extranjero pues… - ahora entiendo

-ya veo, es que mi mama casi no tiene amigos – hice ruborizar a mi mama– de no ser mis tías y sus parejas – él me sonrió

-creo que es hora de irnos – saltó mi mama del asiento– gracias por todo Andrew – se despedía – Darien, gusto en verte – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo carraspee en broma, claro

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al cine? – lo invité con nosotros

-bueno campeón, no se que diga tu mama – puse cara de suplica, y él cara divertida, mi mama solo suspiro

-¿quieres ir al cine con nosotros? – le preguntó mi mama

-claro – salimos juntos

-adiós amigos – grito el tío desde la barra, no había dicho nada, Hotaru tampoco había dicho nada, pero estaba extraña, como sorprendida por algo

Fuimos a la plaza, Hotaru y yo íbamos adelante platicando mientras ellos iban mas atrás platicando, cuando volví la vista se estaban abrazando, me agrado verlos así pero teníamos que ir al cine

-¿se van a quedar ahí? – los molesté y se pusieron rojos llegamos al cine y elegimos la película, luego ellos disutian entre quien pagaba y no se qué, aunque Hotaru no decía mucho se la estaba pasando a gusto. Yo me senté con ella y mi mama en el asiento de atrás con Darien, podía oir como susurraban pero no escuchaba que decían al terminar salimos de la sala

-bueno chicos, yo voy con Hotaru al tocador, no se vayan sin nosotras – dijo mi mama y se alejaron

-te gusta mi mama ¿verdad? – le pregunte a Darien quien seguía con la vista a mi mama

-¿se me nota mucho? – bromeo y yo asenti – la verdad es que sí, tu mama es hermosa, además de inteligente y divertida – me dio gusto oírlo hablar asi de mi mama– aunque no creo que tenga una oportunidad con ella – se puso triste de pronto

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro – le extraño mi comentario – mi mama no deja que los hombres se le acerquen mucho, y mira que tiene admiradores – pero a mi me gustaría que fuera feliz, quizá Darien podría ser esa persona, quien hiciera feliz a mi mama, aunque el no sea mi padre, podría ser mi amigo

-pero debe tener pareja, un novio o algo – negué con la cabeza - ¿y tu papa? – ouch, eso si me dio trizteza

-digamos que él no cuenta – lo dije molesto – aunque eso es algo que creo que te debe explicar mi mama, porque yo sé poco al respecto, solo sé que no sabe de mí creo que tienes una oportunidad – le dije cambiando el tema y sonriendo

-de que platican – decía mi mama mientras se acercaban

-cosa de chicos – dijo Darien de manera complice, sonreímos y mama nos miro muy contenta Hotaru lucia extraña como sorprendida - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer hamburguesas? – nos preguntó y gritamos de gusto

-déjame pagar lo de los niños y lo mío – mi mama tan independiente

-no – le dio Darien un beso en la frente – yo los invité y yo pago – mi mama ya no dijo nada, y eso que ella es testaruda, después de comer me fui con Hotaru a los juegos

-¿Qué tienes Hotaru? – le pregunté a mi amiga en los juegos

-nada ¿por?

-es que te ves extraña – se sentó en una banca y yo me quedé de pie

-¿Qué sabes de tu papa? – pregunto y yo me sorprendí – nunca me has contado que fue de él

-es que ni yo se – me puse triste y Hotaru se levantó y se acerco a mi

-¿por?

-mama nunca habla de eso, pero ¿Por qué preguntas? – la miré a los ojos, se veía extraña como si quisiera decirme algo - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué piensas de Darien? – él que tenia que ver en esto

-me cae bien, es muy agradable y siento algo extraño aquí – toque mi corazón – que no entiendo que es

-ya veo – se quedo dudando unos momentos, miro hacia donde estaba mama, hice lo mismo y vi como estaban ellos platicando muy cerca – porque no te quedas a dormir en la casa, quisiera platicarte algo – dijo algo misteriosa

-deja le digo a mama – caminé hacia ellos y Hotaru me siguió, hice una tos fingida – lo siento – sonreí traviesamente al interrumpirlos– Hotaru me invita a quedarme en su casa ¿puedo? – hice mi mejor cara de suplica, Darien me miro divertido y mama solo negó con la cabeza

-está bien, pero ya sabes pórtate bien y no se duerman tarde – brincamos de gusto – y hagan caso a Setsuna

Después mama nos llevo en el auto a casa de Hotaru, nos bajamos todos, Hotaru se despidió y se acerco a la puerta

-Adiós mama – la abracé y le di un beso– Adiós Darien – lo abracé, tenia ganas de hacerlo y fue una sensación extraña, los deje y me fui con Hotaru

-hola mama, invité a Endy a quedarse a dormir – dijo Hotaru a su mama

-buenas tardes Setsuna – saludé

-hola Endy, bienvenido a casa, la cena estará servida en un rato, porque no suben a tu recamara mientras – le dijo a su hija y subimos a su habitación

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – me puse nervioso, algo que me pasa a veces con ella, pero no sabia que me iba a decir, se notaba seria

-no se como decirlo – empezó – sabes que te quiero – me sentí feliz al escuchar eso, pero, ¿A dónde iba todo esto? – no quiero que sufras

-ya, que pasa – traté de aligerar las cosas – te pones como los adultos – sonreí

-Endy, que opinas de Darien – preguntó muy seria, será que le gusta, chicas

-¿Por qué? – pregunte algo serio

-te has fijado que se parecen

-¿Quiénes? – pregunte no entiendo

-tu y Darien – lo noté el dia que lo conocí, espero que algún dia me vea así – te has fijado que se parecen

-sí, pero y eso que

-es que hasta en los gestos se parecen

-¿te parece?

-sí, no crees que sea tu papa

-como crees – me dio risa su comentario – si lo fuera ya hubiera dicho algo ¿no crees? – de pronto recordé que mi mama me dijo que el no sabia nada - ¿tu crees?

-no lo sé yo digo lo que veo, además, esa confianza con tu mama – bueno es cierto, esta bien que lo animara, pero se notaban como una pareja de enamorados

-pero porque no me ha dicho nada – le pregunte – crees que no me quiera

-no lo sé, pero habla con tu mama – también recordé que ella quería saber que si quería conocer a mi papa, me empecé a sentir muy confundido, después cenamos, y nos fuimos a dormir, aunque yo no pude mucho, seguía pensando en lo que me decía, y si él era mi papa, se ha portado bien conmigo, pero, si no sabe que soy su hijo, cuando lo sepa me querrá y si no me quiere, si lo sabe y solo quiere estar con mi mama un tiempo y luego desaparecer, tengo miedo.

Cenamos, yo me sentía inquieto pero no dije nada, nos fuimos a dormir, aunque lo que me había dicho Hotaru me daba vueltas en la cabeza, le tengo que preguntar a mi mama, en la mañana llamo a Setsuna para decirle que ira por mi mas tarde, yo ya quería que fuera por mi para hablar con ella, un par de horas después llego por mi y nos fuimos a casa.

-¿y cómo te fue amor? – me pregunto mientras recogíamos el mandado

-me fue bien – pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza

-¿estás bien? – tocó mi rostro – te noto preocupado

-hmm, quisiera irme a descansar un rato – dije para safarme un poco de la conversacion –quisiera irme a dormir, nos desvelamos viendo una película ayer – mentí

-ve a dormir un rato mientras preparo la comida – me dio un beso, pero yo me sentía extraño, me fui a mi recamara, pero no me dormi, segui pensando en todo lo que platique con Hotaru, oí que su celular sonó, era un mensaje, luego de un rato me llamo a comer

-¿te pasa algo? – me pregunto – te veo extraño, no confías en mí

-estoy bien – traté de verme mas animado

-¿Cómo te fue con Hotaru? – me preguntó

-bien, estuvimos jugando, y vimos una película, platicamos de algunas cosas – recordé a Darien– sin importancia – cambie el tema, después fuimos a la sala a comer helado

-corazón, tenemos una plática pendiente – al fin el tema que esperaba

-¿sobre qué? –

-pues sobre tu papa – me puse tenso– recuerda que ayer hablamos de él

-sí, ya recuerdo, ¿pero que caso tiene? – tengo miedo de lo que me tenga que decir

-claro que tiene caso corazón, quiero que me digas ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

-pues no se – me estoy poniendo tenso – aun no entiendo que caso tiene ¿Por qué quieres saber?, él no quiere conocerme ¿o si?

-pues es que aun no sabe de ti

-¿Por qué? – me siento mas molesto

-porque soy una cobarde – no entendí su comentario– temía que nos lastimara, que te lastimara, que se fuera de nuevo

-él volvió ¿verdad? – me atreví a preguntar molesto

-pues – dudo un poco – sí, el volvió

-¿Quién es? –no quería escuchar lo que yo ya sentía, era extraña la sensación que tenia con Darien.

-primero quiero que me digas si lo quieres conocer – me quede callado – sé que debe ser difícil para ti, no quiero lastimarte – siento ganas de llorar, me siento triste, enojado, confundido

-es Darien ¿verdad? – le pregunte sin reparos

-¿Cómo sab…? – eso era todo lo que necesitaba

-es él ¿verdad? – casi grité – todo este tiempo me has mentido – empece a llorar– Hotaru tenia razón y no le quería creer – murmure pero me escucho

-¿Hotaru? – pregunto extrañada

-ella me comento algo, que nos parecíamos y esas cosas

-entiéndeme por favor – no entiendo, no puedo entender, me siento defraudado, mi mama siempre hablando de honestidad

-no puedo, no quiero – grite

-ENDYMION – grito cuando me vio salir de la casa, yo no supe nada, solo quería correr, irme, desaparecer, no sabia que hacia pero sin darme cuenta iba al hospital, no entiendo porque, de pronto atravieso una calle, venia llorando, no podía ver bien, solo siento un golpe seco, un dolor en el costado y perdí el conocimiento, en mis sueños solo veía a mama y a Darien, ¿mi padre?, el me agrada, pero si no me quiere, si esta fingiendo, si sabe quien soy y no quiere ser mi padre, o si no sabe, y cuando se entere se decepciona de mi, mi cuerpo me duele ¿Dónde estoy?, de pronto abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca, mi mama estaba sentada a mi lado con la cabeza agachada

-mama – susurre, sentía la boca seca

-pequeño, despertaste – besó mi mejilla – dios Endy, que susto me diste – me regaño pero se notaba afligida

-perdón mamá – empece a llorar, casi pude morir– nunca quise preocuparte

-ya pequeño, no llores – su voz era dulce– sí, me asustaste, pero ya todo paso – se estaba aguantando las lagrimas

-iba corriendo, venia para acá – le explicaba – pero no pensé llegar de este modo – bromee un poco– cruce un calle sin voltear… solo… - empece a llorar – sentí un golpe… y no recuerdo más

-pero ya todo está bien pequeño – ¿a qué venias? – se oia temerosa

-quería verlo creo, ni yo entiendo, mis pies me traían para acá – hice una pausa– es extraño ¿no?

-en realidad no sé qué decir – dijo mi mama

-hola campeón – entró Darien de lo mas normal–veo que ya despertaste

-hola – le contesté serio, no se como actuar ahora con él

-vamos a ver tus signos vitales – se acerco a los aparatos y a las bolsas– bien, veo que todo está bien, tus signos son normales – se acerco a mi y me tensé– tus pupilas están bien, la herida va a cicatrizar casi al punto de que no se note – suspire resignado – no te preocupes campeón, pronto estarás como nuevo – trato de bromear, pero yo seguía serio

-necesito hablar con él – le dije a mama

-¿estás seguro? – preguntó mama, yo estaba decidido aunque no se a que– bien, los dejo solos – beso mi frente, miro a Darien y este le sonrio, nos quedamos en silencio

-de pronto no sé qué decirte – fingí una sonrisa – aunque sabía que tenía que venir a verte

-¿Cómo? – pregunto – ¿venías a verme hace rato?

-pues si – estaba nervioso

-¿necesitabas algo? – se noto algo preocupado- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – se sento donde estaba mama, pero yo solo miraba la puerta

-¿sabes quién soy yo? –no debi preguntar eso, pero no pude evitar hacerlo

-me acabo de enterar – dijo algo serio

-¿ella te dijo? - pregunte

-no, vi unas fotos mías y ate cabos – explico calmadamente

-yo también ate cabos, con ayuda de Hotaru – le expliqué – pero la verdad aun no se qué pensar, que hacer o decir

-no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero sé que estás en tu derecho de odiarme – dijo algo preocupado

-no te odio – y en verdad no lo odio pero son muchas cosas para mi – pero tampoco sé que hacer, no sé si te quiero cerca de nosotros – dije sinceramente

-Endy… - dudo – Endymion – me sentí mal cuando me hablo así de serio– yo no tengo derecho de pedir nada, porque los lastimé mucho a los dos – se oia arrepentido – solo te pido cuando estés listo una oportunidad de explicarte que paso, bueno, de explicarte muchas cosas – se levanto y camino a la puerta– por mientras soy tu doctor y tienes que descansar – iba a salir

-Darien – lo llame, pero no sabia que mas decir – gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió,

-buenas noches – salió de la habitación, yo me sentía mal, triste, se notaba su mirada triste, pero no sabia que hacer, oia la puerta abrirse, oi susurros y luego alguien se sento a mi lado, pensé que era mi mama, pero vi a la tia Amy

-hola Endy, ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto

-pues bien – le dije triste

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó – te ves preocupado

-tía Amy, ¿Qué opinas de Darien? – pregunte, y ella se sorprendió un poco

-bueno, en realidad no lo conozco, pero es buena persona ¿Por qué preguntas? – me dio la impresión que ella ya sabia, claro, seguro todos sabían menos yo

-por nada – dije algo serio

-te voy a contar un secreto – dijo y la mire– él dio su sangre para que te salvaras – no dijo más, yo me quedé callado procesando eso, así estuvimos un rato, cuando entraron mi mama y Darien, venían tomados de la mano

-hola – dijo Darien algo serio y soltando la mano de mi mama

-hola pequeño, como te sientes – se acerco mama, y me beso en la mejilla, no dije nada, y vi a Darien hacer lo que antes en los monitores, apunto algo

-bueno, todo está bien, sus signos vitales son normales – dijo mirándonos a mama y a mi - ¿te duele la herida?, ¿sientes algún malestar? – me pregunto

-me pica la herida, pero no me duele, lo que si tengo es mucha sed – respondí pero seguía pensando en lo que me dijo tía Amy

- es normal que te moleste, porque esta cicatrizando la herida, pero no hay infección, en tus medicamentos esta un desinflamatorio y un antiséptico, para evitar infecciones posteriores – nos explicaba – la sed es por la anestesia, pero por ahora no puedes tomar agua, en cuanto puedas pediré que te traigan agua – sonrió tristemente – por ahora lo mejor es que duermas y descanses lo mas que puedas, si todo sale bien mañana por la tarde, bueno, hoy en la tarde noche te demos de alta

-¿escuchaste Endy? – dijo mama, yo solo sonreí, pero no me sentía feliz – muchas gracias Darien – miro a Darien y el sonrió

-voy a pedir a la enfermera que te traiga unas cobijas y una almohada y te ayude a arreglar el sofá cama, para que te quedes aquí – dijo Darien acercándose a la puerta

-yo me voy contigo Darien – hablo tía Amy que había permanecido en silencio – tengo que ir con Setsuna y avisarle a las chicas

-buenas noches – dijeron Darien y Amy saliendo de la habitación

-buenas noches – respondió mama yo no supe ni que dije

-bien pequeño – me arropaba mi mama – será mejor que duermas, para que te recuperes pronto

-buenas noches mamá – cerré los ojos, suspire, quería decir tantas cosas - ¿mamá? – hablé pocos minutos después, aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – acaricio mi frente

-me quieres ¿verdad? – pregunté con temor

-claro que si amor, te amo con toda el alma – besó mi mejilla – descansa

-hasta mañana – después de un rato me quedé dormido, no se cuanto tiempo paso, después oí pasos, y alguien entro a la habitación, no quise abrir los ojos pero después oi la voz de Darien surrando

-hola hermosa ¿te desperté? - preguntó

-estaba despierta – respondió mama en un susurro– no he podido dormir mucho

-descansa, aun es temprano te veo después

-Darien sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-no tanto como yo a ustedes – ¿nos ama? – Descansa –escuche que salió de la habitación, en verdad nos quiere, de nuevo el sueño me venció

Más tarde fueron mis tías a visitarme, me llevaron regalos eso me animaba, me sentía a gusto después de un rato entró Darien para revisarme, me puse serio, no se porque me comporto así, solo no puedo evitarlo, los demás salieron y me dejaron con él y mama

-bueno – empezó Darien algo seco – el niño ya puede ser dado de alta, es necesario que venga una vez, cada dos semanas a que se les revise las puntadas de la herida los golpes en la cabeza, el brazo y las costillas rotas

-quiero que sea el papa de Hotaru quien me revise – dije de pronto, y antes que alguien dijera algo

-como gustes – respondió Darien muy serio – bueno, yo me retiro – mi mama iba a salir, pero la detuve

-mamá me quiero ir, vámonos a la playa por favor, vámonos, no quiero estar aquí, por favor – empecé a llorar, me sentía tan mal

-pero amor – trataba de calmarme mi mama – te tienen que revisar la herida y los golpes

-habla con el papa de Hotaru, pídele que nos ayude, vamos a la playa, a la casa de los abuelos, por favor

-solo dime ¿Por qué quieres irte? – guarde silencio un momento

-la verdad – dude

-si por favor, se sincero conmigo – me dijo

-no quiero ver a Darien – y era verdad, tenia que poner orden a mis ideas

-pero Endy, por favor, él es tu… -no podía escucharlo

-no lo digas – grite – no lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero – repetía una y otra vez

-amor, cálmate, te va a hacer daño – yo me puse muy inquieto y trataba de calmarme – por favor, vamos a platicarlo mas en calma en casa ¿si?

-no, quiero irme lejos – me puse terco

-bien – acepto – nos vamos a la casa de la playa, hablaré con Tomoe, pero después, cuando estés mas tranquilo hablaremos, jovencito – se veía molesta – voy a pagar la cuenta y por tus cosas que me trajo Mina para ti – salió, al poco entraron Andrew y Lita, se veian enojados, supongo que nos escucharon

-eres muy injusto ¿sabes? – dijo tío Andrew molesto, yo no dije nada

-al menos deberías escucharlo – dijo tía Lita, algo preocupada, pero seguí sin decir nada

-sabes que él perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 6, su vida ha sido difícil, lo sé porque lo conozco desde pequeños, su ilusión mas grande es tener una familia, y tú lo alejas – me dijo tío Andrew

-entonces porque se fue – respondi algo molesto

-eso lo tienes que hablar con el – dijo tía Lita, tocando el brazo de tío Andrew para que se calmara, estaba triste y enojado – en verdad, tienen que hablar ustedes dos – ya no dije nada, al rato regresó mama

Después de varios días llegamos a la casa de la playa, mi mama me cuidaba como siempre, pero a veces trataba de mencionar a Darien, y yo me ponía de terco, no quería hablar de él, aun no, todo me resultaba difícil, poco a poco mi salud mejoro, el doctor Tomoe me atendió bien, decía que era yo fuerte y pronto estaría como nuevo, en general las cosas han pasado tranquilamente, pero mi mama luce triste, el poco brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando salimos al cine, lo perdió totalmente, han pasado dos meses desde mi accidente, y a últimos días mi mama luce enferma, como muy cansada y ojerosa, me duele verla así

Una mañana fuimos a comprar cosas a la tienda cercana a la casa, cuando salimos nos encontramos una perra golden preciosa, muy cariñosa

-hola nena – saludé a la perra y ella estaba contenta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-se llama Caramelo – dijo alguien cerca de nosotros

-¿Caramelo?, que linda – decía mi mama

-parece que le caíste bien amigo – decía el señor quedando a mi altura– ella no se acerca a los extraños, - trató de llevarse a la perra pero ella no se movía, seguía jugando conmigo– ¿te gustaría ir a la playa a caminar con nosotros?, porque Caramelo no se quiere alejar de ti

-puedo mama – le pregunte a mama

-no desconfíe señora – dijo el señor

-llámame Serena, y este maleducado es Endy – me acaricio y me dio pena la descortecia

-yo soy Taiki – se presentó – estaremos por el malecón

-yo voy a dejar las cosas al auto y los alcanzo – dijo mi mama, mientras caminábamos en dirección opuesta

-¿vives aquí? – le pregunté

-si, vivo con mis papas, ¿y tu?

-solo estamos de vacaciones – aunque no era del todo cierto, le conté algunas cosas sin importancia, cuando me acorde de algo – lo siento, podemos volver, olvide que mis abuelos llegan hoy, hay que ir por ellos

-no te preocupes, vamos con tu mama – llegamos al estacionamiento, mi mama se veía algo acalorada, diría, aunque con el calor de la playa es normal, nos despedimos de Taiki y Caramelo y fuimos a la central de camiones por los abuelos, comimos con ellos y luego se despidió mi mama, diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, llego ya en la noche, se asomo a mi recamara y me vio acostado, pensó que me había dormido, luego con cuidado salí de la habitación y escuche a mama, hablando con mi abuela

-¿estas segura hija? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada

-no lo sé mama, el lunes iré a hacerme unos análisis

-¿y que vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa, pero, hasta que no sepa no diré nada – de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, me asuste y volteé era mi abuelo, me hizo una seña que no hiciera ruido, y me indico que lo siguiera, llegamos a mi recamara

-¿Qué pasa Endy? – me va a regañar por estar espiando

-nada abuelo – me hice el loco

-Endy, no me quieras engañar, ¿Por qué has estado así?, a ratos irritado, a ratos triste, a ratos contento – se sentó en mi cama y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo

-abuelo, ni yo sé – le dije sentándome a su lado

-has sido muy egoísta – dijo mi abuelo, él no se anda con medias tintas – haces sufrir mucho a tu madre – yo no decía nada

-pero abuelo, ella me mintió – dije después de un rato

-Endy, cuando seas padre entenderás que a veces nos equivocamos, pero que siempre pensamos en lo mejor para nuestros hijos, ella se equivocó, sí, pero ella jamás quiso lastimarte

-lo sé, pero me duele, ella debía confiar en mí y decirme la verdad, y él – estaba enojado, pero mi abuelo me interrumpió

-él no debió irse hace años, pero también ha sufrido – y era cierto, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, su mirada triste, igual a mama, y cuando estaban juntos sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, creo que no habrá nada de malo hablar con él, además, cuando oí a mama, sobre sus análisis, y si esta enferma, recuerdo que con Darien me siento seguro

-abuelo, ¿crees que debo hablar con él? – le pregunté

-la verdad es que creo que te has tardado – sonrió

-pero él no me ha buscado – dije triste

-pero te ha dado tu espacio, eso quiere decir que te respeta y no quiere presionarte, además – se acercó a mi como diciéndome un secreto – sé que ha preguntado por ti y los quiere mucho, habla con él, estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás

-gracias abuelo – salió y me dejo solo, las cosas después pasaron rápido, regresamos el sábado a casa, y a la mañana siguiente mi mamá salió muy temprano, supongo que al laboratorio, ese día más tarde fuimos a comprar las cosas para la escuela, el primer día de escuela estuvo tranquilo, en la noche vi seria a mama viendo un sobre que traía en la mano, cuando se metió a bañar y escondió el sobre bajo su colchón, entre y lo saque, no entendía que tanto decía, pensé que solo una persona me podía ayudar, a la mañana siguiente mi mama me dejo en la escuela, iba con Hotaru y nos quedamos platicando en la entrada, cuando se alejo el carro yo no entre a la escuela y le pedía a mi amiga que me cubriera, fui con quien tenia que hablar

-busco al Dr. Chiba – dije a la secretaria que me miró con desprecio

-el doctor esta ocupado – me dijo muy sangrona – regresa después – pero yo no me iba a ir, así que me metí sin dejar que la secretaria me detuviera

-Darien – entré y al verme se puso nervioso, como espantado

-Endy – me dijo, y me dio gusto que me hablara así aunque se notaba asustado - ¿pasa algo?, ¿estas bien? – se levantó y se hinco frente a mí, sin esperarlo me abrazó, me sentí extraño y contento

-Darien… yo… estoy bien – se separo de mi, al sentirme tenso, se volvió a poner triste

-entonces ¿tu mama esta bien? – pregunto, otra vez nervioso, levantándose

-en realidad no sé – le extendí la hoja de resultado, la tomó con manos temblorosas, la leyó, primero se puso blanco, y nervioso, luego sonrió, parecía feliz por el resultado, luego me miró y se puso serio, volvió a mirar el papel – y ¿Qué pasa?, esta enferma –pregunté con miedo

-no – dijo entre serio y divertido – pero tengo que hablar contigo antes – sabia que tenia que hacerlo, y había llegado el momento

-en parte también he venido a eso – sonrió

-bien, seré breve, cuando conocí a tu mamá esta pasando por una ruptura romántica, digamos – se puso triste – después bueno, no se como explicar todo lo que tu mama me hizo sentir, en ese momento no sabia cuanto la amaba, y pensé que alejarme sería lo mejor para ella, pensé que yo no podía ofrecerle nada y sufriría a mi lado – rió con ironía – pero desde que la dejé me di cuenta que no podría amar a nadie, porque yo amé a tu mama desde que la conocí, cometí el error de irme y de esconderme en un país extraño – se veía que quería llorar – la vida me trajo de regreso a casa y desde entonces he aceptado que amo a tu mama, que los amo a los dos – sentí ganas de llorar al ver su tristeza – y no quisiera alejarme de ustedes, pero – empezó a llorar, y mi corazón se quebró – solo espero que algún día me perdones – dijo y después miró la hoja de papel – tu mamá no esta enferma – sonrió amargamente – solo vas a tener un hermanito – yo solo abrí los ojos como plato -Endy – le causo gracia mi reacción – sé que es difícil creer que no lo esperábamos, pero yo en verdad amo a tu mama, los amo a los tres – mi cerebro no asimilaba tanta información, un hermano, o hermana y frente a mí, mi padre, tendría la familia que siempre quise, ¿pero él querrá estar con nosotros?, yo no podría pensar que mi hermano o hermana se sintiera como yo, solo sin un padre

-Darien – lo mire serio y él se puso nervioso – tu nos quieres ¿verdad? – el sonrió ampliamente

-los amo más que a mi vida – sonrió amargamente pero se veía sincero – quizá no me creas pero es verdad

-te creo – dije dudando un poco, sonrió – pero no puedo explicar el miedo que tengo, lo extraño que me siento

-no puedo sentir por ti – dijo tomando mi mano, se volvió a hincar frente a mí – pero quisiera ayudarte a cambiar ese miedo y esa tristeza, y hasta el coraje que debes sentir – parecía conocerme bien – solo te pido una oportunidad

-Darien… yo – no me dejo terminar

-no digas nada, solo piénsalo – me abrazó y me sentí feliz, pero asustado, después me acompaño a la salida del hospital, sin decir nada antes de salir – ten cuidado ¿si?

-adiós Darien – me alejé no sabia que hacer, pero me sentía extraño

* * *

**Espero les guste el cap, gracias por lo rw, las quiero**

**Angel Negro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Serena POV**

Después de estar con Darien me sentía feliz, pero ya me estaba preocupado mi falta de periodo, el cual ha sido muy regular, y mis mareos y nauseas matutinas solo las he sentido cuando esperaba a Endy, llegue a casa y me asome a la recamara de Endy, estaba dormido, después encontré a mi mama en el pasillo

-te ves preocupada, pero contenta – dijo mi mama – ¿a dónde fuiste? – preguntó pícaramente

-fui a ver a Darien – y sentí mis mejillas arder

-y entonces, porque estas así como preocupada, sé que las cosas con Endy se arreglaran – entramos a mi habitación

-creo que estoy embarazada mama – dije nerviosa

-¿estás segura hija? – se notaba preocupada

-no lo sé mama, el lunes iré a hacerme unos análisis

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, estoy algo nerviosa, pero, hasta que no sepa no diré nada, creo que mejor voy el domingo a hacerme los estudios, y después que me los den veo que hago – entre más rápido sepa mejor

-sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo hija – mi mama siempre apoyándome, agradezco a la vida que me ayudaran cuando nació Endy, pero ahora las cosas debían ser diferentes

Después de arreglar todo y como le había dicho a Darien nos fuimos a casa, Endy inicia estudios de nuevo el lunes, y hay que arreglar muchas cosas, mi hijo está tranquilo, aunque no ha querido hablar de Darien, eso me tiene triste, y si estoy embarazada, no sé que vaya a pasar, sé que Darien nos ama, pero, ¿tendré que pasar por esto yo sola otra vez?

El domingo fui a hacerme los estudios, estarían el lunes en la tarde, ese mismo día fuimos a comprar lo que hacía falta para la escuela además del mandado de la semana, al otro día Endy se fue a la escuela y yo a la oficina, aunque estuve trabajando desde casa estos meses no es lo mismo que estar en la oficina, después en la tarde me llevaron los resultados a la oficina, como había pedido, pero no los quise abrir hasta estar en casa, cuando llego esta Endy en su recamara, yo entro a mi cuarto, y abro el sobre, mis manos tiemblan y siento la boca seca POSITIVO leo en la primera hoja, donde viene la interpretación de los resultados , en la segunda hoja vienen los conteos de no sé que, esa hoja y el sobre lo escondo bajo el colchón, la de la interpretación me la meto al baño, no sé porque lo hice pero al entrar al baño queme la hoja, no es que no quiera que nadie lo sepa, de todos modos esas cosas no se ocultan tan fácilmente, toque mi plano vientre, un hijo, de Darien y mío, un hermanito para Endy, soy tan feliz, y a la vez me siento tan preocupada, que no puedo evitar empezar a llorar, ahora no sé qué haré, solo sé que las cosas no tienen que ser como cuando nació Endy, al día siguiente deje a Endy en la escuela y fui al hospital a ver a Amy, tendría que empezar mi tratamiento de vitaminas, trataré que este pequeño ser no padezca la amargura que seguro Endy sintió

-Sere, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me miro extrañada – tengo una cita ¿vienes de visita? – negué con la cabeza

-yo soy tu cita – sonreí aun en la puerta

-Serena, no me digas que… - asentí con la cabeza y corrió a abrazarme – Serena, que gusto

-bueno, ¿me vas a atender? – ella me sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, me hizo preguntas de rutina, y luego me hizo el ultrasonido, lloré al ver a esa cosita, como un chicharito, pero que es un pedacito de Darien y mío

-pues bien amiga, debo decirte que todo luce bien – sonrió Amy – tu bebe, según mis cálculos nacerá para marzo

-que bien – me siento tan contenta pero a la vez tan asustada que se refleja en mi rostro

-animo Serena – me sonríe mi amiga – verás que todo saldrá bien

-claro Amy – salí del consultorio de Amy cuando me fije que delante de mi iba Darien, iba a acercarme, pero cuando lo observe mejor pude ver que no venia solo, venia con Endy, en parte eso me daba gusto, pero… a que habrá venido mi hijo, si se supone que está en la escuela, no me quedo con la duda y cuando regresaba e iba a subir al ascensor me acerco – hola doctor sexy - por suerte no hay gente cerca, pero me pongo roja por mi propio comentario, voltea a verme

-Serena – sonríe ampliamente y me da un casto beso en los labios - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su cara cambia a una de preocupación - ¿estás bien?

-hola amor – sonrío – estoy bien vine a visitar a Amy

-¿y eso? – me mira sospechosamente

-vine de visita… social – mentí y su rostro se puso entre serio, triste o enojado, no supe descifrar

-ya veo – iba a tomar el ascensor

-espera – lo detengo - ¿Qué hacia Endy acá? – se pone aun más molesto

-si tu no me dices tus cosas, yo no tengo por qué decirte las mías – respondió molesto y sin más se metió en el elevador, yo no podía dejar las cosas así, se trataba de mi hijo, así que lo seguí, tome el otro elevador, llegue al piso de pediatría y pude verlo a lo lejos dirigirse a su oficina, corrí para alcanzarlo en recepción

-te recuerdo que estamos hablando de MI HIJO – lo tome del brazo y lo gire para que me mirara

-eso sí lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco, yo me asuste, me soltó y entro a su oficina, la secretaria me miro pero no le hice caso y entré tras él, cerré y puse el seguro, él estaba de píe delante del sofá

-¿de qué hablas? – Dije también molesta, no entendía su actitud - ¿Qué te pasa? – me acerque a él

-¿a qué viniste con Amy? – preguntó de nuevo y yo me puse nerviosa

-ya te dije, de visita – mentí, pero no creía que fuera el momento de contarle la verdad

-mientes – me gritó molesto – y quieres que te diga a que vino Endy – pregunto con sarcasmo, yo me quedé callada – ¿Qué?, no dices nada

-Darien yo… - me entrego un papel que sacó de su bata, se me hizo familiar

-¿Por qué Serena? – Noté la tristeza en su voz - ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? – Yo me puse nerviosa, quería hablar primero con Endy y rogar si era necesario que perdonara a su padre – no me tienes confianza

-no es eso – dejé mi bolsa en la mesa que estaba cerca del sofá

-o es acaso que el niño que esperas no es mío – ya sabe que estoy embarazada, pero como dice que no es suyo, me está ofendiendo, sin más lo abofeteo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – lo iba a abofetear de nuevo pero sostuvo mi mano me abrazo fuerte y me beso, pero era un beso fiero y cargado de rabia, lo aparte de mi – eres un idiota, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tuyo?, si tu eres el único hombre en mi vida – dije sumamente ofendida

-dime que nadie te ha hecho estremecer como yo – dijo besándome – que nadie te toca como yo lo hago – toco mis senos y mi espalda, luego mi trasero, yo empecé a gemir – anda Serena, dime que nadie te ha hecho el amor como yo – no sé en qué momento acabé recostada en el sillón con el encima de mí, la falda la traía enroscada en la cintura, y me estaba empezando a desabrochar la blusa, rozando mis senos, mientras dejaba húmedos besos en mi cuello

-Darien… no… creo… que… sea… correcto – trataba de detenerlo, aunque no me esforzaba yo mucho, ya mis senos estaban fuera de mi sostén y los lamia salvajemente

-solo no grites – mordió mi oreja, y yo tuve que ahogar un gemido –pero dime que me amas – rogo en una especie de puchero

-sabes que te amo tonto – susurre en su oído para luego lamerlo – te amo más que a mi vida – desabroche su camisa, mientras besaba su fornido pecho – te quiero en mi – demandé desabrochando su pantalón – por favor hazme tuya – saque su miembro y lo empecé a masajear, empezó a gemir un poco alto – shhh, ¿y me pides que no grite? – empezó a masajear mi clítoris, y me tuve que morder el labio para no gritar, hizo a un lado mi tanga y de un movimiento me penetró, salvajemente, nos besamos para ahogar el grito de placer que queríamos lanzar, me abrace a su cuello y jale su cabello

-¿te… gusta… así? – preguntaba dándome rápidas embestidas

-ohh – fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-dime… que… te… gusta – demando siguiendo con sus fuertes embestidas

-sí…me… me… gusta…pero… me… gusta… más… cuando… cuando…me… dices…que… me… - estaba llegando al clímax – dime… que… me… amas –demande casi alcanzando el orgasmo

-te amo – embestida – más – embestida – que a mi – embestida – vida – susurro a mi oído mientras llegábamos al orgasmo, nos besamos para acallar los gritos, que amenazaban escapar de nuestras gargantas, después nos quedamos quietos, recuperando la respiración, después de un rato golpee su hombro con mi puño cerrado – ouch, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó reaccionando al golpe, se levanto y se sentó en la orilla del sofá

-eso es por dudar de mí - me hinque a su lado y lo volví a golpear – y eso por no querer decir a que vino el niño, y esto – tome su rostro en mis manos, lo acerque a mí y lo bese apasionadamente – por amarme como yo te amo a ti – le dije al finalizar el beso

-con que esas tenemos – sonrió pícaramente y me jalo a modo que quede recostada en sus piernas, me beso dulcemente – esto es por la cachetada – me beso de nuevo – esto por no decirme que estas embarazada, y esto – me dejo un chupetón en el cuello – por volverme loco de deseo

-oye, no es justo - le reclame y me removí en sus brazos, pero no me soltaba, trate de alcanzar su cuello pero no me dejó - ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte un chupetón?

-porque no y ya – sonrió arrogante – mis admiradoras se pueden entristecer

-oye descarado – me levante rápido y me acomodé la ropa – que cínico eres – él se levanto y me iba a abrazar pero me moví para alejarme de él – no me toques – de pronto me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo – suéltame

-vamos Serena – me miro dulcemente – sabes que bromeo, no tengo ojos para nadie más – beso mi mejilla, mientras restregaba su cuerpo al mío y su erección iba creciendo – sabes que solo te amo a ti

-mas te vale – y sin darle tiempo me lance a su cuello y le deje un chupetón, el gimió bastante fuerte y me apretó más entre la pared y su cuerpo, su erección estaba muy dura, sin pensarlo me hinque y quede justo frente a su miembro – shhh, solo no grites – y lo metí en mi boca, succionándolo rápidamente, él solo se tapó la boca para no gritar

-Serena – dijo en un forzado susurro – no me tortures

-solo déjate llevar – dije antes de darle las últimas succiones antes de que se viniera en mi boca, podía escuchar cómo ahogaba sus gritos, me levanto y me beso con desesperación, sonreí como tonta

-te amo hermosa – me abrazó tiernamente, y yo me perdí en su olor, después de un momento camine a la mesa donde deje mi bolsa, mientras me iba terminando de arreglar la ropa

-te voy a mostrar algo solo si tú me dices a que vino Endy – me gire, él quiso tomar lo que llevaba en manos pero lo oculte tras la espalda y me abrazó tratando de quitármelo, pero no lo deje – anda, dime y te enseño

-eso se llama chantaje – me beso dulcemente

-anda – hice un puchero estilo mi hijo

-bueno – me soltó del abrazo me tomo de los hombros y me condujo a la silla frente a su escritorio para que me sentara – estaba preocupado por ti – lo miré extrañada – pensó que estabas enferma – sonrió – aunque esta enfermedad se quita en unos cuantos meses – sobó mi plano abdomen mientras se hincaba junto a mi

-pobre pequeño – dije triste – ¿entonces ya sabe que va a tener un hermanito? - él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-pues lo sentí tenso quizá esté asustado – recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo bese su frente – pero solo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo – se enderezó – y ahora ¿Qué me vas a enseñar? – Me miró con picardía – yo sonreí y le extendí una foto

-toma – la tomó, percibí un brillo en sus ojos

-es nuestro bebe – dijo empezando a llorar, yo abrace su cuello y se recargo en mi pecho – no sabes cuan feliz me haces Serena – se enderezó y me beso, sus lagrimas me hicieron llorar, aunque sabía que eran de felicidad – gracias Serena, mil gracias

-no me agradezcas, soy yo la que debe agradecerte – de pronto se puso algo triste – no te pongas así, las cosas han sido difíciles, pero nos amamos, y eso es lo que importa – besé su frente – ahora lo importante es que podamos ser una familia

-¿y qué hay de Endy? – me tenia abrazada con su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y yo me sentía tan dichosa

-tenemos que hablar con él

-sí pero ¿cómo, cuándo? – podía sentir el nerviosismo en su voz

-relájate amor, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – besó mi cuello de manera provocativa

-me encanta cuando me dices amor – lamió mi oreja

-Dr. Chiba – fingí indignación – eres insaciable ¿verdad? – metí mis dedos en su cabello

-es lo que provocas querida – me encanto que me dijera así, pero no podía seguir todo el día haciendo el amor en su oficina, me levanté de golpe - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto en un puchero fingido

-Darien, mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero ir por Endy a la escuela

-no lo vas a regañar ¿o sí? – me pregunto levantándose y acercándose a mí, poniendo carita de niño bueno

-Darien, no entró a clases, se puso en riesgo, y no me aviso – me puso cara de "que exagerada", pero siempre hemos sido sinceros los dos

-dale chance esta vez, estaba preocupado por ti, además, estuvo conmigo, ¡soy su papa! - dijo con mucho orgullo, eso me dio risa

-bien, esta vez no lo regañare – sonreí malévolamente – pero alguien tiene que pagar, y dado que tu lo defiendes – me aleje de él, rápidamente – usted queda castigado señor – fingí enojo y mano dura, puso cara de susto

-oye Serena – empezó a acercarse a mí pero coloque mi mano en su pecho para que no se me acercara tanto – no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos, ¿Cómo es que me vas a castigar a mí? – de nuevo ese puchero

-ya sabrás de mi castigo, por ahora me voy – dije tajante, aunque en broma y me acerque a la puerta, el se abalanzo a mí y trato de besarme, yo moví la cabeza esquivando el beso

-sin un beso de despedida – intentaba besarme – que cruel –

-tómalo como parte del castigo – bromee, pero su cara de frustración me causo mucha gracia y solté una fuerte carcajada, lo que lo puso muy tenso, me soltó y caminó hacia su escritorio, yo no me moví de mi lugar, se sentó resignado en su silla, tenia la mirada baja y triste, me remordió la conciencia, camine hasta ponerme a su lado, tomé su rostro y lo gire para que me mirara a los ojos – bien, olvida el castigo – lo besé tiernamente y sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios – pero no creas que podrás disculpar a tu hijo todo el tiempo – sonrió mas ampliamente – me tengo que ir amor – lo besé más apasionadamente

-veté con cuidado ¿si? – se levantó y me acompaño hasta la puerta – y llámame mas tarde – decía al tiempo que abría la puerta de su oficina – te amo – me dio un rápido beso, la secretaria me dio una mirada de esas que matan, yo sonreía orgullosa, y me aleje, me sentía feliz, y haría todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible por lograr que Endy perdone a Darien y podamos ser una familia los cuatro

**Darien POV**

Sería padre de nuevo, cuando Endy me dio la hoja de resultados, sentía ganas de brincar y gritar como un niño al que le acaban de dar el mejor regalo de Navidad, mi corazón esta que no cabe de orgullo, aunque tengo miedo sé que por lo menos Endy en el fondo me da una oportunidad, podía ir con Tomoe, pero me buscó a mí para que le dijera si su mama estaba enferma, en parte me hace pensar que conmigo se siente seguro, ahora tengo que pensar como arreglar las cosas con Endy, cuando vi a Serena y me dijo que vino con Amy supe por donde iba la cosa, pero me dio cierta tristeza que no me contara de inmediato, supongo que tenia miedo, la parte mas difícil de todo esto la ha llevado ella, pero ahora las cosas tienen que ser diferentes, por ella y por mí pero sobre todo por nuestros hijos, nuestros hijos, Dios, hace poco sufría por que pensé que nunca tendría una familia, y ahora tengo un hermoso hijo que es inteligente y de buen corazón, y aparte muy guapo, jeje, y ahora viene otro ser que es producto del amor que nos tenemos, se me está ocurriendo algo y Andrew y Lita me van a ayudar, le llamo a mi amigo

-hermano ¿Cómo estas?... yo bien, ya después te contaré… digamos que es sorpresa… jaja, por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que – dude un momento – bueno, quiero que me apartes un área de la fuente de sodas, como para un cumpleaños… sí, sé que no es su cumpleaños, bueno – me siento triste pero tonto a la vez – ni siquiera sé cuando es su cumpleaños pero eso no importa ahora, ayúdame viejo... bueno, y también quiero un pastel de… en serio es su favorito… wow, ahora entiendo tu reacción el día que me invitaste… sí, por favor que lo haga Lita… ok, después me comunico con las chicas… como a las 10… hecho hermano, bueno, gracias, cuídate y saludos a Lita… bye

Terminé mi llamada, y me dispuse a llamar a las chicas, la idea y como se los explique a ellas era hacer una reunión tipo cumpleaños para Endy, sé que los regalos materiales no podrían compensar mis ocho años de ausencia, pero era un buen intento, todas me apoyaron contentas y poco a poco me fueron dando sugerencias de lo que le gustaba a Endy, al parecer la fotografía era algo que le encantaba, en especial al ver a su mama, futbol su deporte favorito, pastel de chocolate igual que a mí, sus películas favoritas aun son las de Disney y las de fantasía, adora a Harry Potter, ama los juegos de video, pero su mama no le ha querido comprar la consola, quizá me logré ganar puntos extras si le compro una consola, un punto crucial para que mi plan funcione es Hotaru, esa niña por lo que me di cuenta es muy importante para Endy, me dirigí a la oficina de Tomoe, quizá ella esté con él como todas las tardes

-buen día – saludé al entrar a la oficina

-Darien, adelante – me dijo muy animado Tomoe – que gusto verte, increíble que aunque estemos cerca no nos veamos tan seguido

-así es doctor, hola Hotaru – salude a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el sillón de la oficina

-buenas tardes doctor Chiba – saludo tímidamente

-dime Darien – me senté junto a ella, y me sonrió – quisiera hablar contigo de Endy – me miró sorprendida, pero a la vez como esperando que lo hiciera, sonrió mas abiertamente

-los dejo un momento a solas para que hablen con confianza – dijo Tomoe al tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la oficina

-gracias – alcance a decir cuando cerraba la puerta – necesito que me ayudes – le dije sinceramente

-no sé en qué te puedo ayudar – se puso triste – él ha estado muy triste, y no sé cómo ayudarlo – sentí una punzada en el corazón

-quisiera desaparecer su tristeza, créeme, yo también sufro mucho - se me quebró un poco la voz

-Endy es bueno, no es rencoroso, solo creo que esta asustado

-yo también creo que está asustado, y que debe ser difícil, estoy pensando hacerle una fiesta, sé que no es un niño interesado, pero tengo que empezar con algo

-pues podrías comenzar regalándole el juego de ajedrez de Harry Potter – me dijo muy sonriente – eso le encantaría

-lo tendré en cuenta, dime – me daba miedo preguntar pero tenia que hacerlo - ¿Qué te contó de su papa?, digo antes de saber de mí

-en realidad no mucho, nunca mencionaba el tema, pero cuando había día de padres e hijos el optaba por no venir – me dolió su respuesta – creo que tienes mucho trabajo Darien – sonrió – pero en verdad es buen niño – sus ojos brillaron de manera especial

-gracias Hotaru, ¿te veo el sábado donde Andrew? – Ella asintió alegre – bueno nos vemos – salí y fui a mi consultorio, con muchas emociones encontradas

El resto de la semana estuvo tranquilo, tuve mi guardia el miércoles y el jueves fui temprano a comprar lo que necesitaba, compre el famoso juego de ajedrez "mágico", le compré unos nuevos tenis de futbol, unas rodilleras y un balón autografiado por Beckham, la consola pensé en comprarla, pero sería como retar a Serena y eso no me convenía, decidí llevar los regalos ya envueltos a la fuente de sodas para no andarlos paseando, esa misma tarde en mi departamento saque una caja con los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mis padres, casi todo deje que se perdiera, solo tenia una foto de nosotros tres, por alguna razón quería dársela a Endy, quizá mis padres desde el cielo, que siempre me han cuidado me puedan ayudar, el viernes en la mañana llamé a Serena para decirle todo lo que tenía planeado, ella quedó en llevar al niño con Andrew a la hora convenida, me empecé a poner nervioso, espero que no se enoje conmigo. El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que quise, me fui desde temprano con Andrew para ayudarle con las cosas.

-espero que esto funcione hermano – decía Andrew mientras movíamos unas mesas

-yo también lo espero, pero al menos no dirán que no lo intenté si todo sale mal

-animo hermano, no pierdas las fe – palmeo mi espalda – mientras creo que mejor siéntate aquí porque ahí vienen todos – gire para ver que en efecto todos iban llegando desde distintos puntos de la calle, Amy con Richard y Lita, Rei y Nicolás, Mina con Serena y Endy, entraron muy animados, y la sonrisa de Endy no tenia precio

-gracias mama – decía alegre el niño mientras se sentaban en el área reservada

-no me agradezcas a mí corazón – en ese momento me coloque atrás de él – yo no organice esto – Serena me miro y Endy giro para mirarme, su rostro cambio en dos segundos, se puso tenso, serio y algo triste

-hola Endy, espero te guste la sorpresa – sonreí ´pero su seriedad me puso tenso

-Endy, dale las gracias a Darien – le dijo su mama, yo negué con la cabeza, no quería presionarlo

-déjalo Serena, no importa – dije abatido

-gracias Darien – respondió Endy como en un susurro, yo sentí un rayito de esperanza

-te traje algunos obsequios – señale los regalos que estaban en la mesa de a lado – sé que no compenso la ausencia pero… - se levantó y me miro directamente a los ojos

-no quiero nada de ti – grito, y me sentí mal – no quiero tus regalos ni nada tuyo – iba a salir, se acerco a la puerta

-Endy, no seas grosero – le grito Serena, que luchaba por contener las lágrimas

-Endy vuelve aquí – lo alcance, y lo agarre del brazo

-suéltame – se soltó de mi agarre – tú te fuiste, nos dejaste – supongo que se sentía ofendido – y vienes con tus regalitos y así esperas que te perdone

-lo siento, pensé que te gustarían – en eso llegó Hotaru y lo detuvo, porque iba otra vez a la salida

-Endy, no seas así, sé que siempre has querido tener a tu padre – dijo Hotaru a punto de llorar – y lo tienes frente a ti, él te quiere

-Endy, por favor – gritó Serena desde su asiento, llorando

-Endy, pensé que las cosas podían mejorar – me hinque para quedar a su altura – pero no quiero presionarte, perdóname, solo déjame darte esto – estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero me traicionaron las lagrimas, aunque traté de mantenerme calmado – esta fue la última foto que tengo de mis padres y mía, sabes que yo los perdí cuando tenía 6, siempre soñé con tener una familia, y la tengo, pero no quiero presionarte, ni obligarte – recordarlo hacia que mis lagrimas se intensificaran, él miraba la foto, puse la foto en sus manos – sé que es extraño y ni yo entiendo, pero quiero regalártela, espero que algún día me perdones – me levante, besé su cabeza mientras él seguía mirando la foto, no dije más, no miré a nadie y salí del local, caminé hasta la esquina

-Darien – escuche que me gritaban, pero no quise voltear – papá – escuche de nuevo, y me giré inmediato, vi a Endy correr hacia mí en la mano llevaba la foto, se detuvo frente a mí, él también lloraba, me hinque y abrí los brazos y se lanzo a ellos, nos abrazamos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siempre hubiéramos estado uno con el otro, como si yo jamás me hubiera ido,

-perdóname Endy, jamás quise dejarlos, pero yo no sabía de ti, me equivoque, nunca debí irme, pero si me hubiera enterado antes de ti hubiera vuelto, para estar con ustedes – seguíamos abrazados y llorando, a lo lejos vi a Serena acercarse, podía ver que lloraba, pero sus ojos brillaban de agria – vamos con mama ¿si? – asintió, nos soltamos, caminamos juntos, sonriendo

-perdóname mami – dijo Endy y la abrazo – no quise hacerte sentir mal

-no te preocupes pequeño, ya todo esta bien ¿verdad? – Endy asintió con la cabeza aun abrazado a ella – volvamos, nos espera un rico pastel de chocolate – caminamos hacia la fuente de sodas, todos nos miraban con lagrimas y sonriendo, Endy se acerco a la mesa, y yo me quedé abrazando a Serena por la cintura, me sentía tan feliz, de pronto sentí que Serena se desvanecía, mientras el rostro de todos los presentes se ponía tenso, se veían asustados

-Serena amor ¿Qué tienes? – La sostenía en brazos, se veía muy pálida y parecía que sudaba frio – Serena, despierta, Amy – le grite a la peliazul para que se acercara, mientras la recostaba en un gabinete cercano, le tomé el pulso pero en su estado nadie mejor que su amiga, la toco, y la reviso rápidamente

-Darien es mejor llamar a una ambulancia – me asuste al escucharla

-mami, despiértate – Endy lloraba y sacudía un poco la mano de Serena

-cálmate Endy, todo va a estar bien – lo tomé de los hombros, mientras llegaban los paramédicos y la checaban, la colocaron en la camilla, ya tenia mas de 15 minutos desmayada, y yo me sentía impotente – Endy – le dije hincándome frente a él – me voy con tu mama en la ambulancia, tú vete con tío Andrew, ´¿de acuerdo? – Acepto con la cabeza – no te asustes, todo estará bien, te quiero – lo abrace y besé su frente, me levante y camine junto a los camilleros, también iba Amy con nosotros, cuando llegamos al hospital no me dejaron entrar con ella

-no te preocupes Darien – fue lo único que dijo Amy antes de desaparecer en una de las salas de urgencias, yo me quede en la sala de espera pero parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro, a los 10 o 15 minutos llego Endy con Lita, mientras Andrew llegaba mas atrás, cuando me vio corrió a mi lado, me abrazó, yo sobaba su cabello, para que se mantuviera tranquilo, y yo en automático me calme para no ponerlo mas nervioso

-va a estar bien ¿verdad? – pregunto el niño con temor

-si pequeño, va a estar bien

-¿y mi hermanito? – pregunto aun más asustado

-los dos van a estar bien – sabia que con dos meses de embarazo los riesgos eran mas altos, pero no podía perder la fe, después que las cosas mejoraron con el niño – no te preocupes

Nos quedamos cerca de una hora, anduvimos sentados, de pie, caminando, parecíamos estar conectados en las sensaciones, me paraba, se paraba, me sentaba, se sentaba, o es que quería estar cerca de mí como sea, la angustia era compartida, después de esa tortuosa hora salió Amy

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunté angustiado

-calma Darien, ella está bien – sonrió y me tranquilice – tuvo una descompensación de azúcar, además de que ha dormido poco y las emociones de hoy, bueno, creo que fueron demasiado – quise preguntar por el bebe pero pareció entender mi rostro – los dos están bien, tranquilo, pueden pasar a verla, pero solo unos momentos, luego es mejor dejarla descansar – tomé a Endy de la mano y caminamos hacia su habitación, parecía estar dormida, pero en cuento entramos abrió los ojos

-¿estás bien? – pregunte tímidamente, tenia conectado el suero, y el equipo para medir sus signos vitales, podía notar que estaba tranquila

-mis amores – estiro la mano, se escuchaba algo adormilada, pero quizá le pusieron algo para relajarla – verlos juntos es todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien – nos acercamos y tomamos su mano, los tres tomados de la mano, ella nos miraba feliz, radiante

-nunca vuelvas a asustarnos así – amenacé, para después besar tiernamente sus labios, mi hijo fingió una tos, y sonrió – oye, acostúmbrate – bromee y sonrió mas

-mama, me asustaste – ella le desordeno su cabellos

-lo siento, no quise asustarlos, pero por verlos juntos sufro lo que sea – dijo muy contenta y orgullosa

-no te hagas chistosa – dije serio – en verdad no nos asustes así

-este bien – sonrió y se acomodo más en la cama, como un gatito

-ahora descansa – bese su frente, y Endy su mejilla – te vemos después – salimos de la habitación – quieres ir a comer algo, vamos a la cafetería – él solo se dejo llevar, aun se veía perturbado, en la sala de espera nos encontramos a Andrew, le explicamos que todo estaba bien, se fue y quedó que llamaría a los demás para avisarles, después llegamos a la cafetería, pidió un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso con leche

-gracias – dijo de pronto, ya que había permanecido un rato callado, yo solo lo veía comer

-¿de que? – pregunte extrañado

-de todo – sonrió – de la fiesta, los regalos, por estar aquí, por querernos – me dio ternura, palmee su hombro y desordene su cabello, le causo risa

-no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario – no entendía – soy yo quien tiene que agradecer que me hayas perdonado, y me estés dando una oportunidad

-estaba viendo la foto que me diste cuando saliste de con tío Andy, y bueno – se apeno un poco – me vi a mí en la foto, y supe que quería una familia – me miro – supongo que estoy loco

-pues ya somos dos – sonreí y el sonrió mas animadamente – porque yo también deseo que seamos una familia – ahora solo quedaba algo pendiente – Endy, necesito que me ayudes en algo – brevemente le explique en qué consistía mi plan

-claro que te ayudo – respondió animado y eso me dio mucho gusto, ahora las cosas estarían bien

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi, a cada una respondí al menos este cap, jeje, pero las que no tienen cuenta en el fanfic también les agradezco:**

**shessid, Junis, fans de sailor moon, Annie**

**Espero que no me falte nadie, si no, perdonenme, pero no dejen de leerme, las quiero**

**Angel Negro**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la canción usada en este capitulo es "A song for you – Michael Buble", y les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esa parte, jeje**

**

* * *

**

**Serena POV**

Me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía, me sentía algo débil y adormilada, poco a poco fui reconociendo que estaba en el hospital y recordé como había llegado ahí, bueno, hasta donde recuerdo, primero la alegría de mi hijo, que paso a ser algo de angustia, enojo y berrinche, yo me sentía frustrada, impotente, eso, más la reconciliación que tanto había anhelado, más el hecho que estos días he dormido mal y comido igual

-hola Serena – me sobresalto la voz de Amy, no me había fijado que estaba cerca de mí, revisando los monitores – veo que despertaste – sonrió – siempre has sido una dormilona

-hay no me molestes – bromee con ella – Amy – dude un momento, y si le había pasado algo la bebe - ¿Cómo está el bebe? – pregunté muy seria y asustada

-relájate Serena – tomó mi mano y la apretó levemente – ambos están bien, pero tienes que cuidarte – me miró seria - ¿has dormido y comido bien? – me pregunto cómo regañándome

-la verdad no – me apene

-Serena tienes que cuidarte mucho – se acerco a la puerta – iré a avisarles a los chicos – salió y yo me quede algo preocupada, pero sobre todo cansada, cerré mis ojos un momento, al rato escuche la puerta, los abrí, eran Endy y Darien, venían juntos y ya con eso todo valía la pena, con tal de ver a mi familia unida haría cualquier cosa, estuvieron un rato conmigo y pude ver que su relación iba mejorando a pasos agigantados, me dejaron sola pero poco a poco me fueron visitando mis amigas que se enteraron de mi estado gracias a Andrew, ya estaban planeando cosas, ideando planes, yo no decía nada, a fin de cuentas esas cosas eran lo de menos, creo que tendré que pedirle a Darien que se mude conmigo, su departamento es lindo, pero el mío es mas grande.

-hola princesa – se asomo Darien por la puerta ya en la noche - ¿descansaste? – se acerco y me besó la frente, luego una mejilla, después la otra, y finalmente me dio un tierno beso en los labios – ¿me extrañaste? – pregunto con voz seductora

-siempre – respondí tocando su rostro y sonrió, tomo mi mano y la beso - ¿Y Endy? – pregunté ya mas despierta

-se quedó con sus abuelos – se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano – yo me quedaré contigo toda la noche – beso mi mano otra vez – aunque tendré que resistir la tentación de hacerte mía – dijo con voz seductora y me estremecí

-Darien – traté de sonar seria pero mi voz me traicionó sonando como un jadeo, él sonrió por mi reacción – sabes que yo feliz de estar contigo, pero no creo que sea correcto – puso carita de puchero, fingido, pero muy tierno, yo jale su mano para besarla

-no seas cruel conmigo, estoy tratando de mantener la cordura – bufo algo frustrado y me causo risa lo tenso que se estaba poniendo – mejor cuéntame cómo te sientes – rosó mi frente con su mano libre, yo me sentía tan feliz y completa que cerré mis ojos y suspire, con los ojos cerrados sentí sus labios sobre los míos

-me siento la mujer más dichosa del universo – abrí los ojos y pude ver que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, levante un poco la cabeza y alcancé sus labios, esos que me subían al cielo, el beso iba subiendo de tono, primero fue solo un roce, después nuestras manos entraron al juego, el rosaba mi costado, y yo rosaba su cuello y jugaba con su cabello, cuando me di cuenta se estaba colocando arriba de mí – Darien ¿Qué haces? – dije con la voz ya algo entrecortada – si entra alguien… - no me dejo terminar, me volvió a besar me ignoró, bajo la sabana y me subió el camisón de hospital que traía, al sentir el aire recordé que no tenia ropa interior, sus manos viajaban a mi centro y yo trate de detenerlo, no dejaba de besarme y yo quería rendirme a su cuerpo

-vamos hermosa – decía en mi oído, y casi me hace gemir – tu también lo deseas – yo me seguía resistiendo y mi cabeza buscaba la puerta sobre su hombro, temiendo que alguien entrara

-al menos pon el seguro de la puerta – dije sabiendo lo que eso significaba, se levantó de la cama, y me miro con deseo, ese deseo que era mutuo, camino a la puerta, pero en ese momento entro Amy

-hola Darien ¿ya te vas? – pregunto algo extrañada al notarnos algo descompuestos, se ruborizo mi amiga, pero no dijo más

-iba yo a pedir a una enfermera unas cobijas para acomodar el sofá cama – dijo Darien algo nervioso, y rápidamente salía de la habitación

-¿interrumpí? – me pregunto Amy bastante apenada

Primero le lance una mirada de "te voy a matar" y se puso más roja de la pena – no te preocupes – de pronto se puso seria

-Serena, sé que amas a ese hombre y te entiendo – me imagino que estaba pensando en Richard porque suspiro y sus ojos brillaron – pero debes descansar – dijo como si fuera mi mama – necesitas dormir, y recuperar fuerzas – yo puse carita de niño regañado

-lo siento Amy, pero no puedo evitarlo – puse cara de picara, en eso entró Darien – pero te prometo que voy a descansar – lo mire seria y el puso cara de resignación, sonreí, y sonrió

-más les vale – advirtió Amy, reviso los monitores – mañana en la tardecita te damos de alta Sere – sonrió – ahora los dejo para que descansen – se dirigió a la puerta – pero en serio solo duerman – parecía la maestra mala – hasta mañana

-buenas noches Amy – respondimos los dos apenados, en seguida llego una enfermera con las cosas para Darien, salió de la habitación y él acomodo el sofá cama

-no voy a dormir ahorita – me dijo Darien sentándose en la silla – pero quiero que tú te duermas – me miro serio – yo velaré tus sueños – tomó mi mano y la besó, yo me acomodé para dejarle espacio en la cama, me miro extrañado

-quiero que me abraces – hice un puchero – ¿quieres? – sonrió de lado, se quito los zapatos y la bata y se acomodo en la cama, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y su olor me inundo los pulmones - ¿sabes? Me encanta tu aroma – besó mi cabeza y acaricio mi espalda – hierbabuena – nos cubrió con la sabana y me abrazo estrechamente, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, levanté la cabeza para ver si se había dormido, y lo vi observándome, con una mirada llena de amor – te amo – me acerque a sus labios y los bese dulcemente, el beso se puso intenso, pero después de un rato me acomode para dormir

-yo también te amo – besó mi cabeza, y al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos, esa sensación de paz y seguridad me hizo descansar como en años no lo había hecho, a la mañana siguiente me sentía totalmente descansada y recuperada, pareciera que hubiera dormido por días, busqué a Darien junto a mí, pero no estaba, me sentí triste, y desanimada

-hola amiga – me saludó Amy que de nuevo me sorprendió porque no la había oído ni notado que estaba conmigo revisando los monitores – veo que despertaste

-¿y Darien? – pregunté algo tímida

-salió hace unos momentos – se sentó en la silla – me pidió que te avisara que iba a ver a unos pacientes – me regalo una sonrisa como tratando de animarme –sabes que la vida de un medico es así – me explicaba, aunque si me sentía triste no verlo al abrir los ojos, tendría que acostumbrarme

-no te preocupes Amy, lo entiendo – sonreí – solo es cosa que me acostumbre

-claro Serena – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – te dejo, tengo que hacer mi ronda, quédate tranquila y quieta – y salió, al poco rato llego Endy

-MAMI – gritó el maleducado como si estuviéramos en el parque, aunque me dio risa su cara de alegría, se acerco a mi cama - ¿Cómo estas mami?

-hola cariño, estoy bien – acaricie su mejilla - ¿y tú?, ¿comó te estás portando?

-bien mami – puso cara de pícaro – yo siempre me porto bien

-sí, de seguro estuviste jugando toda la noche – puso cara de "me cacharon", y ya no dijo nada - ¿y donde dejaste a los abuelos? – cambie el tema para que no se sintiera regañado, tantas emociones creo que valía la pena no regañarlo, unos días

-vienen en camino, estaban estacionando el auto – al cabo de un momento llegaron mis papas

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? – pregunto muy preocupada mi mama, besando mis mejillas

-estoy bien, gracias por todo

-no des las gracias – mi papa beso mi frente – sabes que cuentas con nosotros, sabes que tú y Endy son muy importantes para nosotros – en ese momento caí en cuenta que no le había dicho nada a mis papas

-mama, papa – empecé y me sentí igual que cuando les conté de Endy – tengo algo que decirles – en ese momento entro Darien, sonreí complacida y aliviada, las cosas no serian como con Endy – tenemos algo que decirles – estire la mano para que Darien se acercara, se puso junto a Endy y nos tomamos los tres de la mano

-¿Qué pasa hija? – Pregunto mi mama emocionada, papa se puso algo serio y miro a Darien como si fuera el enemigo – hay Kenji quita esa cara – le dijo a mi papa dándole un codazo

-dinos hija ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mi papa sobándose el estomago

-bueno, pues – sentí que Darien apretó ligeramente mi mano para darme valor – estoy embarazada – mi mama me abrazo y mi papa se quedo helado, me miro, luego a Darien, luego otra vez a mí

-felicidades hija – mi mama estaba emocionada – Darien, que gusto – se acerco a abrazar a Darien, después beso la cabeza del niño – Endy, vas a tener un hermanito – el niño sonreía de oreja a oreja, y eso me daba mucha felicidad, mi papa observaba todo callado, pero sonreía, beso mi cabeza y le extendió la mano a Darien para estrecharla

-felicidades a los dos – fue lo único que dijo, creo que en parte sus celos de padre le ganaban, pero sé que le daba gusto verme feliz

-bueno ¿y no piensan casarse? – pregunto mi mama y Darien se puso algo pálido y serio, eso me puso triste, pero solo le tire a mi mama una mirada de "no es el momento", y ella ya no dijo nada, al poco entro una enfermera y nos dijo que tenían que dejarme descansar, así que todos se despidieron, -perdón hija – susurro a mi oído antes de despedirse de mí

-te amo preciosa, voy a llevar a Endy a casa, y me quedo con él – besó mis labios, se despidieron de mí y me dejaron sola, de pronto me quede pensando que no habíamos hablado de casarnos, o de vivir juntos, y si quizá el no quería, sería triste, a mi no me importaría no casarme, siempre y cuando él quisiera estar conmigo, vivir conmigo, pero quizá él prefería su independencia, y soledad, por desgracia no me atrevería a preguntar, no quiero que sienta que lo presiono de alguna manera, supongo que cuando salga del hospital buscaré la manera de ver que es lo que tiene en mente, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque en la tele no había nada, decidí dormir para descansar y que el tiempo pasara más rápido, soñaba con Darien, y una vida juntos, y una boda, a quien engañaba, yo deseaba ser la esposa de Darien por todas las leyes, pero eso no estaba en mis manos, y eso me frustraba, y entre sueños y tristezas pase el resto del día, hasta que llegaron por mí

-hola corazón – salude a mi hijo que entraba con mi cambio de ropa en una pequeña maleta - ¿y Darien?

-hola mami – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Darien tuvo una emergencia, algo con un paciente

-aun no le dices papa ¿Por qué? – estaba intrigada

-supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a decirle así – sonrió

-Hola Serena – entraron Lita y Andy – lista para irnos

-pensé que tendría que irme en taxi – les dije sonriendo, aunque me sentía triste porque creí que sería Darien el que vendría por mí

-para nada – empezó mi amigo – Darien me mata – bromeó – nos pidió que pasáramos por ti y llevo a Endy – tenía una cara de complicidad con Lita y Endy, pero no le di importancia, salieron para que me pudiera cambiar, solo se quedo Lita para ayudarme

-¿y cómo te sientes Sere?

-bien Lita, este descanso me cayó bien

-no te ves muy animada ¿Qué pasa amiga?

-nada Lita, solo que pensé que Darien estaría conmigo – me sentía cada vez más desanimada – anoche me acompaño pero hoy no lo vi cuando desperté

-te entiendo amiga, pero su profesión es muy demandante – me sonrió y apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo

-lo sé – sonreí más animada, no le quise contar mi temor a si Darien se quisiera casar conmigo, soy decidida y podría ser yo quien se lo pida, pero, de algún modo creo que quiero que sea él quien lo haga, salimos del hospital, iba a pagar pero todo lo había cubierto Darien, eso me animo un poco

Íbamos platicando, al parecer Lita ya tiene todo listo para inaugurar su restaurante, eso es muy importante y además siendo la cocinera que es sin duda será un éxito, estamos pensando que ese día haga toda una fiesta, me contaban sus planes y yo les daba sugerencias, y así llegamos al departamento, subimos por el elevador, los tres de nuevo pusieron cara de misterio, pero yo tenía ganas de dormir, así que no les hice caso, íbamos a entrar a la casa

-mama – me dijo Endy tomando mi mano – quede de ir a casa de Hotaru, me voy a quedar con ella esta noche – lo dijo como si fuera de lo más normal y puso su carita de niño bueno

-¿y quién te dio permiso? – puse cara seria

-pues Darien – lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y lo era, pero también era extraño, aunque me dio gusto ver que ya se estaban llevando mucho mejor, no pude evitar sonreír

-está bien – aunque tendría que quedarme sola en casa – pero vamos a tratar de ponernos de acuerdo los tres – el niño asintió – para los permisos – dude, esto de tener a Darien como papa era algo nuevo para mí también – bueno, para muchas cosas, solo voy por las llaves y nos vamos

-nosotros lo llevamos – se ofreció Andrew – de todos modos ya nos vamos

-bueno – le di un beso a mi hijo, abrí la puerta – pórtate bien – me dio un beso y los tres caminaron de regreso al elevador, entre al departamento, la luz del día se iba desvaneciendo, no quise prender las luces, al dirigirme a la sala note que había velas encendidas en la mesa del comedor, me acerque y pude notar que había dos servicios para comer, había un ramo de rosas rojas, me acerque a olerlo, de pronto se encendió el estéreo, con música de Michael Buble, de la cocina que era la única iluminada salía una figura que no distinguía.

-buenas noches bella dama – esa voz sonaba sensual

-¿Darien? – la sombra se acercó a mí, era él, me rodeo con sus brazos, me pego a su cuerpo, y yo suspire – pensé que no te vería hoy – susurre en su oído

-quería sorprendente – susurro llegando a mi boca para darme un tierno y suave beso, que para mi gusto duró muy poco, se separo de mi y pude ver que estaba muy elegante y sexy, con un traje negro, camisa azul cielo y una corbata azul zafiro como sus ojos

-pues lo lograste – dije sacudiendo su saco – vas a algún lado –pregunte

-no, vengo a cenar contigo – señaló la mesa

-pero mira en que fachas ando – señalé mi atuendo que constaba de unos jeans, una playera vieja y unas sandalias – y tu pareces un dios – se rió con ganas

-yo soy un simple mortal junto a una diosa como tú – besó mi mano con devoción – tú luces hermosa con cualquier tipo de ropa – besó mi cuello – y sin ropa – susurro a mi oído y me hizo estremecer y gemir bajito - pero tengo la solución a tu problema – sonrió seductoramente, me llevo a mi habitación, en mi cama, había un vestido de fiesta muy sencillo pero extremadamente bonito, era rojo ladrillo, entallado hasta la cintura, de tirantes delgaditos cruzados por la espalda, largo hasta la rodilla con terminación en picos, también había unas zapatillas caladas negras, solo de meter

-Darien, es hermoso – lo abrace, y besé su mejilla – gracias

-date un baño relajante, mientras yo – me iba encaminando al baño – termino de arreglar las cosas para que cenemos

-¿no me ayudas? – pregunte coquetamente, el me señaló su traje, me le acerque y le quite el saco – eso se arregla fácilmente – iba desabrochando su camisa, pero me detuvo las manos

-¿Qué no quieres cenar? – Me pregunto, y su voz dejaba en claro que se estaba controlando mucho, busqué sus labios, y lo bese, con todo el deseo que sentía por él – anda Serena, que te tengo una sorpresa – parecía una súplica, así que lo solté y camine a la ducha quitándome sensualmente la ropa

-si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme – le dije entrando a la regadera, y dejando abierto para que me mirara, se quedó observándome un momento, sabía que no entraría

-te espero en la sala – cerró la puerta del baño y salió de la habitación, yo me di un baño, me relaje, aunque no estaba tensa, salí del baño, me seque y me enfunde el vestido, quizá era yo demasiado pícara, pero no me puse ropa interior, estábamos los dos solos en casa, sin Endy, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de amarlo, así que me peine dejando mi pelo suelto pero coqueto, húmedo, solo me puse algo de brillo labial, salí de la habitación

**Darien POV**

Salí de la habitación de Serena, tratando de mantener mis ideas claras y mi entrepierna tranquila, quería que todo saliera perfecto, como lo había planeado, pero no pensé que ella se pusiera cariñosa tan pronto, tuve que ponerme a pensar en los pacientes que tengo esta semana en consultas para no abalanzarme y hacerle el amor en la ducha, quiero que este momento sea mágico e inolvidable me dirigí a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua helada, para terminar de calmarme, la cena fue cortesía de Lita, solo me dijo como recalentarla, y que quedará en su punto, estaba llevando el pan cuando vi a ese hermoso y divino ángel salir de su habitación, se veía tan hermosa y sexy que tuve que tragarme un trozo de pan para no echar a perder la noche, la cual sería larga si no me concentraba en la sorpresa

-estoy lista – me dijo tiernamente y camino hacia mi, besé sus labios rápidamente y corrí a la cocina

-la cena esta lista – traje los platos de una pasta de tres quesos que olía delicioso, ella seguía parada donde la deje, sonriendo, cuando me acerque y percibió el olor supe que se le había abierto el apetito, deje los platos y tome su mano para dirigirla a su silla, le ayude a sentarse, me senté después y comenzamos a comer

-Darien esto está delicioso – saboreaba la comida y se veía linda, el brillo en sus ojos era una combinación de dicha, felicidad y maternidad, lo que me hacia amarla mas y mas aunque pareciera imposible

-cortesía de Lita – yo sé cocinar pero tampoco tanto como Lita – tu amiga tiene talento

-vaya que si – saboreaba todo como si no lo hubiera probado en años - ¿y cuál es la sorpresa? – me pregunto mientras regresaba con el plato fuerte

-la sorpresa viene después del postre amor – le di un beso en su mano e hizo cara de puchero – no seas desesperada

-bueno, entonces platícame – se puso seria – no creo que hayas estado con un paciente hoy todo el día – fue directa al punto, y sonaba algo ¿celosa? – que tanto hiciste

-pues preparar la sorpresa, con ayuda de NUESTRO hijo – su cara se enterneció y yo sonreí como tonto – estuvimos limpiando la casa, arreglando todo para que se viera perfecto – pareció en ese momento notar que todo estaba ordenando y limpio, no es que fuera desordenada pero si hicimos algunos cambios, y dejamos la casa divina, como según Endy le gustaba a Serena

-ya veo que sí – sonrió - ¿y como vas con Endy?

-hay Serena, no sabes, las cosas van de maravilla – mi sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro, y Serena sonrió también, muy complacida – es un niño encantador

_Flashback_

_Después que dejamos a Serena sola en el hospital, y de despedirnos de los papas de Serena caminamos Endy y yo al auto_

_-¿Qué quieres hacer Endy? – le pregunte algo apenado, era difícil entablar una amistad con él de nuevo, tengo que tenerle paciencia y no presionarlo - ¿ya desayunaste?_

_-si, desayune con los abuelos – creo que él se sentía igual que yo – pero se me antoja una malteada de chocolate – puso cara de travieso, y a mi también se me antojo la malteada_

_-vamos con Andrew ¿te parece? – encendí el auto_

_-sí – grito emocionado_

_Llegamos con Andrew que estaba atendiendo la barra, nos tomo la orden pero no se quedo con nosotros, me miró como animándome, era momento para aclarar poco a poco las cosas_

_-Endy – me miró atento – te quiero mucho – sonrió – y quiero que podamos tener una relación padre e hijo – me sentí un poco triste – como debió ser desde un principio, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, y juro por Dios que quisiera compensar ese abandono – tomo mi mano – perdóname hijo_

_-Darien – ahora yo lo miré atento – tu estas aquí y eso es lo importante, y ayer me di cuenta que nos quieres mucho, te veías tan asustado y preocupado – sonrió – pero platícame porque te fuiste_

_-es un poco difícil – empecé a pensar como explicarlo – aunque sé que eres inteligente hay cosas que solo aprendes con los años – me miro un poco extrañado – cuando seas grande entenderás las cosas del corazón, yo tuve una novia, antes de conocer a Serena y creía que era la mujer con la que quería compartir mi vida, pero me equivoque, ella no me quería, y solo jugó con mis sentimientos, estaba triste y desanimado, cuando conocí a tu mama, yo había decidido alejarme de aquí para recuperarme, pero, desde que toqué su mano sentí que ella era la indicada – Endy sonreía – pero mi frustración no me dejo darme cuenta, yo me aleje de ella porque pensé que se merecía a alguien mejor que yo – recordar esos años de mi vida me hacia entristecer_

_-mama lucia así como tú, ella se veía triste aunque trataba de demostrarme lo contrario sus ojos lucian como los tuyos –se puso triste – pero cuando regresaste sus ojos brillaron, yo no entendía porque – me miro como buscando algo en mis ojos – fue por ti _

_-yo siempre amé a tu mama, pero no me había dado cuenta, hasta que fue tarde – me entristecí pero luego me anime – eso pensé hasta ahora que creo que podemos ser una familia – tome su mano - ¿verdad?_

_-yo también quiero que seamos familia – me sonrió_

_-y para eso tenemos que preparar hoy mismo la sorpresa – después de tomar la malteada nos fuimos a comprar unas cosas, todo lo necesario para la cena y la sorpresa, ya había yo hablado con Lita y Andrew así que todo debía quedar perfecto_

_Fin flashback_

-me da mucho gusto Darien – tomo mi mano sobre la mesa, terminamos de comer y le lleve el postre, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, con una bola de helado de fresa, como le gusta a Serena, quien disfruto totalmente complacida el postre

-que tal si tomamos el café en la terraza – debo admitir que la vista que tiene el departamento de Serena es hermosa, se aprecia el lago del parque y sobre este se refleja la hermosa luna, que parece ayudarme con mis planes

-me parece bien – tomamos nuestras tazas y nos sentamos en la terraza, estábamos en silencio, por lo que se podía escuchar la música de acompañamiento, iniciaba una canción, el piano y la trompeta, lego la voz del cantante

-¿quieres bailar? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano, ella se levanto y nos abrazamos, nuestro movimiento era lento, al ritmo de la música

I've been so many places in my life and time

I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme

I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching

But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly

-todo esto ha sido hermoso Darien – me abrazaba mas fuerte – gracias

-Serena, yo soy quien debo agradecerte por permitirme estar a tu lado, y por darme la familia que quizá no merezco – en este momento deje que mi corazón hablara – sé que no debí dejarte, que no debí irme

-Darien, no te tortures – nos seguíamos moviendo bajo el ritmo de la música – lo importante es el ahora

But girl can't you see, there's no one more important to me

So darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now

And I'm singing my song for you, you taught me precious secrets

The truth with holding nothing, you came out in front

And I was hiding, oh, but now I'm so much better,

So if my words don't come together, listen to the melody

'Cause my love is in there hiding

-Yo te amo desde que te conozco, aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento, me aleje pero mi corazón se quedo contigo, y también un pedazo de mi, nuestro hijo – besé su cabeza – me diste la oportunidad de regresar a tu corazón, y a su vida, me dejaste ver que tu me amas tanto como yo, y ahora viene en camino otro hermoso ser producto de nuestro amor – en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando – no llores amor, sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho

-no lloro de tristeza – levanto su mirada, y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero brillaban hermosamente – es de felicidad, por tenerte aquí conmigo, por mis hijos, porque te amo, y siempre lo he hecho

I love you in a place where there is no space or time, I love you for my life

You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over

Remember, remember, remember when we were together

And we are alone now, and I was singing this song to you

We were alone, and I was singing, yeah singing

We were alone, and I was singing this song for you

Singing my song, I'm singing my song for you

-yo te amo más que a mi vida – me detuve del baile, tomé su rostro en mis manos – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – besé sus labios, puse mi frente sobre la suya – y hoy, solo hay una cosa que necesito para que mi dicha sea completa

-Darien – susurro, la volví a besar antes que hablara

-Serena – me hinque frente a ella, su miraba denotaba extrañeza – teniendo la luna de testigo, quiero pedirte, que de hoy en adelante – saqué una pequeña cajita de mi bolsa del pantalón, sus ojos se abrían a cada movimiento mío – seas la luz que ilumine mis días, que seas la compañera con la que compartiré mis alegrías y tristezas, quiero ser el hombre que te llene de besos, el que te cuide, el que te venere todos los días –abrí la cajita y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – quiero que seas la musa que me inspira a seguir, a vivir

-Darien yo… - su llanto era incontenible, y mis ojos tampoco contenían unas traicioneras lagrimas, que rodaron por mis mejillas

-Serena, te amo – besé su mano izquierda, mientras colocaba el anillo de oro blanco, con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, en su dedo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – ella me tomo de los brazos, y los empujo pidiendo que me levantara – sé que soy muy poca cosa para atreverme a querer a mi lado a un ángel como tú, que soy un simple mortal queriendo alcanzar una diosa como tú pero… - no me dejo terminar, se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, era un beso tan lleno de amor, de ternura, de pasión, de felicidad, podía sentir todo eso en sus labios – ¿entonces? – pregunte al finalizar el beso, ella miraba el anillo en su dedo y su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban

-Darien – me miró, tocó mi mejilla con su mano y seco mis lagrimas – nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa – su sonrisa iluminaba mi corazón

-¿eso es un sí? – ella asentía con la cabeza

-sí, sí, sí – se lanzó a mis brazos – si quiero casarme contigo – nos besamos, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, empezó tierno, pero tenernos tan cerca y tan felices nos hacia desearnos a cada segundo, el beso se fue haciendo intenso, mis manos rozaban su espalda, y las suyas jugaban con mi cabello, mis manos bajaron hacia su trasero, y pude sentir algo, o mas bien que faltaba algo bajo su ropa, terminé el beso y la mire sorprendido

-Serena, no traes… - se ruborizo completa

-es que… ¿te molesta? – preguntó apenada

-para nada – me estaba excitando solo de pensar que no tenia bragas, pero esta noche tiene que ser hermosa y no salvaje – pero ven, mejor entremos, ya esta haciendo frio – entramos y nos dirigimos a la habitación, caminábamos ella delante de mi, la abrazaba y besaba su cuello y su hombro – te amo preciosa

-yo también de amo Darien – la giré para quedar frente a frente, nos abrazamos, mientras la desprendía del vestido que cedió al peso, luego arrojó los zapatos a un lado – te amo más de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez en la vida, y sé que las cosas fueron difíciles, pero ahora estamos juntos y todo lo vivido vale la pena por estar a tu lado – me beso, dulcemente, despacio, queríamos grabar cada milímetro de nuestros labios en ese beso, poco a poco fui bajando mis labios, por su mentón, su cuello, mordí suavemente su clavícula y ella gimió, besé su hombro, para luego morderlo delicadamente, iba besando cada centímetro de su piel mientras llegaba a sus senos, los cuales bese, lamí y chupe delicada y dulcemente, esta noche haría el amor con ella de la manera mas delicada, quiero que esta sea una noche inolvidable para los dos, sus manos me iban desprendiendo del saco y la camisa

-eres una diosa – le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y la colocaba en la cama, lucia radiante, su piel desnuda a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana brillara como perla, me desprendí de los zapatos, los pantalones, y los calcetines – eres hermosa y perfecta – fui acariciando sus piernas, desde sus pies, tobillos, rodillas, muslos, besé su centro, y lo succioné un poco, ella curveo la espalda y gimió un poco mas alto, mientras ella jalaba mi cabello un poco – tu piel es tan suave, y tu sabor tan dulce – continue acariciando sus caderas, su cintura, besé su estomago – tu vientre es el mejor hogar para nuestro hijo – fui subiendo mis manos hasta tocar sus senos y se volvió a arquear un poco – tus senos proveerán el mas delicioso alimento – los besé y chupe suavemente, mientras ella gemía más y más alto, recorrí el camino de sus senos a su boca besado cada centímetro, cuando llegue a su mentón pude notar que estaba llorando, besé sus mejillas y probe sus lagrimas – no llores amor

-son lagrimas de felicidad – buscó mis labios – te amo tanto – tomó mi rostro en sus manos, me miró a los ojos – recuéstate – me pidió y yo obedecí – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – me susurro al oído para luego lamerlo eso me estremeció, mi erección creció mas de lo que ya estaba, besó mis labios para luego bajar por mi cuello – adoro tu olor – decía al tiempo que inhalaba fuertemente – hierbabuena – beso mis hombros mientras acariciaba mis brazos – adoro tus fuertes brazos que me abrazan dulcemente – besó mi pecho y chupo mis tetillas, me arquee un poco – tu pecho guarda el corazón mas hermoso, que sé que late por mí igual que el mio late por ti – fue bajando sus besos pasó por mi estomago, hasta llegar a mi pene, el cual tomo con una mano y lo masajeó, mientras lo besaba

-Serena – gemí, lo metió en su boca y lo empezó a succionar despacio, pero eso me excitaba mucho – me… estas… matando… – gemí fuertemente, cuando estuve a punto de venirme en su boca la jalé del brazo para levantarla, la besé y luego nos giramos fui directo a su centro y chupé su clítoris, lentamente, pero con firmeza

-oh… por… Dios… – se arqueaba y gemía – Darien… no… me… tortures… más… - la besé apasionadamente, mientras colocaba mi pene en su entrada

-te… amo… - la penetré despacio, pero con seguridad y decisión – más… que… a… mi… propia… vida – mis embestidas eran lentas pero fuertes, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, y mi cuello con sus brazos

-yo… también… te… amo – fuimos llegando al orgasmo más hermoso e intenso que hubiéramos tenido, cerrando una promesa de amor, me deje caer a su lado, extasiado y rendido, la jale para que se quedará sobre mí, nos quedamos abrazados en silencio un rato – hay que ponerle fecha a la boda, ¿no crees? – me dijo rompiendo el silencio, mientras hacia círculos con su dedo en mi pecho

-pues tu dime amor – le dije besando su frente – cuanto tiempo te llevará organizarla – se quedó pensando un momento, como haciendo cuentas en su mente

-¿Qué te parecen dos meses? – preguntó muy animada

-wow, ¿tan rápida eres? – bromee con ella

-no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer – su voz era sensual, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí – cuando estoy motivada – se restregó sobre mi miembro y los dos gemimos

-¿en serio? – la provoque y se restregó mas -¿Qué tan motivada estas ahora? – pregunté levantando mis caderas y tomando las suyas con mis manos para que nuestros sexos se rozaran mas

-estoy… muy… motivada… en estos momentos – la acomodé y muy lentamente fue bajando sobre mi pene, que estaba duro y listo, se movió lentamente, haciéndome sentir la gloria dentro de ella, poco a poco llegamos al orgasmo, mientras nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación, se dejó caer sobre mi, agotada, la rodee con mis brazos

-bien, me convenciste, será en dos meses nuestra boda – besé su frente y la escuche sonreir – pero tiene que ser perfecta – bromee y me dio un golpecito en el pecho, la oí bostezar – por mientras hoy debes descansar – la acomodé y nos cubrí con una cobija

-te amo Darien – me dijo antes de caer rendida de sueño

-yo también te amo – poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo, aunque mi sueño esta a punto de realizarse, en dos meses estaré unido a la mejor mujer, la más hermosa y divina mujer que es MI mujer, y a la que amo con toda mi alma

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, Juanis, ali-chan6, Luz K, shessid, rose chiba, anyreth, SalyLuna, gracias**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Serena POV**

-bien, me convenciste, será en dos meses nuestra boda – besó mi frente y sonreí – pero tiene que ser perfecta – bromeo y se gano un golpecito en el pecho, bostecé, tantas emociones y mi recién incursión al hospital me agotaron– por mientras hoy debes descansar – nos acomodamos y nos cubrió con una cobija

-te amo Darien – le dije

-yo también te amo – dijo poco antes de que cayéramos rendidos a Morfeo, me siento tan feliz y completa, todo ha valido la pena, con tal de tener a mi familia junto a mí, ya me había asustado con su reacción ante mi mama, pero supongo que quería sorprenderme, y vaya que lo logró, al fin, seré la esposa de Darien, seré su mujer y él será MIO por lo que nos reste de vida

Desde el día siguiente a su propuesta de matrimonio todo ha sido un caos, primero avisarles a las chicas, después organizamos una cena para decirles a mis padres, a papa casi le da un ataque, aunque mi mama dice que solo bromea porque no quiere perder su actitud de padre protector, mientras mi mama estaba que brincaba de gusto, casi nos sacan del restaurante por sus gritos de emoción, hemos andado entre vestidos, trajes, arreglos florales, el ramo, invitaciones, el pastel, aunque eso será regalo de Lita, también la comida será preparada por mi amiga, pero hemos probado de todo, y mi estomago no ha recibido muy bien los alimentos, también hemos visto arras, anillos y lazos, pero eso me pasa a mi por decir que podría tener todo para la boda en dos meses, mejor hubiera dicho seis meses, y quizá me hubiera alcanzado mejor el tiempo, pero lo que mas me ha frustrado de toda esta locura ha sido que desde esa noche no he pasado un momento de intimidad con Darien, y juró que lo necesito más que nunca, sé que pase ocho años sin él pero desde que regreso nuestras relaciones han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y no tenerlo me tiene bastante incómoda, triste y hasta molesta, al menos así estuve el primer mes, porque empezando el siguiente mes previo a la boda, tenía ganas de matar a Darien, a parte de que las veces que nos veíamos era rodeados del comité de boda como se autonombraron mis amigas y mi mama, resulta que se iría tres semanas a un congreso de cardiología infantil en no se donde, y yo, me quedaba con los preparativos, y sin Darien, a este paso tendremos que esperar a que nazca el bebe, mas la cuarentena para estar juntos de nuevo, eso me frustra y me enoja demasiado y aunque cumplió su promesa de hablar todas las noches para saber como estaba y a pesar de que su relación con Endy se ha mejorado bastante no puedo evitar sentirme triste, lo extraño, su olor, sus brazos, sus besos, su cuerpo, y el tiempo nos llevo velozmente al evento

-despierta Serena floja – grita Rei desde la puerta de mi cuarto

-cinco minutos más – bromeo con ella tapándome con las cobijas

-olvídalo – me arranco las sabanas de encima – a penas si tenemos tiempo – me jalaba el brazo para que me levantara, y aunque yo sabía que ya era la hora me encanta hacer enojar a Rei

-hay, ya, de acuerdo, de acuerdo – me levanté fingiendo enojo

-hay Serena, tu siempre tan molesta – me arrastraba al baño

-hay Rei, no podría ser de otra manera – la abracé y nos reímos juntas – te quiero amiga

-y yo a ti cabeza de chorlito – me dio un zape – anda, date prisa – entré al baño, me desprendí de mi pijama y me metí a la regadera, tome un baño relajante y calientito, me destensé los músculos, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, estaba poniéndome nerviosa, y emocionada, después de un rato en el baño salí envuelta en un toalla y con el cabello amarrado con otra, Rei ya no estaba en la habitación por lo que me desprendí de la toalla de mi cuerpo y me coloque la ropa interior, que era bastante sencilla, pero lucia hermosa, un conjunto blanco de encaje, el sostén era sin tirantes y hacia lucir mis senos voluptuosos, con la maternidad tenían un tamaño un poco más grande de lo que eran, la tanga era de corte brasileño, después me coloque crema en el cuerpo y perfume, me puse la liga que va en la pierna, nada mas puedo pensar en Darien quitándomela

-Serena – te tengo que peinar y maquillar – entra como torbellino Mina a punto de matarme de un susto y sacándome de mis pensamiento

-MINA – le grite – me quieres matar antes de la boda de un susto ¿verdad?

-oye Serena, yo no tengo la culpa que tu estés pensando en cosas sucias – me puse roja como el tomate

-Mina, ya déjate de cosas y vamos a apurarnos – la regañe por adivinar mis pensamientos,

-vas a quedar hermosa amiga – me sentó en el tocador – Darien se va morir cuando te vea – primero me seco un poco el pelo con la toalla

-no digas eso, jajaja – entre que me ponía la base, el rubor y la sombra, las cuales quedaron tenues y delicadas me iba alaciando bien el cabello con la secadora, me colocó unos prendedores de cada lado del cabello eran de diamantes y tenían forma de rosas, esos prendedores iban a sostener el velo del vestido

-vaya Sere, estas quedando hermosa – entró Lita – deja te pongo la joyería – era una cadena de varios hilos de oro blanco como gargantilla, y la pulsera era a juego, los aretes eran varios hilos de distintos tamaños

-tienes lo nuevo, que es el vestido – entraba Amy con mi vestido – lo prestado que son los prendedores

-cortesía de Rei – respondí

-algo regalado que es el conjunto de joyería que te regalamos Lita y yo – decía Mina muy emocionada

-lo viejo, lo doy yo – mi mama entraba con un hermoso prendedor, era una estrella y tenia sobre puesta una luna menguante – era de tu abuela, adoraba la luna, y ella seria feliz si tu la usas el día de hoy – era pequeña pero se veía hermosa, era de plata, y la luna tenia pequeños diamantes, la coloco en medio del pecho del vestido

-solo falta algo azul – les dije a todas tratando de no derramar mis lágrimas

-Serena, siempre tan despistada – entraba Rei como siempre molestando – lo traes puesto desde hace rato – yo la mire como no entendiendo – la liga tonta – era cierto, no me había fijado que la liga de mi pierna era blanca con detalles en color azul zafiro, pensar en Darien si que me ponía mal

-bueno, es momento de ponerte el vestido, hija – me coloque el vestido, el cual era sencillo, pero muy bonito, el busto del vestido era ceñido a mi cuerpo, era de raso y un sobre puesto de encaje delgadito, no tenia tirantes ni mangas, de abajo del busto hasta las rodillas era suelto de raso, preferí usar unas sandalias de tacón bajo, de meter y caladas, el velo era de organza con unos grabados, me cubría solo el rostro y hacia atrás hasta el cuello, como ya se me empezaba a notar el embarazo el vestido lo cubría muy bien

-te ves hermosa amiga – decía Amy tratando de contener las lagrimas

-gracias chicas, las quiero mucho – nos abrazamos las cinco

-no sabes que feliz me siento – me decía mi mama mientras me atrapaba en sus brazos y empezaba a llorar

-mama – dije con la voz algo ahogada – me vas a arrugar el vestido

-será mejor que salgamos – dijo Lita, tratando de contener las lagrimas como las demás – toma amiga tu ramo – me dio entregándome el ramo, un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, con dos rosas rojas en el centro, su soporte estaba forrado de una tela tipo gasa como el velo, con las incrustaciones, y un listón del material de mi vestido

Endy decidió quedarse con su papa y arreglarse con los hombres, mientras mis amigas ya también estaban listas, sus vestidos eran de color azul cielo, en diferentes estilos, mama llevaba un vestido rosa entallado, quien la viera no creería la edad que tiene porque lucia hermosa, estuvimos listas antes de medio día, la boda seria a las doce en punto de la tarde

Después de ver como íbamos en el auto, llegamos a la iglesia, era una pequeña capillita, porque no tendríamos muchos invitados, estaban los papas de Hotaru, y mis amigos Kelvin y Molly, los papas del amigo de Endy, Kelvin, también estaban algunos gerentes de la oficina, los chicos, Andy, Richard y Nick, también estaba un chico que me pareció conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde, también había una pareja con ese chico y Andrew conversando, también había algunos médicos del hospital, aunque ya tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos después, porque en este momento no los ubicaba.

-Darien ya está esperando – se acercó mi papa – hija, estas hermosa – besó mi mejilla

-gracias papa, ¿y Endy?

-aquí estoy mama – se acerco a mi – wow mama, Darien se va a morir – bromeo conmigo – estas muy bonita

-Endy ¿Cuándo le vas a decir papa? – quise saber

-pues… es que no sé mama – dijo algo apenado – es que me siento raro

-bueno, bueno, ya después arreglan eso – nos apuro mi papa, quien me tomaba del brazo y me encaminaba a la puerta de entrada de la capilla, mientras todos iban entrando y colocándose en sus lugares, estaba nerviosa y sentía mariposas en el estomago, nos situamos a la puerta de la capilla y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, y se me hizo un hueco en el estomago, pero cuando lo vi, a MI hombre, el amor de mi vida, todo nerviosismo se termino, estaba de píe frente al altar, enfundado en un hermoso esmoquin gris Oxford, lucía tan guapo y varonil, era como ver una revelación divina, su cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte, su cabello desordenado como me encanta, sus ojos brillaban como de seguro lo hacían los míos, no quería despegar mis ojos de él, pero mi padre llamo mi atención

-te deseo lo mejor hija – beso mi mejilla antes de iniciar el camino por el pasillo – Darien te entrego a mi hija, que es una joya, y sé muy bien que tú la amaras y cuidaras como merece – le dijo a Darien cuando llegamos al altar

-le aseguro que dedicaré mi vida entera a amar y proteger no solo a su hija, sino a nuestra familia – le dijo Darien antes de tomar la mano de papa y estrecharla, después extendió la mano para que yo la tomara, solté a papa y la tome, la corriente que siempre siento cerca de él se podía sentir muy fuerte, me llenaba de calor el alma – princesa – me acerco a él hasta que nos abrazamos – te extrañé mucho – susurro a mi oído y luego lo besó

-yo también te extrañé – dije también a su oído – el tiempo se detuvo en ese abrazo, no oia ni veía nada, solo podía sentirlo cerca de mí y sentirme dichosa y completamente feliz, de pronto escuche que alguien carraspeaba cerca de nosotros y contra nuestra voluntad nos separamos para mirar al padre, un hombre bajito, calvo y de ojos rasgados, ya bastante entrado en años, pero con un rostro tierno

-hijos, vamos a empezar la ceremonia – dijo casi en un susurro aun cerca de nosotros, se aclaro la garganta mientras tomábamos nuestras posiciones, en ese momento me percaté de cómo quedo por fin la decoración de la capilla, los arreglos eran de rosas blancas, con unos cuantos globos blancos, esparcidos en los mismos, los moños eran color perla, iban atados a los lados del pasillo en los asientos – queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy, para unir a esta feliz, jeje, muy feliz pareja – ninguno de los dos podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro – en sagrado matrimonio, el cual es un acto de amor, y compromiso, el venir aquí hoy, demuestra su nivel de responsabilidad, recuerden hermanos que la vida no nos da siempre las mejores cosas, o las mejores situaciones, a veces la vida puede ser dura y cruel, pero cuando se enfrentan a ellas en pareja, pueden verse las cosas más fáciles – y tenia razón el padre, todos los años lejos de él, aun cuando no entendía cuanto lo amaba, fueron difíciles, pero ahora junto a él me siento tan fuerte, que creo que nada me detendrá, durante las palabras del padre, nos manteníamos tomados de la mano, acariciándolas con los dedos, mirándonos el uno al otro, después de eso, entré en una burbuja, perdida en los ojos de mi amado, Amy y Richard nos colocaron el lazo y Rei y Nick nos dieron las arras, Andrew nos dio los anillos y llego el momento de los votos, los cuales acordamos no preparar, quedamos en que diríamos lo que saliera de nuestro corazón en ese momento.

-Darien, hemos sufrido, y pasado momentos muy duros cuando nos conocimos, hemos derramado muchas lagrimas el uno por el otro en estos años – miré a mi hijo que sonreía feliz – pero todo eso vale la pena, porque tengo a Endy – toque mi vientre – y viene un bebe en camino, pero sobre todo porque hoy sé que tú estás y estarás conmigo, de ahora en adelante, y que seremos la familia que debemos ser, te prometo, que te amaré todos los días de mi vida, hasta mi último aliento y que de ser posible te amaré mas allá de esta vida – le di un fugaz beso en los labios – te amo – pero sentía que mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

-Serena, me equivoque al alejarme de ti, ha sido el peor error de mi vida, pero tienes un corazón tan hermoso, que a pesar de todo me has dado la oportunidad de corregir ese error, y no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte a ti por esto – rozó mi mejilla con su mano, secando las lagrimas – daría mi vida por compensar esas lagrimas que has derramado por mí, por eso te entrego mi vida, todo lo que fui, soy y seré es tuyo de ahora y para siempre, soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma – me besó – te amo más que a mi vida, a ti y a nuestros hijos – miro a Endy y toco mi vientre, el bebe se movió un poco y Darien pudo sentirlo, sonrió, pero también estaba llorando, seque sus lagrimas con mi mano, miré a los invitados y vi que mis amigas lloraban, igual que mi madre y varias invitadas, les sonreí

-¿Serena Tsukino – nos interrumpió el padre de ese momento tan mágico – aceptas por esposo a Darien Chiba para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto – respondí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Darien Chiba aceptas por esposa a Serena Tsukino para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto – respondió igual de feliz que yo

-por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido hoy que no lo separe el hombre – nos dio la bendición – Darien ya puedes besar a tu esposa – dijo el padre y ni tardo se lanzo a mis labios, era un beso tierno, pero lleno de amor, y felicidad, nos separamos por falta de aire, y porque el padre carraspeo de nuevo – hermanos les presento a la familia Chiba Tsukino – nos giramos, todos aplaudían – podemos ir en paz, la misa ha terminado – caminamos por el pasillo, yo me sentía como en las nubes, salimos tomados de la mano, pero nos tuvimos que soltar porque un mar de brazos nos separaros, todos nos felicitaban, y daban sus buenos deseos, yo no les ponía mucha atención, solo buscaba con la mirada a Darien, y él hacía lo mismo, después empezaron las fotos, en ese momento había caído en cuenta que el fotógrafo estuvo sacando fotos en la ceremonia, estaba tan concentrada en ese par de pozos azules que son mi perdición que no he puesto mucho atención a las cosas que están pasando a nuestro alrededor

-amor – se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso – quiero presentarte a mi familia – ya me había explicado de sus tíos los cuales cuidaron de él cuando perdió a sus padres, pero no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlos, eran las personas que había visto conversando con Andy cuando llegué – ellos son mis tíos Luna y Artemis Chiba – se acerco una pareja como de la edad de mis papas, la mujer tenía el cabello negro largo y ondulado, sus ojos de color avellana miraban con ternura, el hombre tenía el cabello cano y los ojos azules, pero se veía aun joven y fuerte, también su mirada era sincera y dulce – y este es mi primo Taiki – dijo palmeando la espalda del chico castaño de ojos verdes, me dio gusto volverlo a ver, aunque me había olvidado de él.

-hija, que gusto conocerte – me abrazó Luna muy efusivamente

-igualmente señora – respondí algo abochornada por tanto afecto

-como señora, ¿tan vieja me veo? – bromeo, y parecía que escuchaba a mi madre, seguro ellas serán buenas amigas, ya me las imagino juntas, yo negué con la cabeza por su comentario y por mis pensamientos, sonreí

-mi sobrino no pudo encontrar mejor mujer que tú – dijo Artemis besando mi mano, me ruborice por su acto, Darien carraspeo

-oye tío compórtate – bromeo con él – bueno, nosotros nos vamos los vemos en el salón – me tomó del brazo y me alejo de sus tíos, yo ni pude decir nada, me arrastro a la limosina mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano de los que quedaban en la iglesia - al fin solos – me dijo una vez que entramos, me besó apasionadamente, queriéndome quitar el aliento

-Darien – lo regañe alejándolo un poco de mí

-vamos amor – me empezó a besar el cuello y los hombros – solo déjame quererte un poco – me susurro al oído y yo solo eche atrás la cabeza para darle más acceso, me abrazó dulcemente – la amo señora Chiba

-y yo a usted señor Chiba – sonreí y lo besé dulcemente, sus manos acariciaban mis senos, mis piernas, mis hombros, mi espalda, y yo solo gemía bajito – eres cruel – el sonrió de lado, nos besábamos, con amor y desesperación

-llegamos – la voz del chofer nos saco de la burbuja, y nos miraba con cara divertida cuando abrió la puerta, no me había dado cuenta cuando nos detuvimos ni nada, cuando entramos ya estaban casi todos esperando, algunos mas llegaron poco después que nosotros,

El jardín que elegimos había quedado hermoso, estábamos sobre una tarima enorme que estaba sobre el pasto, había una carpa cubriendo la duela y las mesas, había el espacio perfecto en la pista de baile, al fondo de la misma había una pequeña plataforma donde estaba el dj poniendo música suave los adornos eran igual que los de la iglesia, rosas blancas con algunos globos blancos, primero nos sentamos en la mesa principal donde estaban mis papas, Endy, y los tíos de Darien., estuvimos conversando todos un rato, y de vez en cuando nos dábamos demostraciones de cariño, que eran interrumpidas por alguien de la mesa, ya fueran mis papas, o los tíos de Darien, o Endy, al poco tiempo sirvieron la comida, durante un momento en la comida nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para agradecer a los invitados por su asistencia. Después regresamos a la mesa para seguir conversando con nuestros familiares.

-ahora quiero pedirle a la nueva pareja – empezó el animador de la fiesta – que se acerquen a la pista de baile para realizar su primer baile oficial como el señor y la señora Chiba – todos aplaudieron y Darien me ayudo a levantarme de la mesa, nos colocamos en el centro de la pista y la música empezó a sonar al tiempo que empezábamos a bailar

I've been so many places in my life and time

I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme

I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching

But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you

I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly

-oye, esa canción yo la conozco – me dijo Darien aprisionado mi cuerpo en un tierno abrazo – eres una copiona – besó mi mejilla

But girl can't you see, there's no one more important to me

So darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now

And I'm singing my song for you, you taught me precious secrets

The truth with holding nothing, you came out in front

And I was hiding, oh, but now I'm so much better,

So if my words don't come together, listen to the melody

'Cause my love is in there hiding

-lo siento – dije entre apenada y divertida – pero es que me encanto la canción – besé suavemente sus labios - y he decidido hacerla nuestra canción – susurre en su oído, su olor me inundaba, y sentí que se estremeció

-no te disculpes – lamio mi oreja y me hizo temblar, sonrió – adoro todo lo que haces – besó mi cuello, el abrazo se hizo mas apretado

I love you in a place where there is no space or time, I love you for my life

You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over

Remember, remember, remember when we were together

And we are alone now, and I was singing this song to you

We were alone, and I was singing, yeah singing

We were alone, and I was singing this song for you

Singing my song, I'm singing my song for you

Cuando la canción acabo nos seguíamos moviendo, no me di cuenta hasta que todos pedían beso, así que complacientes nos besamos, era un beso lleno de amor, y pasión, como extraño sus besos, tenga 10 minutos u 8 años sus labios son como mi droga

-te amo – susurró colocando su frente sobre la mía

-y yo a ti – respondí

-y ahora – empezó el animador sacándonos de nuestra burbuja – que inicie el baile – y empezó a sonar música más bailable y todos se dirigieron a la pista, estaban bailando y disfrutando, estuvimos bailando un rato, hasta que Darien vio a alguien a la entrada del jardín, era un chico alto de pelo rubio platinado, y ojos verdes, nos dirigimos a saludarlo

-Yaten – lo abrazó con aprecio – amigo, que bueno que pudiste llegar, aunque te esperaba desde la ceremonia

-ya sabes amigo – sonría divertido – me encanta dejarlos con la expectativa, jajaja – reía a carcajadas – no ya en serio, el avión salió retrasado, tu sabes que no se puede abandonar la empresa tan fácilmente – me miró y sonrió coquetamente, entonces Darien carraspeo

-Serena – me abrazó un tanto protector – este es mi amigo Yaten Kuo – su amigo me extendió la mano para saludarme

-es un gusto conocerte al fin – le respondí, Darien me había contado que eran compañeros de departamento en Londres, que a pesar de mantenerse como un muerto en vida su compañero siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, era el único al que le contaba porque era así

-igualmente Serena, Darien se había quedado corto al describir tu belleza – me hizo sonrojar – y entiendo porque te ama tanto – sonreí complacida por sus comentarios – veo que no pierden el tiempo – me dijo mirando mi pequeño vientre con cara de pícaro

-hay, a quien me recuerdas – le respondí con mucha confianza

-a Mina – rió Darien – creo que sería buena idea presentarlo con ella – a los dos nos causó gracia y su amigo nos miraba extrañado, se integró rápido a la fiesta y sin proponerlo ya había iniciado conversación con Mina, tengo la impresión que mi amiga al fin encontró a su pareja ideal, después de estar un rato bailando nos fuimos a sentar y platicar con mis padres que estaban felices.

-voy al baño – me susurro al oído y se levantó para dirigirse al baño

-voy un momento a traer unas cosas de la oficina – le dije a mi mama en un susurro, pero ella me puso cara picara yo le sonreí, se dirigió al baño, y yo lo esperé en la puerta, cuando oí el agua del lavamanos toqué la puerta - ¿se puede? – pregunté

-adelante - respondió desde dentro – a ti también te hizo efecto el jugo – me dijo cuando entré mirándome por el espejo mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de papel - ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó al ver que había cerrado la puerta con seguro y lo miraba con deseo, se giró y me acerqué a él y lo besé con deseo y desesperación, tomando su rostro entre mis manos

-oh Darien, cuanto te amo – lo volví a besar – te deseo tanto – mis manos empezaron a desabrochar su camisa

-Serena – me tomó las manos para que me detuvieran – no podemos, nos están esperando

-vamos Darien – me gire para poner mi trasero en su entrepierna – no me digas que no me deseas – me restregué a él y gimió, yo sonreí – lo ves

-amor – tomó mis senos con sus manos, y besó mi cuello – sabes que me vuelves loco – mordió mi lóbulo y pegó más mi trasero a su miembro que se estaba poniendo duro, yo lo masajee con mi mano – pero y si nos buscan – me giré y lo besé en los labios con deseo

-no seas aburrido – besé la parte de su pecho que quedaba expuesta – dime que no ansias esto tanto como yo – le dije pegando mis senos a su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo

-Sere… - suspiro, tome sus manos y las coloque en mis pechos, los apretó ligeramente, pero alejo rápidamente las manos – debemos ir, nos esperan

-no me vas a dejar así ¿o si? – Pregunté haciendo un puchero – después de que me has tenido abandonada estos dos meses – dije haciendo el puchero mas notable y la voz un poco mas chillona – además de que estas hormonas me están volviendo loca, y todo es por tu culpa – le recrimine

-pero amor – empezó a sentirse culpable – sabes que te amo y te deseo, pero no creo que sea correcto, puede venir alguien – y el día que estuve en el hospital casi me viola y yo no dije que no, pensé empezando a molestarme

-bien – dije un poco seria – de acuerdo – el sonrió triunfante y eso me molesto mas – tendré que buscar quien me ayude a controlar mis hormonas – dije haciendo evidente mi molestia – quizá tu amigo Yaten me ayude – me acerque a la puerta – se ve que es muy saludable – dije con cierta saña

-no bromees con eso – me amenazo mientras me giraba tomándome del brazo pero sin lastimarme

-no es broma – me solté de su agarre – si tu no quieres o no puedes – mi tono era de burla señalando su miembro – tendré que arreglármelas en otro lado – su rostro paso de la sorpresa a la molestia, me disponía a salir cuando me empujo de los hombros contra la puerta, fue un poco tosco, pero no me lastimo

-tú no vas a ningún lado – dijo en un tono demandante, empezó a besarme de manera tosca, un tanto exigente - aquí tienes a tu hombre – empezó a besarme el cuello y sus manos jugaban con mis senos, yo empecé a gemir contenta de haber alcanzado mi objetivo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, me fue jalando hasta colocarme contra el lavamanos, me cargo y me sentó en él, empezó a subir la falda del vestido, dando acceso a mi tanga – solo yo – que me quito de un solo tirón – puedo hacer esto – empezó a masajear mi clítoris con su pulgar, rápido y fuerte, me arquee y de mi boca iba saliendo un grito de placer, que rápidamente detuvo cubriendo mi boca con su mano libre – no querida – susurro en mi oído – tus gemidos solo los puedo escuchar yo – se desabrocho el pantalón – eres mía – me susurro al oído para luego lamerlo, yo solo me estremecía y ahogaba los gemidos bajo la mano de Darien, tomó su miembro y lo coloco en mi entrada – solo yo – me embistió, y yo apreté el borde del lavamanos fuertemente – te puedo tomar – otra embestida – así – una más, yo casi lloraba por el placer que tenía que ahogar, él también dejo de hablar para gemir por lo bajo, sus embestidas subieron de velocidad, lo que nos fue arrastrando juntos al orgasmo, nos abrazamos posesivamente mientras controlábamos nuestras respiraciones

-¿crees que sentirías lo mismo con Yaten? – pregunto aun abrazados con un tono de arrogancia

-no – respondí algo molesta porque tuve que provocarle celos para que quisiera estar conmigo, me ayudo a bajarme del lavamanos, me acomodé el vestido - ¿has visto mi tanga? – le pregunté ya que no la veía en el suelo

-no – respondió, pero pude notar cierta burla en su voz, me giré a verlo, porque en ese momento le daba la espalda, su cara era la de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura

-¿Dónde está? – coloque mis manos sobre mis caderas y mi voz era la de la mama que regaña al niño por hacer la travesura, él negó con la cabeza y levanto los hombros, mientras se acomodaba la ropa – no te hagas, tienes la misma cara de mi hijo cuando hace una de las suyas – se me acercó, y me abrazó

-ahora es tu hijo ¿no? – Susurro a mi oído y trato de besarme pero no lo deje – vamos Sere, vaya que te afectan las hormonas – trato de bromear

-claro que me afectan – lo alejé de mí – pero tú tienes la culpa – lo señale sin levantar la voz – así que no te quejes, mi tanga – extendí la mano, señalo la bolsa del pantalón, donde se notaba el bulto que de seguro era mi tanga – dámela – exigí un poco molesta

-no – se cruzo de brazos, me acerque pero me detuvo de los hombros antes de que alcanzara a meter la mano en su bolsa – esta pequeña tanga – sonrió burlesco – me la quedo en castigo – hizo una pausa – y doble – se rió, me soltó y metió su mano en la bolsa

-¿en castigo? – pregunté molesta, luego traté de meter mi mano y sacar mi prenda, pero su mano era grande y abarcaba todo el espacio, me estaba frustrando - ¿Por qué?

-primero por ponerme celoso – me abrazó, y yo luchaba por soltarme – la segunda por tus hormonas – besó mi cuello, yo me estremecí pero mi coraje estaba ganando la batalla – así que…- me soltó – o te calmas, o te calmas

-Darien, no juegues conmigo – trate de mantenerme tranquila – no puedo andar el resto de la tarde sin tanga, me sentiría expuesta

-el día que te pedí matrimonio parecías disfrutar la ausencia de una tanga – me abrazó y sus manos bajaron a mi trasero – además así luces muy sexy – ahora sí tiene ganas de estar de cariñoso, que le pasa, si quiere jugar este juego, veremos quién gana, iba a decir algo más pero alguien toco a la puerta

-mama – gritó Endy – Darien, ¿están ahí?

-sí Endy – respondió Darien al tiempo que abría la puerta, yo solo me terminé de acomodar el vestido y me moje las manos, para después refrescarme la cara

-¿Qué pasa mama? – se acercó mi hijo y me abrazó sonaba algo preocupado

-nada pequeño, solo me acaloré un poco, eso es todo – besé su frente

-la traje para que se refrescara – completó Darien dedicándome una mirada divertida – y nos quedamos conversando – en cierto modo me sentía algo liberada después del modo en que lo hicimos en el baño, pero no me gusto tener que ponerlo celoso, más ese extraño jueguito que había iniciado, se acercó y besó mi frente con ternura, yo sonreí, pero mas que nada por Endy que nos miraba feliz

-bueno, que esperamos, regresemos a la fiesta – tomé a mi hijo caminando atrás de él, dejé a Darien atrás, nos dirigimos a la mesa principal a nuestros lugares, pero cuando llegamos me fui a sentar con las chicas, y me quede un rato conversando con ellas y sus parejas, podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de mi esposo, como no entendiendo porque estaba con ellas y no con él.

-es momento – empezó el animador – de que nuestra feliz pareja corte el pastel – Darien fue rápidamente por mí a la mesa de las chicas, tomó mi mano y me levantó, nos abrazamos

-estoy enojada contigo – susurre en su oído sonriendo a la gente

-¿Por qué? – susurro incrédulo

-porque tienes algo que es mío – dije entre dientes, mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de la pista donde colocaron el pastel, él ya no dijo nada, cortamos el pastel y nos dimos de comer en la boca, felices, y en verdad lo estaba, pero tenía ganas de torturar a Darien un poco, después regresamos a la mesa a comer nuestro pedazo de pastel, que por cierto era de chocolate

-te recuerdo que eres mía – susurro en mi oído y me hizo estremecer – y todo lo tuyo es mío – yo hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol

-te vas a arrepentir Darien Chiba – lo amenace susurrando en su oído, él sonrió tomando a la ligera mis palabras

-vamos Sere – cambio su mirada divertida por una de preocupación cuando con mis ojos le dije que no era broma

-será mejor que consigas cobijas extras cuando lleguemos a Alberta, porque pasaras mucho frío – lo miré con perversidad y su preocupación aumento al punto de palidecer

-estas bromeando – trato de sonreír pero el tono en su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que sentía en realidad

-no, no bromeó – me puse seria con los brazos cruzados – por desgracia no se puede cancelar el viaje, fue mucho dinero el que gastaron mis padres, pero no será divertido para ti – lo amenace – de eso me encargo yo

-no me hagas esto – rogó su cara seguía angustiada

-ahora le pido a la novia – hablo el animador – que venga al centro de la pista para que lance el ramo, y todas las solteras dense prisa – me levante, igual que todas las solteras

-pero quita esa cara amor – sonreí con burla, él se quedó estático en su lugar – disfruta la fiesta – le di un beso en la mejilla – es tu boda – me burle y camine a la pista con mi ramo, aunque trataba de que mis movimientos fueran tranquilos, me sentía incomoda sin tanga, me acomodé y después de bromear un rato lancé el ramo, el cual fue a dar a manos de mi amiga Lita, ella sonreía y Andrew se puso blanco como el papel

-ahora le pido al novio – decía el animador – que acompañe a la novia y le quite la liga – su tono era pícaro – y los solteros acompáñenos también – Darien reaccionó y se acerco a mi mientras todos los solteros se acercaban no con mucho animo

-amor – empezó a hablar Darien bajito – perdóname, no quise hacerte enojar – se hinco sobre una rodilla, mientras colocaba mi pierna sobre la que estaba doblada, acaricio mi pierna y yo temblaba, pero me hacia la fuerte – prometo que te compensaré por el enojo – besó mi muslo, inteligentemente se había colocado de espaldas a los solteros, cubriendo mi pierna con su cuerpo, subió su mano queriendo llegar a mi entrepierna, pero le apreté el hombro con mi mano, le dedique una mirada asesina, y negué con la cabeza para que no continuara, me quito la liga, se enderezo, me besó la mejilla dulcemente y yo sonreí sinceramente cerrando los ojos, en vez de lanzar la liga camino hasta donde estaba Andrew y le metió la liga en donde va el pañuelo, la cara de Andrew paso del blanco al verde, pareciera que se fuera a desmayar

-te toca a ti – le dijo Darien a Andrew y le palmeo la espalda, todos aplaudimos, la fiesta siguió hasta la noche, decidimos ir a case de mis padres donde teníamos las maletas y la ropa de viaje, nos cambiamos, y nos quedamos un rato platicando con ellos

-¿quieres algo amor? – preguntó Darien, atento a todo lo que hacia o quería, desde que llegamos se la había pasado así de servicial

-no amor gracias – toque su mejilla con mi mano, él sonrió agradecido por el gesto

-hay que lindos se ven – decía Luna que nos había acompañado, ya que mis padres y los tíos de Darien nos irían a dejar al aeropuerto – Serena, no es porque sea mi sobrino – miro a Darien con ternura – pero no pudiste encontrar mejor hombre que él

-lo sé – respondí sinceramente – pero bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, todavía hay que pasar 2 horas en sala de espera

-es cierto – respondió mi madre – esta tan amena la platica que se fue el tiempo volando, después de que llegamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos de la familia, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera, Darien se veía mas relajado y contento, pero aun no acababa el juego

-serán unos días inolvidables – empezó a conversar mientras nos sentábamos a esperar el vuelo – dicen que Alberta es muy hermoso

-y muy frío – completé – recuerda que tendrás que pedir cobijas extras, o de plano dormir pegado a la chimenea – Darien se atraganto las palabras y su cara palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¿sigues con eso? – me miro fijamente, yo solo asentí muy seria, lo mas que podía – pero amor… - levanté la mano, para que guardara silencio

-no digas nada – tomé el libro que traía en la mano para empezar a leerlo – todo depende como te portes – él ya no dijo nada, aunque de seguro quería decir muchas cosas, bufó algo frustrado, saco unos expedientes de su maleta de mano y los empezó a leer, estuvimos así hasta que anunciaron la salida de nuestro vuelo, iba a tomar mis cosas pero el se apresuró a cargarlas, me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé y caminamos para abordar el avión, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, yo seguí intentando leer mi libro, porque realmente estaba planeando que hacerle cuando llegáramos, solo lo iba a hacer sufrir un poco más, porque tenerlo cerca y no poder demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos no era una tortura solo para él, una vez que despego el avión nos mantuvimos callados y serios, yo no lo miraba, pero de reojo noté que de vez en cuando me miraba, mientras trataba de leer sus expedientes, después de un rato deje mi libro, en ese momento empezaban las azafatas a ofrecer bebidas

-buenas noches – se acerco una azafata a nosotros - ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar? – preguntó, pero vi que dedicaba toda su atención a Darien, algo dentro de mí se puso alerta, aunque estuviera enojada con él o le hiciera creer que estaba enojada no permitiría que nadie se quisiera pasar de lista y tratara de acercarse a MI HOMBRE

-buenas noches – respondió Darien al tiempo que levantaba la vista, cuando la vio le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y yo carraspee pero pareció ignorarme – ¿Qué me recomiendas para beber? – le preguntó mas animosamente, y a mi casi me salía humo de las orejas

-a pues te recomiendo el vodka – le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa algo descarada, mientras le extendía una pequeña botella, que Darien tomo, y logre ver como se rozaban sus dedos, ella trataba de mantener el mayor contacto y el no se quejaba

-tiene algo sin alcohol – pregunte muy seria tratando de interrumpirlos

-claro, tengo agua y jugo, pero lo tengo en el otro carrito – dijo algo seca conmigo – ¿Qué va a querer? – preguntó aun seria porque tendría que alejarse de aquí

-jugo de manzana, por favor – sonreí complacida por haber logrado alejarla, aunque fuera por un momento, tendría que hacer algo - ¿Qué te pasa? – golpee el hombro de Darien con el puño cerrado y lo más fuerte que podía

-ouch, oye, ¿Qué tiene? – se sobo el hombro – solo correspondo a su amabilidad – me dedicó una mirada pícara que no me gustaba – además tú estas enojada conmigo, y me mantienes lejos – me dieron ganas de matarlo

-pero eres MI esposo – le recriminé – y debes respetarme – me cruce de brazos

-y cuando dijiste que te las arreglarías en otro lado ¿Qué fue? – me señalo con el dedo girando su rostro para ponerlo frente a mí, de reojo alcance a ver que la azafata se acercaba con mi jugo, no lo pensé mucho, tome el rostro de Darien y acorte la distancia en un beso, cargado de amor y deseo, el que realmente estaba sintiendo, además de que quería que la "azafata" se diera cuenta que este hombre tiene dueña, él no tardo en responder a mis labios, en un beso que nos robaba el aliento, por un momento me olvide de todo, de mi nombre, del enojo, de la azafata, de todo, solo podía pensar en esos hermosos y suculentos labios que son míos, el carraspeo de la "azafata" nos sacó del encanto

-aquí tiene su jugo – sonrió forzadamente, y yo sonreí feliz

-señorita – le dije a la enfermera – mi esposo no tomará vodka – tome la bebida de Darien y se la entregué a la azafata – podría traerme otro jugo

-por favor – completo Darien tomando mi mano y besándola, la chica se alejo con cara de sorpresa y un tanto molesta, pero no le di importancia - ¿ya no me vas a castigar? – pregunto con un tono de niño regañado, después besó mi mejilla

-te voy a ser muy sincera – le respondí tocando su mejilla – estaba yo muy enojada contigo, por como tuve que obligarte a estar conmigo

-pero conseguiste lo que querías – me miro de manera pícara – y de paso me volviste loco de celos – en ese momento regreso la azafata con el jugo de Darien

-aquí tiene señor – le sonrió descaradamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿se les ofrece otra cosa?

-no – respondí secamente – gracias – tomé el rostro de Darien y lo acerque a mi para besarlo, la chica se alejo mientras nos besábamos, cuando la vi lejos me atreví a morder su labio inferior, no fuerte pero si que sintiera que no era una caricia

-ouch – se separo de mí – que agresiva

-y tu que coqueto – me cruce de brazos

-¿celosa? – pregunto divertido

-molesta por lo irrespetuoso que eres – gire mi cabeza al lado contrario y cerré mis ojos, guarde silencio un momento – pero no te preocupes, en Alberta me la cobró

-¿vas a empezar con lo mismo? – preguntó divertido, y trato de besarme – vamos, no seas quisquillosa

-no me retes Darien – lo miré – mejor será dormir, el viaje es largo – me acomodé para dormir contraria a donde estaba Darien, pero el me jaló para acercarme a su pecho, yo trate de resistirme un poco, pero al final cedí a regañadientes

-si quieres cuando estemos allá me castigas todo lo que quieras – besó mi cabeza – pero ahorita es mejor dormir juntitos – sus mano acariciaba mi espalda mientras la otra la entrelazo con la mía, poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo, ya vería que torturas y castigos aplicaría con él, mientras por ahora quiero disfrutar su cercanía y su calor que tanto amo y llenan mi corazón de dicha

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus rw.**

**TrishChiba, anyreth, Dayanna, shessid, SalyLuna (gatita), ali-chan6, rose chiba**

**Espero que este cap les guste, y bueno, dejen les comento que estamos llegando a la recta final.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

**Darien POV**

Mi vida no puede ser más perfecta, mi amada Serena, la mujer a la que le entregué el corazón sin proponérmelo me corresponde, me ha dado una familia, y lo mejor de todo es que ha aceptado ser mi esposa, y juro por la memoria de mis padres que la vida me será pequeña para demostrarle cuanto la amo, mi trabajo no me ha permitido involucrarme en los preparativos tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero admiro la manera tan determinada y poderosa con la que Serena da órdenes, pide cosas, saca presupuestos, sus años trabajando con su padre le han servido mucho y hace que la admire más cada día, el primer mes de los preparativos estuve involucrado aunque casi todo quedo al gusto de ella, yo solo opine para el pastel, que tenía que ser de chocolate, mis invitados, que en realidad no serian muchos, el lugar a donde viajaríamos, todo lo demás lo escogió ella y debo decir que tiene muy buen gusto, pero traté de acompañarla a ver arreglos, los salones, los recuerdos, entre otras cosas, aunque siempre estábamos rodeados de sus amigas y/o su mama, lamentaba mucho no tener intimidad con ella, pero podría tenerla toda la vida, así que podía ser paciente.

El problema fue después cuando tuve que irme tres semanas a una conferencia sobre cardiología infantil, que explicaría varios procedimientos, además de que me serviría según el doctor Tomoe para poder conocer a más gente del ramo, Serena casi me mata, yo incluso sentía ganas de matarme a mí mismo, las noches aunque hablaba con ella eran una tortura, extrañaba su cuerpo, sus labios, su olor, extrañaba también a mi hijo, aunque las cosas con él traté que fueran mejorando poco a poco, ya me tenía más confianza y me contaba sus cosas, pero aun no podía decirme papa, y aunque no quería presionarlo eso me hacía sentir un poco triste, afortunadamente el tiempo paso volando y llego el día que sin duda sería uno de los más hermosos de mi vida

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, Endy se quedo en mi departamento y después llegaron los chicos, los que ya eran mis amigos, estaba yo muy nervioso, tanto que Andy casi me golpea para calmarme cuando la esperaba yo en el altar, pero cuando la vi, fue como ver el ser mas perfecto y divino, los ángeles la envidiaban, los mortales la adorábamos, pero ella solo seria mía y yo de ella, para toda la vida, en el momento que la vi entrar a la iglesia el nerviosismo se convirtió en devoción, amor, la ceremonia fue tierna, emotiva, la fiesta estaba bien hasta que un ataque de hormonas desato la lujuria de Serena, y no me quejaba, pero yo tenía en mente disfrutar más en la luna de miel, besando cada centímetro de piel, llenando mis pulmones de su esencia, embriagándome con su sabor, pero no, ella necesitaba una liberación, y mi pequeña bruja tenía que sacar mi lado posesivo y celoso para obtener lo que quería y Dios que me volví loco solo de pensar que dadas sus circunstancias hormonales en verdad tuviera que buscar en otro lado lo que solo yo podía darle, pero no me iba a quedar así, de algún modo tenia que vengarme por su provocación así que mantener secuestrada su tanga me pareció un mínimo castigo, aunque después me arrepentí porque en verdad su cara y sus ojos me hacían pensar que lo que decía era la más absoluta verdad, y pasar unos días de tortura en un lugar tan romántico me hicieron reconsiderar mi actitud, aunque en apariencia todo se veía perdido en el avión toda su actitud perversa se vio frustrada por los celos que una chica común y corriente le provocó, aunque claro, yo contribuí a que los sintiera pero esa si era la moneda con que le pagaba querer buscar a Yaten, pero bueno, ponerla celosa me hizo darme cuenta que su amor es inmenso y su amenaza solo era una broma

-tontita – susurre besando su cabello – sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – ella se removió bajo mi brazo

-te amo – susurro en sueños, después de un rato haciendo memoria de uno de los mejores días de mi vida el sueño me venció, no se cuantas horas pasaron, pero ya nos anunciaban que debíamos prepararnos para el aterrizaje

-amor – le dije dulcemente, mientras ella se acurrucaba como un gatito sobre mi pecho – despierta, ya casi llegamos – abrió los ojos y me miro, sonrió y mi corazón se acelero solo con verla, Dios, cuanto amo a esta mujer, besé dulce y brevemente sus labios – vamos amor, tenemos que abrocharnos los cinturones – poco a poco se fue enderezando en su asiento, pero como estaba encamorrada yo le abroche el cinturón tratando de no apretar demasiado su vientre pero que quedara seguro - ¿está bien así amor? – Pregunté, ella solo asintió, pero se notaba algo nerviosa - ¿estás bien?

-esta es la parte de los vuelos que no me gusta – dijo muy quedito, tome su mano después de colocarme mi cinturón

-no te preocupes amor – besé su mano – yo estoy aquí contigo – conforme íbamos descendiendo sentía que su agarre en mi mano se hacia fuerte, bastante para su complexión, después del tortuoso aterrizaje noté que había aguantado la respiración porque su largo suspiro me lo indico

-gracias – me miró sin soltar aun mi mano, me estaba perdiendo en sus hermosos ojos de cielo, pero el ruido a nuestro alrededor me regreso a la realidad, solté mi cinturón y el suyo, me levanté para tomar las maletas de mano, me las coloque al hombro y la otra la extendí para que se levantara

-bueno princesa, vayamos por el equipaje y después al hotel a descansar un poco – íbamos caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto – aunque tu salud y la del bebe es buena yo no quiero que te agotes

-me cuidas mucho – fingió enfado, pero le gano un bostezo – pero tienes razón, quisiera ir a dormir un rato – tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel, el paquete que pagaron los papas de Serena consistía en el hospedaje y los alimentos, solo nos quedaríamos algunos días pero valían la pena, y yo me encargaría de que fueran inolvidables, los paseos correrían por mi cuenta, llegamos al hotel, el cual desde afuera parecía un castillo antiguo, se notaba que había nevado, porque el paisaje estaba cubierto de blanco, pero al entrar se notaba la modernidad y el lujo, era acogedor, después de registrarnos nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña, ya que se tenia la opción de hospedarse en el hotel o solicitar una cabaña, lo que nos daría toda la privacidad que unos recién casados necesitan, la cabaña era amplia de un solo piso, la entrada daba a un pasillo, hacia el frente estaba la habitación hacia la derecha estaban el comedor y la cocina, a la izquierda la sala, lo que llamo mi atención fue la alfombra que daba la apariencia de mink, la miré extrañado y el botones me interrumpió interpretando mis ideas

-es imitación mink – aclaró desde la puerta, como si se supiera de memoria el discurso – es una alfombra hecha de un peluche muy suave, que es tratado para dar la apariencia de la piel del animal – se aclaró la garganta – pero no es de animal, se lo aseguro – su explicación no me dejó muy convencido

-se siente suave – dijo serena que se había agachado a tocarlo – pero no sé, se siente diferente al mink – la mire con sorpresa – algunas esposas de inversionistas presumen sus pieles de mink – su gesto de desagrado y repulsión me causo gracia – y la sensación es diferente – continuamos el recorrido, el comedor se veía sencillo pero agradable el comedor y la cocina eran separados por una barra como tipo desayunador, la cocina tenía el estilo moderno, dudaba mucho que cocináramos algo, quizá no la usaríamos, y pasamos a la habitación, era sencilla, pero muy acogedora, estaba toda alfombrada, la cama King size estaba pegada a la ventana, la vista daba a las montañas y a un lago congelado donde se podía ver a la gente patinando, el baño tenia un jacuzzi bastante amplio, desde que habíamos entrado empecé a pensar todas las cosas que podríamos hacer Serena y yo, el botones se retiro y nos dejo solos, Serena saco ropa de su maleta, unos pants y una playerita, entro al baño y después de un rato salió cambiada

-me cambie para poder dormir mas cómoda – me explico mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella

-yo haré lo mismo – le explique mientras sacaba ropa de mi maleta, me dirigí al baño, desde ahí podía escuchar que prendió la tele, me cambie y salí, la vi acomodada en la enorme cama, con las almohadas sobre la cabecera estaba viendo la televisión, pero no un canal fijo, solo la tapaba una cobijita, me miró, me hizo una seña para que me acomodara a su lado

-vamos a dormir un rato – me sonrió, me acomodé junto a ella y besé su cabeza, se acomodó sobre mi pecho

-no tienes hambre, no necesitas nada – le pregunté rodeando sus brazos

-ahora tengo todo lo que necesito – se acurrucó más en mis brazos

-te amo – le susurre

-y yo a ti – respondió de la misma manera, poco a poco la inconsciencia me fue llevando a un mundo de sueños donde podía vernos a mí y a mi princesa con nuestros hijos, felices, aunque ahora sé que eso no es más que el reflejo de lo que tengo, de pronto mí cuerpo extraño esa sensación de calor y seguridad, me fui despertando y note que MI ángel no estaba a mi lado, me enderece en la cama, apague la tele que estaba prendida, y pude escuchar el sonido del agua de la regadera, me levante y con sigilo me metí en el baño, ella estaba en la regadera la cual tenía un cancel transparente, lo que me daba una vista completa de ella, me daba la espalda y se veía tan hermosa y tan sexy que me estaba volviendo loco, cerro la llave después de mojar su cuerpo, me acerque mientras me quitaba la pijama y el bóxer, una vez desnudo abrí la puerta con cuidado y me metí la abrace por detrás y dio un pequeño gritito

-perdón bella – besé su cuello – no quería espantarte – sonrió

-estaba yo distraída pensando muchas cosas – me dijo mientras rodeaba mis brazos con los suyos – veo que decidiste acompañarme – su tono era entre tierno y pícaro

-es que no me gusta estar lejos de ti – la gire y atrape delicadamente sus labios - ¿descansaste? – pregunté, ella asintió, la solté, tomé el jabón y delicadamente la empecé a enjabonar, tocando su delicada piel muy suavemente, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias, masajee desde su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, la fui recorriendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo, incluso talle delicadamente su centro, sin buscar nada más que un delicioso baño, después ella hizo lo mismo, me tallo con la misma ternura que yo a ella, todo mi cuerpo sin excepción, sus caricias no eran lujuriosas sino amorosas, después cada uno tallo su cabello, nos enjuagamos mutuamente, mientras nos dábamos delicados y tiernos besos, lentos y calmos, una vez limpios la envolví en una toalla y la ayude a salir de la regadera, después yo me envolví en otra toalla, salimos a la habitación, de nuevo la atrape por detrás con mis brazos y empecé a besar su cuello y hombro, con un poco mas de deseo, ella empezó a gemir bajito, pero de pronto su estomago rugió y le dio risa

-lo siento – dijo con pena – pero me muero de hambre – la giré para mirarla a los ojos

-vayamos a comer – besé su frente – pero primero hay que vestirnos y alistarnos – después de media hora estábamos bajando al restaurante del hotel, comimos algo ligero mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales, aprovechamos para llamar a casa y avisar que habíamos llegado y saludar a Endy, después caminamos por los alrededores del mismo, era hermosa la vista, tan blanca y brillante bajo los últimos rayos de sol del día, aunque el frío era fuerte íbamos abrazados, en silencio

-es una hermosa vista – rompió el silencio mientras se detenía un momento

-lo es – respondí – pero no más hermosa que tú – se ruborizó por mi comentario – volvamos a la habitación – susurré en su oído y la sentí estremecerse, regresamos en silencio, abrazados, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta no me aguanté más, la giré y devoré sus labios con desesperación, ella trató de separarse de mí, no correspondía el beso de la misma manera -¿Qué pasa?

-nada – bostezó – es solo que estoy cansada – hizo una especie de puchero - ¿podemos dormir? – preguntó acunando mi mejilla con su mano, suspire resignado

-bien – besé su frente – de hecho yo también me siento cansado – y era verdad, aunque moría de ganas de estar con mi esposa, caminamos a la habitación y ella entro a cambiarse al baño, después de unos 15 minutos salió enfundada en un pantalón y una sudadera para dormir, yo entré al baño a cambiarme, solo usé el pantalón de la pijama, me lave los dientes, cuando salí del baño Serena ya estaba acurrucada en la cama, tan pacifica que no pude más que contemplarla por un rato, era tan hermosa y perfecta, y me siento tan afortunado que me haya aceptado para compartir nuestra vida, me metí en las sabanas y me acurruque a su lado, no tardé mucho en caer rendido al sueño, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero algo extraño me hizo despertar, sentía mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y no los podía mover, pero además sentía que me iban desprendiendo de mis pantalones y de mi bóxer, me encontraba boca arriba sobre la cama, cuando pude abrir bien los ojos y mirar hacia arriba me encontré con las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, no me podía mover, el amarre era fuerte, lo mas sorprendente era ver a Serena desprendiéndome de mi ropa, tenía una mirada totalmente traviesa

-veo que despertaste – rió – esperaba que lo hicieras en un rato más – ahora que la miraba bien ya no traía su pants de dormir, sino un sugestivo baby doll negro, casi transparente sin tanga

-pero Serena – estaba sorprendido por todo esto - ¿Qué haces?

-pues torturarte – se acerco a mi por un lado de la cama, besó ligeramente mis labios mientras yo trataba de soltarme de mis amarres, pude ver que eran dos mascadas, y estaban bastante bien apretadas o era mi desesperación por soltarme que estas no cedían – aun me debes lo de mi tanga – poco a poco fue bajando sus besos a mi cuello, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi estomago, mientras iba dejando húmedos besos de mi cuello a mi pecho, pasando por mis hombros, lamió mis tetillas

-Sere… no…me… tortures – rogué al sentirme excitado ante tan ligeros roces, conforme bajaba sus besos ella misma bajaba, haciéndome sentir su sexo rozando mi piel hasta llegar a mi pene, se restregó fuertemente mientras los dos gemíamos – Sere… por… favor… - me estaba llevando al límite de mis fuerzas, mientras ella solo reía, seguía bajando de mi pecho a mi estomago, a mi pelvis, todo esto a una velocidad demasiado lenta – Sere… por …fa... ahhh – de una sola metió mi miembro ya endurecido en su boca, poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo fue introduciéndolo por completo, saboreándolo, degustándolo por completo, igual, a una velocidad lenta lo fue chupando – Sere… por… favor…estoy…a…a…punto… - yo rogaba mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar por las sensaciones, ella no decía nada y continuaba con su labor, hasta que no pude más y me corrí en su boca con un ronco y sonoro gemido que surgió de mi garganta, cuando me relaje se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre mí, sobre mi sexo sentía el suyo algo húmedo, se acerco a mi rostro y me besó, podía sentir mi sabor en sus labios

-eres delicioso – me dijo al tiempo que cortaba el beso, me sentía frustrado, se empezó a restregar en mi miembro, y ambos gemíamos muy fuerte, se deshizo se su ropa, regalándome una vista de su perfecto cuerpo

-Sere…no…me – ni siquiera me sentía capaz de articular palabra, el placer era innegable, pero el estar atado no me dejaba disfrutar, quería tocarla, besarla, devorarla, pero no me dejaba, ella misma apretaba sus senos, y tocaba su clítoris mientras seguía restregándose, quería ser yo quien la volviera loca, pero su tortura era volverme loco a mí de deseo y frustración

-¿lo…quieres? – Pregunto entre jadeos, yo solo pude mover mi cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero ningún sonido más que de gemidos salía de mi boca – dime que me amas – demandó mientras se restregaba mas rápido

-sabes…que…te…amo…más…que…a…mi…vida – al escuchar esto se colocó sobre mi miembro, y poco a poco lo fue devorando, de una manera lenta y tortuosa, se quedó un momento sin moverse, mientras yo me sentía rodeado por sus paredes, yo solo podía jalar mis amarres, poco a poco se fue moviendo de adelante hacia atrás, y después de manera circular, mientras solo podíamos gemir, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, y poco a poco fuimos alcanzando un maravilloso orgasmo, Serena se desplomó sobre mí, extasiada y temblorosa, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba me desamarró – eres…mala…- le decía al tiempo que la abrazaba y llenaba de besos, ella solo sonreía y trataba de normalizar su respiración, se veía tan bien, ruborizada por la excitación.

-pero…así…te gusta – respondió acurrucándose en mis brazos

-no me gusta – se enderezo para mirarme, sonreí – me encanta, me fascina – la estreche más fuerte

-te amo tanto amor – me dijo en un susurro

-y yo a ti – nos cubrí con la sabana y nos dejamos rendir a los brazos de Morfeo, la noche dio paso a la mañana, al despertar podía sentir el calor de mi ángel y yo me sentía tan feliz, que creía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, abrí los ojos y pude verla dormida tan tranquila, quien la viera convertida en una diosa del sexo, desde la primera vez que estuve con ella pude sentir su fuego, pero me sorprende las facetas y las ideas que puede tener en la intimidad, besé el tope de su cabeza – despierta dormilona – la sacudí un poco en mis brazos

-cinco minutos más – respondió entre sueños

-vamos princesa – le decía al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda desnuda, su costado, iba bajando por su trasero – no quieres desayunar – le pregunte – hoy vamos a conocer un poco la ciudad

-no quiero – me abrazo más fuerte, mientras sentía sus senos presionados a mi pecho, pensé que tendría que tomar otras medidas para despertarla, me gire con ella para quedar encima, abrí sus piernas, me fui directo a su centro, lo empecé a chupar lentamente, las escuche jadear, sentí que se arqueaba, levanté el rostro para mirarla, pero seguía dormida, así que decidí aumentar la velocidad, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, empujándome hacia ella – no…te…detengas – me pidió, y yo como su fiel sirviente la obedecí, la llevé a un sonoro orgasmo, ya después pensaría como cobrarme lo que me hizo anoche – que…bien…se…siente…despertar…así – dijo tratando de recuperar el aire

-pero ni creas que lo hare siempre – le dije acercándome a sus labios, hizo un puchero – ahora sí – la besé apasionadamente – buenos días amor – me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos

-muy buenos días – se movió haciendo que nuestras pelvis chocaran, sonrió pícaramente – es bello despertar así ¿no crees? – se seguía restregando

-amor, ¿no quieres desayunar? – pregunté con tono pícaro

-solo te quiero a ti, en mí – dijo, yo me hinque en mis rodillas llevándola conmigo que seguía aferrada a mí, la acomodé y de un movimiento me fui enterrando en ella, rápidamente y tomándola de las caderas la empecé a subir y a bajar sobre mí

-¿así? – Pregunté con la voz entrecortada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, nos besábamos y estábamos tan abrazados que no se podía ver donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro, el ritmo fue tomando velocidad y rápidamente alcanzamos el orgasmo – Dios…Sere…me…vuelves…loco – le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-y…tu…a…mí…me…pones…mal – me respondía, nos quedamos abrazados en esa posición un rato más – creo que es hora de desayunar amor – me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama – me doy un baño rápido, y te dejo la ducha – hubiera querido ir tras ella pero si lo hacia no saldríamos a comer, y ella tenía que alimentarse bien y a sus horas

-no te preocupes, yo mientras leeré algo – tome mi bóxer, fui a mi maleta de mano para sacar mis expedientes, mientras Sere salía de la ducha yo me puse a revisar algunos casos clínicos, recostado en la cama, después de unos 15 o 20 minutos salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello mojado suelto

-ya puedes pasar amor – decía al tiempo que se quitaba la toalla y paseaba por la habitación regalándome una perfecta vista

-amor, te encanta provocarme ¿verdad? – se detuvo y giró a mirarme, me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, ella retrocedió dos pasos pero fui más rápido y la atrapé entre mis brazos

-amor, recuerda que vamos a desayunar – fingió seriedad, le di un apasionado beso, robándole el aliento, se quedo un tanto perturbada, porque quedo estática esperando que hiciera otra cosa, pero la solté

-voy a bañarme – le dije al tiempo que caminaba al baño, solo pude oírla bufar y me dio risa, después de 10 minutos estaba saliendo de la regadera, salí a la habitación a vestirme. rasuradora, Serena estaba sentada en el tocador, secando su cabello, la idea que poder mirarla todos los días me hace sonreír como tonto

-¿te estás burlando de mi? – pregunto algo seria mirándome a través del espejo

-claro que no – acorte la distancia y me hinque a su lado – es que verte y saber que eres mi esposa me hace feliz – le dije rosando su mejilla con la mano

-yo también soy muy feliz – la besé dulcemente en los labios – pero si no me llevas a comer te voy a castigar de nuevo – se rió

-bruja – susurré a su oído para luego morderlo – pero yo encantado de estar bajo tu embrujo – ella sonrió, me levanté y me vestí, salimos a desayunar, y debo decir que el apetito de ambos era impresionante y curiosamente mis antojos también, comí un pastel helado de limón cuando en realidad no es uno de mis preferidos, después tomamos un transporte tipo carruaje que nos llevo por un tramo de la ciudad, y donde pudimos realizar compras, después de mucho caminar, mucho que comprar y muchas fotos que nos tomamos decidimos comer ahí, y como pasó en el desayuno, el apetito de ambos era increíble

-¿y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó mientras tomábamos el café después de la comida

-pues no sé, quieres seguir de compras, o quieres ir al lago que esta congelado – me puse serio – aunque tu no vas a patinar – le advertí

-pues no me refería a eso, pero no tenía pensado patinar – rodó los ojos – es que estaba pensando ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que volvamos?, vamos a vivir en mi departamento o en el tuyo – preguntó

-por eso no te preocupes ahora amor – le dije sin tomarle importancia

-como no me voy a preocupar – se puso algo tensa – tenemos que ir pensando en la mudanza, en como nos acomodaremos, no sé, en muchas cosas

-amor, relájate – traté de que se calmara – yo tengo resuelto todo eso – sonreí, le tenía una sorpresa para cuando regresemos – cuando volvamos ya arreglamos eso ¿te parece?

-bueno – dijo a regañadientes – entonces volvamos a la cabaña, me siento algo cansada – bostezó y después se sobo un poco los pies

-bien amor, volvamos para que descanses – regresamos en un taxi para que fuera más rápido, me dirigí a recepción mientras ella se sentaba un rato en el lobby, se me estaba ocurriendo una idea así que hice algunas solicitudes en recepción, las cuales fueron cumplidas adecuadamente, nos dirigimos a la cabaña – porque no te recuestas un rato – dejamos las cosas en la sala – ve a la recamara

-¿me acompañas? – me preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mí

-en un ratito – tomé su mano y la besé – pedí unas cosas a recepción y las voy a esperar aquí para que no te despierten – me miro extrañada, pero un bostezo se le escapo y ya no dijo nada – pero te puedo llevar – la cargue y besé sus labios, la llevé a la habitación y la deposite suavemente en la cama

-no te vayas – dijo en un puchero aferrándose a mi cuello

-no tardo – besé su frente – mientras descansa – se acomodo y la cubrí con una cobija – te amo – susurre en su oído, ella suspiro y sonrió, salí de la habitación, mientras esperaba a que llegara lo que pedí hice una llamada telefónica

-hola hermano ¿ que cuentas?… que bien… estamos bien gracias… sí, es hermoso y romántico este lugar, yo diría que hasta mágico… deberías venir con Lita para su luna de miel, jajaja… oye hermano ya te toca, ya no te puedes echar para atrás…jajaja, bueno hermano, ¿cómo va mi encargo?... bien, ahhh, ok, sí, ok, yo ahorita le llamo, sí, muchas gracias, bien, saludos a Lita, suerte – colgué mi llamada, en eso llego mi encargo, lo dejaron y realice otra llamada

-hola Nick, ¿Cómo están?... nosotros también gracias… sí, disfrutando la luna de miel, jajaja… sí, yo le doy sus saludos, gracias… acabo de hablar con Andy sobre mi encargo…ok, si, me parece bien… bueno, en eso habíamos quedado, ok, ¿sube mucho?... bien, si, regresando firmo todo lo necesario, muchas gracias, saludos a Rei, nos vemos – tomé lo que me acababan de traer y lo llevé a la recamara, encontré a Sere tal como la dejé pero profundamente dormida, acomodé todo a un lado de la cama, le quite la cobija, ella no lo notó, le desabroche el suéter que para mi suerte era de cierre, por lo que fue fácil, ella se removió en su lugar, estoy empezando a notar que tiene el sueño pesado, y también me di cuenta que sería difícil desvestir a Serena sin que ella se despertara, así que me acomodé con ella en la cama para dormir un rato, después de un tiempo que no supe cuanto fue pero supongo que fue poco desperté sintiéndome feliz y completo, sentir su calor, y saber que dentro de ella crece una vida que es producto de nuestro amor, y que me dio un hijo maravilloso, sé que tengo mucho que reparar pero también sé que teniendo a mi familia conmigo todo estará bien, la estreche más para sentir su calor y se removió entre mis brazos

-hola amor – levanto su rostro para mirarme y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa - ¿dormí mucho?

-no – acaricie su mejilla – quizá solo una media hora - ¿descansaste? – ella solo asintió, sonreí pícaramente

-¿Qué pasa? – Se notaba nerviosa - ¿Por qué me miras así? – supongo que la miraba como desvistiéndola porque instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos – me pones nerviosa, no me veas así – empezó entre apenada y divertida, yo solo sonreía, estaba acostada en la cama

-vamos amor – me coloqué arriba de ella, mordí su labio inferior muy delicadamente – sabes porque te miro así – besé su cuello, subí a su oído – sabes que te deseo – susurre y luego lo mordí

-Darien – dijo en un suspiro, ella estaba atrapada y no se movía

-te tengo una sorpresa – le dije separándome un poco – pero quiero que – la ayudé a sentarse en la cama, quedo recargada sobre la cabecera – cierres los ojos – los cerro y sonrió extendiendo las manos – manos abajo – hizo un puchero, la vi abrir ligeramente un ojo cuando me iba alejando de ella – no los abras

-anda Darien – empezó como niña pequeña – no juegues conmigo – intento abrir otra vez un ojo, en la mesita de noche se quedo una de las mascadas con las que me amarro, así que la tome

-para que no hagas trampa – le coloqué la mascada, aunque ella trataba de evitarlo, se movía pero lo único que conseguía era quedar mas pegada a la cabecera, después de un momento le coloque bien la mascada – no te la vayas a quitar o te olvidas de la sorpresa – le advertí y se quedo quieta, atraje las cosas que había pedido, una orden de fresas y chocolate derretido, tomé una fresa y comí la mitad, la restante la froté en los labios de Sere – no te muevas – luego la besé dulcemente probando el sabor en sus labios – sabe mejor en ti – sonrió, le di de comer la otra parte de la fresa con un poco de chocolate, no sin antes frotarlo un poco en sus labios – y este es el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida – quería devorar sus labios en otro beso – pero tengo que cerciorarme – le empecé a quitar el suéter

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Serena algo contrariada

-vamos amor, tengo que probar que este sea el mejor chocolate

-y eso que tiene que ver que me quites la ropa – fingió inocencia

-pues que tengo que probarla con tu piel – lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿te molesta? – pregunté antes de empezar a besar su cuello, ella gimió bajito

-no…para nada – sin más dejo que la desprendiera de toda su ropa mientras la besaba y acariciaba, quedó completamente desnuda

-lo mejor es que te acuestes querida – la ayudé a que lo hiciera, ella seguía con la mascada puesta y no se movía, aunque podía notar como temblaba por la expectativa, le di otra fresa con chocolate, después tomé una fresa la sumergí en el chocolate y se la fui pasando de la boca a la barbilla, por el cuello, después le lamia la marca saboreando todo, deleitándome, ella solo gemía y se estremecía

-eso…se…llama…tortura – decía con la voz entrecortada, pero permanecía inmóvil en espera de mi próximo movimiento, para sorprenderla más, en lugar de seguir con sus senos repetí la acción pero ahora pasando chocolate de su ombligo a lo mas cerca de su centro, al sentir el chocolate se arqueó un poco y gimió más alto, pero al sentir mi lengua además de gemir sentí que tanteaba mi cabeza con su mano y al alcanzarla jaló un poco mis cabellos – eso…se…siente…bien –

-¿entonces es tortura o no? – me burlaba de ella y jaló más mi cabello

-cállate…y…sigue – demandó, levantó un poco las caderas esperando que continuara, pero preferí atender sus senos, primero cubrí uno con el chocolate y me deleite lamiendo, chupando y hasta mordiéndolo un poco, podría jurar que Serena había perdido la razón desde hace rato porque solo gemía y se estremecía, incluso su mano seguía enredada en mis cabellos pero no la movía ni me jala, después de un rato atendí su otro seno deleitándome de la misma manera, los gemidos de Serena eran más altos, mi autocontrol estaba llegando al límite porque podía sentir mi erección que crecía y hasta dolía dentro del pantalón, me acomodé frente a ella, abrí sus piernas, coloqué chocolate sobre sus muslos – ohh, Darien…me…vuelves…loca – alcanzó a decir de manera entrecortada, su respiración era errática

-¿te gusta? – pregunté soplando en su centro, ella solo gimió bastante alto, acomode sus piernas a manera que me diera mas acceso a su centro, ella ya se imaginaba porque se empezó a retorcer un poco

-no…Darien…ahí…no – trataba de cubrirse con sus manos

-amor, no pasa nada – la tranquilizaba – no te va a pasar nada

-¿seguro? – dudó

-claro – aseguré – te va a encantar

-más te vale – amenazo riendo, y la idea era que suplicara por más, tomé la fresa, y la introduje al chocolate, tomé lo más que pude y la fui pasando por su centro, tratando de dejar la mayor cantidad

-se…siente…muy… - empezó a decir entre suspiros y gemidos, pero no la deje terminar por que empecé a chupar y lamer el chocolate y su centro y ella solo grito de placer, mis movimientos eran suaves y hasta delicados

-dime que te gusta – demandé antes de volver a atacar su centro

-me…me…fascina – dijo con mucho trabajo – pero…no…me…tortures

-¿Qué…quieres? – Esperaba que pidiera más, mis movimientos seguían siendo lentos – tu…solo…pide…y yo…te complazco

-más…- podía sentir que le faltaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo, pero a la velocidad que llevaba quizá lo perdería – no…seas…cruel…más…rápido… por…favor – empezó a gritar a medida que aceleraba – más…más… mmmm – y de manera casi violenta se arqueo y gritó alcanzando el orgasmo, lo que hizo que yo perdiera toda la paciencia y autocontrol que tenía, bajé las fresas y el chocolate y me comencé a desvestir con desesperación

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo inquieta, la vi tratar de quitarse la mascada

-no te muevas – le advertí y por un momento se quedo estática, mientras yo luchaba por quitarme la ropa

-¿Darien? – volvió a preguntar, yo ya me había deshecho de la ropa pero no dije nada, de nuevo intento quitarse la mascada, así que rápidamente atrape sus manos con las mías y las coloqué arriba de su cabeza, con una mano las deje sujetas

-te dije que no te movieras amor – con la mano libre iba acariciando su piel, la embestí de manera apresurada y un gemido ronco escapo de mi garganta, mientras ella gimió fuertemente, una vez que sentí llegar al fondo me quedé quieto, besé sus labios con desesperación y necesidad

-no…te quedes…así – exigió moviendo un poco las caderas para hacer mas contacto y forcejeando un poco para que soltara sus manos, sabía que no podría yo aguantar mucho, pero me divertía ver sus ansias –vamos…no…me tortures – chilló

-esto – la embestí una vez despacio – se llama – otra lenta embestida – venganza – una última embestida lenta, pero debo admitir que la tortura era para ambos

-por…favor – suplico casi llorando, y no pude más, empecé a acelerar el ritmo poco a poco, en ese momento dejé de pensar, solo quería sentir a Serena rodeándome y haciéndome perder la razón como yo sabía que hacía con ella, seguí acelerando y nuestros gemidos y suspiros inundaban la habitación, al poco tiempo pude sentir el orgasmo que explotaba dentro de ella y que me lanzaba al mío propio de manera deliciosa, solté sus muñecas y le quité la mascada, su mirada se encontró con la mía y podía ver su mirada picara y feliz –te amo – me dijo y yo besé dulcemente sus labios

-yo también te amo – respondí suspirando al tiempo que me acostaba a su lado, nos acomodamos bien sobre las almohadas, tomé la cobija y nos tape abrazando dulcemente a mi esposa, a la que sin duda también considero mi amante y dicho sea de paso, es increíble, dormitamos otro rato rendidos por la pasión que desbordamos, más tarde decidimos salir a un bar cercano, que nos recomendaron en recepción, el lugar esa rustico con un toque campirano, estaba concurrido pero pudimos conseguir mesa rápidamente, yo no dejaba de mirar a Serena que admiraba el lugar, podía ver que a pesar de ser toda una profesional y una diosa del sexo su mirada reflejaba esa inocencia y esa alegría que tenía cuando la conocí y eso me hacía feliz

-desean ordenar algo - la mesera se acercó a nosotros, Serena se giro a verla y frunció el seño un poco

-¿Qué quieres amor? – le pregunté tratando de que me mirara

-un refresco – respondió secamente sin dejar de mirar a la chica, me gire para ver a la chica y pude darme cuenta que me miraba con coquetería, yo no hice ni dije nada

-para usted señor – me pregunto sonriente

-una cerveza – respondí secamente, Serena no dejaba de ver a la mesera - ¿no quieres algo de comer amor? – Le pregunté tomando su barbilla y girándola hacia mí para luego besar dulcemente sus labios - ¿no tienes hambre? – ella sonrió complacida por mi acto

-después de tanta acción muero de hambre – sonrió pícaramente

-podría traernos la carta – le pedí a la mesera sin dejar de mirar a mi esposa, ella solo se retiro

-gracias – me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-¿Por qué?

-por darme mi lugar – acaricio mi mejilla

-amor – tomé sus manos con las mías – no tengo ojos para nadie más, para mí no hay otra mujer en la faz de esta tierra, solo tú – la besé suavemente, coloqué mi frente sobre la suya y nos quedamos así hasta que la mesera carraspeo a nuestro lado, nos separamos y nos entregó la carta, pedimos algo ligero los dos, estuvimos platicando de anécdotas de nuestra infancia, ella siempre fue una niña feliz y yo, no era desdichado pero siempre tuve esa ausencia de mis padres, le conté que los extrañaba, y ella solo acariciaba mi rostro amorosamente, volvimos tarde a la cabaña y nos acostamos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos algo temprano, seria nuestro ultimo día por lo que quisimos aprovechar un poco, por suerte los regalos para los amigos estaban hechos así que podíamos pasear por la ciudad con calma, paseamos un rato en la mañana después de desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, a medio día comimos un pastel que se me antojo, y después nos fuimos a ver a la gente patinar al lago congelado, nos fuimos a pasear otro rato y ya cuando empezaba a caer la noche decidimos regresar a la cabaña y cenar allí, cuando llegamos a la recepción ordenamos lo que queríamos comer y nos fuimos a la cabaña, mientras esperábamos que llegara la cena nos pusimos a arreglar las maletas y tratamos de dejar todo listo para que no nos agarrarán las prisas mañana, después de una hora ya estaba listo todo, al poco rato llego la cena, nos prepararon el comedor y además les pedí que nos encendieran la chimenea, desde que llegamos tenía ganas de sentarme a leer frente a la chimenea, la cena transcurrió tranquila, entre charla, caricias y besos

-¿te gusto la cena? – le pregunté una vez que terminamos

-pues, no es como lo que cocina Lita – sonrió – pero no esta mal

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un rato frente a la chimenea? – pregunté haciendo un pequeño puchero

-me parece genial – sus ojos brillaron emocionados – solo deja voy por una cobija

-bien – nos levantamos – deja pido que se lleven esto – llamé a recepción y en un rato llegaron por las cosas, mientras Serena ya me esperaba sentada en el suelo sobre la alfombra imitación, cubierta con su cobija, tenia recargada la espalda en la mesa de centro de la sala, estaba leyendo su libro – no me esperaste – le reclame de broma, ella solo rió, me hinque a su lado, me quedé observándola, hasta que ella dejo de leer para mirarme, sus ojos llenos de amor

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó algo incomoda por mi mirada, pero sonriendo

-lo hermosa que eres – ella se ruborizó

-eres un adulador, sabes – dijo en broma

-claro que no – tomé su libro y se lo quité, lo deje en la mesa de centro – solo digo la verdad – ella sonrió más ampliamente – no entiendo que hice para merecerme a un ángel como tú – acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y acerque su rostro para besar su otra mejilla – soy tan afortunado, Dios Serena, si tu no me hubieras perdonado… - cubrió mi boca con su mano

-calla, no digas nada, todo lo que pasó ya no importa – acarició mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos – todo vale la pena por estar aquí contigo, mírame – pidió, y yo abrí los ojos – por estar contigo, y mis hijos – sobó su vientre – volvería a pasar estos años una y otra vez – posé mi mano sobre la suya en su vientre – yo soy la afortunada – se sonrojo un poco – eres todo un dios griego – sonreí por su comentario – eres un buen hombre, un buen padre y sé que contigo soy y seré muy feliz – la besé dulcemente, queriendo transmitir todo mi amor en ese beso, y podía sentir el de ella, igual – además – dijo rompiendo el beso y su mirada se tornó pícara – eres un buen amante – me besó más apasionadamente, su mano se enterraba en mi cabello

-pues tú no te quedas atrás – le dije cortando yo el beso – eres una diosa del sexo – bromee y mis besos fueron bajando de sus labios a su cuello, ella suspiró – adoro tu piel…tu olor… tu sabor – fui susurrando mientras me acercaba a su oído – te amo tanto – lamí su oído y ella se estremeció, se hincó frente a mí, me abrazó y nos besamos más intensamente

-yo también te amo – volvió a besarme con amor y pasión, poco a poco y mutuamente sin dejar de besarnos fuimos desprendiéndonos de nuestras prendas posteriores, ella me quitaba la camisa y yo su blusa, despacio, sin prisas, tratando de tocar mas piel de la que se pudiera, los besos iban bajando de nuestros labios a donde la piel iba quedando descubierta, el calor de la chimenea era agradable y tentador

-eres tan hermosa – le dije al tiempo que me lanzaba a devorar sus senos que acababa de librar del sostén – y tus senos son tan perfectos – intercambiaba mis atenciones entre uno y otro, lamía, chupaba y hasta mordía un poco, ella solo gemía y con su mano acariciaba y jalaba mi cabello

-me encanta…cuando haces…eso – decía entre suspiros mientras atendía sus senos, después de un rato jaló mi rostro con sus manos para que besara sus labios – te…amo – decía al tiempo que bajaba hacia mi cuello – acuéstate…bocabajo – me pidió y yo obedecí, se coloco a mi lado hincada y empezó a repartir húmedos besos desde mi nuca, cuello, hombros bajando por toda mi columna, todo a una velocidad suave y lenta, esto disparaba mis terminaciones nerviosas de manera insospechada, mi entrepierna se veía limitada por el suelo, ya empezaba a doler, yo solo podía apretar las manos en la alfombra, que ahora que lo notaba bien podía ser del tamaño de la cama – gírate – me dijo jalándome de los hombros, de nuevo obedecí, jalé su rostro para devorar sus labios, podía sentir sus senos rozando mi pecho, la acomode para que quedara a horcajadas, acariciaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus senos, los masajeaba, ella se iba restregando sobre mi miembro que estaba a punto de estallar, después de un rato se deshizo de mi pantalón, mis calcetines y mi bóxer, masajeo delicadamente mi pene queriendo tenerme listo, mis gemidos eran roncos

-es…mi…turno…de…consentirte – le dije al tiempo que me movía quedando arriba de ella, lentamente empecé a besar sus senos mientras la iba desprendiendo de su pantalón y sus calcetas largas, y su tanga, después me dedique a chupar delicadamente su centro, luego de un rato subí a sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, el calor entre nuestros cuerpos podía igualar el de la chimenea, lamí su oreja, besé su cuello y lentamente la iba girando, me acosté a su lado, ella me daba la espada, y me concentre en llenar de besos su cuello, su hombro, su espalda, mientras desde atrás me iba acomodando en su entrada, en un brazo descansaba su cabeza mientras con el otro acariciaba sus senos, su vientre, su clítoris, abrí su pierna y lentamente como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo me fui adentrando en ella, mientras mis dedos daban delicada atención a su clítoris, gemimos al sentir que estaba completamente en ella, no dejaba de besar su hombro y su cuello, me fui moviendo lentamente marcando un ritmo pausado, sus gemidos eras sonoros, movía su cadera, y podía sentir su perfecto trasero restregándose, haciendo más placentera la fricción, pero llegué al punto en tener que acelerar, y lo hice, pero tratando de no perder la magia, de la cercanía, y del romanticismo que inundaba cada caricia y cada beso

-te…amo – decía entre gemidos, la velocidad se intensifico, y de súbito fuimos alcanzando el orgasmo, solo podíamos gritar de placer, después nos relajamos sin que yo soltara su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, besé su cuello – te amo tanto – dijo después de un rato, al tiempo que se giraba, besó mis labios, mientras nos abrazábamos

-yo también te amo y soy tan feliz, que siento que mi pecho va a estallar – le dije colocando su mano en mi corazón que seguía latiendo fuertemente, ella sonrió feliz

-esta alfombra es muy suave – suspiro

-sí – respondí – fue sexy hacerlo aquí ¿no crees? – besé su cuello y ella tembló

-deberíamos comprar una para el departamento – besó mi hombro

-y tal vez poner una chimenea – divague en mis pensamientos

-Darien – se enderezó – como pondremos una chimenea en el departamento – me regaño

-jajaja – no pude evitar soltar una carcajada –tienes razón – mentí, por suerte mi secreto aun esta seguro, ella bostezó -¿quieres que vayamos a la habitación? – la abracé

-me gustaría quedarme aquí otro rato – tomó la cobija que había traído y nos cubrió mientras se abrazaba más a mí, nos quedamos un rato en silencio escuchando el crujir de la chimenea que poco a poco se iba consumiendo y nuestros suspiros

-¿Qué te parece un baño de burbujas? – le susurre al oído

-me parece tentador – iba dejando besos en mi pecho, lentamente la solté para levantarme, ella se levanto antes que yo pudiera ayudarla

-oye – le reclame – tenias que esperar a que te cargara – la iba a cargar pero se hizo para atrás – si no te quedas quieta no podré cargarte y llevarte a la tina – ella solo reía como niña pequeña

-primero tendrás que alcanzarme – dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo de la sala a la habitación, solo podía escuchar su risa que me contagiaba y me llenaba de felicidad.

* * *

**Chicas gracias por sus rw: shessid, SalyLuna (gatita amiga, gracias por tu apoyo), Luz K, anyreth, Juanis, TrishCiba, de corazón a todas gracias por su apoyo y por que tengan mi historia dentro de sus gustos.**

**Debo confesar que este capitulo me encanto, jeje, espero que les haya gustado**

**Saludos**

**Angel Negro**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente brillante de Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

**Serena POV**

-¿Qué te parece un baño de burbujas? – me ofreció susurrando en mi oído y me hizo temblar

-me parece tentador – respondía la tiempo que dejaba húmedos besos en su pecho, se levanto y se me antojo jugar un poco, me levanté antes que el me ayudara a levantar

-oye – reclamo– tenias que esperar a que te cargara – retrocedí cuando me iba a tomar en brazos– si no te quedas quieta no podré cargarte y llevarte a la tina – iba a ser divertido jugar un rato

-primero tendrás que alcanzarme – le dije al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la habitación muerta de la risa

-ya veras – gritó Darien corriendo atrás de mí, me metí a la recamara y me escondí atrás de la puerta que dejé abierta, entró y se detuvo delante de mí, por detrás lo rodee con los brazos, suspiro con gusto, pero antes que se girara lo solté y lo empuje hacia adelante, se giró y me quiso abrazar pero me aleje de él – ya Serena – empezó haciendo puchero y yo no paraba de reír – deja de jugar

-oblígame – lo reté, se lanzó contra mí pero alcance a rodear el sillón que tenia a mi lado, lo que le impidió alcanzarme – claro – me burle – si me alcanzas

-ya veras bruja – sonrió divertido por el juego – cuando te alcance te voy a torturar – su mirada era divertida y llena de deseo, me dio un escalofrío placentero solo de pensar lo que me podría hacer, y mi mirada también estaba cargada de deseo, rodeamos dos veces el sillón cuando me tropecé y caí de rodillas, de suerte me alcance a sostener del respaldo del sillón si no hubiera ido de boca

-ouch – dije cuando caí, me dolieron las rodillas por el golpe

-Serena – se acercó Darien a donde estaba - ¿estás bien? – se preocupó y me iba ayudando a levantarme, me tocó la cara y luego me toco el vientre

-si amor – yo también estaba algo asustada, pero no me sentía mal, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde me recostó – amor, en verdad estoy bien – me quise levantar pero el no me dejó

-déjame revisarte por favor – me pidió en un puchero pero con una sincera preocupación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tomo su maleta de mano y saco sus instrumentos médicos, lo miré extrañada – soy médico, y no salgo sin ellos – respondió algo divertido, sonreí también divertida, me hizo una revisión rápida, tomó mis signos y escucho al bebe, después respiro tranquilo al notar que todo estaba bien

-lo ves – me levanté mientras el recogía sus cosas – estoy bien, ahora vamos al jacuzzi – le sugerí acariciando su espalda

-no señora – respondió serio, girándose a verme de frente –usted no va a ningún lado – me cargó y me deposito en la cama, mientras jalaba las cobijas

-pero… - besó mis labios

-no señora, tienes que descansar

-pero Darien…

-pero nada, anda – se acomodo junto a mí, me abrazó, yo me removí en sus brazos – duerme princesa – besé su pecho esperando poder tentarlo – duerme Serena, mañana salimos al aeropuerto a medio día pero hay que descansar – yo bufé resignada y de mala gana me acomode en sus brazos y me fui perdiendo en el sueño, a la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, aun podía seguir durmiendo antes que tuviéramos que levantarnos, pero sentí los fuertes brazos de Darien, me sentía feliz, pero recordé como se frustró mi sensual baño en el jacuzzi, eso me pasa por torpe, siempre lo he sido, y he sobrevivido, pero perder la oportunidad de usar ese jacuzzi con Darien fue como para azotarme yo sola, miré el reloj, miré las maletas, hice cálculos mentales rápidos, mientras sigilosamente me levantaba de la cama, si me movía rápido podría alcanzar mi objetivo, me dirigí rápidamente al baño, puse todo lo necesario, mientras iba terminando de arreglar las cosas en las maletas, lo cual era mínimo ya que todo había quedado desde anoche.

-Serena – me sobre salto su voz adormilada que me llamaba – aun es temprano – se acomodaba bajo las sabanas, pero al mirarlo bien me die cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados – vamos amor – me hizo un espacio a su lado en la cama

-lo siento amor – me disculpe hincándome en la cama – pero hay algo que necesito hacer antes de irnos – le hable cerca del oído, abrió los ojos como curioso e intrigado, yo le sonreí pícaramente

-Serena – me hablo serio - ¿Qué trama tu cabecita loca? – acarició mi mejilla, y yo me reí

-ven – lo fui jalando hasta pararlo, mientras él se resistía un poco – anda, hay que apurarnos

-apurarnos para que – decía al tiempo que se detenía a mitad del camino hacia el baño – aun tenemos más de dos horas antes de salir al aeropuerto – replico, yo me paré frente a él y empecé a besar y lamer su pecho de manera tentadora, el gimió un poco

-anda, sígueme – caminé al baño de manera sensual y él solo se quedo embobado mirándome – anda que no tenemos todo el día – le reclamé en el marco de la puerta

-pero Serena – empezó a reclamar, caminando unos pasos hacia mí

-¿es que me tienes miedo? – lo reté, eso le caló un poco reaccionó yendo rápido a donde estaba, yo solo pude hacerme para atrás hasta chocar con la pared del baño

-yo no te tengo miedo, bruja – me dijo al tiempo que besaba mi cuello y me atrapaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, yo no pude evitar gemir y reír ante sus caricias y su reacción, restregó su miembro sobre mi vientre y ambos gemimos, sin darme tiempo a pensar se hinco frente a mí tomó una de mis piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro, se fue directo a chupar mi clítoris de manera ansiosa y desesperada, mientras yo intentaba enterrar mis uñas en el azulejo del baño, rápidamente me fue llevando a un orgasmo que de no ser porque él me sostenía hubiera caído al suelo presa del intenso placer, se levanto y tomó mi pierna con su mano y la colocó para que rodeara su trasero, y antes que pudiera decir algo más me penetro de manera intensa, yo grité loca de placer y no pude evitar enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Darien, el también gritó por el placer y el dolor de mi acto, sus embestidas eran rápidas e intensas, y fuimos alcanzando el orgasmo de manera deliciosa, una vez alcanzado recargo su cabeza en mi hombro tratando de controlar la respiración, ambos tratábamos de recuperarla y yo abrazaba su cuello de manera tierna y enredaba mis dedos en su sedoso cabello – eres… una… bruja…sexy – besó mis labios

-aun…falta…lo mejor – camine al jacuzzi tomando su mano para que me siguiera, lo encaminé para que entrara a la tina, y después me cargo en brazos para depositarme dentro mientras besaba mi mejilla, se sentó en el jacuzzi y yo hice lo mismo, pero me senté a horcajadas dándole la espalda, el iba acariciando mi cuerpo a medida que me sentaba, acaricio mis piernas, mi trasero y mis caderas, mi espalda y mis hombros, mi cuello, después pasó a mis senos mientras yo solo me removía disfrutando las caricias, después bajo a mi vientre y lo toco con ternura más que con lujuria, después toco mi centro, gemí un poco, a las caricias se unieron los húmedos besos que depositaba en mi espalda, encendí el jacuzzi en un volumen suave, el olor a lavanda era agradable y relajante tomé su miembro en mi mano y lo restregué entre mi mano y mi trasero, el iba gimiendo mas alto, cuando lo tuvo duro y listo me fui acomodando, de modo que lo fui devorando en mi centro, las manos de Darien se colocaron en mis caderas ayudando a mi desplazamiento, y una vez que lo sentí hasta el fondo el fue marcando el ritmo de mis movimientos, primero fue lento, después de un rato se aventuro a dejarme el control del ritmo mientras el atendía desmedidamente mi clítoris con una mano, y mis senos con la otra, sus labios y su lengua iban de mi oreja, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, y regresaban el camino, conforme lo necesitaba fui acelerando el ritmo, hasta que mi cuerpo se convulsionó en un orgasmo que arranco un grito de mi garganta, me tomó de las caderas y me movió unos segundos más mientras el alcanzaba su liberación, al tiempo que me mordía el hombro dejándome una marca y haciéndome gritar por el placer que me provocó – tienes…complejo…de…vampiro – bromee con él al tiempo que me acomodaba entre sus piernas, rodeada de sus brazos, recargada en su pecho

-quizá…en…otra…vida…lo…fui – me siguió la broma, besó mi hombro donde había dejado el chupetón, estuvimos un rato en silencio

-se esta enfriando el agua y es hora de irnos – le dije al tiempo que me levantaba, él me ayudo dándome sus brazos de apoyo, después se levantó, caminamos a la regadera, el me abrazaba por detrás dejándome sentir su ternura, nos enjuagamos rápido y nos terminamos de arreglar, las maletas ya estaban casi listas, solo acomodamos lo que ocupamos en ese momento, Darien pidió un taxi en recepción, bajamos y liquidamos la cuenta, la recepcionista estaba muy coqueta mirando a MI marido que lucía muy sexy, como siempre, pero afortunadamente y como me lo ha demostrado todo el tiempo, él solo tiene ojos para mí y yo para él. Después hicimos el trámite en el aeropuerto y esperamos a que nuestro vuelo saliera

-me la pasé muy bien – me dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que estábamos abrazados -¿y tú? – besó mi pelo

-fue increíble – me acurruque más en sus brazos que me rodeaban con amor – fue una luna de miel muy sexy – le dije en tono sensual y ronroneando un poco

-vaya que sí – me estrecho en sus brazos – pero así debería ser una luna de miel ¿no? – dijo muy propio

-no lo sé, cuando tenga otra luna de miel te platico – bromee

-pero la luna de miel es después de la boda – empezó atando cabos de lo que había dicho - ¿Cómo que cuando tengas otra?, recuerda que ya nos casamos

-pues sí – traté de contener la risa – pero si me vuelvo a casar tendré otra luna de miel, ¿cierto? – se giró a mirarme y yo tratando de poner cara de póker, aunque me estaba costando trabajo

-¿te vas a divorciar de mi? – preguntó entre asustado e indignado, parecía que iba a llorar, y yo no aguante más y solté la carcajada – y encima te burlas de mi – me dijo ofendido

-claro que no – me acerque a sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos – no te libraras de mí en toda la vida, te amo y jamás me separaré de ti – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acorto la distancia, su beso era amoroso pero también con miedo a perderme, yo correspondí gustosa

-no me hagas esas bromas – advirtió colocando su frente sobre la mía – solo de pensar que te alejes de mí siento que se me hace un hueco en el corazón – me remordió la conciencia

-lo siento amor – me disculpe – no volveré a hacer bromas de ese tipo, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti – nos abrazamos, así permanecimos otro rato, después nos llamaron para abordar el vuelo, el vuelo lo pasamos entre besos, caricias y platicas cotidianas, dormimos un buen rato cuando llegamos nos esperaban Andrew y Lita con Endy para recibirnos, debo confesar que esta vez no me sentí tan nerviosa por el aterrizaje, sintiendo el apoyo de Darien, podía soportar cualquier cosa

-amigos – grito Andrew en cuanto nos vio y debo decir que asusto a más de uno con su grito - ¿Cómo se la pasaron? – nos abrazó en cuento estuvimos junto a ellos - ¿no derritieron la nieve con tanto…? – nos preguntó con cara pícara y dejando la pregunta al aire, lo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, Darien le golpeó la espalda

-amor déjalos – le dijo Lita dándole un codazo en el estomago

-mejor cuéntanos Andy, ¿ya pusieron fecha para la boda? – le pregunte mordazmente, el dejo de sonreír y se puso blanco como el papel

-bueno, bueno, déjenme saludar a mis papas – dijo Endy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nos abrazamos los tres y yo me sentía dichosa

-¿Cómo te portaste amor? – pregunté con lagrimas en los ojos

-mama – me miro con fingida seriedad – sabes que yo siempre me porto bien – sonrió como quien hace una travesura, aunque siempre fue bien portado

-vamos Sere – empezó Darien – sabes que MI hijo es un ángel – defendió a Endy y pude notar en el niño un brillo especial al escucharlo hablar así

-todos nos esperan en la fuente de sodas – Lita rompió el encanto – que bueno que les fue bien – también me miró con cara pícara, pero no dijo más, seguro de nuevo estaba roja, ¿Qué pensaban que hicimos allá?, sonreí internamente recordando todo lo maravillosa que fue la luna de miel, solo de pensar en cómo lo até a la cama, como me despertó de esa manera tan sexy, como se desquito con el chocolate y las fresas, la manera en que lo hicimos en la alfombra de "peluche" y en el jacuzzi, solo de pensarlo me recorre un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, siento la mano de Darien que me sujeta con fuerza y puedo ver en sus ojos que él piensa en lo mismo que yo, sonreímos cómplices

-se van a quedar ahí – nos interrumpe nuestro hijo con cara de travieso – vámonos que tengo hambre – sonrió

-ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo hambre – dijo Darien rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y empezando a caminar

-nosotros también tenemos hambre – dije en un puchero acariciando mi vientre, entre platicar los momentos no íntimos del viaje llegamos a la fuente de sodas ahí nos esperaban mis amigas y sus parejas quienes ahora eran los inseparables amigos de Darien, me da gusto ver que esa tristeza y esa pena que cargaba en hombros era cosa del pasado y que podemos empezar una nueva vida juntos, estaban mis papas y los tíos de Darien, mi hijo y su inseparable amiga Hotaru, todos nos dieron un caluroso recibimiento, comimos, les enseñamos fotos, que por cierto tenia mucho que no usaba mi cámara profesional y andaba algo oxidada, les platicamos, ellos también nos contaron que había pasado en estos días, sé que parecía que nos habíamos ido un año o algo así, pero todos estaban tan emocionados por que nos habíamos casado, y no era para menos después de lo que sufrimos estos años, la sorpresa o las sorpresas del día fue que Mina estaba saliendo con Yaten el amigo de Darien quien se burlaba de su amigo, por dejar de lado su oficina para quedarse desde la boda con Mina, en su casa, con ella, y por lo que ella cuenta se la han pasado muy bien, la otra sorpresa fue con el primo de Darien quien conoció a Kakyu, la maestra de Endy, al parecer ellos se encontraron al salir de la boda, a ella se le pincho un neumático y Taiki la ayudo, en estos días han estado conociéndose, aunque debo mencionar que a comparación de Mina y Yaten, Taiki y Kakyu se lo están tomando con más calma, espero que a ambas parejas todo les salga bien, porque se lo merecen, no sé en qué momento Darien se fue a platicar con los chicos, y todos parecían misteriosos, pero quizá era mi idea, porque ya me empezaba a sentir cansada

-amor, me quiero ir al departamento – le dije a Darien acercándome a ellos y si que se veían sospechosos, aunque yo me quede pensando a cual iríamos si al mío o al de Darien – me siento cansada – bostecé

-bien amor, será mejor ir a descansar – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente – Endy se va a quedar con tus papás y mañana iremos a comer con ellos – me platicó al tiempo que nos despedíamos de todos, Andy le prestó el auto a Darien para irnos y además ahí estaban las maletas, nos subimos al auto y Darien manejó, yo iba a preguntar a casa de quien iríamos pero sin querer me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia de un sueño profundo, esos sueños en los que no sabes ni cuanto has dormido, yo sentía que había dormido horas, cuando me desperté estaba acostada en mi cama o en una cama porque no reconocía mi colchón, las cortinas estaban corridas y apenas y se veía algo en la habitación

-¿Darien? – lo llame aun algo adormilada

-hmm – respondió a mi lado al tiempo que se giraba para abrazarme por atrás – despertaste – me susurro al oído y me hizo estremecer y hasta acabar de despertarme

-dormimos mucho – de reojo pude ver que estaba viendo su celular

-solo unas cuantas horas – besó mi cuello - ¿quieres seguir durmiendo? – me pregunto con tono seductor

-¿tienes algo en mente? – respondí con otra pregunta y entrando en un juego sensual, restregué mi cuerpo al suyo

-mmmm, muchas cosas, pero por ahora tengo algo en mente – mordió mi lóbulo mientras ronroneaba – primero tengo que cubrirte los ojos – me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama – pero no te muevas – sentí que se levantó y medio lo vi moverse por la habitación, escuche un cierre abrirse, algo de ruido y luego lo vi acercarse – siéntate – me pidió y yo lo hice, estaba tan a la expectativa que ni siquiera dije nada y obedecí ciegamente, me colocó una mascada

-¿A dónde me llevas? – le pregunté al sentir que me cargaba

-es parte de la sorpresa – respondió, sentí que salimos de la habitación, caminamos un tramo, ¿bajamos escaleras?, ¿en qué momento habremos salido del departamento que no lo sentí?, caminamos otro pequeño tramo y luego oí otra puerta abrirse, pude sentir el aire de la noche y escuchar algunos autos a lo lejos

-Darien ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté algo nerviosa, no por miedo, sino porque no entendía que estaba pasando

-tranquila pequeña – beso mi mejilla, me deposito en el suelo, me acomodó y se colocó a mis espaldas – te voy a quitar la venda, 1…2…3 – me la quitó yo tuve que enfocar bien mi vista, cuando pude visualizar adecuadamente vi algo increíble

-Darien, es broma ¿verdad? – me giré a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos, el negó con la cabeza – pero Darien, esto es demasiado, no puedo, yo..no… - de pronto me quedé sin palabras aturdida por la sorpresa

-es mi regalo de bodas – su mirada estaba cargada de amor, yo no podía detener el caudal de lagrimas que la felicidad me obligaba a derramar – pero no llores pequeña – su semblante se puso preocupado - ¿no te gusto? – se puso tenso y angustiado, yo negué con la cabeza, pero más que nada porque mis palabras estaban estranguladas en mi garganta, no podía hablar de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, podía sentir su angustia – no te preocupes, podemos conseguir otra, y quizá vivir mientras en tu departamento – empezó a decir algo acelerado, yo cubrí su boca con mi mano, el se quedo callado esperando que dijera algo, acaricie su mejilla y poniéndome de puntitas acorte la distancia entre sus labios y los míos, le di un beso dulce y tierno cargado de amor, el me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo me colgué de su cuello, el beso parecía eterno, de no ser porque se nos acabo el aire, nos separamos un poco, pero lo miraba a los ojos

-me encanto el regalo – dije en un susurro casi imperceptible, sonreímos – es el mejor regalo de bodas que pudiste haberme dado, pero… - de pronto me puse triste

-¿pero? – pregunto preocupado

-yo no te tengo regalo de bodas – dije triste y apenada

-no te preocupes – sonrió y me abrazó – me has dado el mejor de los regalos – toco mi vientre con amor – bueno dos regalos, nuestros hijos, además me perdonaste y aceptaste compartir tu vida conmigo, que más podría pedir – me besó amorosamente

-te amo corazón – me giré a mirar mi casa – pero debió costarte una fortuna

-no soy rico, pero mis papas me dejaron un pequeño capital, que gracias a mi tio y primo se convirtió en algo sustancioso – me explicaba muy desinteresadamente -vamos a que conozcas nuestro hogar – me tomó en brazos y cruzamos el lumbral de la puerta – estabas dormida cuando entramos la primera vez, así que esa no cuenta – bromeó y yo palmee su hombro, reímos los dos, una vez que entramos me deposito en el suelo y tomó mi mano, caminamos juntos, la entrada daba de frente a las escaleras, a la izquierda estaba la sala y el comedor, los cuales aun no tenían muebles, la sala estaba alfombrada y un escalón abajo comparada con el comedor, el cual tenía un gran ventanal donde se veía el jardín, hacia enfrente del comedor estaba la cocina, donde había una barra en medio donde estaba la estufa y una parte como desayunador, los muebles de la cocina eran blancos y los azulejos de un azul cielo, tenía su refrigerador su micro, la cafetera y había trastes en la cocina

-estos son mis trastes y mis muebles – le dije como culpándolo de algo, el solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-sigamos el recorrido ¿si? – hizo un puchero que tanto me encanta y que es idéntico al de Endy

-de acuerdo – continuamos el recorrido, al final de la cocina había una puerta que daba al patio de servicio, el cual estaba conectado al jardín, solo nos quedamos en la puerta, ya mañana tendría tiempo de admirar el jardín

-¿te molestaría que le compre un perro a Endy? – me preguntó abrazándome y susurrando a mi oído, solo sentirlo cerca me pone la piel chinita

-así no podría negarte nada – ronronee – yo no tengo problema, pero él tendrá que hacerse cargo, ¿algún problema?

-no, al contrario, me parece correcto – respondió y continuamos el recorrido, salimos al pasillo, al fondo de las escaleras había dos puertas debajo de la escalera que era un medio baño, en tonos beige, la otra puerta era un estudio donde podíamos trabajar los dos, igual no tenia muebles pero estaba alfombrado, el piso del pasillo era de duela, igual que el de el comedor, a un lado de la escalera había otra puerta hacia la derecha que daba al garaje del auto, donde podían caber muy bien dos autos

-la casa es enorme – estaba yo maravillada

-me encanta que te guste

-bromeas, es la casa de mi sueños – subimos las escaleras y había un pasillo frente a ellas, de un lado daba a cuatro habitaciones, dos de un lado y dos del otro – son muchas habitaciones – una sería para Endy, la cual estaba vacía, la otra sería para el bebe que viene en camino – no pensarás tener más bebes o ¿sí? – pregunte entre asustada y divertida

-yo por mí encantado – sonrió pícaramente – pero también estaba pensando en un centro de entretenimiento o un gimnasio, aunque eso ya lo veremos después – las cuatro habitaciones estaban alfombradas – no quise comprar nada para el bebé para que escojamos todos los muebles de la casa, bueno – me fue llevando a la habitación, la cual estaba al otro lado del pasillo – compre algunos muebles para la recamara – cuando entramos podía ver en el centro una cama King size de un estilo moderno con sus burós, a la izquierda estaba el tocador y una puerta que supuse era el baño, a la derecha se veían las cortinas cerradas – veamos la terraza – me jaló hacia la ventana, desde dentro pude ver una pequeña terraza que tenia vista al jardín, la casa en verdad era enorme

-Darien esto es demasiado

-aun falta lo mejor – me jalo hacia el baño, que en realidad estaba dividido en dos, a un lado había un vestidor con dos closets a los lados – uno será tuyo y uno mío – sonrió – y lo mejor – me miró con picardía, el baño tenia lo básico más un jacuzzi

-wow, me dejas sin palabras amor – me giré a abrazarlo y recordé mi luna de miel – creo que si podemos poner una chimenea

-en realidad si lo estuve pensando después de ver la de la cabaña – me sacó del baño y caminamos en la recamara – pero también eso será después ¿te parece? – yo asentí con una enorme sonrisa – me encanta verte sonreír –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

-no puedo dejar de hacerlo desde que volviste a mi vida – nos besamos tiernamente – te amo tanto, y soy tan feliz – poco a poco lo fui moviendo hacia la cama – deberíamos aprovechar para estrenar la cama ¿no crees? – empecé a bajar mis besos por su cuello y su pecho

-pensé que nunca lo pedirías – nos acostó en la cama el sobre mí, pero sin lastimarme, lentamente nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas, las caricias y movimientos eran tiernos y delicados, besó cada centímetro de mi piel y yo no podía dejar de gemir y traté de besar lo más de piel a la que tenia acceso, al principio solo eran suspiros pero a cada caricia iban aumentando a unos sonoros gemidos, besó y chupo mis senos, mi cuello, mi vientre hasta que llego a mi centro el cual atendió hasta lanzarme a un orgasmo con el que grite su nombre mientras jalaba su cabello, cuando se levantó para volver a colocarse arriba de mí aproveche y me senté en la cama, tomé su miembro y lo chupé tan devotamente como si quisiera aprendérmelo de memoria, hasta que gritó mi nombre loco de placer, nos besamos, aun tenía mi sabor en sus labios, más su sabor en los míos fue una gloriosa combinación, sin más preámbulos se fue enterrando en mí, lenta y sensualmente, una vez dentro se quedo quieto un momento – te…amo – me dijo entre susurros y gemidos mirándome a los ojos

-y…yo…a…ti – respondí en el mismo tono cuando empecé a sentir sus embestidas que empezaron lentas pero que me hicieron perder la razón rápidamente, no pensaba, no razonaba, solo quería sentirlo así dentro de mí toda la vida, llegamos al orgasmo gritando pero sin sentido alguno, después se recostó a lado mío bocabajo con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y un brazo rodeando mi cintura, y con su mano acariciaba la piel de mi costado, la inconsciencia me quería llevar a brazos de Morfeo, y poco a poco la respiración acompasada de Darien quien de seguro si se había dormido me iba arrullando, pero rugieron mis tripas rompiendo el silencio

-veo que tienen hambre – dijo algo encamorrando y riendo

-en vez de burlarte deberías alimentarnos – le reclamé con fingido enojo

-tú solo tienes que pedir – empezó sentándose a mi lado – soy tu fiel sirviente – hizo una reverencia - ¿se te antoja algo? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la maleta, saco un pantalón de pijama y se lo puso

-mmmm - lo miré con deseo y luego sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba – ni sé que hay en la cocina, así que vayamos a ver que se me antoja – me acerque a él que seguía junto a la maleta, saque una bata y me la coloqué, nos dirigimos a la cocina tomados de la mano, revisé en el refrigerador y las gavetas y solo había para hacernos unos sándwiches y tomar algo de jugo de manzana que con el embarazo se ha vuelto mi favorito

-mañana podemos ir a ver muebles después de comer con tus papas – me dijo mientras comíamos – para que Endy escoja sus muebles también, ¿te parece? – Estábamos sentados en la barra del desayunador y nos la pasamos comiendo y besándonos y acariciándonos, me iba a levantar a lavar los trastes pero Darien no me deje – tu descansa amor, hoy te voy a tratar como reina – sonrió

-siempre me tratas como reina – sonreí también – y por tu propio bien más te vale hacerlo toda tu vida – le amenacé en broma

-te amaré y te adoraré toda mi vida – me dijo aun lavando trastes – y siempre te trataré como a la diosa que eres – suspiro – ya te hice sufrir muchos años

-vamos amor – me levanté y me acerque a él, lo abrace por la espalda – eso ya es cosa del pasado – besé su espalda desnuda, queriendo demostrar mi amor en esos besos, acaricie su pecho con ternura, tratando de consolar esa melancolía, lo escuche sonreír – yo también te amor, y te amaré toda la vida, te amo desde que te conozco y a pesar de todo el amor creció – lo estreche – supongo que eso es una especie de señal del destino que nos quería juntos a pesar de todo ¿no crees?

-sí, tienes razón – se giró cuando termino de lavar los trastes y secarse las manos, me estrecho en sus brazos y suspiramos, bajó su rostro a mi cuello, yo enterré mis manos en su cabello, empezó a besar y a lamer mi cuello y mi oreja

-Darien – me quise resistir, pero sus labios y su lengua me estaban desarmando – estamos en… la cocina… compórtate – en verdad trataba de resistirme

-¿no quieres estrenar la cocina? – me preguntó desabrochando mi bata y atacando sensualmente mis senos, los cuales besaba, lamía y chupaba despacio, tratando de doblegarme a su voluntad

-no…esta…creo que no…malo…malo – empecé a decir sin sentido, mi mente no podía procesar frases coherentes, me fue empujando hacia la barra, me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en ella – no…yo… no - de mis senos paso a mi centro mientras yo solo jalaba su cabello y arañaba ligeramente su espalda, rápidamente llegue al orgasmo mientras arqueaba mi espalda – eres…malo - lo dije como un medio puchero, porque aun sentía las descargas del orgasmo

-¿con que malo? – me jaló de la mesa a modo que lo único que me sostenía eran los brazos, sin darme tiempo a nada me embistió rápidamente, dejé un brazo en la mesa y con el otro me colgué de su cuello -¿soy…malo?, dime…que…soy…malo – decía entre embestidas

-malo…malo…malo – gritaba mientras me llegaba el segundo orgasmo, fuerte y placentero – pero…te…amo – le dije al tiempo que me colgaba de su cuello mientras me llenaba de besos en el cuello, los hombros, y me estrechaba entre sus brazos

-yo…también…te…amo-…bruja – suspiro, me bajó y nos acomodamos mutuamente la ropa, involuntariamente se me escapo un bostezo – vayamos a dormir – me cargo en brazos hasta la recamara y nos acomodamos en las sabanas nuevas, dormimos muy juntitos, abrazados

Así pasaron un par de semanas, compramos algunos muebles en especial para Endy y la casa en general, aun no me animaba a comprar los muebles del bebe, tenía que pensar muy bien como decorarlo y que todo quedara perfecto, así había sido con Endy y así tenía que ser con el bebe, Endy esta feliz disfrutando a su papa, aunque aún no se anima a llamarlo así, pero sé que lo quiere, hasta se vuelven cómplices contra mí, sé que Endy le confiesa cosas que conmigo le dan pena, y sé que Darien se esfuerza por darle consejos y de que sea un buen chico para después ser un buen hombre, un día se me ocurrió ir a visitarlo al hospital de sorpresa por lo que no le avisé que iba, tomé un taxi de la oficina al hospital, le pedí que me dejara una cuadra antes, había una tienda de bebes y quería por lo menos mirar desde afuera para darme ideas, me quedé mirando el aparador cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba

-¿Serena? – me giré para encontrarme a mi primer novio

-Seyia – lo abrace gustosa de encontrarlo, tenía yo muchos años de no verlo

-que gusto verte bombón – me decía abrazándome el también con gusto – pero déjame mirarte mejor – me tomó por los hombros para verme mejor – estas más hermosa que antes, te invito un cáfe

-gracias Seyia pero…

-no acepto un no por respuesta – me dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome a una cafetería cercana, nos sentamos y él pidió un cappuccino mientras yo pedía un té

-y ahora porque el té – me preguntó – si no te gusta

-bueno es que no puedo, me lo prohibió el doctor – le explicaba y su cara se puso algo tensa

-¿éstas enferma?

-no, como crees – me dio risa su preocupación

-ya me habías asustado, dime bombón no nos vemos desde hace unos 12 años, que ha sido de tu vida en ese tiempo

-ya tantos años, increíble, pues he hecho muchas cosas, ya sabes – poco a poco le fui narrando todo lo que había pasado en mi vida desde que lo deje de ver, desde Diamante, luego Darien, sus años de ausencia, su regreso, mis hijos, mi boda

-eres demasiado buena bombón, yo que tú no lo hubiera perdonado – se podía notar la molestia en su voz

-quizá tengas razón, pero siempre lo ame, desde el momento en que lo conocí – parecía que no le agradaban mis comentarios, tenso la mandíbula – además mis hijos merecen un padre y sé que él los ama, nos ama mucho, todos cometemos errores, y tenemos derecho a tener otra oportunidad

-supongo – dijo algo molesto – en fin – acaricio mi mejilla y me ruborice – insisto en que estas muy hermosa

-¿te diviertes? – escuche una voz muy familiar a mi lado, al girarme me encontré a Darien totalmente enojado y con los puños apretados

-Darien – me asuste al verlo, no porque hiciera nada malo sino porque se veía tan enojado que me dio miedo, sin proponérmelo empecé a temblar de nervios

-lamento interrumpir este encuentro romántico – soltó furioso

-Darien no es lo que parece – trataba de calmarlo

-así que este es tu marido – dijo Seyia con veneno en la voz

-Darien déjame explicarte – le rogaba mientras ambos se miraban con coraje – Seyia es mi… - no me dejo terminar porque me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me levanto – ahh – solo pude quejarme

-nos vamos en este momento – me dijo al tiempo que me iba jalando hacia afuera de la cafetería, todos nos miraban, yo no podía evitar llorar

-oye idiota déjala – le dijo Seyia al tiempo que le jalaba el brazo

-tu no te metas – le soltó un golpe en el rostro, lo que lo tiro al suelo

-Darien – fue lo único que pude gritar llorando desconsoladamente, me jalo hasta sacarme del lugar, paró un taxi y nos subimos, nos llevo a casa, en cuanto entramos me soltó, por suerte Endy estaba en la escuela, caminó como fiera enjaulada por la sala, mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón, esperando que dijera algo, tengo mi carácter pero en ese momento estaba tan asustada que no sabia que decir - ¿Darien? – le hable en un susurro

-no llevamos ni un mes de casados – grito mirándome con furia – y tú ya andas viéndote con tus amiguitos

-Darien, por favor, deja que te explique – le rogué, me levanté del sillón y me acerque a él, quien se había detenido dándome la espalda – por favor – repetí al no obtener respuesta – por favor – toque su espalda y se giro, podía ver su rabia y tristeza en su mirada

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? – gritó – todo está muy claro para mí, pero no pensé que fueras tan descarada, eres una cualq… - no lo deje terminar, le solté tremenda cachetada que lo hice tambalear

-no te permito que me ofendas de esa manera – grité – si no me dejas explicarte, está bien, piensa lo que quieras, pero no te permito que me ofendas – su mirada cambio de rabia a sorpresa, quizá no pensó en mi reacción, me giré para salir corriendo de ahí, pero solo caminé unos pasos cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome

-perdóname – su voz denotaba miedo – no te vayas, perdóname – me giró y se lanzó a mis labios, a devorarlos con desesperación, yo movía la cabeza tratando de cortar el beso, pero no me dejaba, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su caricia

-Darien – jadee en un suspiro cuando sus labios bajaron a mí cuello, pero solo recordar cómo me trato y sentir el dolor en mi brazo reaccioné – no Darien – lo aventé – déjame – me miro sorprendido de mi reacción – no puedes arreglar todo con sexo – le grité – no puedes tratarme así – señalé mi brazo donde se podían notar sus marcas de dedos, su rostro empezó a palidecer, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, pero en verdad me sentía furiosa, me di media vuelta y caminé a las escaleras

-Serena – me tomó del brazo y me giró, pero lo mire con odio y mirando mí brazo, me soltó arrepentido – perdóname, estaba furioso, como crees que me sentí cuando voy entrando a la cafetería con unos colegas y veo a mi esposa con ese tipo, que la mira con lujuria y deseo, y encima le acaricia la mejilla y ella no dice nada, ni se aleja – grito colérico por recordar la escena

-pero no es como piensas, todo tiene una explicación, pero tu ego de macho pudo más que el amor que dices tenerme – le grite ofendida – y encima te comportas como un hombre de las cavernas jaloneándome, golpeando a Seyia y haciendo esas escenitas delante de "tus colegas" – hice un ademan con los dedos imitando comillas, estaba furiosa – para tu información Seyia fue mi novio – vi como se tenso por mis palabras – hace 12 años – se relajó un poco – y tenia yo mas de 10 que no lo veía, nos estábamos poniendo al día yo no vi nada de malo en su caricia, pero de todos modos no puedo creer que no confíes en mí y en que te respeto, y te amo y jamás, jamás te traicionaría, pero veo que no te es suficiente, y creo que tu amor no es sincero – le dije con tristeza, se quedo helado frente a mí por mis palabras, agacho la mirada y yo aproveche para subir las escaleras – lo mejor es que me vaya con mi hijo – le grite desde arriba de las escaleras llorando, él reaccionó y empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, yo fui más rápida y entre a la habitación cerrando con seguro

-Serena ábreme – rogó desde afuera tocando con fuerza la puerta – por favor vamos a hablar – suplicó

-yo quería hablar contigo y no me escuchaste, me ofendiste – grite del otro lado de la puerta

-Serena, no tomes una decisión apresurada – trato de dialogar conmigo - ¿Qué le vas a decir a Endy?, piensa en él – no respondí nada, tenía razón, ante todo el niño era feliz ahora con su papa, y no podía arrebatarle esa oportunidad me senté en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta, me sentía triste enojada, ofendida, después de mucho pensarlo decidí no irme, estuve sentada como una hora, supuse que se habría ido desde hace rato, tomé su almohada y una cobija iba a dejarle una nota en la entrada de la casa, abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa fue grande al verlo sentado junto a la puerta con los ojos cerrados, en cuanto abri me miro

-no me iré – sonrió – por el niño, pero no te quiero cerca de mí – le lancé las cosas en la cara – me iría a dormir al estudio yo, pero mi bebe no merece la incomodidad – no deje que dijera nada, cerré la puerta de la habitación, de nuevo con llave y me tire en la cama a descansar un poco, tantas emociones me agotaron y tenía que cuidar mucho a mi bebe, abrace mi vientre y llore hasta dormirme, no se cuento tiempo me dormí cuando desperté se veía que estaba anocheciendo, escuche que tocaron la puerta y supongo que eso fue lo que me despertó

-mama – escuche a mi hijo – abre la puerta – podía notar que estaba preocupado

-ya voy – le dije - ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le pregunté al abrir la puerta

-te traje algo de comer – me dijo mostrándome una charola que tenía en las manos, hasta ese momento sentí el hambre que tenía – te traje un poco de sopa de fideo con pollo – me hice a un lado para que pasara, dejó la comida en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana

-gracias cariño – le dije besando su frente

-yo solo la traje – sonrió pícaro – Darien te la preparó – no pude evitar sentirme triste – está preocupado por ti

-tengo hambre – me senté en la mesa ignorando su comentario – me acompañas a comer – el sonrió y se sentó frente a mí

-Darien me platico que se portó muy mal contigo – soltó el niño queriendo seguir la conversación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza - ¿te vas a separar de él? – me preguntó algo preocupado, supongo que le contó que pensé irme con mi hijo

-no amor, no me voy a separar de él – le acaricié el cabello – no nos vamos a ir – sonrió – pero te voy a pedir un favor – me miró extrañado – no intervengas en este asunto

-no te entiendo mama – dijo confundido

-supongo que además de traerme la comida te mando a averiguar qué pasaba y a que intercedieras por él – el niño agacho la mirada como a quien se le atrapa en la travesura, le levanté el rostro para que me viera – yo no voy a separarte de él ni a ponerte en su contra, nos vamos a quedar aquí y lo vas a tratar como siempre, en su nueva relación, pero no me pidas, ni me digas nada para defenderlo, ni para que lo perdone, a él es al que le tiene que costar trabajo – sonreí porque mi hijo no entendió a que me refería – él se portó mal conmigo y él tiene que hacer algo para que lo perdone

-está bien mama – suspiro resignado

-ahora si no te importa me dormiré otra vez – bostecé – aun tengo mucho sueño – se llevo las cosas y volví a cerrar la puerta con seguro, me di un baño en la tina y después me acosté a dormir, dormí toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente escuche el despertador como todos los días, me levantaba a preparar el desayuno a mi hijo, baje a la cocina y mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Endy desayunando

-buenos días amor – le besé la mejilla y desacomodé su cabello - ¿tú te preparaste tu desayuno?

-no, fue Darien – sonrió emocionado por las atenciones de su padre – se fue hace un rato al hospital y dice que regresará tarde – sin querer me sentí mal – me dijo que tendría una operación – trató de aclarar mi hijo

-bueno pequeño, entonces me visto y te llevo a la escuela

-no te preocupes, Hotaru pasa por mí – sonrió feliz

-bueno, entonces que tengas bonito día – le di otro beso – y pórtate bien – sonreímos los dos, me fui a arreglar y después me fui al trabajo, mi día estaba normal, aunque yo me sentía desanimada traté de que mis problemas personales no afectaran mi día, quizá en la noche hablaríamos, regresé a casa cerca de las siete, Endy ya estaba con su pijama haciendo su tarea, yo preparé la cena, cenamos el niño y yo, recogí la cocina y me fui a dormir, no supe ni a qué hora llegó Darien, ni si había cenado o no, así pasaron dos semanas en las que no lo vi para nada, no sabía que pensar, me sentía molesta, aun me sentía enojada con él, pero pensé que trataría de arreglar las cosas, pero no, huyo una vez más, sabía que iba a la casa porque había ropa suya en el estudio pero no me había topado con él en todo este tiempo

-te ves triste – le dije a mi hijo con el que estaba cenando

-casi no he visto a Darien – me dijo amargamente

-¿y eso? – pregunté extrañada

-es que ya casi no viene a la casa o al menos no viene cuando estamos nosotros, además se ve mal – se veía preocupado – es como si hubiera vuelto el hombre que nos encontramos en el centro comercial – recordé como lucia Darien cuando nos reencontramos, me angustie un poco recordando que justo ayer Tomoe me hablo para decir que Darien pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital, y que cubría muchas horas extras, mi rabia en vez de bajar subía, pensé que quería arreglar las cosas, pero está dañando a Endy y eso no me agrada, al día siguiente me aventuré a visitarlo en su oficina

**Darien POV**

-¿podemos hablar? – escuche la dulce voz de mi esposa en la puerta de la oficina, pensé que alucinaba por lo que levanté la vista

-¿Serena? – me levanté sonriente, quizá quería que arregláramos las cosas pero su rostro se veía sin expresión alguna, y eso me desilusionó, se me borro la sonrisa– pasa – dije secamente – siéntate por favor –le señale la silla frente a mi escritorio

-Darien, sé que tenemos nuestros problemas, pero veo que esto esta afectando a Endy y no me gusta, no me parece justo para él – dijo de corrido y algo tensa – creo que esta situación no tiene porque dañarlo a él

-tienes razón – suspiré – yo trate de mantenerme alejado para darte tu espacio, para que no te molestara mi presencia – que arrepentido me siento – pero no me di cuenta que también afectaba a mi hijo

-hagamos esto – me propuso – tratemos de llevar una vida normal, sé que tu trabajo te exige mucho, pero no te mantengas aquí todo el día para no llegar a casa, ten tus horarios normales –suspiro– aun dormirás en el estudio – eso no me agrado y me tensé– pero come con nosotros, juega con Endy, ayúdalo con las tareas, no te alejes de él – me suplico

-está bien – dije suspirando – los veo esta noche – sonreí con amargura, se levantó de la silla y se fue, tal como había llegado, se marcho dejándome solo, al poco rato llamé a Andrew - hola hermano… no tan bien como quisiera – le narre todo lo que había pasado con Serena – hay hermano, me siento tan mal…pero tenia que alejarme…pensé que darle su espacio era lo mejor… tienes razón hermano… ¿crees que funcione?...pero ella no es de gustos caros…ah, entiendo, sí, tienes razón, hmm, gatitos, rosas rojas, cierto, cierto, gracias hermano, que haría sin ti, jajaja – esa noche cuando llegue a casa me encontré con Endy en la entrada

-Darien – grito emocionado al verme y corrió a abrazarme

-hola enano – lo abracé con el mismo gusto, pero algo apenado con él – pequeño necesito un favor – me miro suspicaz – déjale esto a tu mama en la recamara ¿si? – le hice un puchero, el solo sonrió, tomo la rosa y subió corriendo, Serena estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar, estaban los tres servicios –buenas noches Serena – le dije desde la sala

-buenas noches – respondió sin mirarme, mientras ella seguía con los arreglos de la mesa

-voy al estudio – me fui al ver que no me miraba, ella no dijo nada, al poco rato fue Endy a verme

-Darien, que ya está la cena – asomo la cabeza por la puerta

-ya voy pequeño

-me da gusto que estes aquí – me dijo y se fue al comedor, no sentamos a comer en silencio, ella no me hablaba, aunque mas bien trataba de ignorarme, le preguntaba a Endy de su día aunque él nos lo contaba a los dos, cuando acabamos de cenar decidi hablar con ellos

-antes de levantarme de la mesa – ambos se me quedaron viendo – quiero pedirles perdón, por mi comportamiento – miré a Serena pero no dijo nada – y por mi ausencia – mire a Endy quien me regalo una sonrisa sincera

-no te preocupes Darien – me dijo el niño sonriente

-mañana recojo la cocina – se levanto Serena – buenas noches – se dirigió a su recamara, yo la miré con tristeza

-anímate Darien –el niño me abrazo – sé que te perdonara – se puso serio – aunque nunca la había visto tan enojada – yo trague en seco, él sonrió – pero en verdad te ama mucho – eso me animo un poco, nos fuimos a dormir, desde ese día cada día le mandaba una rosa roja, le mandé peluches o se los dejaba en la puerta de la habitación incluso mande traer de no se donde una alfombra como la que usamos en nuestra luna de miel, así me la pasé dos semanas, entre detalles, una noche me animé a hacer algo que quería desde que nos peleamos, el bebe ya tiene seis meses y es cuando más contacto debía tener con él, cuando Serena se acercó a servirme la comida, como siempre seria y sin mirarme le hablé

-te importa si hablo con el bebe – me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada se quedo quieta frente a mí –hola bebe, soy tu papa – no pude evitar que se me estrangulara la voz, toque el vientre de Serena y sentí como se movía el pequeño – te quiero mucho, ya queremos que estés con nosotros – sentí que pateo y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima, recargue mi frente en su vientre y rodee su cintura con mi brazo, ella se tensó un poco pero no dijo nada, desde ese día y durante una semana Serena empezó a pedirme antojos con un Darien, el bebe quiere, al bebe se le antojo, y yo no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto corría aunque fueran las 3 de la mañana para conseguirle sus fresas con crema, su chocolate batido, sus conchas con frijoles, lo que fuera yo como súper papa salía al rescate, no me importaba cumplir los antojos de Sere, pero era para lo único que me hablaba y yo no podía hacer nada mas que consentirla, una mañana mientras estaba en el hospital en mi oficina sonó mi celular, era Serena

-Darien – su voz se notaba extraña, algo agitada – me siento rara, estoy en la casa, ven por favor

-¿te duele algo? – Me asusté – quieres que lleve a Amy, que te duele

-no, no le digas a Amy, no me duele nada pero no sé, por favor, ven – suplico y colgó, yo no pude más que salir corriendo, ni me quité la bata solo tome el maletín las llaves y sali casi mato a un cristiano y casi me mato yo en el auto, pero por fin llegue a casa

-Serena – grite desde la entrada

-acá – grito desde nuestra habitación, yo subí de dos en dos los escalones, cuando entre la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, la vi sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, traía una camisa mía con solo dos botones cerrados, se podía ver la piel entre sus senos y me di cuenta que no traía sostén, tenía una cobija encima de las piernas, pero tenía las manos bajo ella, supuse que tenia frio o algo, además se veía algo sonrojada y agitada, temí que tuviera fiebre, acorte la distancia y toque su frente mientras me sentaba

-estas algo caliente y sonrojada, sientes alguna molestia – le pregunte

-siento algo extraño aquí - tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la movió hasta su pecho, entre sus senos, su corazón latía fuerte – y aquí – guio mi mano a su seno derecho y yo me tensé – y aquí – guio mi mano al seno izquierdo, yo trague en seco, su mirada brillaba con lujuria – pero sobre todo, aquí – llevo mi mano bajo la cobija hasta su centro y ahí me di cuenta de dos cosas, una que no traía nada bajo mi camisa, y dos, que estaba total y completamente húmeda, y mi autocontrol, mi susto y todo se estaba perdiendo, rozo mis dedos en su centro, sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, pero no mucho

-Serena – suspiré – estas tan… -no me dejo terminar de hablar, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, con deseo y pasión, mis dedos seguían en su centro y no pude evitar acariciarla, tuvo que dejar de besarme para gemir

-tengo un antojo – me dijo jadeante mientras me detenía en mi caricia que era tímida, abrió sus piernas y pude sentir más todo su centro húmedo y palpitante – tengo antojo de ti – hizo una especie de sensual puchero, y yo jadee solo con mirarla

-Serena – mi autocontrol se perdió en el momento que toco mi miembro sobre el pantalón de manera arrebatada –oh, por Dios Serena – casi me llevaba al clímax, tomé su mano antes que me corriera

-Darien – me miró suplicante – te necesito tanto – se colgó de mi cuello y busco mis labios, bajo a mi cuello, haciéndome perder la razón, solo quería sentirme dentro de ella, quería hacerla vibrar y gritar mi nombre

-Serena – gemí – soy tu esclavo – no pude mas que tumbarme en la cama, y ella cual experta me desprendió de mis ropas, besándome a cada paso que daba, lamia y chupaba mi piel, yo estaba listo, ella se desprendió de mi camisa, se sentó a horcajadas mías, yo permanecí quieto, mientras ella me devoraba, solo un ronco gemido salió de nuestras gargantas, tomó mis manos y las coloco en sus senos, pidiéndome que los acariciara, yo solo me dedique a atenderlos mientras que ella se movía de manera cadenciosa, hasta que fuimos lanzados al precipicio del orgasmo, yo cerré los ojos – te...amo...tanto – no podía dejar de decirlo una y otra vez, ella no se había movido, podía sentir como seguía dentro de ella, mientras también calmaba su respiración, pero solo la había escuchado gemir, no menciono mi nombre, ni dijo que me amaba, quizá siga enojada conmigo, abrí los ojos, y ella me estaba mirando, su mirada era entre picara y triste – Serena, yo... - estaba apenado, seguro ella seguía enojada y yo tendría que decir algo – perdóname, soy un idiota – tapo mi boca con su mano y movió la cabeza negativamente

-sé que lo eres – me dijo algo divertida – pero también sé que me amas, ya no quiero estar peleada contigo, también te amo – movió su cadera y me hizo gemir – y te necesito – volvió a mover la cadera yo solo gemí – y te deseo – seguía moviéndose y yo ya estaba listo de nuevo, tomé sus caderas con mis manos y la detuve

-no debí ofenderte, fui grosero, y un maldito al tratarte así – la moví para que saliera de mi y me miro extrañada – quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – la abrace para luego acostarla delicadamente, bese y chupe sus senos con devoción, mientras ella gemía, besé amorosamente su vientre y me dedique a atender su centro de manera delicada, dulce y suave mientras sus gemidos inundaban mis sentidos

-Darien...yo...me...sentía...ofendida – empezó a hablar

-shhh... no hables...solo disfruta – ella ya no dijo nada y se dejo llevar, la acosté de lado y desde atrás la penetre lentamente, con delicadeza, mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo con ternura, mis labios y lengua dejaban húmedos rastros en su espalda, cuello y hombro y mis embestidas fueron lentas hasta que no pude más, aceleré y de nuevo nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo, una vez alcanzado, la abrace y me quedé en silencio un rato, escuchando como su respiración se normalizaba – te amo tanto, y no quiero perderte – susurre en su oído, ella no dijo nada, ni se movió, la solté de entre mis brazos, me senté en la orilla de la cama y empecé a llorar, cubrí mi cara con mis manos, la sentí moverse pero no levanté la cara, hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, estaba atrás de mí

-no llores – besó mi mejilla – yo también te amo mucho – recargo su cara en mi mejilla – no quiero perderte, perdóname, es solo que estaba muy enojada contigo – suspiro – te pones de macho, y me lastimas – me estrecho – y en vez de arreglar las cosas te alejas, y lastimas al niño – me gire a verla, ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás, me hinque frente a ella

-no sabes como me arrepiento – tomé sus manos entre las mías – te amo – las besé devotamente – pero me cegaron los celos, perdóname amor

-Darien – me regaló una tierna sonrisa – olvidemos el pasado ¿si? – extendió sus brazos, y yo no lo pensé dos veces me lancé a sus brazos – pero si me haces otra escenita de celos – me apuntó con el dedo amenazante – te juro que no nos vuelves a ver

-no – grité – no lo digas ni de broma – ella se espantó por mi reacción – te juro que no la haré – besé sus labios con devoción, como extrañaba su cuerpo su calor, su olor, su piel, como temblaba ante mis caricias, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, mis labios bajaron de sus labios a su cuello y su hombro

-Darien – dijo en un sensual susurro, regresé a sus labios y la aprisione en mis brazos

-te amo tanto Serena – susurre en su oído – y te necesito tanto – mordí ligeramente su hombro – te extrañé – bajé mis atenciones a su seno lo besé, y lo chupe, ella arqueo la espalda dándome mejor acceso y gemía suavemente

-yo…también…te extrañe – su respiración se hacia mas pesada, mi mano recorrió su vientre y llego a su centro, donde suavemente acaricie su clítoris – tanto…tanto – gimió, mis labios y lengua no daban tregua a sus pechos, podía escuchar su corazón que latía fuerte – hazme...hazme – intentaba pedirme mientras con su mano acariciaba mi miembro, que no necesito mucho para estar preparado

-shhh, no tienes que pedirlo – besé sus labios con ternura, nos fui acercando a la cabecera, me sente en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, fui acomodando a Serena de modo que me diera la espalda y se sentara a horcajadas mias, la vista de su espalda y sus gluteos era perfecta, no pude evitar degustar toda su espalda con besos y lamidas suaves, solo podia escuchar los suspiros de Serena,, mientras movia insinuosa sus caderas, se rozaba con mi miembro y eso me estaba matando – ten...calma...amor – le pedia al tiempo que la tomaba de las caderas para que no se moviera

-por...favor – suplico casi llorando, así que aun con las manos en sus caderas la fui acomodando de modo que nuestros sexos quedaron alineados y listos, al sentir la punta en su entrada no pudimos evitar gemir y Sere se esforzo por mover las caderas por lo que nos rozamos un poco y el gemido fue mas alto por parte de los dos, no pude soportar y la fui bajando lentamente mientras yo retenia la respiracion y ella gemia, me quedé quieto unos segundos disfrutando la sensacion de su calido y húmedo abrazo interior, para sentirla mas cerca de mi rodee mis brazos al rededor de ella y posee mis manos en su vientre abultado

-te...amo – susurre en su oido, y ella empezo a moverse lentamente, sus dedos se enredaron en mis dedos

-y...yo...a...ti – decia al tiempo que su movimiento se hacia un poco mas rapido, yo no podia dejar de besar y lamer su cuello y sus hombros, lamia su oreja, como si fueran mi droga y necesitara saciarme de ellos, la velocidad fue aumentando igual que los gemidos y suspiros, hasta que tuve que tomarla de las caderas para hacer mas profundos sus movimientos, hasta que el placer nos llevo a un orgasmo desvordado de pasion, donde pudimos tocar el cielo de nuestro amor, ella colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y se giró un poco para besar mi mejilla, mientras regulaba su respiración que golpeaba la piel de mi rostro y me estremecia – te extrañe mucho amor – dijo despues de un rato

-y yo a ti – gire mi cara un poco buscando sus labios en un beso lento, como si el mundo se detuviera frente a nosotros, se acomodo a mi lado, yo la abracé mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho, nos cubrí con la cobija – eres una bruja pícara – le mencione recordando como habia llegado ahi en primer lugar, ella solo rió

-es que de verdad estaba de antojo – no paraba de reir y su risa me contajio – y como has estado muy atento a mis antojos sabia que me ayudarias – me explico

-sabes que estoy dispuesto a cumplir tus antojos – rei con ganas – pero me asustaste – le reclame en broma

-pensé que si te decia directamente me rechazarias – se apeno un poco

-bromeas ¡cierto? - me incliné a besar su cuello – yo cumplo todos tus antojos – lami su oido – tus caprichos – lamí su hombro – y fantasias – ella solo se estremecia en mis brazos, miré el reloj, Endy saldria pronto de la escuela y se me ocurrio una idea - ¿que te parece si vamos por Endy a la escuela y luego vamos a comer? - la mire haciendo mi tipico puchero, ella sonrio feliz

-es buena idea, el niño se pondra feliz de vernos juntos de nuevo – se iba a levantar pero la detuve

-espera, solo necesito hacer algo más – decia al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia ella

-Darien, tu no te sacias – reí, ella se acomodaba, pensando que iria a su centro, pero me detuve en su vientre

-hola pequeño – sobe su vientre y el bebe empezo a moverse y a patear – hola hermoso – no pude evitar sentir lagrimas de felicidad en mis ojos – te quiero mucho bebe – besé su vientre y ella acarició mi cabello

-amamos cuando haces eso – tambien ella estaba llorando, y al mirarla sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, nos apresuramos a arreglarnos y fuimos por el niño, quien no cabia de la emoción, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las cosas en casa se calmaron, incluso un mes despues acepte que ese tal Seyia fuera a la casa, Serena lo sugirio una noche y con ese hermoso puchero que hace no me pude negar, ella queria que arreglara las cosas con él y a mi no me quedo mas que aceptar, ese día la pasamos bien, al parecer Seyia era agradable, me disculpe con el por el golpe y al parecer todo quedo en paz, al parecer tambien dijo que se iria a Italia a trabajar lo que me dio mas gusto, porque aunque confiara en mi esposa el tipo, bueno, era mejor que estuviera lejos, la vida no podia ser mejor para mí, despues de ese tropiezo de celos las cosas eran perfectas, aunque me encantaba la idea de que Endy me llamara papa no podia presionarlo y sabiendo que me queria no podia pedir más, a los ocho meses del embarazo de Serena el cual habia pasado sin problemas, sin mas antojos salvo el que nos permitio reconciliarnos , habiamos decidido que en vez de un tipico baby shower hariamos una parrillada en casa con mis tios, mis suegros, y los amigos, mi familia, las chicas se dedicaron a atender a Sere y a preparar la comida, mientras los chicos nos dedicamos a preparar la carne, beber algo de cerveza pero poca, entre las bromas de Mina, Yaten y Andrew, la seriedad de Amy, Richard, Nicolas y Taiki, el temperamento de Lita, Rei, y Kakyu, para sorpresa de todos la estabamos pasando de maravilla, al final de la comida nos preparamos para tener un partido de americano

-ese es mi marido – gritaba emocionada Serena mientras yo anotaba un touch down para mi equipo conformado por mi hijo, Taiki, Andrew y Lita, mientras que el equipo contrario estaba formado por Nick, Richard, Yaten y Mina, nos la estabamos pasando de maravilla cuando el balon fue a caer en el techo de la casa, justo arriba de la terraza

-yo voy – grite al tiempo que entraba a la casa, sali por la terraza y me subi al barandal, pense que seria lo mas facil y rapido

-cuidado – grito espantada mi mujer, pero no pense que habria problema, no se en que momento mi pie resbalo y no pude sostenerme de nada, por lo que solo sentí mi cuerpo caer al vacio, oía gritos porque por instinto cerre los ojos y me hice un poco ovillo, cai de lado el golpe fue doloroso, creo que me golpee la cabeza porque poco a poco todo se fue apagando a mi alrededor, los gritos y todo, de un momento a otro me encontre en la inconciencia, no se cuanto tiempo estuve asi, pero cuando poco a poco recobre la conciencia, estaba acostado, de lado, y escuchaba claramente voces

-Darien, amor, reacciona – sentía unas suaves manos tocando mi rostro, era Serena su olor es inconfundible

-papa, papa – ese era Endy, y me llamaba papa, en ese momento abri los ojos – papa

-Endy – susurre, quise moverme pero me dolia el cuerpo - ¿como...me...llamaste? - pregunte con un hilo de voz

-papa – respondió de inmediato el niño – papa, papa, papa – repetía una y otra vez su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos cristalinos fue hermoso oírlo llamarme así pero que susto se llevo el pobre, todos

-Sere – me quise levantar y no pude

-no te mueva Darien – oi a Amy – ya vienen los paramedicos

-Darien – el rostro de Serena se pego al mio y atrapo mis labios - ¿estas bien?, oh amor que susto nos diste – se pego a mis labios de nuevo

-lo siento – susurre en sus labios, los paramedicos llegaron y me revisaron, me llevaron al hospital y me dijeron que solo tenia el brazo fracturado y unas cuantas contusiones, por suerte he sido de cabeza dura, yo también me asuste pero todo sirvió para escuchar al niño llamarme papa, solo de pensarlo se me hincha el corazón, como me dieron incapacidad por mi brazo, me la pasaba en casa con Sere quien tambien ya estaba en casa de incapacidad, esperando el momento, no pudimos evitar estar muy acaramelados mientras Endy estuviera en la escuela, o mientras sus amigas o parientes no estuvieran en casa, terciado iba una señora en las mañanas a ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, pero Sere se ocupaba de cocinar y yo la ayudaba

-ya llegué – grito Endy entrando a la cocina mientras estabamos besandonos – ups – se rió y salio a su habitacion

-ese niño – Sere escondio su rostro en mi cuello, comimos los tres y yo no podia evitar besar el vientre de mi mujer, y hablarle al bebe, por un momento pude ver en el rostro de Endy algo de ¿amargura?, ¿tristeza?, ¿celos?, no sabia con exactitud, estaba con la vista puesta en la nada

-¡que tienes enano? - le pregunté sacandolo de sus meditaciones

-nada papa – sonrio con amargura – tengo que estudiar para un examen – se levanto de la mesa y corrio a su cuarto, se encerro toda la tarde, así estuvo varios dias y cada que le preguntaba no decia nada un día tuve que ir a la escuela del niño porque se habia peleado con un compañero, su rostro estaba apenado y contrariado, ademas de un poco golpeado, aunque al parecer el otro chico quedo peor, no me gusta la violencia pero al menos se que mi hijo se puede defender, aunque esa parte la omitiré de la platica con Sere, ella ya no salia de casa porque era pesado para ella, quiza le falte una semana, lleve a Endy a dar una vuelta por el parque y por mas que trataba de que me dijera que pasaba no lo hacia, solo decia que el otro chico tenia dias molestandolo, que el lo ignoraba, pero hoy se le fue encima a mi hijo y el solo se defendio, pero no creo que esa sea toda la verdad ya platicaria con el, mi celular sono

-Chiba...si, hola Ikuko, pasa algo...¿que? - grite mientras me ponia de pie y camine de un lado para otro – si...si...,voy, vamos para alla...gracias – colgue y me quede estatico

-Darien – Endy paso una mano frente a mis ojos, reaccione mas a como me llamo

-tu mama...el bebe...hospital – no podia ni hilar ideas

-papa – grito y me empujo

-ya va a nacer tu hermanito – reaccione al tiempo que jalaba a Endy, llegamos rapido al hospital, Serena tenia poco de haber sido ingresada y estaba en su cuarto, cuando llegamos con ella le estaban conectando los monitores, Endy no se habia movido de mi lado

-mis amores – dijo Sere al tiempo que extendia los brazos, nos acercamos rapido y nos colocamos a cada lado de la cama – ya pronto... tendremos otro... miembro en la...familia – las contracciones parecian ser un poco mas fuertes, pero Endy se veia raro, se fue a sentar en un rincon del sillon – amor – me susurro Sere - ¿que tiene el niño?

-no lo sé, quizá este nervioso – sonreí como tonto – tanto como yo – bese torpemente sus labios

-ya lo veo – se burlo de mí, una hora después entrabamos a sala de parto – te odio Darien, te odio – gritaba cada que tenía una contracción, me tenia sujeto de la mano y que fuerza aplicaba mi mujer, de seguro me rompería la muñeca por tanta fuerza y con los dos brazos imposibilitados como abrazaria a mis amores, estaba nervioso

-amor, calma – susurraba en su oído – respira pequeña, tranquila amor, tranquila bebe – ella seguía gritando su "odio" contra mí

-bien Serena – decía Amy lista para la llegada del bebe – necesito que pujes fuerte – Sere obedeció yo pujaba con ella – bien Sere relájate, ahora una vez más y tendremos al bebe aquí, vamos amiga puja, puja – y escuche lo más maravilloso del mundo, algo que nunca se me olvidara, el llanto de mi bebe, no pude mas que derramar lagrimas de felicidad – es una hermosa niña – Amy se acercó con un pequeño bultito en brazos y lo colocó en brazos de Serena

-hola amor – Serena estaba llorando de felicidad – amor – me miro – acércate – me pidió, yo me había quedado estatico solo mirándolas

-es hermosa – era idéntica a Serena, rubia de piel blanca, sus ojitos eran dos cachitos de cielo, y yo no podía respirar de la felicidad que sentía en mi pecho – te amo Sere – besé sus labios – las amo a las dos – besé la cabecita de la pequeña

-¿Cómo la llamaremos? – Preguntó aun sonriente – yo elegí el nombre de Endy te toca elegir el de la pequeña

-Serena – respondí

-mande – dijo ella

-no, quiero que se llame Serena y que tal si de cariño le decimos Rini – sonrió mas ampliamente, eso significaba que le gustaba, nos regresaron al cuarto y Sere le empezó a dar de comer a la beba, yo estaba embobado viéndolas cuando reparé en Endy, su rostro se veía ensombrecido, molesto, enojado ¿celoso?

-amor –susurre en su oído – voy a llevar al niño a que coma algo – besé su frente – no tardamos - casi arrastro al niño, se veía consternado, asustado, triste, enojado, todo al mismo tiempo – enano – no dijo nada, ni me miro, estabamos sentados en una mesa de la cafeteria, no habia mucha gente – Endymion – hable con voz firme pero sin gritar, él me miro y se le cristalizaron los ojos – Endy – acaricie su mejilla – vamos hijo – palmee su hombro - ¡que pasa?, tienes dias muy extraño, y no me gusta verte así

-tu ya no me quieres – dijo y empezo a llorar como niño pequeño – ahora que llegó la bebe ya no me vas a querer

-pero que dices – no entendía su comportamiento

-ademas tu no estuviste conmigo cuando naci, pero si con el bebe – se escuchaba la amargura en su voz, seguia llorando, con la cabeza agachada – Alan tenia razón, cuando llegara el bebe te olvidarías de mí, me dejarías de querer, por eso lo golpee porque estaba enojado de todo lo que decía y sabia que tenia razón – seguía llorando

-basta – le tome la cara para que me mirara – no digas eso – el arrepentimiento me golpeo de nuevo y no pude evitar empezar a llorar – no sabes cuanto me duele y me dolera toda la vida no haber estado con ustedes desde un principio – y en verdad eso me doleria hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida, ahora entendí la molestia del niño – entiendo como te sientes, no quise que te sintieras mal – lo abracé y el lloro más – no puedo regresar el tiempo – tome su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos – pero jamás, oyelo bien, jamas voy a dejar de quererte, eres mi hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de tí eres tan inteligente, guapo – se sonrojó – eres buen niño, de buen corazón y tengo mi confianza puesta en ti, de que serás el mejor hermano del mundo y cuidaras ese bebe – me acerque a él para susurrar – y entre tu y yo cuidaremos que nadie lastime a la pequeña Rini

-¿Rini? – sonrió

-Serena, pero como es pequeña será la pequeña Rini – le expliqué

-es bonito nombre – se miraba algo arrepentido – Darien, ¿no me vas a dejar de querer? – su mirada era suplicante

-si me vuelves a llamar Darien – bromee – entonces si te dejare de querer – sonreí y el palideció – es broma – palmee su espalda – jamás dejare de quererte, sé que no estuve contigo los primeros años, pero aquí estaré para ti, siempre, de ahora en adelante, seré tu papa, tu amigo, tu confidente, tu maestro, todo lo que necesites siempre te ayudare – sus ojos brillaban de felicidad – te quiero mucho, y siempre lo haré

-yo también te quiero papa – me abrazo – tengo hambre – hizo un puchero chiba patentado

-pastel de chocolate y leche ¿cierto? – el solo asintió feliz, por cierto, ahora que lo pensaba – Endy – me miró – cuando registremos a Rini quiero hablar con el notario para que lleves mi apellido – se lanzo a mi brazo

-pensé que no lo harias – dijo algo triste

-perdon pequeño, eso si se me olvido – dije apenado – es que de mi regreso a hoy han sido tantas cosas – suspire agotado

-descuida – ahora el palmeaba mi espalda – esto solo es el incio – bromeo, pero tenia razón, ese solo era el inicio, todos estaban felices con la pequeña, mi tia y mi suegra parecían locas con las atenciones, igual que las chicas, mis amigos me palmeaban y abrazaban, aun con mi brazo enyesado, todo era fiesta en el hospital y en casa, las noches eran pesadas y más para Serena pero ella estaba tan contenta que no lo sentía

Había pasado tres meses desde que la pequeña Rini llego, mi mujer y yo estábamos acostados en la cama, apenas iba amaneciendo, yo estaba despertando abrazando a mi hermosa compañera, suspiré sintiéndome dichoso y completo, no me hacia falta nada en la vida y amaba a mi familia, mi esposa, mis hermosos hijos

-te amo tanto – susurre en su oído y ella se revolvió en mis brazos – soy tan feliz

-yo también te amo – aun tenia los ojos cerrados y una divina sonrisa, besé sus labios con ternura, su piel desnuda brillaba ante los pálidos rayos de luz, no pude evitar acariciar su piel – hmm, amor, amaneciste muy inquieto – su voz era seductora, pego su pecho a mi torso y besó mi pecho

-¿y yo soy el inquieto? – bromee al tiempo que me giraba para colocarme arriba de ella, besé sus labios con delicadeza – te amo tanto amor

-y yo te amo mas – acaricio mi mejilla y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello, mi mano fue directo a su centro y mi boca a su seno – Darien, los niños – me advirtió, pero yo no podía dejar de chupar su seno, el cual empezaba a derramar el alimento de mi hija

-solo estoy preparándole el desayuno a la beba – hice un puchero y me golpeo el brazo, en eso tocaron a la puerta

-¿se puede? – era Endy quien tocaba, yo me levante y me puse mi pantalón de la pijama mientras le acercaba a Sere su bata

-pasa – dijo ella

-perdón – el niño asomo la cabeza tras la puerta, entro lentamente, venia cargando a la pequeña y la trataba como si fuera de cristal – pero este pequeño diablito – le hizo cosquillas en el estomago y la niña se rió – tiene hambre – se acerco a Serena y la niña por instinto abrió los brazos, Sere la cargo y se la colocó para darle de comer yo me senté a su lado, y Endy al otro al ver la imagen no pude evitar tomar la cámara de Sere y tomar unas cuantos fotos

-saben – suspire – no puedo pedirle nada a la vida – Endy y Sere sonrieron y la niña se veía feliz – TODO LO QUE QUIERO lo tengo aquí y soy feliz

-yo tampoco pido nada – hablo Serena – TODO LO QUE QUIERO esta a mi lado – me miro – y a mi otro lado – miro a Endy – y entre mis brazos – miró a Rini – y soy feliz

-y yo TODO LO QUE QUIERO – dijo Endy – es desayunar, tengo hambre – hizo un puchero y los tres reímos, era tan feliz que no cabia de la felicidad y como dijo Endy eso solo era el principio de nuestra pequeña pero hermosa familia, por que a pesar de los errores y los tropiezos la vida me llevo a mi lugar y no desaproveche la oportunidad de ser feliz con mi familia

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

**hola chicas, que tal el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, es extraño cuando tiene uno que cerrar ciclos, o en este caso historias, debo confesar que me encanto poder escribir esta historia que nacio de mi cabecita loca, jeje.**

**Tengo otras hisotrias pendientes y otras mas en mente, espero que les sigan gustando y no defraudarlas.**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo, y los rw, fueron pocos o fueron muchos, no lo sé pero para mí son importantes, y los agradezco de corazón**

**Saludos**

**Angel Negro **


End file.
